


Little Big Trouble that Starts at Club Miya

by Artlover209, Historia70



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Medical Conditions, Opposing yakuza warfare, Sleep Deprivation, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 107,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: Synopsis 1:  One night, Asami is curious enough to check out a new club that opened up down the street from his.  From the moment he checks it out he discovers a new beauty he must chase after.  A beauty that is more than meets the eye.  But this beauty has more in their personal life than meets the eye.  Not like Asami will ever back down from a challenge.Synopsis 2:  Stuff will hit the fan in Club Miya.  A yakuza rivalry that was slowly showing comes to a head soon enough.





	1. Curious Horniduction

**Author's Note:**

> Meow! Yes, we are back so soon. It has been hard to write up a summary for this story before coming up with this title. We will only leave Asami and Aki's relationship up in the tag only for now seeing that we don't have anyone else in mind right now. Or do we? We hate tags sometimes since it gives things away.

**Club Miya**

 

A club that was located not too far down from Sion.It was a beautiful populated club that was richly becoming popular with the profitable upwardly mobile businessmen.Also, the rich. 

 

It was a club that didn't hold any type of pressure or any type of trash.It was a club that had the most beautiful women dance on stage.Not to take off their clothes, but to entertain.These women were not here as strippers but something like professional dancers on the main stage.It was the ones on the side stage that decided to dress in something far less for the other's eyes until the main event arrived.The main event that was the cause of why the place became so hugely popular.

 

Clapping was heard as one famous person stepped into the club for the first time.A man with a strong reputation but with a mysterious personal life.A man who was far more successful than anyone else in this club.A man who not only had a mysterious personal life but also another life altogether.His name is, Asami Ryuichi and he came here on a free night to finally see this already famous club. 

 

“Good Evening, Asami-san.I’m the owner of this establishment.My name is Barry Durand.” 

 

Cool golden eyes fixated on the ginger-haired beauty before him with the French accent.Asami had already been apprised of everything about this club before he decided to fully come to it.To find out that it was owned by a young person such as this was quite surprising.This was only due to that Durand didn't seem to come from an affluent background.So this could only mean he was a hard worker. 

 

"Good Evening.I do know that my secretary has informed you of my arrival beforehand."Asami could see that genial smile grow to a knowing one."He did.Then proceed."

 

Pleased to have him here Barry bowed to him.“Certainly.Please follow me.I have decided to have you seated at the best table for your viewing and dining pleasure if you please.”

 

Silently, Kirishima and Suoh scanned the crowd for anything just to note many familiar faces.Many of them regular businessmen.Some of them just rich snobs.Others, just nebbish yakuza.Those were the ones who followed Asami’s movements in either a nervous or peckish manner.Those were the ones that had Suoh make a slight move towards the inside of his jacket to warn them.That warning had them turning back towards the stage.

 

Unaware of any exchanges behind him, Barry turned to them as he indicated where he was placing Asami.“This is it, Asami-san.I hope it is to your liking.”

 

Sliding into the booth Asami found that every access point was available to him if he needed it.While he hated sitting in a booth alone without a date, he’ll make an exception for this one evening.“It is.Thank you, Mr. Durand.”

 

Bowing to him Barry questioned him out of respect, "If there is anything you require you may call me or to one of my staff.We are more than willing to help you."

 

No hint of someone kissing his ass.Barry spoke those words with actual respect for them.Something very rare of others, with the exception of Kirishima and Suoh."I shall do that."

 

With one smile he turned to leave.Not to run away from the man but to attend to his duties.Spotting Alistair and Kristen he began to speak to them once more about their duties with this man. 

 

Nodding her head she moved her ass along towards the most infamous man in this room.A man to whom many of the fellow co-workers were wagging their tongues at when they caught his picture in the social scene of the newspaper.Her lips curled up at their girlish squeals as she neared them to take his drink order.

 

“Good Evening.My name is Kristen and I’ll be your server for this evening.What may I get you?” 

 

The woman had a sense of humor.Something he noticed by how her lips twisted in good humor.Even how she stood was far more relaxed than how she stood with the other patrons in the place.It was as if she knew she wasn’t about to be hit on by him.Not that he wouldn’t.She was a very attractive woman.She just didn’t seem to be his type.

 

“Just a glass of your finest wine.”The woman’s lips twitched.“Yes?”

 

Her brown eyes studied him mostly in a very kind way.“Wine is something you could go for while dining with a beautiful woman but as for now you wish to do what you normally do at home.”She shrugged.“I’m sorry to sound so rude but I just wish for you to be happy.So what is it that you wish to drink?”

 

But she wasn’t being rude.He also felt that she won’t lace his drink either.Even Kirishima and Suoh would see to that.“Your finest scotch.Straight.”

 

“Right away, Sir.”She turned to leave.

 

While he was left with studying the details of the establishment Suoh was left with waiting for the drink to arrive and to study its contents.After determining they were fine he delivered the scotch to his boss before returning to his post.Soon his eyes went up to the stage where a smallish man stood before them all with an impish expression.The blue hue of the man's hair was lit up by the lights and some of the lower level yakuza whistled at the cute male. 

 

Hand to his chest and the other on the mic, Alistair smiled gaily to the audience."Greetings and welcome to Club Miya!A place full of beautiful and talented women!"Hand away from his chest he pointed up."Oh, we know we have been having entertainment all this time and none of them are to be ignored.We just know that you are all here for our star."He paused so his eyes can scan all around him.Alistair just stopped a bit at Asami's table before moving on."Now we want you all to join us in a round of applause for a true artist.It is."He began to move back with a flourish."Nari."

 

The stage went dark and all that could be heard were murmurings from the crowd.Soon a single light was seen on stage and slowly a person slid down it.Not in a regular way but as if they were a snake till they almost reached the bottom to move back to right themselves.Already, whoever this woman is, Asami could tell she is athletic.

 

Music began in a slow sensual way.Both arms extended out in a slow dance of their own before the body followed in a separate motion.Asami thought that this wasn’t supposed to be a strip bar but it seemed to be with the pole on the stage and those dance moves.Soon the pole disappeared and the music changed as the dark blonde turned towards the audience to begin a very wildly rhythmic gym move.It was so impressive that he had never seen it on anyone before.Not even on a professional gymnast.The dancer is impressive and not disjointed at all.They knew how to marry their moves together.

 

What was Asami’s undoing was those hips and how she moved that body of hers.He had been with dancers before in bed but they were never quite so talented between the sheets.This one, he felt, will be different.This one he had to find out who they really are. 

 

Nari ended the routine with her balancing herself on one hand.Something that made everyone stand up and made the lights quickly go dark.When they went back on there was another dancer on the stage already.It was as if the person was just a mere illusion.

 

Taking his scotch he decided to go through the motions of drinking it before he stood up and quickly left the booth with his men with him.At the bar, Kristen gasped at seeing him move to the back."Fuck."She ran to get Barry.

 

XXX

 

In the back, he was met with many admirers already but he knew none of them matched the one on the stage.Even the blonde that came up to him to surround his arms with hers wasn't even her.In spite of the veil Nari wore, Asami could tell it wasn't her. 

 

So he went in deeper till he was stopped by a smaller man with the fiercest eyes and the most unusual hair for a Japanese person.Honestly, there was a lot about this man that was different.With his hazel eyes and silvery-blonde hair, Asami could see that it wasn't at all fake.He could also see how beautiful this one is but he isn't the one he is seeking out. 

 

"What the hell asshole?You don't belong back here.There are women back here who are undressing at all times.What the fuck are you?A peeper?"The blonde spat out even as he looked towards Kirishima and Suoh."Yeah, I know that you are fucking Asami Ryuichi.Not like I give a fuck.You don't work here so get the hell out of here."

 

He smirked.“That is quite a mouth on you.”Asami got closer. 

 

The man laughed snidely.“Holy shit.You are looking for Nari, aren’t you?”Pursing his lips he nodded his head.“Poor bastard.” 

 

“Akihito, I got this!”Barry called out.

 

The man called Akihito looked close into wanting to spit on Asami.“He wanted to peep in on Nari.Fucking pervert.”Snide smile the young man turned to walk away.

 

That was a very interesting person.Asami stubbornly turned his attention away from him to look at Barry instead."I was just curious."


	2. Alien/Covert/Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David squared off with Goliath (Sort of speak) now Asami gets busy trying to find the mysterious 'Nari.' Meanwhile, there are reasons why some people take jobs away from their desired career path.

Many of the customers have slipped in the back and many of them have failed to find Nari.This was something that Barry knew wouldn’t be held off for long as he escorted Asami to his office.This was a man he had hoped would be held off by such lust but there he was.Thankfully there was Akihito acting like David squaring off against Goliath. 

 

Turning to face the man Barry tried to put on a very pleasant expression on him.It was truly a hard thing to do."Hard to smile when you put such a rule-breaking thing just now.I'm so thankful for Akihito right now."

 

That beautiful man.“What does he do here?He doesn’t seem like a bouncer.”

 

“He isn’t.He mostly works in the back.”He answered while moving to sit down.Somehow he had the feeling that Asami could gauge lies and truths.“Akihito, like the rest of my employees, are incredibly hard workers.I’m pretty loyal to them.”

 

Seeing as where the man lived Asami judged that Barry wanted to keep his living minimal at best.“Hence why you wish to live the way you do.”

 

Barry’s features didn’t freeze at being caught.“I’m still relatively new to this whole business world.I did wish to keep my living modest in case things crashed.I did also wish to pay my employees what is fair.”

 

Sitting down Asami smiled.“As my secretary has pulled up in his files, your club has the highest ranking out any club in Japan of this nature.I’m certain it is due to your star dancer, Nari.She is quite talented.”

 

“She is and I do admit that she is the reason for the majority of success.She is quite modest too and doesn’t wish for the customers to do what you did either.She’d rather hone her craft and leave.She rarely does a second dance.”

 

Interesting.“And if she does a second dance?”

 

His lips twisted up into a grin."The crowd orders double the number of drinks and food.This is due to how her second dance goes." 

 

The way the young man left it up in the air gave Asami’s mind something to think about

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile, in the back, Akihito was listening to the girls as they gave him tiny hugs even as some rushed off to the front.There wasn't any jealousy as they all seemed to support one another.One girl jumped in front of him brushing her hand down the length of his arm. 

 

“Maybe I’ll be just as famous as you one day.”She leaned in closer.“Our sweet Nari.”

 

He laughed softly while leaning down to her level.“To me, you are already famous.”Kissing her cheek he straightened up.“Go out there and kill them with that routine we saw.”

 

All the girls cheered for the little dancer as she bounced away.Yawning, Akihito looked all around to find that most of the girls were beginning to undress again.They were really thinking of him as an actual girl, weren't they?So as he slowly turned to wander away one of the dancers by the name of, Amaya called to him.

 

“Aki!You know we don’t mind it if you see us like this.”She giggled with delight with her naked body on display.All the other girls echoed her sentiment as she bided him to come back over.

 

Flattered, Akihito shook his head.He’ll never dip his head into the company ink.It was against company rules and while he was bisexual, he was in a stupidly dying relationship.“As beautiful as you all are you know it is against the rules.”He smiled.“I’m gonna head off home.Be safe and kick ass.”

 

“All right.Night, sweet Aki.”All the other girls joined Amaya while Akihito left the back area. 

 

“So.”Alistair lingered on that word.“Jin being a dick to you?” 

 

He smiled softly towards his friend as they walked to the back door.His eyes felt very unfocused all of a sudden.“You still coming to dinner?”

 

“Yeah.Why?”

 

Hands in his pocket Akihito kicked open the door.“I’ll tell you all about it at once then.Later, Alistair.”

 

Standing there at the door Alistair watched the lonely figure walk through the alley.“Later.”

 

It felt like a sad walk as he went through the water of the alley wondering if it rained.As he emerged to hear the noise of the city he spotted the bastard from earlier.The man with the simple life.With his gorgeous looks and all the money at his disposal, he could have everything.The man obviously didn't have a family.When the man turned his head to catch his gaze, Akihito gave him an open glare before stomping down the street. 

 

Asami stood there to observe the young man as he strode down the sidewalk.Even stomping he seemed to have this grace.So his eyes trailed up from those feet and up those legs to that round ass.That truly was a round ass on a man.Soon he was up that lithe body to that silvery-blonde hair. 

 

“Sir?”Kirishima’s voice broke through the fog in his head.

 

“We shall head to the hotel now.” 

 

XXX

 

 

When one of you is satisfied while the other is unsatisfied as he stood by the window smoking and reflecting, you know you had a bad experience.Asami was already dressed after showering while his partner for the night was still lounging in bed basking in the afterglow. 

 

Asami heard the lilting pleasurable sounds of the man as he stepped out.There was a sudden disappointment from seeing him already dressed up.He should really inform Sudou that he is already disappointed in the man as well.Also, with himself for giving into his baser needs.The man was excellent at giving head but nothing much else could be said. 

 

“You’re dressed.You have to leave?” 

 

Now his disappointment melted away into disgust from hearing that pout.It wasn't at all cute."No, but it is time for you to leave."He tapped the ash into the ashtray."Just to let you know that this is a one-time thing.It shall never be repeated."

 

Sudou drew closer to the man in order to beg for him to be with him some more.Placing his Dunhill back into his mouth he didn’t even glance at him.“Have a good night, Sudou.”

 

Pulling away and knowing he didn't wish to raise the man's ire Sudou decided to allow this humiliation believing he'll have his chance once again."Thank you for a wonderful night."

 

His eyes were remaining on the city wondering how foolish he was to be already enamored of a woman he didn’t even know.

 

XXX

 

In the morning, Akihito pretended to be asleep as he listened to his boyfriend rustle into the pockets of his pants.Opening one eye up just a little he observed Jin just placing a small wad of money down before he slipped away to his job.

 

Opening his eyes up there was a very long issued curse word that was uttered out.It was low but it was still there being soaked into the walls while he turned to his side to reach for the money to bring it over to his nightstand to pull open the drawer.Inside was an envelope where he nestled it aside with all its relatives.All the money the asshole has been silently been giving him all this time as if he were a prostitute. 

 

Getting up he went to the bathroom for a quick shower so he can get ready.He had a long ride up to his parents today.A ride that he hoped had some good news. 

 

XXX

 

**Takayama, Gifu Prefecture, Japan**

 

It was just a little over four hours for him to travel this distance but it was worth it.Akihito never minded it at all as he walked into his childhood home to be greeted by his very tired mother, Akira.As his mother hugged him he could sense how much worse his father has gotten.He sighed while she pulled away.

 

“Your father is talking a little.He is a bit lucid.”She almost laughed.“I think he knows you were coming.”

 

Pulling away, Akihito had to ask, “How are you?”His voice was so full of concern.

 

She placed her brave face on.It was something he got from her besides his name.She also set her shoulders back as if he hadn’t seen her tired face from before.Even her voice became different.More bright.Akihito could only stand there feeling sorry for the ordeal she was going through. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine.I take on jobs that keep me close to home in case I’m needed.I’m so thankful that your Uncle looks in on him.”Her brightness disappeared.

 

His Uncle wasn’t truly so.It was their longtime neighbor in which he loved to refer to his Uncle when no other relative term would be accepted.Yukitaka was a sweet and kind man to whom they even looked in on when he had a health scare when he was younger.Now it was their turn.Their turn for Yuki to be looking in on his own father while his mom went out for odd jobs. 

 

“I’m glad he is here.At least he is reliable.”Akihito hugged her before moving away to see his father. 

 

Staring out the window his father, Yasuo was lying on the bed facing the large window."Was thinking of the meaning of my name today.Healthy man."Bringing his head back he snorted."What a load of bullshit."

 

Guess you could say that he got this part of his personality from his father.Akihito sat down at the edge of the bed so he can also look out the window.He remembered growing up how his parents enjoyed having their window television adventures with him as they made up tiny little stories.In short, when he was four he thought that Uncle Yuki was a crazed alien bent on the destruction of earth. 

 

“You’ll be healthy one day.I believe that.” 

 

Yasuo closed his eyes.He didn’t wish to piss on his own son’s belief.“Remember when you thought Yuki was an alien?”

 

XXX

 

Why is he here?Kuroda stood there as a few people were cleaning the place.Kirishima had already received information on each member of the club but it was obvious that no, Nari existed.Of course, everyone knew that this was simply a stage name.There was also them questioning each person throughout the day except for one, Takaba Akihito.All of them had the same statement to say, “It is against the rules.”

 

So here he stood on a fool's errand in a club that is surprisingly the cleanest club of its type.A beautiful woman by the name of, Kristen helped him out by going to get the owner so here he stood to wait. 

 

Takaba Akihito.That name in the file stood out to him once more in the file and it did the same to Asami.Possibly because of how attractive the boy is mostly to his friend.To Kuroda, it was simply due to the health of his father.That was obviously the reason why he worked here instead of what he wanted to do in life.The boy did take courses in, Photojournalism.Now his occupation here is to help handle the records and bar.That was according to the file. 

 

“Kuroda Shinji?”

 

French accent.His eyes lifted up from his briefcase towards the ginger that crossed the room like a model himself.Kuroda scrutinized the man heavily as he didn’t wish to be brought in by in his looks as the man stood in front of him.“And you are Barry Durand.”

 

All this to know who Nari is.Barry extended his hand out to shake the man’s hand.“I know why you are here and I have to say that you are wasting your time.I protect everyone who works for me.I care for them deeply to the point that even my living environment isn’t that great.”

 

“He isn’t kidding.” 

 

His eyes quickly flitted towards the bar where the bartender quickly turned his attention away after chiming in.Kuroda wanted to inspect this place out.Perhaps find the source of that person’s identity.“I hate speaking in such places like this.How about we speak in your place instead?”

 

The man went a bit pale at the suggestion.“The place is clean but you are surely high class and..”

 

“I don’t care as long as it is clean.”Kuroda insisted.

 

“Fine.”Barry could see Alistair stepping in to begin the course of the day.“Alistair, I’ll be back.Could you please watch the place until then.”

 

Knowing who the man was that Barry was about to leave with, Alistair answered, “Sure thing.Don’t worry about anything.”

 

“I never do when it comes to you.”Smiling towards his friend and employee, Barry walked out with Kuroda by his side.

 

XXX

 

In his office at Sion, Asami was reviewing the paperwork that he had given him while he stood there.All day has been this revolving door of a mission to find one single woman.Someone that had already turned his boss’s life inside out just from one viewing.Not even by speaking to them.Now he even brought Kuroda into this as if the man could help.

 

“You think I went mad for seeking this woman out.I can hear your thoughts, Kirishima.”Papers down, Asami adjusted his seat in order to lean his chair back.“A waste of resources.”

 

Now it was time for him to speak out.“A bit, Sir.I just don’t see why you are doing so much to find someone who doesn’t wish to be found.”

 

Deciding to turn back to his paperwork, Asami smirked.“Come on, Kirishima.Everyone wishes to be found.”His thoughts suddenly went to Takaba Akihito.How truly terminal was his father?Was this his reason for such hostility? 

 

"I'm thinking that this one doesn't wish it.I believe this is the case due to the fact that they don't wish to bring shame to their family."

 

Intriguing words and often true in this line of work.Not like she was stripping."Perhaps.Let me question her someday."

 

XXX

 

The outside of the building appeared to be rundown.The neighbors were friendly towards Barry as he went up to his apartment.So while one seemed like shit the other was just a plus side.Something he didn’t receive from his own place.A place where everyone kept to themselves.A place where no one knew their neighbors.It was cold and quiet.Something Kuroda preferred.This was until he could see the benefits of having nice friendly neighbors. 

 

Barry is a man who seemed to wrap people around him very easily.He smiled at them in a very genuine way.Brought them into his world for a moment before he moved on leaving a nice afterglow with the neighbors.Kuroda found that interesting as he followed him to the apartment. 

 

Opening the door to his apartment Barry allowed the man inside.“Would you care for some coffee?”

 

"Please."Stepping inside Kuroda enjoyed the inside of the apartment more than the outside.While the furnishings were not expensive Barry obviously made them look like they were.

 

“Please sit down while I prepare it.”

 

Doing so, Kuroda found himself on a very comfortable couch watching the man set up a coffee pot.Next to it was a French press.If the man was making coffee the other way it meant he wished to get this over with quickly. 

 

With the coffee beginning to brew Barry poured a small glass of water for the man to tide him over.So walking over to him he handed it to him.“The coffee shall be done soon.You may ask me anything you wish to ask.”

 

One sip of water as he looked at the younger man cooly.“I’ll wait for the coffee.Thanks.”

 

Nodding his head Barry turned towards his kitchen.“Does Asami Ryuichi turn you all into his bitches by making you all do his demeaning tasks?”

 

That literally stunned him for a moment until his serious expression cracked into laughter.“That one no one has said to me before.They just point guns at me or threaten to sue or to kill me.”

 

Filling up their mugs he placed them on a tray before putting any of the accompaniments on it.Softly smiling at the man's manly laugh, Barry walked back towards the man."Call that job perks for you.I would say mines are the occasional breast in my face but that flies above my head."Tray down he hands Kuroda a mug."Your coffee, Sir."

 

“Thank you.”Appreciative that the man didn’t want to add any cream or sugar but placed them separately on the tray, Kuroda reached for the cream.“Asami just enjoys being thorough.”

 

“I can understand that.Even I had to be that way with my money.”Barry decided on sugar first before adding the cream.“I inherited from an Aunt who is still alive.She said she didn’t wish to gift it to me but to give it over as an early inheritance.She just wished to see me enjoy it.First, she wanted to see what I would do with it.”He sniffed the aroma of his coffee.“Call it a trust system.”

 

Clever.Drinking the pleasant tasting coffee Kuroda’s lips twisted up.“It was off the records.Surprisingly so.”

 

With one eyebrow raised in a coy manner, Barry winked at him.“My Aunt and her connections.Her own Nephew who was quite good on the stock market but still wise enough to believe he is dirt poor just to provide for his employees and to pay for that club.I’d rather live like this just in case things go sour and I’m forced to look for a job.I need to cushion myself.”

 

“Why here and not in another location?”

 

“I love Japan.”He gazed into the liquid for a second mostly to enjoy the scent of it.“I could have gone to America but I love it here more.True, being a homosexual here is kinda tough but life isn’t easy.Though not the point of this conversation.” 

 

Kuroda waited till the man looked back at him again.“The club is different.I will admit to this.A lot more high class.Something that will be imitated in the future.”

 

True.“Than I’ll just have to figure out a way to stay ahead of the curve.”

 

XXX

 

That night a man with silvery-blonde hair had done the last finishing touches of his makeup.A wig that wasn’t at all cheap was put on top of his head and securely fastened down.Whipping his head to and fro to test it out he could see he did an excellent job before standing up.Everything was tucked in.He was wearing a special bra to show the illusion of the perfect chest.He already worked out the routine in his head as he took the red dress to slip it on. 

 

Turning around even Akihito’s heart slammed against his own ribcage.He knew he looked like a stunning woman and didn’t mind bleeding the hearts of every patron out there as he turned on his heel to begin walking out the dressing room door exactly like a model. 

 

Each dancer and each of his co-workers paused to watch him strut towards the stage.All of them in awe.Most of them wanting to be with him after he was done.As they begin to walk forward to stand there as Akihito stood there to wait for ‘Nari’ to be introduced.They watched as the curtains drew back and Akihito strutted out to thunderous applause. 

 

’Nari’ was making them fall in love all over again. 

 

In the audience, Asami’s heart thundered at the presence of the woman as she made herself known.There was a fire there and a world that went around her that was her’s alone.She was such grace tonight till she picked up something like a rod. 

 

“What does she think she’s doing?”Suoh questioned as the woman looked back over her shoulder to swallow it before bringing it back out.“Is she..”

 

No other words as he was cut off and Nari blew fire from that very rod before putting it out like it was never supposed to exist except for her.She glared down at it as if it were a bug and strutted back to leave the stage with the announcement from Alistair that she shall return. 

 

The crowd was on their feet, except for Asami, just clapping away for a good five minutes as Barry sat there hearing orders to take their reservations for the next upcoming shows.Barry smirked before getting up while telling Kristen to do that for them so he can head out towards the back to see Akihito.

 

Thankfully he was still in his makeup."Nari, that was amazing."Akihito was just sitting there appearing as if he was about to break down."What is it?"

 

“I’m glad you have a permit for shit like that.I had to see before doing that.”He smiled sadly.“I’m sorry.It is just that seeing my dad always does this to me.”

 

Sitting down he took his hand.“I know and you know you can always come to me to talk.Come to me for anything.Even money if you need it.”Spotting how uncomfortable Akihito was about that Barry sighed at the man’s pride.“I get it but you know that we are here for you.”

 

"I know.I just have all my extra money going to his medical expenses.I hope that one day he'll get better overnight."Leaning back he looked at his next costume."Think that thing I did help put you over the top?"

 

Seeing Akihito dressed as Nari spread out like this was nearly comical.The man was spread eagle.“Everyone is booking their reservations with us now.I just want you to be careful.This is my number one priority for everyone.”

 

Barry does care about them all.“I won’t do anything too crazy.Be happy I know how to do that shit I did tonight.”Grinning, he stood up.“I better get out of this dress before I ruin it.”

 

Rubbing his eyes Barry said, “I will not even ask you how you know how to do that.”

 

With a wicked smile, Akihito patted him on the cheek."Excellent.You are learning, my son."


	3. Glaring Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From parkour to diva's drowning their sorrows to seeing a monkey change its spots to where Asami discovers something interesting about himself. All thanks to a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a weekend off so we'll see you Monday. :)

The women that left the club didn’t have the same grace as the woman who graced the stage.All of them were just simple in their movements except for one and that was Kristen.She had grace but she certainly wasn’t Nari seeing that she was usually by their table.She turned her head back to wave at someone as they moved past her and there she was.It was Nari.The woman was taller than Kristen and moved with cat-like grace.

 

"Follow her,"Asami ordered.

 

The woman was wearing a tasteful peacoat in a dark gray color while wearing a long skirt and flat boots.Honestly, everything about this from him stalking the woman should have had him stopping himself until he thought about the power of this person itself.No one else, besides him, could hold such power.He needed to possess this person and call them his own. 

 

As the woman slowed she turned her head in such a coy cunning way towards them.Her face was shrouded in shadows but Asami could see the gleam coming from those eyes.He prepared himself.As did Kirishima and Suoh.The woman ran down the alleyway and he left his BMW with Kirishima behind him.Suoh will follow with the car.

 

The woman was incredibly quick and agile as she was already up a fire escape and on a roof.Asami doing the same, felt his heart quicken with excitement.Not with overexertion, but with the excitement of this stunning creature.Because as he finally got on the top of one roof, Nari jumped to the next roof with the grace of a gazelle.Who was this woman? 

 

Kirishima had to think the same as he reached the roof behind his boss to run behind him and jump to the next rooftop.Something he wouldn’t advise to anyone at all of their age.This woman just didn’t wish to be caught or spoken to.She just wished to remain a mystery.So as she jumped to the next roof with the steepest and longest divide, he had to halt Asami from following.

 

“Sir!”He grabbed him.“You can’t.”The man may be adept in most everything but this isn’t one of them.“You cannot do this.”Kirishima could see that Nari wasn’t stopping until she reached a rooftop far away from them before climbing down.He’ll call Suoh.

 

Nari was expecting this as she didn't climb all the way down and went to the nearest open window.The old man in the room gaped at her with wide interest as she giggled and blew a kiss at the man before running out of there.Asami had one lackey with him.That means his other lackey is still in the car.Nari rushed down two floors before knocking on the door. 

 

“Asami is dogging me.” 

 

Smiling at him, Kristen quickly let him slip in.“Your clothes are left in the bedroom.You know where the bathroom is to wash the junk off.” 

 

Happy for her help, Akihito/Nari went into her bedroom to take his clothes off.He was thankful he thought of this beforehand.

 

It was an hour later when Akihito slipped out of the back way of the building to go another way around back to another street in case Asami and his men were still around.Sighing as he spotted the familiar BMW passing by even as his cell went off he answered it knowing it was his boyfriend. 

 

“Jin?No, I don’t want any food.Just meet me at my place.”This will be their last night together anyhow.“No, I got off late tonight.I’m sorry.So I ate there.”Akihito lied.“You want to pick me up?Alright.Pick me up.”The sooner to get this over with the better.

 

XXX

 

“Sir, isn’t it best to go about this another way?”Kirishima walking back to the car with Asami decided to be bold with his longtime friend and boss.“You have never acted this way about anyone before.If others have heard about this they will find this to be a weakness.”

 

That’s true, but Asami wasn’t too concerned about that.He was concerned over another matter.The way he appeared to be more stalker than wooer.It was unbecoming.He had never been the one to pursue a person in this way ever.They have always come to him. 

 

“I’ll go about it in another way.This Nari will be found and they are right under our noses.It is the fact that it is a very plain sight.Just not all of the people have left that club at the same time.So who is it?”He’ll just have to wait and see.

 

XXX

 

For Barry, it had been hours since the club had closed and everything was finished.Now it was time to leave.As he waved to the last bouncer as he locked up and the man left he heard a car behind him before a voice.

 

“Care for dinner?” 

 

“Everything is closed at this time.I presume this.”He smiled crookedly just to see how Kuroda would take it and there was the man smiling back.

 

“Hmm.Not all of them.”Opening the door to his car, Kuroda waited for the other man to climb inside.“You’ll enjoy this.”

 

They ended up in a room at a fancy hotel.Barry just gave him a quizzical expression even as the meal was being loaded up in front of them.It was a decadent meal but he felt it was a bribe. 

 

“I won’t give you the person’s actual name.”He stood up as soon as the person left the room.“I have no idea what you are trying to accomplish but this seems below you.”Tired from a full night, Barry began to stride out of there.

 

“What I’m trying to accomplish is something I cannot do under normal circumstances.I am a prosecutor with a reputation who can’t simply go out and just meet men normally.If I am caught, it is my job on the line along with my reputation.”Kuroda gazed at the man’s back.“When I met you it was just a job and still should be.I assure you it isn’t when after talking to you at length that I have developed quick feelings for you.”

 

He sucked in a breath.“Not like it can go far.You just said reputation and a job.We can’t go far.We can’t get married.I would love that one day.I’m quite aware of where I’m living now and it doesn’t matter to me.”He turned to face him.“I like you too, Kuroda.”

 

“Call me, Shinji.”

 

“I can’t.This is already an impersonal relationship.It will just be based on sex alone and maybe some friendship in order not to hurt your career.”His heart felt like it was being stabbed even before this was being lifted off the ground.“Perhaps this isn’t any good.We could be friends.If I have sex with you I will eventually fall in love with you.I can’t get hurt any deeper than this.Please see someone else for this, Kuroda.As for being friends, call on me.”

 

That will be a hard call to make but perhaps Kuroda could swing Barry his way eventually.Though the man was incredibly intelligent.Sexy even.“I will agree to this.Now, please sit down to eat.”

 

XXX

 

Fucking crying spoiled idiot of an ex-model.Sakazaki chuckled at the man as he labored into his stupid sissy drink even as his cute little cross-dresser of a waitress handed him another.Observing how Sudou hit Hajun before pushing him away, Sakazaki rolled his eyes before moving forward.As he did he kissed Hajun on the temple.

 

“It’s alright, Sweetie.Did he harm you?”He whispered into Hajun’s ear.

 

“No.Sudou is just lamenting how Asami will never love him.”Smiling up towards Sakazaki, Hajun started to walk away when he was brought back against the man.“What?”

 

“Nothing.Just wanted this.”Kissing Hajun on the lips, Sakazaki allowed the man to leave.As he did, he enjoyed watching him walk before heading towards the spoiled brat.“Hit my partner again and I’ll slap your pretty face.”

 

Laughing at that threat, Sudou elbowed him.“The world ended.The day when Sakazaki actually got someone and I didn’t.That’s when the day ended.”He points behind him.“He is a nice kid.What is he doing with you?You are a monkey.”

 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”Grabbing the man’s drink he put it on the other side of the bar.“As for you, you’re done.Come on.”Picking the prima donna up, Sakazaki ignored his protests.“As for Asami, don’t even try to get me to start a war with him.I know you will.That’s why you are here.I know how you do things, Sudou.Also, never again abuse Hajun again.”

 

That freak.Sudou glanced over to see that Hajun was being harassed by some men.“I shouldn’t be the one you should be concerned about.”He pointed in the direction of his boy toy.

 

Turning his attention towards to where Hajun stood, Sakazaki glared.“Fucking…”No complete sentence as the man stormed away.

 

“Asshole.”Reaching over the bar to grab his drink, Sudou decided to finish it.

 

XXX

 

Sex last night for Akihito had to be the best and the longest lasting.He knew that this will be the last time he would be seeing Jin.Had a feeling that his boyfriend was pretending to be a good person with him in order to get what he wanted in the end.Sex was always the end agenda for the man.It was always pushed.When he thought about it, Jin never went without sex once with him.Even when he was sick.

 

So when the man was placing money down Akihito finally spoke up."Put the money back."His eyes were still closed but he felt the bed jolt from the man's tension."In fact."No words as he twisted his body to grab the envelope stuffed full of cash to slap down in front of Jin's line of sight."It is all there.Every last cent.I never used it."

 

He could see it in Jin's eyes.The poor explanation as the man began to sputter."This is for you baby.For your dad.Yeah!For your father.Take it.I know that it has been hard for you."And here comes the weak smile.

 

Sitting up, Akihito pushed the money towards him.“I’m breaking up with you.Every time we go out you always push sex onto me.This money isn’t about helping out.”He hit the bed.“Hell!I never fucking asked for it in the first place.”

 

“I’m giving it to you out of generosity.That counts for something.Don’t break up with me just because of pride.”

 

“You treat me like I’m a fucking prostitute when I’m not.”Akihito looked at the money that was still there.“I’m breaking up with you because I can’t take you using me.I’m breaking up with you because I no longer care about you anymore.”

 

They had a staring match to see who could break down first.It seemed to be Jin first as he grabbed the money before he went to the door."I do care."

 

"No, you don't."Akihito scoffed at the man before getting up."That sarcastic tone in your voice is proof of that."

 

XXX

 

So since he broke up with Jin and felt free of the asshole, Akihito decided to take a walk to clear his head.As he did he felt his stomach grumbling to only remember he forgot to eat breakfast.Rolling his eyes he scanned his surroundings to catch sight of a coffee shop and wondered if they had anything to eat there. 

 

Going in he smiled at the cashier before ordering a coffee and a blueberry muffin.While he waited for his coffee he studied the place for a seat till his name was called and he carried it over to an empty table. 

 

Sitting down alone was fine and he had done this before.This time he wanted to speak to Kou and Takato but they were at work.So it left him time to read anything on his phone as he enjoyed his coffee and muffin.He was unaware of his surroundings when his world was interrupted by the man who chased him last night.A man who held smug in the palm of his hand. 

 

"Can't even enjoy my fucking day without the blackbird of shittiness pooping on my day."He leaned back to enjoy his coffee."Tell me, Asami.To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 

Those hazel eyes were certainly burning holes through him.Not like he would cower to him or to anyone.It did send nothing but enjoyment throughout his body as the man smirked towards Akihito.“Parkour is a highly interesting sport.Something that you know very well.”

 

Akihito had a feeling that this will come.Knew how to hide his emotions very well now.Knew how to lie to those he didn’t give a shit about and that meant Asami.“So?”

 

Asami pressed on.“True, that you never went to any classes for it but it has been passed along that you do know how to do this better than most.”He leaned forward.“Tell me, Nari, why the act?”

 

“Nari is just as athletic as myself.”Akihito remained calm as he went for his muffin.“While I’m a good dancer, she is far better than myself.”He smiled serenely.“She told me that you chased her and that she was desperate.I told her that next time this happens to call the cops.”

 

“You would actually call the cops on me?”Asami couldn’t detect a lie from the younger man but there were similarities between the woman and this man now.The fact that no one by the name of Nari existed.The fact that everyone else exited out of that club and that Akihito wasn’t seen leaving at all.His detail wasn’t at all lazy.Also, how the books didn’t cover for another person that would be this mysterious dancer. 

 

Fucking song and dance.The man wasn’t truly positive as he grinned while standing up.“Come with me.”

 

Standing up, Asami followed the man outside as he willingly went into his car.His eyes roved onto that delicious form before it disappeared before he followed Akihito inside his own vehicle.“Where are we going?”

 

“My home.I have something to show you.Also, I’m certain you want to look around seeing as you are such a fucking stalker.” 

 

Fucking confidence in such a small frame.But was that truly so?The young man’s file read so extensively about his father’s illness and how Akihito seemed to be taking it.As Asami examined Akihito beside him he could see how he was masking the pain behind the bitter mask. 

 

XXX

 

“Look around, Asshole.”Akihito plopped his ass on the couch. 

 

Such an invitation that allowed Asami to do what he wished to do.First, he started in the room this kitten was in.There was nothing much but some books, video games, movies, and albums that held pictures of him and his family with some friends.There were even some with him holding a camera and looking more happier than anyone he had ever witnessed.Akihito looked so carefree.

 

This was his actual passion.Taking pictures. 

 

Asami put the album down before moving along into the next room.This one was the bedroom.His cock reacted to the thought of that fiery kitten naked underneath him till he glanced down to find an actual hard-on.It was strange.He had never reacted this way openly to anyone before.So knowing he had to move along in his investigation he did so finding knowing of interest.Well, except for his kitten’s scent.A pleasurable fragrance before he moved into the closet to see his clothing choices before something of interest. 

 

Taking the large portfolios out he went over them.Akihito had the truest talent indeed.While one portfolio was either scenic or fashion.The next one wasn’t.This one was more into the criminal element as he spotted all of his enemies.Some that have been taken down.He recognized now and who have taken these men down.Then his image popped up.

 

“I couldn’t turn you in.As much of a bastard that you can be right now by chasing someone around.”Asami turned to look at Akihito as he was speaking.“Seriously!Chasing a girl around is fucking creepy.Stalker, much?”Akihito waved his hand around.“Anyhow.I just couldn’t turn you in after the next set of pictures that I took.”

 

Going through the pictures Asami could see why and he remembered.“So you know exactly what I do.Or you think you do.”

 

"I do.I just know better.Even my dad knew when to lay low."Moving around to begin putting the first set of photos away, Akihito sighed."My dad told me it is the difference between staying alive or staying dead.You must be smart with your decisions.I remained smart with this decision to keep you away from the law."Putting those photos away he gazed at Asami."You are still a pecker head." 

 

“You wanted me to find something else here besides this, didn’t you?”Asami found no flaws at all in that face.

 

No flaws found in that perfect bastard’s face, Akihito answered, “You wanted to find the truth and you did.Now I just want to be left alone.”

 

As if he could.Akihito was becoming more mesmerizing than someone he hasn’t spoken to.“I can help you with your father.”

 

Glaring at him he hit the man.“Get the fuck out of here.I will not take your fucking charity.It is bad enough I had a fucking boyfriend use me as a whore.Now get the fuck out.Get out!I can do this on my own!”Hitting him once more Akihito turned his back to him.“This is a family issue.”

 

The pain was so glaringly obvious that Asami felt like the walls were literally crying from the young man’s emotions.He should have waited for the perfect moment to offer himself.All he wanted to do was give him a great doctor at no cost to them. 

 

“I do want to get to know you better.Not in the creepy fashion.So allow me to.”Such a strong but vulnerable creature in front of him.Asami wanted to know him more.Possess him in so many ways just like he wanted Akihito to possess him.He almost felt knocked back at that revelation. 

 

Hazel eyes struck him just the same like a bullet.“Well, I don’t want to get to know you.So get out.”


	4. From Stupidius to just Plain Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face it; Sudou does come up up with a ridiculous plan thinking Asami won't be wise to it.
> 
> Now Akihito, show us what fierce can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artlover here; Most of these dance scenes are inspired by Hist after I spotted an old dance video of her from a class of hers. She used to dance a long time ago before her body gave up on her. So Aki's dance moves are something I grabbed from those videos. There were a ton of talented dancers in her class including her.

An elegant finger almost touched her glass.It was followed by such a smooth voice.“Should you be drinking on the job?”

 

Going over the reservations for the month she sniffed.“It is a virgin margarita.”Lifting her eyes up she met Kirishima’s eyes.“You may have a sip of it if you do not believe me.”

 

“As I do not smell it on your breath I do believe you.”He almost smiled at the worn out sneakers she wore.“I wish to continue Asami-sama’s table for the upcoming months.”

 

Not surprising. Nodding her head she began to type into the computer.“For how long exactly?”

 

“A year for now.I’ll do another if he wishes it when the year ends.Thank you.”

 

Typing it in she smiled at him.“All done, Sir.No one will have that table.”

 

Bowing to her he thanked her before making his leave.Moving down the hall he stopped before turning back towards the woman.“Are you otherwise engaged to another at all?”

 

Her eyebrow raised at such an old-fashioned question."No.Don't tell me you are thinking about it.I doubt you'll have any feelings for me."About to put her head down she felt him snake his arm around her waist to pull her against him."Excuse me?"

 

"Please allow me a chance to kiss you.If you don't enjoy it then you can say no to a date."

 

Considering it she nodded her head.The man lowered his head down to press his lips against hers and all she felt aware of was her heart beating.She also felt like her mouth was smiling against him before he broke off the kiss.It was a damn good kiss. 

 

“You can pick me up.” 

 

“Excellent.I have Thursday off.What about you?”He didn’t.He just could swing an early night off that night. 

 

“I don’t but I can get off early.”She smiled as strongly as she could before stepping back. 

 

Stepping away himself he still placed his calling card down."I'll pick you up at eight then." 

 

She watched him depart with the only thought of hoping that the man won’t try to get her to tell him who Nari was.Suddenly she had second thoughts.

 

XXX

 

Looking fierce and fabulous while sporting a hangover in front of your love is an incredibly horrific task to undertake.As the formidable man sat down on the couch going over the files, he stood there with the appearance of a man with so much glow.Sudou refused to appear as if he lost his confidence in front of Asami but as those golden eyes finally laid upon him his resolve weakened.

 

“These are false.”Asami handed the file over to Kirishima for him to even look over.“Trying to be clever with me.”

 

He could fib to the man but it was no good.No, he could."Sakazaki requested a loan for me.In fact, he demanded it.He had blackmail material against me.Pictures."

 

There was no movement.No expression on Asami as he stood up even as Kirishima whispered something into the man’s ear.“I’ll be seeing you soon, Sudou.”

 

The man was gone.Perhaps this will leave him a Hail Mary.Asami might not even listen to Sakazaki and just shoot him on the spot.Who knew?Sudou nearly chuckled till he coughed at his own foolishness.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki chuckled at what was said to him from the man."Sudou actually said that."Taking a sip of water he couldn't help but shake his head."Kindly search my business and this includes my home, Asami.I have no such blackmail material.In fact, I have none of anyone anymore."Seeing Hajun on the monitor he smiled warmly."Ever since I met someone I have given it all up just to make myself truly happy."

 

Knowing that the man did turn a leaf after meeting his boyfriend, Asami did have to come here.There had been no shenanigans whatsoever coming from Sakazaki.His club money was just from this club.“And Sudou?Let me guess;He came here after I cut him off.”

 

“Indeed.Yes, he did try to enlist me a few times during the night to help get to you but I declined.I won’t lose what I have gained.”Seeing his door opening up with Hajun coming inside, Sakazaki smiled at him.“It is true that we have long ago been together but that was just useless stuff.Now I have something to go to my future.”

 

Hajun smiled towards the men before handing Sakazaki a picture.“This was found where that blonde was.”

 

Studying it Sakazaki's eyes almost broke before showing it to Asami."If he has this picture of both of you all naked.Then he has more." 

 

Hajun looked over to Asami to think that the man was an extremely endowed man.“He does.”He gulped before handing over another picture to his boyfriend.“This one is of you and him, Sakazaki.”

 

“Asshole.”Sakazaki turned his head to him.“You know that this meant nothing to me.”

 

“I know.I just don’t want this ruining anyone.” 

 

What an innocent man.Asami knew that Sakazaki had turned a new leaf ever since he had met this innocent.It was just interesting to see the man enjoy this clean life when before he enjoyed soiling himself.This, Hajun, truly turned him for the better.The thing is this;What if someone were to take this factor away from Sakazaki? 

 

The pictures were planted for a reason.They were to entice.So Asami took Sakazaki’s arm to lead him out of the room and away from the innocent man.He needed to speak to the man alone.

 

“You know as well as I do that Sudou planted those there on purpose.Not mines, per say.Yours.Keep a close watch on Hajun in case Sudou decides to push for something more arrogant.”With the warning done Asami called up Sudou.“You were correct about Sakazaki.Go to the club and continue with your duties, Sudou.”Hanging up he said, “Let him believe what he believes so I can witness his slip up again.”

 

Shrugging, Sakazaki grinned, “Tell me your plan and I don’t mind playing ball.Anything to keep Hajun safe.”

 

XXX

 

The afternoon sun felt great and there was something great about seeing his friends today on their lunch break.Originally he was going to tell them about Jin at dinner on his night off but decided to do it just after they arrived.It was good to rip off the bandage as Kou, Takato, Alistair, and even Kristen agreed that Akihito was right in getting rid of him.After that, they all were goofing around before Kou and Takato had to get back. 

 

Music began to play and Akihito's foot began to tap in tune with it.Alistair and Kristen scanned around them as their friend began to stand up."Is it wise to do this knowing that Asami is trying to find out who Nari is?"Alistair asked in a warning tone.

 

Asami had his vague idea that it was him anyhow so Akihito decided to be himself as he started to dance and mouth out the lyrics of, ‘Animals’ by Maroon 5.People who were passing by stopped to watch the man in a more than entranced way while unbeknownst the group of friends there was Asami observing the blonde. 

 

From a different vehicle than he knew the blonde was used to seeing, Asami and his men were parked away from the scene.The second he spotted the blonde he just wanted to look at him for a little while to relax.No way did he think he would get a show.Though it wasn't quite the show like the club.This was in a more relaxed setting with the blonde having fun.That smile that truly brightened up his whole body.The way he interacted with others.Akihito held his own power. 

 

The dancing was highly similar to Nari and when he could hear the music shift, Akihito’s body shifted.Now there was no more doubt in his mind.Akihito is most certainly this dancer.Now he had to catch this kitten. 

 

XXX

 

That night at the club Alistair stood away from the stage as he was drowned in light.He smiled for the crowd.“Gents!And I know it is gents due to the strong influx of them that are in here.”He waved his hand in front of his face.“I mean the smell of testosterone alone in here is dizzying.”There were some polite chuckles.“Now I know we have lovely ladies here with one in particular that always serves you drinks.Well, tonight she has decided to grace us not with a dance but with her voice.”He began to bow.“Gentlemen!I present to you, Kristen!”

 

Lights off of Alistair and lights on Kristen as she stood there in a blue dress, music queued up.She stood there as the band was lit up around her as she opened up her mouth to sing.She, herself, was grateful for not seeing the audience.

 

“Oh, he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time. 

He calls me fifteen times a day, he likes to make sure that I’m fine. 

You know I’ve never met a man who’s made me feel quite so secure

He’s not like all them other boys, they’re all so dumb and immature.”

 

Up on the stage, one of the other dancers got on it to dance.Kristen didn't have any time to study the other dancer's movements.She just got the fact that the audience was immediately bored of the dancer.So when it came for her to move around herself she signaled for them to remove that dancer.

 

“There’s just one thing that’s getting in the way. 

When we go up to bed, you’re just no good, it’s such a shame.

I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you.

And then you make this noise and it’s apparent it’s all over.

 

“Dump the chump!”Came a voice off stage before Nari presented herself and making everyone else happy. 

 

Kristen smirked as she continued to sing and move her hips while Nari enticed the crowd before another dancer came on stage dressed in a suit.Kristen followed one particular person’s attention to Nari:Asami.He held no expression.The man hardly ever did.So she felt curious for what Aki might do and what even Asami might even do as well.

 

“It’s no fair and I think that you’re really mean.

I think you’re really mean, I think you’re really mean.

Oh, you’re suppose to care.

But you never make me scream, you never make me scream.”

 

As she continued to sing and Nari did her dance against the other dancer that Asami didn’t care to remember the name of, he became entranced once more.He knew that it was truly Akihito in disguise.The boy was truly this talented in fooling so many. 

 

As for Kirishima, he stared at Kristen while she stood there almost dead.Her eyes almost glazed over.The scene before her with the dancers was transformed into something else entirely.She was the narrator of the story.The club was a game changer and he understood it completely.

 

“Oh I lie here in the wet patch

In the middle of the bed

I’m feeling pretty damn hard done by

I spent ages giving head”

 

Nari appeared miserable at first before she began to pull the other dancer before her body.The dance was incredibly sensual.It seemed like everyone's' heartbeats were beating in time with the music itself as Nari's head moved up along the smaller body of the other dancer towards their face.She moved back down towards the other dancer's chest and towards their midsection.It was so highly sensual that everyone held their breath.Nari's hand was moving.Her body was against the other and it seemed like they were both naked when they were not.

 

“I look into your eyes

I want to get to know you

And then you make this noise

And it’s apparent it’s all over.”

 

The dancers separated with the one imitating a male leaving the stage and with Nari standing there looking dejected until she begins to dance again before spotting Kristen to end it in a mock kiss.

 

Alistair came up on the stage clapping them off to announce that Nari will be back and to give Kristen a round of applause for being a good sport.Off the stage, Kristen leaned forward against the wall.

 

“Fuck me.How can you guys do that every night?”She breathed hard against the wall as she felt someone pat her back. 

 

Akihito in disguise had to pretend he was still female so he whispered into her ear.“Sorry about that fake kiss.Also, you were fantastic out there.”

 

Amaya began to laugh.“They hated me at first.Glad that you came out.”She leaned against the wall next to Kristen.“I should dress like a man more often.It feels great.”

 

Her brown eyes fixed onto Amaya’s bosom.It was pretty much in her face.“I’m glad you love it.I just don’t want to do that again.”

 

Barry approached them with a smile on his face.“I have to head out there and stop them from requesting to see Nari.”He patted Akihito on the shoulder.“You did great, Kristen.Stop beating yourself up.”

 

“Eh, shut up.”Hitting him, Kristen moved away from the wall. 

 

As the woman left Amaya moved her arms around Akihito’s waist.“That was hot out there.Want to do that for real?”

 

“Amaya, I’m sorry.”He frowned as he moved her arms off of him.“You are tempting but I can’t.”

 

She pouted slightly.“Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

 

XXX

 

In the bathroom, Alistair found himself facing one of Asami’s men.The large blonde one.He smiled towards the man as he washed his hands and moved to leave the room. 

 

“I’m not afforded much of a luxury of meeting someone new in my line of work.”

 

The man speaks.Alistair turned to him.“That means you can’t go out on dates.You can just go out an have a nice fuck.”

 

That's crude.Suoh approached him."You seem to only meet people here.Businessmen and questionable people.Tell me."He leaned down."Have you with them?"

 

Close-up, the man’s face made him lose his breath.“Here?No.Most of them are slime.”

 

“Would you with me?”

 

“I have a feeling it would be a one night stand.”He turned his back.“I’m fine with a good fuck on the first night just as long as it leads to something more.I’m not fine with a person using me.”

 

Cutting him off from leaving, Suoh brought him into the first section of the bathroom where there were seats.Locking the door to prevent anyone from interrupting them, Suoh walked back over to him.“No sex.Just this.”

 

Alistair gasped at the larger man placing him in his lap for a strong heady kiss.He wrapped his arms around him before readjusting himself to straddle the man.His cock automatically strained and he knew it wasn’t due to him being backed up.He had sex last month.The man just had a very skilled tongue to the point that he wanted to feel it on his cock and in his asshole. 

 

“Fuck me.”He whispered as commentary while loosening up his own dick from his confines.“Forgive me.”

 

Hearing the zipper, Suoh moved the man down to a laying position.Yes.This was a very cute pecker staring up at him.Smiling down towards it he wrapped his mouth around its sweet length. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lily Allen "Not Fair"
> 
> Yes, the first half of this title was spelled incorrectly on purpose. :p


	5. The Garden of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Big Trouble in the Club.

There was such furious knocking at the door with cries accompanying it for them to hurry up.Alistair had already come a few times but Suoh seemed so damned determined to drain him dry.So pushing the man by the shoulder Alistair panted.

 

“Fuck that was great but we have to leave.”As soon as those words left him Alistair was dragged into a kiss.It was a kiss to remind him that he needed this badly.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Suoh handed him his pants.“Next time we’ll go out.”

 

Such promises but Alistair won’t place any bets on it.“Sure.” 

 

XXX

 

Sitting in his dressing room Akihito had his eyes closed.He left the outside noises always out of here.Refused to be sucked in.So as Amaya snuck in, Akihito shot her a disdainful look.He didn’t dislike her.She just knew that he refused to give in but she refused herself. 

 

“No.”His voice was quiet but firm.

 

Still, the girl sat in his lap."No one will know, Aki."She promised.

 

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings but I just don’t feel the same for you.You are a very sexy woman but I only feel the way I do for a friend.Nothing more.”He helped her up.“Please don’t hate me.”

 

A bit hard when this man has let her down far more easily than any other.Amaya hugged him.“Fine, but I won’t give up.I know that one day you’ll feel the same for me.”She giggled sweetly before letting him go and leaving his room.He sighed even as Alistair replaced her presence in her room.

 

"I think I made a mistake,"Alistair confessed as he crossed the room quickly to sit down in the chair next to him."Like having the best blowjob in my life in the bathroom just now.Multiple ones in fact."

 

Facing the mirror Akihito decided to play it cool.“With who?A customer?”

 

“Yeah.One of Asami’s men.The big blonde one.”Seeing the brush stop in Akihito’s hand, Alistair smiled sheepishly.“I know I initiated it.He didn’t ask me who Nari is.We just kissed and I had to let go of my erection and he helped me out.”

 

Forcing the brush to move, Akihito didn't want to imagine how the blowjob was.He never liked imagining his friends' sex lives."He might."

 

“Maybe but right now it was just a one time deal.Just a blowjob.”

 

“Doubt it.Last time you got a blowjob the man couldn’t leave you alone.He was fucking obsessed with you.”Brush down he faced him.“You would think you have magic sperm in you.”

 

He grinned.“Wouldn’t be so bad with Suoh.I can imagine how big this guy’s cock is.”

 

XXX

 

The night was becoming thicker with something more tawdry in the air.Barry was becoming increasingly concerned as he warned his staff to be careful before he was stopped by Asami. 

 

"We can lend a hand in case things go south.Even we can sense it in the air."Asami's eyes were more focused on one table.This included Kirishima and Suoh.Those men were huddled now and then ever since that performance from Nari and Kristen. 

 

Seeing where the trouble may come from himself but not wishing to head towards it due to the riot that may ensue, Barry nodded his head."If it comes to that then I'd appreciate it.Just no weapons."

 

The music changed tempo and it was the headliner once more.No introduction and Asami’s eyes went from Nari to the troublemakers.They were beginning to inch while Nari moved in very elegant circles towards the crowd.

 

“This isn’t normal for her to do.”Barry cursed under his breath as he decided to circle.

 

Suddenly there was the dance he saw on the bench in the park.Asami could see Akihito clear in the act.What will those men do if they figured that Nari is truly a man?Though in truth;Akihito is so attractive it didn’t matter.

 

Long legs approached the troublemakers and the leader of the group reached out to touch Nari.Something that was kicked away in more of a playful way as the dancer twirled slightly away.While most others chuckled at the cuteness.They stood up ready to grab their prize.This had Nari in a precarious position as another element was introduced from behind and he/she was grabbed from behind causing some pandemonium.

 

Akihito hit the asshole furiously till he was snagged away to be found in the arms in another.This time it was Asami as the man put him immediately behind him to do some major martial arts moves.Not like he was helpless as the kingpin of the asshole group came charging towards him.Shaking his head he took his spiked heel off and slammed it right in the asshole’s face. 

 

"That's for trying to rape a woman, Asshole!"He shrieked in the best woman's voice he could muster up as he quickly found a hole to run to the backstage section."Fuck."He said in a more normal voice while faced a wide-eyed Kristen."Kris?"

 

She shook her head slightly.“Low-level yakuza.I recognized them.” 

 

“Where?”The sounds were now leveling out there but not his heart.

 

Kristen’s face was in shadow lending to the darkness now.“I was walking to the movie theater to meet up with the girls when I heard sounds in an alleyway.”Her eyebrows quirked before she appeared as if she was about to vomit.“I saw them there hurting someone.”

 

Shit.“Did they kill them?”

 

She nodded her head as Barry stepped backstage to tell them that the cops were there.“Kristen you can remain here.Aki, I think it is best that you become yourself and do some bartending business instead.I don’t want the crowd riled up once more.”

 

His attention went to the floor outside.“Are you blaming me?”

 

“Negative.I’m blaming them.You have nothing to do with this.I just want everyone to be safe.”Barry patted him on the arm.“Kristen, could you come with me.”

 

Turning on his heel Akihito did follow them as far as his dressing room to remove his makeup and clothes.Doing it fast and making sure it was all off he changed into his regular clothes before leaving to the front just to see that those yakuza were gone. 

 

“Hey!Can you get me a vodka on the rocks?That fighting was crazy.” 

 

The order came from just an ordinary businessman who was busy fussing with his tie.Akihito nodded his head before acknowledging the order as he went about making it.Sliding the glass over the man in the off the rack suit grinned at him.

 

“Fuck!I haven’t seen you up front much.You should show up more often.I love looking at the girls but I also love seeing a pretty face on a man.”As the hand went up to touch his face the man began to lean forward.“I’ll be very nice to you.”

 

Blinking at the man as if he wasn’t there Akihito moved away from him.“I’m involved with someone.”He began to attend to the other customers.“Who’s next?”Wrong question when Asami showed up in front of him.“Yes?”

 

“Scotch.Neat.” 

 

The way those golden eyes fixed on him made his heart thump without permission.Nodding his head he poured the man his scotch before sliding over to him."Anything else?"Such a dangerous question knowing he was opening it up for Asami to tell him. 

 

Tall enough to lean over the bar, Asami said, “Dinner tomorrow?”

 

His heart slammed while he shook his head.He did agree to get to know the man but the man is a danger.Still, there was Kristen to consider.“Breakfast.Late.I work tomorrow.”Moving away from him slightly Akihito smirked.“I’m sure you have my number.You are a fucking stalker after all.”

 

Cute.“Then breakfast it is.”Turning with his scotch he shot a warning gaze to the man who was hitting on him earlier.Facing Kirishima he spoke lowly to the man.“Akihito is not the type to go to a fancy place for breakfast.”

 

Kirishima understood.“He’ll appreciate the garden.”

 

Glad that his secretary was on the same wavelength as him, Asami continued on towards his table.At least he’ll have an uninterrupted view of Akihito at the bar.

 

XXX

 

In his office about to have a mental breakdown, Barry kept tapping his temple.He knew that something like this would happen but to have it become reality was bringing him anxiety. 

 

Stepping quietly into his office, Kuroda observed the man as he sat there stressing.His own often cold eyes warmed as he viewed Barry.“It’ll be fine.”

 

“Will it?”Barry snapped as his hands waved in front of him.“I’m not an idiot, Kuroda.That was a fucking yakuza.Not a powerful one but still a shit one that can do something to one of us.”

 

To Nari.“They were mostly interested in your dancer, Nari.”

 

“Also, Kristen.”Scratching his chin Barry stood up.“Actually, they were very intrigued by her but mostly turned on by Nari.”

 

“Then I’d love to speak with her.There might be a larger reason why besides her attractiveness.”

 

XXX

 

The next day in the late morning at the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, Akihito found himself alone in a restaurant with Asami.He scoffed lightly at the man’s gall in reserving the whole place for himself while leaving the whole public out of here.He glanced up towards the man as the man studied him with almost an unsettling unreadable expression on that smug face.

 

“I even bet you brought your own chef in here to cook.”Akihito sighed as Kirishima was leading them away towards a table.No doubt the best one.

 

“This restaurant has improved more since the addition of a certain chef.So why place my own in here?”Questioned Asami as the man pulled out Akihito’s seat for him.

 

Staring down at the seat as if it were the plague, Akihito decided on the seat to the other side.It will be his defiance.So as he sat down with his own smug face, Akihito enjoyed his triumph until he laid his sights on the gardens.“I should have brought my camera.”

 

To see this wild kitten in his truest element would be a nice sight to catch for him.“It is my fault for not informing you where we were heading.”

 

Caught now by that voice, Akihito was dragged back towards those eyes.“Guess it’s fine.I mean, I don’t normally have a chance to do much outside of work nowadays.When I have a lot of free time I will travel to see my parents.”Raising his finger up he stopped the man.“Don’t ask.”

 

It still wasn't good.Asami did know the condition of Akihito's father but to ask him that would make this kitten try to attack him once more.So he just agreed to not ask for now."I won't.How about we look at the menu to see what you wish to have."

 

That sounded like a good plan.So Akihito did just that.After they ordered he forced out a snicker.“Crazy night last night.I saw your lawyer go back to speak to Barry but Kristen had already decided to disappear.”

 

Good opening."Yes, she did.Do you have a clue why she was more nervous than yourself?"

 

Almost barking out a laugh at that thought, Akihito answered him, “Not nervous for me.I’m used to this type of danger.The thing is that Kristen isn’t.Kris has seen those assholes before but she isn’t quite too sure they saw her that night.”

 

Kirishima stepped in closer.“What night?”

 

He made a face.“She didn’t say really.She said she was walking to meet up with the girls to go and watch a movie.They do this pretty often.”Akihito answered him.“She said that while she was walking she heard this sound in an alley.They were hurting someone before she witnessed something she never wished she did.”

 

His eyes flitted to Kirishima as his secretary picked up his phone to wander out of the restaurant to make a phone call.“And you didn’t say anything last night in case there were still spies around?”

 

Akihito nodded his head."Yes.As for where Kristen is.She isn't at her apartment.I made her high tail it out of here."Taking his phone out of his pocket he showed Asami a text from his Uncle."She is in my hometown for now."Taking his phone from the man he deleted the text."I'm only showing this to you because while I can't trust you in other aspects.I can trust you in one."

 

“You know already that my secretary has feelings for her.”

 

"I'm not blind,"Akihito smirked."Kristen is even a good judge of character.She told me she says it was fine for me to say something to you."

 

Breakfast will possibly delay in helping the girl.Hearing an alert on Akihito’s phone, Asami asked, “And that is?”

 

The ringtone almost made him laugh.“She has been moved again.I can’t say much more but I have a feeling you’ll find her yourself.”Spotting the food approach along with Kirishima, Akihito sighed.“He seems like he aged.”

 

“He likes your friend.”Leaning over after the food was placed down Asami needed to know.“Where?”

 

Hazel met golden with a very stern gaze."I don't trust you entirely, Asami Ryuichi."

 

XXX

 

Wandering through the gardens Akihito found himself relaxing enough around the man but not enough to warrant himself to be that relaxed.Asami wanted more from him.Something he was never willing to give.

 

"You aren't worried that they won't find you?"Asami looked down at Akihito's profile before the man smiled.

 

“Nope.I’ve encountered worse.”

 

That can’t be good.“Can you give me an example.”

 

Walking a bit ahead Akihito turned to face him.“You for example.You are one horny old man.”Laughing at his own joke he turned around to continue walking.

 

“Cute.Anything else besides myself?”Asami could have taken this one to his bed a long time ago if he was more pliable to his own needs. 

 

He shrugged.“I can’t think of anything since I feel I’m starting to get used to it.I know that’s a horrible thing to say but it’s true.”Akihito paused in not only his walking but while he spoke.He exhaled softly.“There is something.Something I don’t wish to think about right now.”

 

Asami didn’t have to venture to guess what it was.It’s his parent.Akihito was worried about his own father.“That’s understandable and I won’t press you.”

 

Halting in his steps Akihito shook his head.“I should get going.You have a business to run and I suddenly can’t do this anymore.Thanks for the food.It was all good.”Giving the man a shaky smile he turned to leave.

 

With the intention to stop the man, Kirishima found himself at Asami’s mercy.“Sir?”

 

Asami understood the sudden change in Akihito.“Let him go.He started to think about his father.”

 

Silent most of this time Suoh decided to speak up as he witnessed Akihito speaking into his phone."We could always see who he is calling,"Suoh suggested plainly.

 

“Negative.We could be either certain he is either communicating to Ms. Sloan or not.We could be positive he is speaking to his own parents.We might not know until I get to know him.Until then I will give him the benefit of the doubt.”Asami thought it was time to go back to the car anyhow.He had at least gotten the first two steps with Akihito down.Now he needed more before he had him fully in his possession.


	6. The Trouble that Starts with Club Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a mixed pot we weave

"Yeah.Well, it is important you keep her safe.Seriously, Mitarai can't you be a bit braver?"There was a deep-throated sigh indicating how irritated the man is."You were born with balls so use them.They aren't there for decoration."There was a long pause before the phone was hung up and the caller swung around to see Sakazaki standing there. 

 

“What was that about, Hajun?” 

 

There were no secrets between them.“A woman witnessed a murder by this yakuza by the name of Soma.”Hajun’s mouth opened to continue but Sakazaki’s mouth gaping open stopped him.“I take it you know him.This Mitarai.”

 

Hearing the jealous undertone Hajun went to his boyfriend to cup his face."I wouldn't do no such thing to hurt you.As for Mitarai, he is my cousin."

 

“In our culture that doesn’t stop a lot of people.” 

 

“Unless you hear that my cousin is incredibly straight and wouldn’t dare to hurt me.”Patting Sakazaki on the side of his face he moved away.“At first he agreed to do this for a possible story but when I told him that if he hid the girl away for me without a story or else, he had to agree.Mitarai won’t hurt me.Also, he might have a soft spot for the girl since she is beautiful,” explained Hajun.

 

Soma.Sakazaki didn’t enjoy the fact that Hajun was now involved in this.“Who originally got you involved with this besides your cousin?” 

 

Hajun’s eyes blinked.“It was an associate of Mitarai.My cousin says he works at that great new club called, Miya.”

 

XXX

 

**Sion**

 

“Sakazaki is here.He doesn’t wish to wait another day.”Kirishima announced as the man burst into the office.

 

Asami could see that a wild animal that has been tamed but now is riled up and worried about something.The man’s normal appearance wasn’t typical of something unbuttoned as he stood there.It was now all done up as he stood there.Possible that the reason why it was like that was due to the fact Sakazaki needed something.

 

“Is it Sudou?” 

 

The man answered him.“My boyfriend has willingly volunteered to help hide a woman that works at that Club Miya due to that scum Soma trying to find her.His cousin, Mitarai is the one doing this for him.”Leaning down with his hands resting on Asami’s desk, Sakazaki continued, “If he finds out that Hajun is involved he’ll be harmed.My boyfriend is a sweet man.I don’t wish him to be harmed.”

 

Mitarai is also a passing associate of Akihito’s from Kirishima’s file.Standing up, Asami moved around his desk.“She witnessed something she wished she never did.Keep a watch on your boyfriend while we locate her.We can help her better by ending this quicker.”

 

While he said those words Suoh entered the office.“Problem.”One word was enough for them to leave.

 

XXX

 

**Club Miya**

 

Alistair held his friend’s hand.“Why did you agree to it?”

 

He won’t answer that question now.“You look good today, Alistair.”

 

How he wanted to hit his friend right now.Squeezing his friend's hand, Alistair brought it closer for a slight kiss."We'll be fine.I know you want to protect us.Also, protect yourself."

 

Getting up, Barry straightened up his robe and cursed as he faced, Kuroda, Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, Akihito, and some guy he never met before.Glad he had time to shower up.He looked back to Alistair.“I did it to protect her just like I would do the same for everyone else.” 

 

Watching his friend storm away Alistair closed his eyes."Soma came."Looking back at them he sighed."Barry gave him his body in exchange for their silence.He just didn't tell me for how long."

 

It was Kuroda who went past him.It was obviously going to be him to get that information out of that man.So as he went into the office and faced Barry who was now in his pants, Kuroda had to stop from breathing hard.

 

Barry sighed shakily."It'll be a little while until the poison takes effect for Soma and his men."He turned to look at him."I prepared drinks for them.So I hope the fuck he doesn't have any vengeful relatives around."

 

 _‘What?’_ Kuroda stepped closer.“Where are the glasses?”

 

Slowly he smiled.“Being washed as we speak.I’ll need to do it again.”He paused.“The poison is behind the bar where the tequila is.I had to stash it there last night.I just had this feeling.”He turned such sad eyes to him.“You may be disappointed in me but I have to protect my friends.”

 

“I’m not.I just still have to protect you.”Turning on his heel Kuroda quickly ran out of the office to rush behind the bar.From there he went behind the tequila bottle to spot the poison.“Shit.”

 

Going behind there Asami examined the poison before leaving without a word.This will need a clean-up.Akihito stopped the man just as he was leaving.No words were exchanged.Just meaningful eye contact before he disappeared.

 

Kuroda looked at Alistair and Akihito.“Make sure to wash what is in there three times before washing out that machine by itself two more times with a vinegar solution.”He instructed even as he looked towards a very silent Sakazaki. 

 

“Sudou will speak to Soma from time to time.I know that Asami will know this but do you?”Sakazaki announced.

 

Akihito didn’t know who that was so he asked, “Who is that?”

 

“His ex-lover.Sudou Shuu is an ex-model.Quite attractive.”He answered.“Quite vengeful but stupid in a way.” 

 

He didn’t know why that pissed him off knowing that Asami dabbled with a model.Akihito rolled his eyes as he moved behind the bar to put on a pair of gloves to begin cleaning it up.Might as well do a thorough cleaning job around here.Hearing a pair of footsteps he could see that this Sakazaki was placing gloves on as well.

 

“I don’t need help.”He bit out.

 

Fastening the last glove on, Sakazaki fixed him with a helpful look.“You do.It is just in case something deadly slipped up elsewhere.”He grinned.“I’m good at clean-up.I have a club of my own as well.”

 

Guess it couldn’t hurt to have a helping hand but Akihito will just keep a watch out for the man.He didn’t wish to have Barry blackmailed.

 

Back in Barry’s office, Kuroda had to ask, “Did they take any pictures of you or anything else while in the act?”

 

“More than likely, Kuroda.”His voice sounded hollow.“I guess I’m disgusting to you now.”Raising up his water bottle he took a sip of it.

 

Raising his cell to his ear Kuroda shook his head.“You are far from that to me.”

 

“But I killed thirty men.”

 

Getting Asami on the line Kuroda spoke into it quickly.“There were thirty men here.They more than likely took evidence of him in the middle of it with Soma.”His eyes remained on Barry.“Alright.”Hanging up he went to take Barry’s hand.“I don’t like that you did that but I understand why you did it.”

 

How much did he wanted to drink right now but everything else was tainted to him.Barry breathed out in a long shaky breath.“I don’t regret doing them in.I just regret feeling him inside of me.I just know that I’ll do anything to protect those that I love.”

 

Those eyes.That heart on display.Barry is able to sacrifice himself without a second thought.Kuroda moved back a little knowing that he couldn't afford to have his heart captured.His career was something that didn't enjoy this type of relationship in the open. 

 

Even Barry moved his hand away from the man.He even knew he would protect Kuroda.“We have such a doomed relationship.” 

 

Such a sad statement that was just said.

 

XXX

 

Now sitting where Asami normally would sit, Akihito could hear the man enter the club.Removing the image from his phone he slid out of the booth to observe Barry speaking to them.Could see from Barry's body language that the men were all dead.There was no denying that.So he knew that he would have to lie about his knowledge in case anyone asked.

 

“You are looking up Sudou,” whispered Sakazaki right behind him.

 

Phone back up, Akihito cursed as he took that photo off.It must have been him and his thumb.“Don’t say a fucking word or else your boyfriend will be with a eunuch.” 

 

He laughed at how feisty this blonde was so he continued without showing any fear.“No need to fear from Sudou.While he is a very pretty thing to look at he doesn’t have much substance.This is why it didn’t work out between us.Obviously why it didn’t work out with Asami.”

 

Sakazaki didn’t appear like a man with much substance either.So who was he to judge another?Akihito did know Hajun though through Mitarai.Thought that Hajun was a sweet man.“So you are involved with Hajun.If you harm him…”

 

"As if I plan to.I love Hajun very much.Because of him, I changed.I bettered myself so I can be with him for a long period of time."Sakazaki's eyes seemed to glow."I really love him.I'm not sure if you know this but we have put the plans in motion to adopt.We just are on a wait list now."

 

Those were the big plans that Hajun was going on about like a sugary sweet.Akihito thought it was nice."What happens if Sudou comes around to waylay you?"

 

Darkness met his voice again.“Sudou will not dare harm our plans.I don’t want Hajun to ever be hurt.” 

 

That seemed to make the man leave and have another move in to take his place.This one just made him angry.Why were images of this Sudou and Asami together pissing him off?Akihito glared at the man.“I’ll keep my mouth shut.I have no idea what is happening.”

 

Because he’ll do this for Barry and not for him.The thing is the fact that Akihito’s ex-boyfriend is a relative to Soma.An obvious yakuza by the tapes that Kirishima found in Soma’s place.“How much do you know about your ex?”

 

“That he is a boring businessman.Why?”Suddenly he scoffed.“Seriously?You should talk.You were fucking a fucking model who was fucking Soma at the same time.That fucking Sudou Shuu.So shut the fuck up asshole.What Jin wanted from me was a good fuck.Sudou wanted your wealth and your connections before Soma wanted the kitchen sink included.So fuck off.”Hitting the man he already felt that Jin had too much money for his menial crappy job to keep laying down on him.But at least that’s as much as he wanted from him.Just a good fucking lay. 

 

Following the blonde Asami grabbed him.“Are you sure that’s all he wanted?”

 

“Exactly.I know that is all you got from whatever you received from that place or him.”Pushing away from him was actually difficult given how built like a wall Asami is but Akihito managed.“Think about it.My family doesn’t have anything either.We don’t have anything.”

 

“What about blackmail material?”

 

He rolled his eyes.“Most of that shit has been published.As for things that I have got on you, I never bothered to print.You know why when I told you why.”

 

That was true.Asami slowly let go of the man.“I’m still protecting you in case there are more out there.”

 

“I can handle Jin.He is harmless.All he wanted was a good fuck that he could pay for.That’s why I broke it off with him.”Head down he felt ashamed.“The asshole treated me like a fucking prostitute while you are treating me like a fucking victim.I fucking hate that shit.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yeah right.”Head back up Akihito’s eyes met his.“Then why isn’t that I don’t believe you?”

 

XXX

 

Two nights later at the club, Asami found a very elegant hand handing him a drink.Looking up he smiled up at Kristen who returned his smile before she threw a wink towards Kirishima and a wave to Suoh. 

 

“How were your accommodations?”Asami inquired of her.

 

Smile vanishing her eyes quirked up."The man was obnoxious but he was kind enough to allow me to stay.So I couldn't complain completely.I am just grateful to come home quicker than anticipated."

 

“I’m sure you are.Do you have Kirishima’s number in case of any complications?”

 

Blushing she moved a hair behind her ear.“I have Kei’s number.I just hope I don’t need it for complications but for something else.”The second she said that her cheeks grew even redder.

 

Kirishima’s smirked at what she was implying.“May I drive you home tonight?” 

 

Her eyes meeting his she nodded."Yes."With that quick answer, she quickly turned around to attend to the other customers.

 

“That was cute.”Suoh smiled at her display until it disappeared while his voice turned dark.“Asami-sama.”

 

Very bold of Sudou to come in knowing how Asami felt about him but there he was at the bar requesting a drink.Asami didn’t bother to follow his movements.There was no need to when Kirishima alerted him that the man was coming their way.

 

“You weren’t invited here.”Bless Kirishima for speaking up.

 

There was a small scoff from the blonde before he slid into the booth.“I’ve missed you, Asami.”

 

The stage lights changed before Alistair’s voice was heard.“You enjoying the fact that Soma is no longer around?”Asami knew that Akihito will be up on stage.Just would hate to miss any of his act.“Planning to take over even though you’ll need to recruit?”Raising up his glass he looked towards the stage to find his throat going dry.Akihito was being the pinnacle of artistic right now.

 

Blue eyes went to the stage hating to have any attention to be taken away from him.“She’s ugly.”

 

Sudou could never dance so Asami merely smirked at the jealousy creeping out of the man while his eyes roamed Akihito’s form.“Why exactly are you here?”

 

Sliding closer to the man Sudou loved getting this close to his powerful body.“I don’t want it to get like this.I’m so sorry for being what I am.”Finding Asami’s face suddenly so close to his, Sudou couldn’t speak.“I just want you to see me as an equal.”

 

Unbeknownst to him, Asami was being observed by Akihito as he suddenly cut his dance number in half.Standing there while others questioned what he was doing he could see that Asami was finally beginning to turn his way.Embarrassed by feeling a little strange, Akihito moved himself down to the nearest patron to plant a kiss on them.Standing up he kicked up his leg and strutted to the back. 

 

Fuck Asami.

 

“That was a stupid dance number.”

 

Not listening to Sudou, Asami smirked at how it seemed his kitten was jealous.

 

XXX

 

Hitting the wall surprising all the girls as he passed, Akihito cursed his own emotions even as Barry followed him.“I’m going to visit my parents for the next two days, Barry.I need a break.”

 

“Look, I get that you need to do this but Asami isn’t even worth it.Sure he helped out but..”Being faced with a perturbed silvery-blonde man was actually an unpleasant sight.“Do you have feelings for him?”He asked more gently.

 

Growling he turned away from him.“Bye, Barry.Fire me if you must.”Akihito stormed into his dressing room to grab his belongings along with a coat before dashing off. 

 

Walking down the corridor past everyone while he ignored them before going out the back door to the alley.Cursing the cold air as it automatically ripped into his body he stormed ahead towards the sidewalk. 

 

His mind was filled as he stepped foot on the sidewalk and continued on.He wasn’t paying attention much until he felt a strong arm pull him inside of a vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry wasn't raped he did it all to satisfy Soma before luring him and his men into a deadly trap. Yes, this does start a chain reaction.
> 
> Now I'll prepare you for the next chapter with Aki.... Don't worry about him. ;) A.L will post it on Friday.


	7. Perverted Abductor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter was a lot of fun to write ;)

Hitting his abductor, Akihito punched him for good measure while he tried to move away from him as far as possible.“What the fuck?!”

 

Not a word from the man as the car continued to drive on.The sheer ego drove Akihito insane while he felt tempted into throwing his shoes at Asami’s head.So he sat there until they were at a light and he decided to make a break for it.This was something that Asami anticipated when he grabbed him once more to bring him against his body.

 

Punching the man’s leg Akihito cursed.“You fucking have that model.Fucking be with him.”

 

Only half of his lips went up in a satisfying smirk.He was jealous of Sudou.Asami felt his phone vibrate and he lifted it up to find a message from Kuroda to inform him that he was at the club.Most certainly he would be there to watch out for Barry. 

 

So now the man wants to ignore him.Akihito turned his attention out the window now feeling ridiculous in his costume.His eyes scanning the people till it all blurred and faded and he found his eyes now focusing on a nice neighborhood.Soon he felt the car turn and head down the underground parking structure.He’ll have to take a chance soon enough to bolt out of here.

 

The vehicle stopped and the front doors could be heard soon enough before the door in the back opened.Asami slipped out first and he joined.At first, he wandered by Asami's side towards where the elevators were until he tried to make a dash for it. 

 

Tried.

 

A hand slid around him and lifted him up over Asami's shoulder in a fashion that felt too embarrassing.Kirishima and Suoh didn't say a single word as they got on the elevator.This was something he was grateful for but at the same time, he wished they would tell their boss not to do this at all to another.Especially to another man.So as they rode all the way up to obviously the top floor Akihito had to bear with this humiliation as they passed two more guards going into the man's penthouse.

 

“Kirishima, I will need some clothes for Akihito here.I would assume he wouldn’t want to be dressed like this forever.”Asami ordered in actually a kind way as he stood at the entrance.

 

Bowing, Kirishima said, “Yes, Asami-sama.”

 

Akihito waited for the door to close for him to slip off the man and hit him very hard.“How fucking dare you fucking take me and bring me to your fucking place you fucking asshole!You have that model that you are with so.”Cutting himself off he went to the door to try to open it only to get cut off by Asami’s large hand bracing it shut.Turning back to him he screamed at the man.“FUCK!What do you want from me?”

 

Strong firm lips shut him up if only momentarily.He could never shut up entirely and he knew that Asami knew this fact.His eyes tried to remain open but they were starting to close up on their own.It was something he hated so he forced them open just to find those golden eyes gazing into him. 

 

Shit!His groin twitched.His hand started to move up on its own accord.He felt his clothes ripping off of him and he didn't bother to fight it.His own eyes became fierce and he ripped into that fucking rich bastard's clothes uncaring about that price tag.If Asami wanted him naked so badly then he'll do the same to him. 

 

Bad move. 

 

The man had a freaking eight pack.How was that even possible?Didn't matter as Akihito felt himself ripping the buttons of the man's pants to tear those down even as his skirt was torn off of him.He felt lifted up and he objected till he found it was him over the man's shoulders.

 

Outside the door, the two guards could hear the unmistakable moans and occasional bang against the door.The very loud man that was dressed like a woman sounded so good that they fought themselves not to turn to press their ears to the door.This was better than the others where they stood outside of a hotel room listening to Asami with a random. 

 

Thinking the man would be tired of giving him a blowjob, Akihito was surprised to find himself lifted up more to have his hole given a great tonguing.Reaching up and back to get a good finger hold of what he could of the door he climaxed a second time just to find himself being brought down to face the man. 

 

No words as he was being walked over to the nearest piece of furniture.No condom it seemed as Asami seemed to have the desire to place it inside of him quickly but at the sheer size and volume of the man Akihito licked his lips and melted down to the ground.This was something he didn’t want to pass up.

 

They chanced themselves in pressing their ears against the door to hear the sound of slurping and moaning.Aroused, the guards had a hard time maintaining their own arousals while Akihito was doing whatever he was doing. 

 

“You certainly look very cute.My lewd kitten.”Asami stopped Akihito and brought him up.It was time to bring this kitten into the bedroom.It was time for the guards to concentrate on their jobs and not on these sounds.So picking Akihito up in his arms he ignored the complaints.“Hmm?”Repositioning him he brought that cute dick up towards him for a pleasurable lick making Akihito moan deeply. 

 

Flexing back from that lick, Akihito had been leaking while his ass twitched from all this action already.“Fuck.”He grunted as his eyes seemed to flare up from his arousal as well.

 

Chuckling at this kitten’s cute tantrum Asami kissed him before saying, “Be patient.”

 

Being brought into a large bedroom with an obviously expensive comfortable bed, Akihito felt his body being brought down in a gentle way.His eyes roamed up that body just knowing that this man will be not so gentle with him at times. 

 

Moving down, Asami kissed the smaller man while his hand moved down that svelte firm body in front of him.His cock flexed and leaked while his lips moved down from those lips to this man’s neck. 

 

He’ll enjoy this while this lasted because when the morning comes, Akihito knew that he will be a memory.He’ll tilt his head back to enjoy this instinctively due to it feeling so damn good.Those lips were their own weapon of mass destruction.Glancing back down his eyes almost went wide at how high his dick was standing up. 

 

_‘No, act cool and don’t let this bastard win,’_ thought Akihito while he controlled his breathing.

 

He soon gasped at the feeling of that mouth around his aching cock while his back arched.Fuck!This man knew how to give a blowjob better than anyone else he had been with and Asami just began.Though he felt like teasing the man.

 

“Fuck!You are boring me here.”Akihito wondered if he would fall for his feign. 

Rising up, Asami repositioned Akihito’s legs.“Oh?Are you?”His voice slow.Condescending.

 

Feeling a very large cock ram inside of him, Akihito yelped.“Hey!What the fuck?!”

 

“You said you were bored.”He leaned in closer.“Let’s make you feel less bored.”

 

Akihito raised himself up slightly due to the slight uncomfortable feeling down there from the surprise ramming.After he raised himself with one arm he soon felt a sweet sensation that had his other arm raising up before stretching forward to almost touch Asami.Soon his mouth opened up slightly as a long moan escaped him.

 

This felt amazing.Asami’s cock touched him in spots he didn’t feel before.The man had experience.That’s for sure but so did he as he decided to hook his legs up over Asami’s shoulders. 

 

This kitten had him almost losing it with that sudden change.Not only with those eyes that just brought this fire within him but normally this position would widen a person up.Akihito was purposely tightening himself.He should switch positions but Akihito decided to do it for him as he pulled away to lay on his side.Observing him as he laid there with him running his hand sensually around his ass, Akihito said:

 

“Well?”

 

Having many others strike up this same pose, Asami could dare say that Akihito’s is far more alluring to the point he found his body already almost molded entirely against him.His hand slowly moving Akihito’s leg up while they began to kiss.Feeling the kitten’s hand slide around, Asami felt aroused at how perfect Akihito slipped him back inside that sweet opening.

 

Those hazel eyes seared into him.They were both intoxicating and daring while Akihito’s breath danced upon his skin before he made a sound as they began their movements. 

 

Holding his leg up Asami found it very hot how Akihito arched his body.His neck curling over his shoulder before Akihito released his own leg to curl it back creating this intense suction.It was a suction that prompted Asami to roll them around with Akihito on his stomach at first before his knees.This kitten wanted him to do that.Asami could see that from the smile on his face.

 

"You are so lewd,"Asami commented.

 

Akihito’s response was to push his butt fully in the air before wrapping his legs around him.The boy was too flexible.Even more flexible than a woman he had once been with and was a gymnast.This kitten felt so ripe inside that he’ll keep him busy for the whole night.So as they both came he was amused with Akihito as the young man pushed him away to leave the room naked. 

 

Following him, Asami could see that Kirishima dropped by in silence.The ripped clothes were already picked up and there were other clothes in its place.Such an efficient person. 

 

The blonde wandered over to the brown kimono that was set down for both of them.He could also see a pair of sweats as well but knew what the kimono was for.So placing it on he decided to wander out to the large terrace.Out there he looked out upon the city feeling so in love with it before smelling the man behind him.His cock began to leak once more.

 

Coming behind him Asami leaned down.“I can still smell your heat.”

 

His eyes closed from the man’s voice.Hearing the man leave before the sound of him sitting down, Akihito turned to face him.No words as he walked to the man.No words while he stood above him and just gave him one simple heated gaze as Asami separated his own kimono to reveal his own raised heat.Akihito smiled.

 

Moving down he sat atop of him.Enjoyed having himself being this filled while he separated his kimono.He moved his hips as Asami enjoyed the view.Akihito didn’t mind right now.He just wanted Asami to join in at some point but when the man just came after enjoying his own power play, Akihito got up unsteadily. 

 

“Fuck this.”His comment to the man and to the world as he left to head back inside.He needed something to drink anyhow. 

 

Finding the kitchen and grabbing something to drink Akihito turned to find the taller man standing there.He shook his head then made a movement to leave just to find himself in a very bruising kiss. 

 

Kimono off and finding his ass on a very cold counter, Akihito found himself breathless this time around from the opposing male.He also found himself staring up at the ceiling wondering if this was real. 

 

Being picked up and placed against the wall on the way out of the kitchen, Akihito was glad Asami didn't want to just wait until the bedroom.He cried out for more and after he came they began to walk until Asami brought them on the couch with them doing it once more.It was a long trek back to the bedroom with Akihito actually laughing when Asami had to take one phone call in the office.To see the man that angry at being interrupted was cute to him.

 

So wandering in all his glory while Asami was even equally naked, Akihito got down in front of him on his desk to spread out his legs to begin masturbating.Frustration and fury were rolled into one in those eyes now.A frustration that Asami couldn't get him.Anger about being interrupted. 

 

Asami stood up while on his phone call to put him down before moving his ass more forward.“You’ll pay for this.”Akihito hoped the man muted the phone when he said that.

 

Feeling that cock back inside of him Akihito smiled at the still anger in Asami's eyes.Whoever was on the other end will get it, unfortunately.As for himself, Akihito was receiving this first and last meal from this powerful man. 

 

Hanging up the phone Asami found amusement once more.“You are one naughty kitten.”

 

“Uh huh.”Akihito snickered.“Well, you started it asshole.”Sticking his tongue out he felt the hardest ramming in his life.“Fuuuuccckkk!”

 

Watching him cum, Asami picked him up.“Come with me.” 

 

Tired now, Akihito just moaned as the man carried him away towards the bedroom and into the bathroom.He sighed at hearing the water starting up before they both stepped inside and he felt a little alive once more.Him sliding down to his knees to wash the man’s bottom half.Going behind him his tongue went between those ass cheeks to find himself around Asami’s virgin territory. 

 

Asami almost stopped him.No one went there.No one.Though with one lick from Akihito’s tongue he felt relaxed until aroused once more as the man began to eat him out.That tongue teasing his insides before licking his balls and running back towards his ass as he played with his cock.Akihito is dangerous and even he loved it. 

 

Leaving that ass he moved up to face the older man."Take me,"Akihito commanded.

 

XXX

 

Remembering the time that was mentioned from Asami on when he needed to wake up, Akihito got up at a much earlier time.Slipping out of bed was easy.His eyes didn't linger long on the sleeping form as he left the room to head to the living room to put those clothes on. 

 

After the clothes were on he spotted his wallet to check how much he had before cursing in his head.He’ll have to take some from Asami.Something he hated to do.So sneaking back into where he remembered the wallet is he took some money out and wrote a note.

 

Dear Pervert,

 

Didn’t stay but that’s all right. 

We both knew that this was a one night stand.

Both know your reputation and I don’t do that kind of thing.

I have a lot on my plate so this is just fine with me.

I’m sorry I had to take a little bit of money from you to pay for a cab.

I’ll pay you back.I promise. 

 

Go and be with someone else.

 

Akihito.

 

Setting the note down he left the penthouse and said goodbye to the guards.He rushed to the elevator wishing to get home for another shower and to pack his stuff to go to his parents. 

 

On the ground floor, he was surprised to see Kirishima as the man was coming in."Hey.Did you see Kristen last night?"

 

“I did and in case you ask, we’ll be seeing one another again.”Kirishima studied the man silently.

 

“That’s good.”He scratched the back of his neck.“Look, I’m gonna be out of here to visit my folks.I’m gonna give her the money to give to Asami that I took to pay for the cab.I hate taking from people but it had to be done.I decided to leave before he woke up.”

 

He decided not to say anything for now about that.“I can see that you don’t.As for the money, wait until you come back to pay it back.You might need it.”

 

“Nah.I don’t play like that.”Akihito raised up his hand as a way to say goodbye.“Later.”

 

Observing the man while he walked away Kirishima knew Asami very well.The man never invites a fling to his penthouse.Ever.So how will Asami deal with this young minx leaving so quickly?

 

XXX

 

Already on the earliest train, Akihito sat there ignoring the pain in his lower region.It had been forever since he had experienced any pain like this of the sort.He almost smiled at the memory of how crazy they went at it last night.How great Asami’s stamina is for someone who doesn’t take pills.At least what he didn’t see. 

 

Spotting an elderly lady get on the train he stood up to offer his seat for her.The woman took his hand in thanks as she sat down.“You are such a kind young man.Thank you.”

 

"My pleasure."He smiled gently at the woman before looking ahead to find a man in a cheap business suit winking at him.He rolled his eyes as the person beside the old woman abandoned their seat to get off the train and he sat down."How are you this morning?"

 

She giggled at being talked to by such a handsome young man."I'm fine.I'm just going to go to my doctor's before going to visit my daughter.What about you, Sweetie?"

 

In all honesty, Akihito wished that this woman had her daughter with her.The next stop was pretty sketchy.“I’m going to visit my parents for two days.”

 

“Oh!You are so kind.I know they’ll love it.”

 

Finding the next stop coming up soon he had to ask her, “Where is your doctor located?That is if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I don’t.I just get off at the next stop.” 

 

Spotting how her fingers went to her mouth Akihito could see how tense she was feeling.“How about if I escort you to your doctor’s and if you wish, maybe your daughter’s home.Or at least as close to her home as possible.”He offered.

 

The woman thought about it until the train came to a stop.“I would love it.Thank you, Dearie.”

 

So that means he'll have to delay his arrival to his parents.He knew they would understand.Understand he helped to protect someone. 

 

XXX

 

He woke up to an empty bed.The side of the bed in which Akihito slept smelled both like his sweet apple scent when he first came here with to when after they both showered. 

 

Sitting up he reflected on the night before slipping out of bed to take his shower.He smiled softly while he detected someone else in his home as he felt the water flow down his body.His eyes scanning down to notice a couple of marks left by Akihito.No one has ever marked him before. 

 

Leaving the shower with only a towel on he moved across his bedroom towards his closet to put some clothes on.His thoughts were now haunted by Akihito’s eyes.They were saying so much last night.He knew that Akihito had so much stubborn pride but why did the man refuse to accept so many peoples help? 

 

Now dressed in a dark blue custom suit, Asami left his bedroom to smell breakfast in the air.So walking in he found Kirishima standing there to greet him.His own eyes noticed that the clothes that Kirishima brought last night were gone.

 

“Good Morning, Asami-sama.”

 

Not that he didn’t enjoy his secretary, he just wasn’t his kitten.“Where is Akihito?”

 

"He left, Sir.It seems he wrote a note for you."Producing the note Kirishima waited for the man to finish reading it so he can continue speaking."He mentioned that he'll be going to his parents home and that he'll be giving the money to Kristen to give to you."He adjusted his glasses."I am to assume he believes that this is a one-night affair."

 

By the letter, it was said."I'll speak to him once he returns back home.For now, I'll be conducting business like normal."

 

Kirishima left to get some papers while Asami just thought about his night.His cock twitched wishing he could just have his way with his kitten now.For now, he’ll just have to wait.


	8. Stupid Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudou is a stupid rat and so is Akihito's ex.

Hearing that Kristen was there at Sion, Kirishima went down to meet her.Coming off the elevator he smiled at how she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a sweet pink top.His footsteps were hurried to cross the way to her before bending to give her a kiss.

 

Blushing she placed her hand on his stomach.“I have something for your boss.I’m sure this isn’t a surprise.”There was the money.“Aki is not one to do these things so I was quite surprised when he asked for a favor.”

 

Curious, Kirishima needed to ask, “Why is he so opposed to asking for help or any favors?”

 

“That is something for him to say and not me.I’m sorry, Kei.It sounds frustrating but we, as his friends, have spoken to him about most of his hangups.So.”She let that word hang in the air.

 

That is fair enough.“Is it safe to ask your opinion regarding his past relationships?”

 

Eyebrow up she countered his question, “Is it safe for me to ask about Asami’s past relationships?”

 

Touche.“You can, but I can’t go into specifics just like I’m sure you can’t either.”

 

Good man.“The longest relationship he has had was just recently and he was scum.”She hated Jin.“Your turn.”

 

“Nothing that lasts for too long.”He signaled the average length of time to her which was a week.

 

She sighed.“Then Aki is safe to leave like that on his own terms.I’m sorry but with Aki dealing with so much already I don’t want him handling someone just wanting his ass only.It was bad enough he had one ass treating him like a fucking prostitute.”

 

The kid is sensitive.“He won’t do this to him.”

 

Without wanting an argument regarding Aki and Asami, Kristen moved closer to get on her toes."You are a good man, Kei.I love your assurances."Smiling up at him she kissed his cheek."I should let you get back to work.Bye."

 

That was very quick of her though he let it go as he turned to return to his duties.Walking back to the elevator and riding it back to his floor he got off before strolling over to Asami’s office.The man will still be reviewing the files that he gave him when he left. 

 

“Sudou had the gall to contact me while you were gone.”The man smirked before the money was placed on the desk.“He certainly does pay back what he owes.”Asami glanced up towards Kirishima.“Did she say anything?”

 

“She did.She informed me that Takaba is not one to do this sort of thing.Something that even we knew.She also mentioned how he is opposed to asking for favors.When I questioned why she said that he’ll need to explain why himself.”

 

Asami paused in thought as he thought of what was written in those hazel eyes.It was too much.“Fair enough.”

 

It was Kirishima’s turn to take a slight pause now before he spoke up.“I apologize but I had to question her about his longest relationship.Something in which she immediately questioned about your own relationships.”

 

Threading his fingers together Asami rested his chin on them.“They are all brief.I’ll admit to that.So what did she say?”

 

“Then Takaba is safe to leave like that on his own terms.He is dealing with too much now and shouldn’t be dealing with someone who only wants him for his ass.It was bad enough he had one person who treated him like a prostitute.”

 

The only one in this category in Akihito’s file would be this, Jin.Soma’s cousin.The only one with a large enough bankroll.“I appreciate the candor, Kirishima.Let’s continue in handling this other business.”

 

XXX

 

There were men around Sudou now.Familiar men.Sakazaki made a sound with his mouth wishing the obstinate man would just disappear from his life.Though if it were that simple he would have done it already. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Sudou?”Inquired Sakazaki while he stood in front of the man.

 

Those blue eyes scanned all around him.“Where is your boyfriend?”

 

“Not here thankfully.I wouldn’t want him in your company once more.”

 

“Don’t be so caustic.”

 

Coming closer he leaned in close enough to enact the men around them to pull out their weapons.Not like it bothered Sakazaki as he grabbed the man.“Who’s being sarcastic here?I wouldn’t want him in your company again.You are nothing but damaged goods.”

 

Grabbing the man by the collar Sudou pulled him down.“You never complained before.”

 

“I didn’t know any better.”Forcing that hand off of him, Sakazaki pulled away.“Why are you here with Soma’s leftover men?”

 

Crossing his legs Sudou looked incredibly smug.“While his cousin is silent he does agree to have me lead them.I just need someone very underhanded to help me out.”

 

That’s why he is here.“I’m not helping you at all.You do know you are underhanded all on your own.”

 

"Guess we'll just have to find and torture Hajun if you don't cooperate,"Sudou said as he examined his manicured nails. 

 

“I will rip out each part of you slowly until there is no more if you dare touch him.” 

 

Sudou felt excited at seeing Sakazaki so enraged but he also felt jealous of the man being so protective over another.Standing up he moved towards the taller man."As long as you do it naked."He moved quickly to kiss the other man on the chin."I am not a fan of the hair but you still had a very nice body." 

 

Frowning, Sakazaki soon stopped the moment he heard Hajun enter.He turned to look at his boyfriend.“Hajun.Leave.Now.”

 

“Let him stay to hear all of this.You do know I won’t do it now.”Sudou began to laugh as he wandered away.“I’ll be coming back.”

 

Extending his hand out towards Hajun, Sakazaki was glad he went to him quickly.Placing him behind his body he could only watch every one of those men leave his club."He just wanted to enlist me in his gang.I refused."

 

Not being a fool, Hajun stepped around to face him.“He threatened me, didn’t he?”

 

“He did.”

 

Nodding his head Hajun sighed.“Guess you know what to do then.”

 

XXX

 

**Takayama**

 

Resting his forehead on his hand Akihito had to keep himself together for his family.His father just had another round of chemo and he was now resting.He sighed heavily at how they needed money and he wondered if he needed to do more now.

 

“Akihito?”

 

Opening his eyes to Jin’s surprised voice, Akihito sounded tired as he responded to him.“What are you doing here?”

 

“Business.”He answered before his voice changed to concern as he sat down next to him.“Akihito, is it your father?”

 

“Yeah!He is my dad and he is sick so I’m here for two days to help out.”Getting up he muttered more out.

 

Catching what he said Jin took his hand.“Do you need money?”

 

Snatching his hand away from the man Akihito narrowed his eyes at him."I'm not fucking you for it."

 

“No!I mean I wish we could do that but I’ll offer you something better.”Setting his briefcase down he started to sift through it.“I am hoping for an errand or something else here.” 

 

Listening to the man list things out Akihito decided to just to snatch what he knew.“I can take pictures.”

 

Showing shock on his face Jin showed him the contents of his folder."Well, this is what we need basically.Just to show proof.Do you think you can get it?"

 

Not a hard job.“No problem.When do you need it and how much do I get paid?”

 

The man grinned.“As much as I gave you.It is highly valuable information that is needed.”

 

Well just as long as he wasn’t fucking the man he was fine with it.“You’ll have it.Where are you staying?”

 

After Jin told him Akihito left him to head back to his parents' house. 

 

XXX

 

That night, Asami received a call regarding a spy near the Takayama area.Feilong reported that the person got away without a trace but will be found soon enough.Ever since Feilong and Asami buried the hatchet they have been helping one another from time to time in one another’s exports.This time, with Feilong being on Asami’s turf, it was Asami’s turn.So now it will be up to him to find this spy to deal with.

 

Now the spy had a camera and was near the Takayama area.This gave him one person it could only be.One person clever enough to slip away compared to others.So this brought Asami towards the path of Akihito. 

 

XXX

 

This path that Akihito was taking he knew was to better his father's health.He also knew that what he took photographs of were of Asami's ally.He gazed up towards Jin's hotel before flipping it off.Liu Feilong was far more dangerous to deal with than anything else.Also, he had even witnessed that man help out kidnapped young children before.So what were the dangers of a few vases compared to that?

 

So he left to head towards his childhood home but before that he contacted Sion.It was the only number he had before he reached someone.A woman."Hello.I was wondering if I may speak to Asami or maybe his secretary Kirishima?My name is Takaba Akihito.I have something regarding an associate of theirs by the name of Liu Feilong."The woman told him to hang on and he did before he received Asami on the line."Hey!My asshole ex-seems to want to get me killed by having me take pictures of your partner.I did take them just for some honest money but this isn't honest with me.Take these off my hands at once.Hell!I'll even tell you what else the asshole had in his briefcase."

 

After the man asked him where they could possibly meet besides that hotel where Jin was staying, Akihito hung up. 

 

XXX

 

Asami was shown two sets of photos from Akihito.The real thing and a false image.Akihito knew exactly how to falsify his work.He didn't want the heat but he will from Jin and his men after he was betrayed. 

 

“Why present this to me and not to Feilong?”

 

Akihito gave off a sarcastic laugh.“You have got to be joking me.You want me to strut up to a man that I fucking don’t even know and present this shit to him?Tell me how this will go.Tell me.I know you are fucking smarter than this, Asami.”

 

He grinned."True.Feilong would turn you into either fish bait or into his own bedding warmer."At the blonde's astonished expression Asami nodded to Kirishima to gather the photographs."Don't act so surprised, Kitten.You are highly attractive and he'll take a high fondness for you."

 

Rolling his eyes he said, "Whatever.Also, whatever to Jin.The asshole wanted to put me in a dangerous situation in the first place.Probably still pissed off that he doesn't have me as his whore anymore."At Asami's dangerous look he felt sickened."Not like I need to say anything to you but the asshole would slip out of my place after our supposed dates.Before he did he would always give me a million yen."He scoffed."I pretended I was still asleep just ashamed of the whole thing and after a whole year together I had enough and gave him every cent back.I never used it at all."

 

“Never?”

 

"Never.My father could use it but even we won't use funds from such resources.My parents raised me better than this."Turning his head away from the man, Akihito couldn't look at him."I'll get my money elsewhere."

 

There was some of the story he spotted from Akihito's eyes that night.The pain.There was a lot of ecstasies that night but in their brief downtimes Akihito let down his guard. 

 

His finger casually went up towards where Kirishima held the photos.“Then for your services rendered for us we do owe you a debt.”

 

Shaking his head Akihito stood up abruptly.“Seeing as we both have had sex it will also feel like I prostituted myself.Don’t make me feel that way.” 

 

Of course, Akihito would feel that way and know that Jin did this brought Asami to his feet."Time to go."

 

XXX

 

Placing his robe on, Jin grinned in glee at thinking of having his ex-do his dirty work for a price.He knew that if Akihito wouldn't sleep with him again he could use him in a different way.Of course, that might mean he'll die by the hands of Feilong if he got caught.

 

Wiping the steam away from the mirror Jin actually felt regretful for doing this.He was miffed at Akihito for throwing his money back in his face and dumping him but truthfully he was the best lay he had ever had.So, he might have screwed over his second chance with him.

 

“I’ll try again and this time he’ll fall for me.”Standing up straighter Jin left the bathroom just to be stopped in his tracks.“Asami.”

 

There was the man sitting there plainly as if he owned the hotel.In retrospect, he might own it.The man did own a great many things.So now to be this close to him when he wasn't ready to be really drained him.

 

“Oh good.You know who I am.”Asami slid a folder across the small table.“Sit.”

 

He had to or else the man’s goons will force him down.So he crossed the room and sat down across from Asami.Before he could speak the man casually opened up the folder to reveal some pictures.Pictures that didn’t reveal anything scandalous.“Where’s Akihito?”

 

“The photographer?He’s roughed up a little.That’s all.Normally we don’t take kindly to anyone snooping but as you can see we were generous to him.” 

 

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

 

Asami smiled keenly.“Oh come on.Who are you fooling with this act of yours?”Watching Suoh remove the photos from the man’s view he continued to speak.“You have taken over your cousin’s business, Jin.”

 

“You have no proof of this.”Jin found himself with a set of new pictures.Really they were old ones of him and Soma.“Doesn’t prove anything.”

 

True, but he decided to strike first.Asami lit up a cigarette.“We’ll be seeing one another again.”Standing up he knew that Jin will make a move that will prove deadly to him.“Just know that you stepped into something you can’t win.”

 

Keeping his wits about him Jin let it go once the man was fully out of there.Standing up in a huff he went to his phone to contact Sudou.“We have an issue.”

 

XXX

 

**Club Miya**

 

People were already complaining that Nari wouldn’t be there so it was up to the other girls to pick up the slack.As the girls tried different tricks in order to lure the patrons to their side Barry uttered out a curse word as he felt something bad coming.

 

Men began to pour in to cause a nightmare instantly.So calling the cops first, Barry then found himself dialing Kuroda.

 

It was something that felt like hours later when the cops got it all handled by the patrons that were there.Kuroda was speaking to one of the cops as Barry noticed that the men that originally caused this chaos were no longer here.Suddenly remembered some detail that had him waving his hand to Kuroda.

 

“Yes?”Kuroda asked as he got to him. 

 

“I forgot something from when Soma was here that time.There was a driver that was in here for a moment until he dismissed him.That driver was one of the men that started this.”

 

All the men that Barry mentioned were conveniently not seen on any of the cameras.“You’ll tell me in private what he looks like.It is evident that Soma’s gang is back in business under new management.”

 

That’s fucking great.“Sure thing.Wish I can tell you while I take a fucking bath.”

 

From serious-minded to lewd thinking, Kuroda could only think of Barry wet in a tub."You could do that if you wish.I wouldn't mind."He just had to say it.

 

Seeing as he will be giving everyone the night off Barry rubbed his temple.“To my place after.”

 

The man was serious.Kuroda smiled at the thought of that.“I’ll drive you there.Just let me finish speaking to them.”

 

“Sure.”

 

XXX

 

“Fucking interesting turn of events don’t you think, Yuri?” 

 

Sudou almost balked at the teasing sarcastic voice of Mikhail’s as the man just sat there while his brother stood there like a casual hulk.His blue eyes momentarily went to his phone to see that the business at Club Miya was done before he looked back up.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, Mikhail.I know that you are…”

 

The man cuts him off quickly."That I want to get even with Asami?With Feilong?"Mikhail had an easy laugh."Do you mind talking to him, brother?"

 

“We have alliances with them both.Alliances that are much stronger than what you can hope to achieve, Sudou.Soma was a weakling hoping to play with the big boys.”Yuri crossed his arms while he smirked at the man.“Just like you as well.”

 

“So tell me, Sudou.Why do you wish to play with the big boys when you know that we can wipe you down and still have leftovers to still feed to the sharks?”Mikhail questioned as he stood up.“Who is the true leader of this stupid endeavor of yours?It can’t be you.”

 

He refused to be backed into a corner.“Asami has weaknesses.”Sudou stood up as well.“I do know his own businesses.”

 

Clapping slowly, Mikhail was really playing with this mouse.“Hmm.Asami is quite clever in hiding his weaknesses.You need to be better than this, Sudou.”

 

“I won’t show my hand to you.You aren’t worth my time then.I will say this one name so you may pass it along to him.” 

 

XXX

 

Akihito cursed to himself as he had rushed out of his parents home to run to where Asami’s vehicle was parked.Getting inside he almost hit the man but only halted at the grave feeling he felt in the cabin. 

 

“The club was attacked as vengeance.”As the boy reacted Asami placed his hand on top of his leg.“It was due to what Barry did and maybe a little of what you did.Mostly due to him.”

 

His friend is in danger of trying to protect them."You spoke to Jin, didn't you?"

 

“I did, but he didn’t confess to me about being Soma’s replacement.”

 

Grabbing the handle he opened the door.“That’s because there is another way to make him confess.Give me time in my own way.”

 

Taking his hand Asami held him back.“Don’t do anything foolish.”

 

"I'm not.I just know that Jin will come after me in a quiet way again.That's his way."Closing the door Akihito quickly huffed it back home to his parents so they wouldn't worry. 

 

No, he won't do anything foolish knowing how his parents are relying on him for help.


	9. From Rats to Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought the rats were annoying.

There wasn't much dialogue from both men as Barry sat there in the tub.He just focused ahead as he thought of tonight before he could glance at the handsome male still in his suit.

 

“You must be hot in that suit.”

 

“I am.”Kuroda loosened his tie up.

 

“Could you help me with my back?” 

 

Standing up he removed his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.His heart almost thudded at the thought of touching the younger man.So as he suds up the washcloth he slowly ran it along Barry's back just admiring it."How is that?"

 

“Good.”Eyes closed he sighed.“This is revenge for what I’ve done.I know.For Soma and his men.”

 

Kuroda’s eyes strayed down that back towards that ass.“They will be dealt with.Rest assured.They will be dealt with, Barry.” 

 

“Yakuza style?”Barry giggled after his question before his eyes went to him.“I’m not blind.Not blind in knowing what exactly…”

 

“Don’t say it.”His hand lowered while his lips neared Barry’s ear.“It is best to deny.”

 

True.“Not everything but I will.”

 

“Don’t.”Kuroda’s heart which was always stilled normally continued to pulsate.“And damn the rules.”

 

Knowing what the man meant Barry leaned back now regretting his decision in bringing him here.“I’m sorry but we’ll both be hurt in this.You still must think of your career.”

 

To imagine the man even as a woman was simply too easy.He fell for someone and won’t deny it at all.“Have you ever dressed like a woman before?”

 

Knowing where he was leading this conversation too, Barry just simply laughed it off."No.It will be found out eventually and I can't have this happen.I don't want you hurt."

 

“So what now?”

 

Barry cupped the man’s face.“Just treat me like a client for now on.”

 

XXX

 

It was the morning of Akihito returning back home when he sounded out almost like a sneeze-like laugh."I'm in enough pain without having to have you add to it."He placed his hand on his stomach to pretend he was roughed up by Asami and his men."You are a complete asshole for wanting me to take photographs of that particular person." 

 

Staying behind just to wait for Akihito to return, Jin thought this was a good opportunity.“I honestly didn’t know it was Feilong.I thought it was some nobody with some stolen exports of ours.I’m sorry, Akihito.I want you to forgive me.”

 

Glad he thought of doing something before he left his parents, Akihito lifted his shirt up to reveal his fake convincing bruise."Fuck you.This is what I get.The only reason why they let me go is that I was honest.I thought it was a miracle I was let go."

 

As his ex-covered up his stomach, Jin moved quickly down to give that area a kiss.Feeling a strong push from Akihito he grabbed his hand."I was a complete asshole to you.I shouldn't have treated you like a prostitute.After you broke it off with me I began to think of our conversations and how much I loved them."Kissing his hand he smiled."Give me another chance."

 

Snatching his hand away Akihito stood up.“Fuck off.I’d rather have a relationship with a wall.At least it wouldn’t treat me like shit.”

 

“Is there someone else then?” 

 

Facepalming himself, Akihito groaned, "No.The only things I have is work and my family to deal with.I have no time anymore for that." 

 

“Hoping to deter me?”

 

“I’m hoping to de-ball you.” 

 

So much anger coming from the blonde.Jin would need to possibly up his tactics.“I still owe you for the job.Even though it was counteracted by them I still was shown the pictures.So it was still a job well done.” 

 

Seeing the envelope with the money being produced, Akihito wondered if he should accept it.If Jin is truly related to Soma and he is truly a yakuza than this was blood money.Though he just recently had sexual relations with the King of the underworld himself, Akihito just stared at the envelope.His father’s medical expenses were outweighing them. 

 

“Akihito?”Jin almost smiled knowing he will be hooking this blonde the second Akihito accepted the money.

 

His parents wouldn’t want him to take something that was so obviously a ploy.Akihito smiled serenely to Jin as he did take the money just to notice a triumphant gleam in those eyes.He won’t allow this man to win. 

 

“So it is officially mines to do what I wish it to do.”Standing up, Akihito began to walk towards the people that were riding the train just to hand them the money. 

 

“What are you doing?That’s for your father.” 

 

No words for now while Akihito just passed the money out until there was no more and returned back to where Jin sat."You wanted to control me.I saw the expression in your eyes.Sorry, Jin but there is no way you will win against me."

 

Jin smiled at the brazen man.This was the opposite of what he had in mind to the point he stood up to stand face to face with Akihito.His pulse raced with excitement that was so different than before that he just didn’t give a fuck about his audience. 

 

“Shit.”Jin’s body froze from such realization.“I love you.”His eyes were glazed over as all he wished to do was to hold him now.

 

Scoffing at such weirdness, Akihito responded, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

XXX

 

From the outskirts of a normal clothing store, Alistair paused before sneaking a few shots in of something that caught his eye before he departed to head off to the club.As he was looking through all the photos he paused before running off to head off to Sion instead.There was no use in showing Barry. 

 

“I need to see Asami.”He announced at the steps.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

 

Fucking brutes in their singular voices.“No, I just have some photos to show them.Photos that are of interest.”Sighing he decided on a different approach.“Kazumi.Let me just talk to Kazumi out here instead.I think that is a better compromise.”

 

It seemed like the walls were thinking this over before one of the lifted up their comm link to speak into it.Alistair felt appreciated in his own services that he decided to come up with this idea instead of trying to fight to see Asami.

 

“Alistair?What is it?”

 

"This!"Alistair thrust the phone at him."Does Soma have a twin?"

 

Looking through the images Suoh could see the younger cousin of Soma along with someone else that was familiar.Soon, another larger player was seen shaking their hands.Forwarding these images Suoh erased them from Alistair’s phone.“He doesn’t have a twin.He just has another cousin that does look enough like him.He is a teenager.The only one old enough to take over for him is already in place.”His eyes met Alistair’s eyes.“Did they make you?”

 

“No.”

 

He hoped not.Suoh touched his arm tenderly."Your club will be more of a hotbed ever since what happened.Please watch your back."

 

That got him thinking about Kristen.“Is Kristen safe?”

 

No answer.

 

XXX

 

On the top floor was the living quarters.Hajun was upstairs quietly cleaning while Sakazaki was off having a private meeting with Asami.Humming happily he continued along even as he heard the sound of footsteps. 

 

“Sakazaki?”

 

*Clack clack*

 

Stopping the rubbing motion with his cloth he asked once more.“Sakazaki, is that you?”

 

*Clack, clack.*

 

Goosebumps and his hair stood up on end as the footsteps neared and he moved to grab a weapon.Hajun looked around for the nearest exit when a large man stood in the doorway. 

 

“Nakamura will also not take no for an answer.”The man raised a knife in the air.

 

XXX

 

There was a meeting even after Suoh met with Alistair out front.A meeting that even Asami wanted to miss but couldn't.So after arriving back into Sion, he went back up to his office to find a kitten on his sofa. 

 

“Getting in is laughably easy.I feel bad for Alistair for not thinking about it.”

 

Fucking adorable thing as the man stood up.Asami smirked while he went over to the other side of his desk to sit down."I'll question you how you managed to slip in later.Right now I'll ask you is the nature of your visit."

 

"Jin gave me money for my job and I took it just to hand it out to the train passengers.Once that was done the idiot actually told me he loved me."Akihito scoffed before he sat at the edge of the desk."Lying piece of shit.Also, I do know there is another player in the mix besides him."He raised up his hand to halt them from speaking."This is beside Jin.This is beside Nakamura Hideki.Something I found out before Alistair informed me." 

 

Asami watched as he pulled out photos from his coat.“You’ve been busy since you have arrived.”

 

“I’m pissed.They are attacking my friend and in a way my own family.”

 

“Asami-sama?”

 

He could hear Kirishima’s voice and will respond to it.Right now, he was staring at the image of Sudou meeting with Nakamura and another player.Sakazaki did tell him that Sudou was now in Soma’s gang.Jin was actually the leader but pretended not to be in order to garner favor to Akihito.His eyes went up to the blonde. 

 

“What is it Kirishima?”His eyes still on Akihito.

 

Kirishima sighed.“Sakazaki’s partner was attacked.Hajun is fine.The person was sent to give a message to Sakazaki.The message is;Nakamura will also not take no for an answer.”

 

“I have to go.”Akihito turned to leave just to feel a hand stop him.“Let go.Hajun is a friend of mines.”

 

“He is, but how long will it be until Jin decides to do more to you than just manipulate you?Think about it.”Walking around the desk as he held the man’s hand, Asami began to bring him closer.“How bad is the wound, Kirishima?”

 

"According to Sakazaki, not bad, but he still wasn't happy,"Kirishima replied.

 

Running his finger along the man’s hand, Asami said, “Could you leave us be.”His eyes remained on Akihito.“I will not have anything happen to you.To do something foolish not only means your parents will lose you but even I will lose you.”

 

Hitting him Akihito guffawed at those last words.“You just want to fuck me.That’s all I’m good for to you.”

 

Bringing the man closer he lifted him up until their lips almost grazed the other."If that is all you think then you are not as bright as I have originally thought."

 

“I just can’t afford more pain.”

 

There was such pain that was so felt so expressively from this man that Asami decided to hold him close instead of kissing him.Normally he would turn his back to weakness but knew that Akihito wasn't at all weak.He was strong in order to show this part of him now. 

 

XXX

 

“I’m fine Sakazaki.Just open the club tonight.” 

 

That sweet quiet urging from Hajun while Sakazaki held him close.His dark eyes traveling down to Hajun’s bandaged arm in which was slashed by the fucking thug.Moving his head down he kissed it with one audible objection.

 

“No.”

 

“Because of me.”Hajun’s voice held such finality in it.“Don’t do that when people want to go out and have fun.”

 

Kissing him on the lips Sakazaki just gazed into those eyes.If anything more were to happen to Hajun he wouldn’t know what to do except to seek vengeance.“You are honestly more important to me than them.So let me spend time alone with you.”

 

Touched by the endearment Hajun took his hand and separated Sakazaki’s shirt apart.“Alright.”Pushing his boyfriend down wasn’t hard seeing how pliable he was.“No clothes Thursday night?”

 

He snickered happily with that thought.“No clothes Thursday night.”He agreed.

 

XXX

 

Jin now sat where his cousin used to sit.His finger tapped the desk in which he used to think was the tackiest crap ever while he listened to Sudou and Nakamura have a discussion. 

 

“It is true that I did bankroll half of my cousin’s hobbies, shall I say?”Jin waved his hand out.“I only did this just to see if Soma could truly rise up the ranks like you did Nakamura or even come close to Asami.”He scoffed.“Figures my cousin was too fucking lazy.”Placing his foot down he almost laughed.“He did deserve his fate but I’m still upset about it.”

 

Nakamura in his nearly elegant suit turned to the young man.Jin came across as naive when he pretended to be an ordinary businessman to others.Behind the scenes was another thing.“Do you honestly believe you can get close to Asami when we haven’t ourselves?The man is arrogantly intelligent.”

 

“Quietly so.”Sudou countered.“I’ve worked by his side and Asami has the highest IQ around so that is the reason why it is so hard to take him down.”

 

“That is why we have you.You know some of his financials.” 

 

Looking at Jin, Sudou almost glared at him.“Mostly just Dracaena’s financials since I was the manager there.”

 

True.“So why do we need Sakazaki so badly?”Jin sighed at speaking that name.

 

“Why do you continue to pursue that ex of yours?”Sudou leveled back.“You do know that Sakazaki was crafty in the underhanded stuff.”

 

“Stuff.”Nakamura chided the man just with the echo of that word.“That’s cute.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sudou said, “Nevertheless, Sakazaki is needed.”

 

“Akihito is just a personal issue for myself.”Jin snapped as he saw the door open and his own secretary pop in and out.“Never bring him up again.”

 

"I will agree with Sudou about Sakazaki."Nakamura sat down in order to rest his legs.This gave him a great advantage of checking out Sudou's ass once the man turned."I do remember his reputation and I did send a message to his lover.I will again if that man doesn't listen."

 

Sudou couldn’t believe that.He had threatened Hajun but he wouldn’t seriously harm him.“That’s great.”He decided to say.

 

Reading some information that he received Jin mumbled out a few words under his breath.His Akihito was seen heading into the direction of Sion.Why there?

 

XXX

 

After the kitten left Asami felt a strange unease that came into his system once more.Pulling out his file he went and located the name of the doctor working on Takaba Yasuo’s health.His eyebrows quirked at the name before getting on the phone to contact his own private physician. 

 

“Greetings, Dr. Hashimoto.I have a very special case up in Takayama.The patient is by the name of, Takaba Yasuo.I have reason to believe that there is a serious case of malpractice.”Asami grinned as the doctor started to complain.“You know how I pay you greatly for your services.These services are quite needed.I’ll be sending you the patients files right away.Please keep this under wraps.”Hanging up he glanced at the Yasuo’s blood work.“Kirishima.Suoh.Come in here.”

 

The two men came in quickly.“Yes, Asami-sama?”Suoh responded with a question and both him and Kirishima were given the task of looking at Yasuo’s doctor’s name.“That’s…”

 

“Sato Taro’s alias.”Kirishima blinked.“I must apologize Asami for missing this information.When I first spotted his name it didn’t occur to me due to..”

 

Raising his hand up to stop his loyal secretary from further embarrassing himself, Asami leaned back.“We all didn’t catch this due to the fact that we didn’t think that Akihito would be dragged into this in such a way.In fact, I believe that Jin, his former lover has had this planned since the very beginning to achieve Akihito.”He smirked.“You both may not see it in him but he is quite special.”

 

Both Suoh and Kirishima were almost struck by how their boss seemed so stricken by that particular bug.


	10. Not Needing a Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the truth to Akihito

It was two days later in the morning when Akihito received a knock on the door and answered it with a sigh.“You can’t get enough of me?”

 

Chuckling at his sarcasm, Asami answered him, “I came here for breakfast.”

 

“I don’t remember inviting you.”

 

"True, but after breakfast, I need to bring you elsewhere.You don't want to miss it."

 

Too tired to complain, Akihito still did, “The magical adventures of Asami’s penis?”He cocked his head.“Seriously I’ve been there and done that.”He almost smiled.“Where are we going?”

 

“We eat breakfast here and then leave.”

 

“I don’t have enough stuff for both of us.”

 

On queue, Kirishima produced a bag of groceries as he drifted past.Akihito observed the man while he unloaded the contents before he decided to look to them for further instruction. 

 

Knowing how stubborn Asami is Akihito shook his head slightly.“I’ll cook.I know how to do that at least.”Akihito offered.

 

“Excellent.”Asami stepped in.“Kirishima you can help guard the outside with Suoh.”

 

Bowing to the man Kirishima strode past both men with Akihito objecting to this.Seriously this was shitty.“He doesn’t have to leave.Also, if they stand outside my door my neighbors will just be freaked out.”

 

“Relax, Kitten.They won’t notice them at all.They know how to stay hidden.”Asami touched the small of his back.“I swear it.”

 

His shoulders slacked before they resumed their natural position as he walked towards his small kitchen.No counters for them to fuck on. _‘Why in the fuck am I thinking like this?'_ Thought Akihito as he first examined the ingredients to see what he could make.While hesoon started to fix something. 

 

"This'll take a while,"Akihito warned as he began to beat the eggs.

 

Sitting down, Asami gazed at the kitten as he just watched him fixing their breakfast.“That’s perfectly fine.”

 

XXX

 

Grabbing Sudou by the scruff of his neck Sakazaki lifted him up and pushed him against the wall.Teeth gnashing.Eyes enraged.His arms pulled the man forward before pushing him even harder against the wall.Sakazaki pushed his face closer to Sudou’s in order to prove his point. 

 

“Warn them to stay away.I may have been out of the game but I will kill all of you easily enough.”He came closer.“And I might love it.”

 

His men were ready to pounce now so Sudou called them off.After he spoke to Sakazaki.“They will physically hurt him far worse than they did before if you don’t agree to help.”Hand on that firm chest Sudou felt his pants tighten.How long has it been for him?“Believe me.I don’t want something to happen to him.”

 

“There are other people out there who could do the same thing.”

 

“True, but I’m the one who recommended you.”That earned him another slam into the wall.“I wish I didn’t now.I can’t get Asami back.Not even you.”

 

Tightening up his hold Sakazaki threw him to the ground.“As if I ever held any type of strong feelings for you.An entitled diva.”Walking towards the blonde it was then Sudou’s guards reacted with their guns by pulling them out.Sakazaki wasn’t even phased as he grabbed the blonde to haul him back up.“You’ll always be a lonely man with your pathetic dreams.”Dropping him he added in his answer.“My answer is no.”

 

His eyes narrowed in on him.“Then Jin, Nakamura, and Sato Taro will not stop hounding you until you come to their side.”

 

Sato Taro.Sakazaki paused but didn’t turn.The man who caused the scar on the side of his rib cage.No, he will not be scared into this.He’ll find another way.“Let them come.”

 

The man was a fool to deny his fate and to see to his lover’s doom.Sudou breathed hard not wishing to see Sakazaki’s demise. 

 

XXX

 

So after breakfast was finished and Asami graciously cleaned up for him.Something that greatly intrigued Akihito to see.They went down to Asami’s car and drove off to a location the man didn’t bother to disclose. 

 

“So you flirt with me but don’t really make a move on me.Why?”Akihito laid on his side to study him.“Bored?”

 

Asami's eyes sparkled while the city passed them by."Never.I could never be bored with you."His head turned to him."You are so talented.Have you ever thought about just displaying most of those photos?"

 

There was silence that filled the car.“I know you are asking this not from an insulting standpoint.I can easily read what was in those eyes that day when you viewed my photographs.”His hand played with his jeans.“Mostly, I just wanted to be a Photojournalist.I wanted to seek the truth and right any wrong.”He smiled softly.“You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing my pictures up in a gallery even though I’m not the stuffy type.I even had a woman from one of those galleries hit me up when she spotted one of my photos before it ever went to print.She thought I had talent.This was a year back.”He sniffed.“Feels like ages ago.”

 

“Have you ever seen her again?”

 

“I have and she has asked me if I’m still at it.I told her I am.I also told her what is happening in my personal life.”Akihito held such a private smile then.A smile that even Asami couldn’t decipher.“It’s nuts what happens to us.At least us ordinary people.”He turned to study Asami.“You on the other hand.Have you ever come across anything as hard as what I’m experiencing?”

 

“No.”He wished to wrap this kitten up against him.“Kitten, my life is different than yours.I won’t deny this.I do wish to not deny you of anything either.”

 

His eyes crinkled from not understanding him."Why?You just wanted a nobody.A nobody who dressed like a woman and danced incredibly well.That's all.Yes, we had sex but beyond that."

 

Grabbing him Asami locked lips with those full pink lips.Lips that responded quickly.Lips that may deny him soon enough.They had the strongest chemistry for two different financial brackets and he loved it.Not that he cared about their financials.He just cared about their chemistry while Akihito’s tongue continued to dance around his. 

 

“Asami-sama, we’re here.”

 

To hear the announcement from Kirishima had Asami and Akihito blinking away the daze as they separated.As Asami straightened up his tie before exiting the car, Akihito stared at the helicopter in amazement. 

 

“Where are we going?”He asked.

 

Hand heading to the small of Akihito’s back, Asami said, “You’ll soon see.”

 

XXX

 

His mother rushed up to him with tears in her eyes while wrapping her arms around Akihito’s shoulders.She was repeating the same thing over and over again which had Akihito in a daze as a doctor came out of the room to greet him.A doctor that wasn’t his father’s own physician. 

 

“You must be their son.My name is Dr. Hashimoto Nashira.I am now taking over your father’s care.” 

 

The man was quite different than the other doctor.Older too.Akihito looked at the man as his father slept to question him."Why are you taking over for his care?"

 

The doctor held the most friendliness smile of the century.It reflected everywhere on the man as the man spoke prompting nothing but trustfulness from him even as he moved around to show Akihito the charts.The man showed that it wasn’t a misdiagnosis from the previous doctor.A crime was committed.

 

Stepping back he went around the doctor to go inside the room to study his father.From all that he went through from that criminal, his father will still need to recover from that.Still, he had a bit more color."Where is that bastard?"Akihito hissed out before he left the room and walked towards Asami."We need to talk.I'll be right back, Mother."

 

“Where are you going, Honey?”Akira questioned as her son walked beside an elegantly handsome man. 

 

"Just to a location, we can talk more privately.If you need anything you can call me and I'll rush right back down.I promise."After assuring her with a smile Akihito wanted to hit the man beside him as they continued to walk.

 

They walked until he felt comfortable enough in some room that obviously wasn’t being used for much.It was obviously a conference room at one time but it seemed to be nothing more than half of a storage room given the nature of some boxes in there. 

 

Asami knew that Akihito would be upset.His pride was preventing him from seeing anything clearly.“Sato Taro was your fake doctor.You do know this name, don’t you?”

 

This stopped his pacing and brought his heart almost to a screeching halt until he realized that a notorious killer touched his own father.He slowly turned to Asami hoping he didn't hear that correctly."Dr. Ito was really him?"It was quite true that Sato was far harder to get a picture of than of Asami."Why was he…"He stopped himself."I'm going to kill Jin when I see him."

 

“Don’t.Allow me to make this move for you seeing as he has other players now.”Asami scanned the kitten as the man contemplated his own next move. 

 

“How did you figure it out?My file I presume.”

 

The embarrassing part.“We didn’t catch this before but when I glanced at your file recently I spotted it this time and I had Hashimoto look into it.”Asami knew that Akihito will say something about finances.“Don’t worry about finances.From everything before, Hashimoto believes that everything is settled.In fact, your family is owed money.”

 

Bastard.“Keep it,” gritted out Akihito.“While I appreciate having a real doctor take care of my dad I don’t care for your fucking charity.”

 

He began to close the gap.“This isn’t charity.”

 

“To hell it is.”

 

“This stubbornness isn’t just a family gene.Where was it born from?”Asami questioned.It was good that Akihito was just simply standing there standing his ground.

 

The green flecks in his hazel eyes sharpened more as if they were blades.“You can just fuck off.”

 

He scanned him from head to toe.“I seem to recall a strong and brave child while I was much younger.So much younger in fact that I was just a teenager.”

 

“What does this have to do with anything?Are you this old that you are doing the old folks thing?”Akihito went to see with his eyes if the man had any grays on him. 

 

Ignoring that Asami continued, "I was sleeping at the shrine like I would seldom do.It was a peaceful sleep and on occasion, I would hear rushed footsteps.On one particular afternoon, I smelled something.Something that reminded me of sweet apples."He noticed how Akihito seemed to either calm or just stopped himself to listen."This something was followed by such tiny rushed footsteps.When I looked up I noticed this someone left pockey to me.I also noticed another detail."His hand lifted up and touched a strand of Akihito's hair."Silverish-blonde hair coming from a small boy in a small cap.Tell me, Akihito, did you leave anyone such a treat?"

 

In between his desire of denying the truth and wishing to lie, Akihito answered him, “Jin isn’t the first one to try to pay for my services.It was becoming so insulting that I developed a chip on my shoulder.With Jin, he was a little more clever about it.Though I knew the truth even at the expense of my fucking pride.”His sigh was long.“I am a prideful person by nature.Always have been.I want to make it on my own.”

 

“Which is fine.”

 

“Yeah.I just hate people who take one look at me and feel like I need a sugar daddy.It is fucking insulting.I have a fucking brain in my head.”Seeing the man as a younger version of himself Akihito snickered.“Kou and Takato thought you were a dragon guarding a temple so I told them to dare me to go in there.When I saw you I couldn’t resist giving you a treat.”

 

Closing the distance Asami leaned down.“I never thought I would get to have the grown-up treat.”

 

“Pervert.” 

 

Moving to kiss that neck he murmured, “You still smell like apples.”

 

No, he shouldn’t get excited now.“Asami, not now.We are in a hospital.Later.”Looking up as the man separated from him he forced him down.“Later.”He promised.

 

XXX

 

It’ll still take some time for his father to heal up after the shit he was originally dealt with but already Akihito felt more confident this time around.Even his mother felt happier as his father woke up and smiled more. 

 

So as the day ended and he decided to go to Asami’s penthouse after, Akihito listened as the man wanted sushi to be ordered.His own mouth practically drooled at the thought of that food.His mind almost straying till he felt the couch’s weight give way. 

 

He hated Jin for putting his father in danger and still had no idea how he truly felt for the man in front of him.He knew there were lustful feelings for him.Knew that he didn't hate him.

 

“I don’t know how I truly feel about you.I just want you to know that I’m not one to use someone.”

 

“I know this.You are a very genuine person.I’ve already sensed this about you.”

 

Akihito felt like teasing him.“Oh?Yes, Obi Wan.You are such a wise person.Now teach me about the force.”

 

He chuckled at the kitten’s cuteness.Asami surprised Akihito by making him straddle his lap.“I’ll teach you everything you would like to know and more.”

 

XXX

 

On his couch, while Hajun slept soundly away from a spent time in bed lovemaking, Sakazaki looked over his laptop.He was unable to sleep when he found a popup on the right side of his screen.Wanting to ignore it he spotted another popup.

 

**‘This is something you wouldn’t want Hajun to see, Sakazaki.’**

 

His eyebrows twitched and he clicked it in spite of his better judgment.He could see that it was an old video of himself.An old video of his old hairstyle before the image of Sudou himself came into view.This was when Sudou was still a model.He wanted to close it when another message popped up.

 

**‘Keep watching it or else.’**

 

Assholes.Sakazaki cursed under his breath as Sudou danced sexily in front of him.In his head, all he could think about was how much more beautiful Hajun is when he danced in a skirt.Though, Sudou was mesmerizing back then to his lizard brain. 

 

Soon his old self and Sudou began to have wild sex.Sakazaki remembered how he was strictly a more dominant lover back then.His throat dried up at how it felt like.He hated himself back then.There was no love at all in his actions but there was some love for Sudou.Even though Sudou wanted him to act this way.Hajun on the other hand, Hajun was someone he wanted to be tender too.To cherish. 

 

On the screen, Sudou looked magnificent in how he threw himself into their act.Sakazaki felt his underwear tightening and he fought to stop it. 

 

**‘We can show Hajun all these tapes and more.How would he feel after viewing them?How would you feel after seeing his guts spilled?Give us your answer tomorrow.’**

 

The video disappeared and Sakazaki was left with a hard-on as he moved the laptop away from him.As he laid there annoyed he heard Hajun shuffle into the room.No, he must hide him away.


	11. Bruised (Fill in the blank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see...

Laying together naked together on the couch Akihito laughed.“Stealing my teacher’s car without their knowledge just because it was the fun thing to do on a Saturday night.”

 

Asami smiled at his tiny lawbreaker.“No one caught you?”

 

"No, but it shows I'm a better scooter driver than a car driver.I sideswiped that car with a parked car and ran off after wiping down the evidence."He shrugged."That teacher was a dick but since I felt bad for that other car I got a part-time job to pay for the damages.Of course, that person didn't know about it."

 

Moving to lay on top of him Akihito wanted to know.“What about you?Were you always this yakuza or not?”

 

Such temptation to slip himself back inside that body."I've always been a part of this life but while my father was a little part-time himself I devoted myself to it fully since I was young."

 

“Did your dad know?”

 

“He did but he knew I was wise enough to never get caught.My father decided to get out of it a long time back.”

 

Those golden eyes were so beautiful in how they sparkled.Akihito kissed his chest lightly before speaking.“And why is that?”

 

"It was shortly after you gave me that pocky when he announced it.Told me he was satisfied to know that the family business has a great successor.Who knew that those were the last words he would utter to me.The old man was killed that night and I had to set out to find the one responsible."His eyes didn't look into Akihito's eyes."I found them and made them pay."Finally, he glanced down to Akihito prior to gently lifting him off.

 

Watching the man walk away in his fully naked glory before coming back Akihito could see the man hold something behind him.When he got to him and planted his knee down that’s when he presented an old box of pocky to him.Taking the box his mouth opened at the silly drawing he did a long time back on it.

 

“You kept it.Why?” 

 

Sitting beside him Asami took the box back.“I had a feeling I would see that blonde again.I do have strong instincts in such matters.”He kissed the top of his head.“I also hate eating sweet things but I don’t mind eating you.”

 

Fucking pervert but Akihito excused it as he turned around to face the man to give him a kiss. 

 

XXX

 

In the morning Akihito was brought back home to change into different clothes and to relax his ass a little.So texting his friends he waited and enjoyed himself even as an early knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

Getting off the couch was a literal pain in his back section as he moaned and groaned his way to the door to answer it before punching the person in the face.“Asshole!”

 

Holding his nose with his hand Jin tried to speak when another punch was landed on his face along with a kick to his stomach.“Aki.”He screeched out.

 

Fists balled up and the pain was forgotten in his lower region Akihito was renewed.He was fucking angry.Not just angry but psychotically so.He wanted to kill this asshole. 

 

"Sato Taro was the doctor treating my father."Before Jin could speak he hit him again."You are the one who got him for my father.You!Then you had this fake ass doctor treat him for non-existent cancer."

 

Grabbing him quickly Jin pushed him against the wall.His hands clutched Akihito’s shirt in his hands.“I don’t know how you figured it out exactly but I did it to keep you by my side.”He moved closer to the point that it was crushing the blonde’s body.“To keep you indebted to me.”

 

Fighting hard to push him away Akihito was straining hard to breath.He felt his life was being sucked out of him while his ribs were being crushed.“You don’t even love me to do this shit.”There was such a sickening smile that crossed Jin’s face that absolutely horrified him. 

 

“I thought I was struck with such overwhelming lust for you in the beginning but that’s untrue.It has always been love.You and I will be together Aki.Even if I have to eliminate anyone else who stands in my way.”

 

Akihito’s head went back up as he cried out in a strained way.Why wasn’t any of his neighbors here?His tears streamed down his face until he felt his body crumple to the ground and stars met his vision. 

 

“I called the cops and they are on their way.”

 

It was just one of his neighbors.Akihito's vision cleared just enough to see him while Jin stood up slowly.There was a specific warning on his face before he quietly left them behind.When he left his presence was replaced by his friends who took one look at him on the ground and rushed forward.

 

“You alright kid?”The neighbor inquired as he continued to hold him up.

 

Nodding his head he felt Takato wrap his arm around him.“Now I am.Thanks.”Akihito sighed. 

 

XXX

 

Rising up from his chair Asami was far more frightening than when he mentioned about the threat to Hajun.Sakazaki observed with rapt interest as the man straightened up his jacket while walking around his desk. 

 

“We can protect him.Jin has now threatened someone else and he is my responsibility.” 

 

Rising up himself Sakazaki felt curious.“Who?”

 

Remembering that Akihito knew Hajun he answered him.“Takaba Akihito.He once went out with Jin but he didn’t know what the man did before.Jin actually had Sato Taro in play to disguise himself as a doctor to treat Akihito’s father making him ill.”

 

This brought his hand out to grab Asami’s arm.“I’ll go in as your inside man to help take those assholes down.I’ll do what I have to do in order to win.This is revenge for the shit they have caused me but mostly what they’ve done to his father.Hajun told me what Akihito’s father has gone through.”Releasing his arm he asked, “Will he recover from all of that?”

 

"With great hope, he will."Facing his one-time rival even though he was small time, Asami had to deny him this revenge."I'm sorry, but this is something that can't happen.They'll know why you are there now.It is good to hide Hajun away.Just stick around and watch yourself.I know that you are clever enough to do in order for all of us to get through this.

 

Sakazaki grinned.Asami held more of a hidden meaning behind his words.“I can.Anything to get rid of them.”

 

“Even Sudou?I know of your history.”

 

“Even him.I don’t love him as much as you may believe.He isn’t my Hajun.” 

 

XXX

 

You feel your nerves pinch from the frustration and anger that dwell inside of you.Even as the doctor examined him Akihito was mindlessly wandering around inside his mind.Jin was close to killing him so it prompted him to wonder if he had done this before. 

 

His eyes closed before they refocused on the doctor just to hear that what he had was bruised ribs.There was nothing seen on the X-Rays so he should take it easy.Still, the man insisted on wrapping him up.That's why he was still in there until he thanked the man and left. 

 

“I’m fine.Just bruised ribs.”He smiled to inspired some happiness in them but even he knew it was lacking.Akihito felt like cotton inside as things felt horrible to him. 

 

Kou and Takato could plainly see him acting while Alistair and Kristen didn’t know fully yet.Thankfully his oldest friends didn’t call any attention to it as they began to walk away and Akihito stopped as Asami came into view.

 

“Whoa.”Kou didn’t know the half of it.“I’m a straight man but damn.”

 

That almost made him laugh honestly.“I know why he’s here.”Akihito turned to Alistair and Kristen.“Did one of you call him?”

 

Kristen smiled at him.“We know that Jin took over for Soma so I knew it was important.”

 

His own phone rang making him look at the screen.He honestly didn’t realize he was growling even as he answered his phone.“What?You fucking bastard.What do you want?”

 

The voice that Jin had sounded pitiful. _“Did I injure you badly?”_

 

“Don’t pretend you care about me.In fact, quit pretending at all.” 

 

_“I actually do care.I was just angry and lashed out.Next time I’ll direct my anger to the proper person while giving you what you deserve.”_

 

“And that is?”

 

There was such a long pause. _“To prepare in how I wanted to propose to you one day.Where I wanted to take you and where we marry.”_

 

Now it was Akihito’s turn to become silent even as Asami was almost on top of him.“I can’t wait until you are taken down.”He hung up and addressed Asami.“Bruised ribs.”

 

“I know you were to spend the afternoon with your friends but you are also a person of interest.”Asami placed his hand on Akihito’s arm.“You should come with me.”

 

To admit cowardice is not him.“No, I will not fold.I want to be with my friends.”Akihito told him as his head tilted up.“They won’t frighten me.”

 

“This attack shows what he is capable of.What next?” 

 

Feeling like they have been part of the wall Takato spoke up."You should, Aki.As much as we wish to spend time with you, we can't.Not if your life is in danger.Go someplace where it is safe."

 

 _‘Safe?My ass is still sore from our excursions last night.Not that I’m complaining about the sex,’_ thought Akihito.

 

“And you think I’m safe with him.”He deadpanned to Takato.

 

Takato pointed towards Suoh and Kirishima.“Guards.” 

 

True.Akihito sighed before stepping forward to give Kou and Takato a hug."Just be aware that since you guys are my friends that you may be targeted too."

 

Kou was the one who laughed.“I’m sure.Thing is that he’ll still go for you before us.”

 

Such self-assurance.As he stepped back Akihito noticed how Kirishima was comforting Kristen in his own way while Suoh was ignoring Alistair completely.Finding his nerves completely about to be undone he felt Asami’s hand on him. 

 

“Shall we?”Asami asked him while he knew it truly wasn’t a question.

 

XXX

 

That night at the club Barry made a slight face as he examined the bandage.“You absolutely won’t go on at all.You can tend bar but that’s it and final, Akihito.I know how stubborn you are.”

 

He sighed knowing how futile it was to argue.Even Akihito knew how difficult it would be to move now.So as he tried to twist around he grimaced before turning an angry expression towards his own self. 

 

“Yeah.You hate yourself for that.”Barry smirked snidely at him.“You should rest a little since you’ll be on your feet.”

 

“People will be angry at having no Nari tonight.”

 

“Fuck them.They can live without.”He stopped to find Alistair just moping in the corner.“What’s happening with him?”

 

Suoh is a complete jerk."Not like they were officially going out but he was upset that he was ignored by someone,"Akihito responded softly."Though I can understand seeing as I would be upset if I found out the guy I'm fucking is ignoring me too."

 

XXX

 

That night there was a bustle and that night Asami was there with Kuroda in his booth.He could see that his kitten was tending bar while a wiley Alistair hopped on stage in the midst of whistles. 

 

"Well!I just got a few proposals on the way to the stage and that was quite an interesting development for tonight.Normally it is you, folks, just wanting to give me a key to your place.Now you want to give me a ring in a country that doesn't allow for gay marriage."His hand went to his heart."I'm flattered."

 

“You should be.”A man raised up his hand to show him a ring.Whether it was the real thing or not was up for interpretation.Akihito could see that other men were angry at that man for showing his hand.

 

“Hey!Accept my proposal.”Another yelled out.

 

Raising his hand up Alistair smiled.“Ah ah.I don’t allow fighting.I love an intelligent conversation before I can ever accept.I also accept other things before I can.Still, I have news to tell you before I introduce the next act.”His smile disappeared.

 

"Folks!Our dear Nari has been struck down by a nasty illness herself.So nasty that she has been upset about not being here to share herself with you.So she decided to call a friend for help.A friend in which we hope you love.A friend that is here temporarily.So please welcome, Lana."Hands up in the air in a flourish Alistair left the stage.

 

A new woman.Poor thing doesn't know what she is coming into.Kuroda scanned the crowd before the stage was dimmed to show a gorgeous redhead.With beautiful curves and lovely dance moves.Of course, while everyone else was fooled he was not.It was Barry. 

 

“You know already who that is.” 

 

“Yes.”Barry would most certainly pass as a woman.He smiled while lifting up his drink. 

 

Asami turned his head to see his kitten looking directly over to him.His kitten with a mischievous smile on his face.What was he planning?Hearing a clink on the table he saw a sweet concoction with pocky sticking out of it.Spotting a note attached he read it.

 

**‘It was time to feed the dragon.’**

 

He chuckled before writing back to him.Signaling Kristen, she brought the note back to Akihito to read.Something he could see that the kitten was amused by.His note read:

 

**‘The dragon is being well fed by a kitten.’**

 

Off to the side of the whole room, Alistair smiled plainly at the man flirting with him before Suoh loomed before them.He rolled his eyes as the flirting man decided to leave and he was left with an indecisive person. 

 

“You are very popular,” observed Suoh as he tried to reach out to touch him but was rejected.

 

Head down Alistair felt himself breathing hard from his own frustrations.His own head down was his own defense to quell himself from screaming out.“I know that it is just mere sex between us so don’t pretend to be jealous when some men flirt with me.”He finally lifted his eyes up to meet Suoh’s eyes.“I find it fucking laughable you want to pay me any fucking attention only when someone is flirting with me but not show any fucking care earlier.”He shook his head at his own run on sentence.“Forget this, Suoh.You are just a guard to one of our patrons.I am just an employee here.Good the fuck bye.”

 

“Alistair.”Suoh tried to stop him but the man snatched his arm away.


	12. Spare Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really need to begin to write more chapters. We are almost caught up.

Sitting down on the couch Akihito felt his feet barking from the pain of standing for hours.His hands were slowly extending down to his feet for a massage when Asami got them for him.Wishing to object out of pride Akihito’s head tilted back from a long moan. 

 

The bastard knew how to give a fantastic massage too.Figures.

 

“That plan about Sakazaki.”Another moan escaped him.“Do you truly believe he can pull it off?”

 

This kitten truly had nicer feet than any female out there.Even for one who did parkour and wore those heels."Sakazaki was like an eel when he once did these sort of things.He might be rusty at first but I know it'll kick in."Massage ending just to move up towards Akihito's mouth, Asami whispered, "He'll do anything to ensure Hajun's safety.So that means he has the same goal as myself."

 

“I do know that I can’t wait for this to end so I can go back home to my place.”Akihito’s own eyes were keeping a watchful eye out on Asami’s skillful hands.

 

"No rush.Perhaps I want you to stay here indefinitely."Hearing that skeptical scoff Asami moved his lips down to his collarbone."Scoff all you want.You know you belong to me."

 

Pushing away from him was quite a task with his bruised ribs limiting some of his strength.So as Akihito got up to study the man in all his seriousness Akihito put one hand on his other arm.This was too much.This wasn’t even love.This was pure possessiveness.This was all he was feeling from the man.

 

“I need some space.”He decided to walk off towards the spare bedroom.

 

Asami's lip curled up before he proceeded to get up to pour himself a drink.He'll give his kitten some time to reflect before he could speak to him again. 

 

XXX

 

 

The bouncer whispered into Sakazaki’s ear about the guests demanding his audience.Expecting them he informed his employee to ready the others in case things turned sour.Though, in truth, they already have.

 

So as he moved through the throngs of writhing bodies on the dance floor he could see, Jin, Nakamura, Sato, and Sudou sitting there.His eyes were still relaxed but still scanning even as he stopped in front of the booth.

 

“No.”Sakazaki’s eyes went to all of them.“And in case you didn’t quite hear me.“No fucking thank you.Go ahead and shoot me.I don’t give a fuck.”

 

Jin leaned forward to speak.“We get that threatening you with such a video was weak.Weak due to the fact you must have told your lover about Sudou.So how about you..”

 

“No.”He repeated himself while signaling someone over.“Get out.”

 

“We want to employ you.”

 

“I get that.You want to take out Asami, Feilong, and even the Arbatrovs’ in a futile war that will only end up with you as a loser.You think that I’ll help you willingly after what you’ve done to Hajun.What foolishness.”As his guards gathered around Sakazaki presented his gun casually.“Leave.Now.”

 

Knowing that they lost a great inside man.A man who seemed to know more of the inner workings of Asami’s network, Jin told the others to leave.As they did Nakamura whispered into the man’s ear. 

 

“I’m certain that Hajun is hidden but not for long.Just imagine the damage we can do since you have denied us.”The man smiled in such a cunning way making Sakazaki churn.

 

Sudou was quiet as he left the club.His depression had festered into anger already but when he felt he had some hope from Sakazaki into joining the man took it away.He turned his head back to address Sakazaki silently before leaving entirely.He refused to stop speaking to him.

 

XXX

 

The spare room wasn’t as nice as the rest of the space in the penthouse.It had a rather uncomfortable bed compared to Asami’s bed but it was fine otherwise.Actually, it was more like his own bed.Did he really get that used to that pervert’s bed in this quick amount of time? 

 

Akihito scoffed at the thought while he stood up to stretch.He wanted to be alone in his thoughts but now they were becoming his enemy.He was slowly becoming angry even as the knock on the door interrupted him.He knew it was Asami and he should allow him in but he was stubborn. 

 

“Fuck off.”Yep, angry.He shouldn’t be this alone in his thoughts too often. 

 

“Akihito, let’s talk.”

 

The tone of voice was highly appealing and his feet almost went to the door but there was a refusal.It was his stubbornness."Go away." 

 

“If we don’t talk we can’t move on from this.”

 

His eyes closed with the sound of that voice.His hand moved on its own accord till it snapped back down.“Pervert.” 

 

“If you don’t open the door I will force it open.” 

 

Akihito went to the bed.Sitting down felt nice and he fell silent till the sound of a gun discharging made him yell.He shielded himself and heard the door open forcefully.Opening his eyes when the sound of footsteps neared him his eyes were enraged.“DON’T YOU HAVE A KEY YOU FUCKING CRAZY BASTARD?”

 

Putting his gun away Asami turned his attention to his men coming in with their weapons up.“It was only me.Inform Kirishima that I’ll need a new door for the guest room tomorrow.”

 

The men in all the quickly guided calmness, they bowed to him before informing him they will and departed as quickly as they came in. 

 

Asami continued to examine Akihito calmly.“Now, what has gotten into you?”

 

He should ask that after that display but he knew that would be pointless.Akihito decided to answer him."Past the file that you pulled up on me, you have no fucking clue who I am.I know you don't hold any deep feelings for me to ask me to live with you.So why would I?I don't know shit about you past what I know.Even if I ask you I have a feeling you'll deflect most of the questions."Standing up he couldn't dismiss the smell of gunpowder from the air."Sexual chemistry aside, I have more self-respect than that." 

 

“I know and this is why I desire you.I know that what else I learn from you I will still desire you.”

 

How it was said was making his cheeks start to blush so to stop Asami from seeing it he left the room in a huff.“I fucking need to leave this room.All I can smell is that shit now.”

 

Smirking, Asami followed the man out enjoying how Akihito strolled towards the glass doors.“You can’t say the same about me?” 

 

He was now testing him.He knew that.Akihito sighed while putting his head down."I remember being only slightly afraid of you when I first approached you as a child.Then to see someone so vulnerable as they sleep."He began to smile blissfully."Actually, you are the most peaceful when you sleep but when I first approached you then you seemed a bit troubled.Then when I gave you my pocky you looked peaceful after I called you beautiful.I even said that things will get better."He snickered softly."How silly of me."

 

Wrapping his arms around him gently Asami kissed the side of his face.“Not silly.I did hear you, Kitten.I just wish I could have seen you fully like you did me.I just saw a glimpse of you.”

 

“But now you know.”He turned his head to look up at Asami.“I don’t know about moving in with you right away though.It’ll feel weird for me now.”

 

“You just can’t give your independence away.”From what he could read in the reflection in the glass, Asami guessed correctly.“I assume that cohabitation is some of that but it doesn’t all have to be.”

 

Losing some of his breath, Akihito stepped away from him.“If I move in with you now.”His hand was on Asami’s chest.“I’ll have someone wanting me to completely depend on them.I just can’t have that.”

 

XXX

 

Drink in one hand while he lounged in his favorite sofa, Sakazaki hated how empty this place felt without his cinnamon roll.He tapped the glass and presented his gun when Sudou emerged in the threshold. 

 

“You won’t shoot me.”Sudou approached cautiously.“Not me.”

 

The gun made a clicking sound.“I’m without someone because of you.So go to hell.”

 

Daring to get closer Sudou got on his knees in front of him.“Kill me then.”He put the gun in his mouth.

 

Tempting, but instead he pushed Sudou away angrily.“To kill you is best the other way.To take everything you desire away and to let you watch it leave you.”

 

He knew him best.Sudou reached out to him only to get his hand kicked.“They’ll find other means to get ahead now.This means also that since you said no they will torture you by locating Hajun and killing him.”

 

The muscle in his jaw twitched.“Pity they don’t know what they will see when they attempt this.”His lips lifted up.

 

XXX

 

In his home, Barry was reading by the only light that was illuminating the space.Knowing fully well with what was happening but also rejecting protection at the same time, he went about his life in hopes of it all working out.

 

He knew he was being slightly naive. 

 

So as he adjusted his legs in another position he felt his throat constrict from how dry it felt.Cursing softly he placed the book down gently before proceeding to get up for a drink. 

 

Crossing the small room into his kitchen he smiled at the text he received from Kuroda.Leaning forward as he reached to pour something for himself he placed the decanter away before answering him.

 

**Barry:I’m reading by a lone light.Not as sad as it seems.Just very relaxing.**

 

**Kuroda:I do the same after a very long day.Wine or tea for you?**

 

Barry snickered at the question and was placing his finger on the screen when a bullet hit the wine glass.Startled, he quickly snatched his phone and went down to the ground.

 

**Barry:Someone just shot at me.**

 

There was no answer.Did he go to the bathroom?Was the cell tower knocked out?Barry’s mind raced as another bullet came through his apartment and went through his cupboard.His eyes flew open.His mouth opened wide when he heard a woman scream.That’s when another bullet came in. 

 

His door was kicked open and Barry wondered where he could hide.He couldn’t reach up to a knife fast enough but when he spotted a familiar face up above him.He was grateful that Asami didn’t listen to him. 

 

“Come with me.Stick close.”The man instructed as another guard came in.

 

He did as he was instructed without any hesitation.He guessed it was time to actually listen to them.He was the one who initially started this war.

 

XXX

 

Phone down Asami turned to address Akihito who had been burning a hole into his backside since the call had come in."Barry will be coming to stay in this building.So he'll be close by.There was one casualty in this and that was his neighbor, unfortunately.Shinji is helping to this end."

 

“This isn’t all about Barry.”Akihito’s fists couldn’t squeeze any tighter.

 

Spotting blood coming from his kitten’s fists, Asami stepped forward to stop him from self-harming himself.“It isn’t.”

 

"Why does he also want Sakazaki so badly?Was he so good at what he used to do?"

 

Examining the blood in those palms, Asami escorted him to the bathroom to clean him up."Yes.Underhanded was his specialty."

 

Pulling his hands away Akihito glared at the man.“I can do this myself.Also, there are plenty who can do underhanded.”

 

Following him, Asami continued to speak."True, but I have a feeling it was Sudou who wanted him in there with him."To prevent another question he added, "They were once an item."

 

Hands under the running water he almost wanted to laugh.“How pathetic.Didn’t Sudou grow up past High school in order to go past these bullshit games?”

 

Chuckling while passing him a towel Asami answered him.“Sudou is used to getting his own way but he will eventually grow up.”

 

His eyes went up to the older man.“You were once an item.”

 

"Sit down and I can help treat those,"Asami ordered softly.As Akihito, for once, did something without a fight he waited for him to sit before he began to treat him."We weren't an item.I just used him to warm my bed for at least a week until I grew tired of him and tossed him away.Sudou knew what it was about but if he had any other thoughts in that bleached blonde head of his, that's on him.We only had relations in a hotel room and never here.This went with many of my other past relations.Why?"His eyes met Akihito's inquisitive ones."Because no one else was worth it to me."

 

“He is focused on you in his own way.Maybe as a point of revenge for what you’ve done to him.”

 

“Perhaps.”Finishing up his treatment Asami stood up.“He could have spoken to me about it instead of doing this.Don’t you think?”

 

True.Though.“Can anyone else really talk to you?”Akihito wondered aloud while he stood up. 

 

Leaning down Asami grinned down towards his lover.“We’ve been having a very pleasant conversation tonight, haven’t we?”


	13. Warm and Fuzzy all Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some things that make you feel warm and fuzzy all over. Others, not so much.

According to the doctor, his father will be fairing better than those who had to undergo the more longer endurance of this misdiagnosis.Though this was a forced upon diagnosis on his dad.One to get to him.So as Akihito went to use the restroom he reflected even as a nasty face opened up one of the stall doors. 

 

“We’ll need to tell the guards to look for rats in the crawl spaces now.”Wiping his hands off he turned to Jin.“Thanks for the bruised ribs asshole.Also, are you here to do another number on my dad?”

 

Jin stood where he was almost afraid of touching the blonde in the wrong way again.His eyes narrowed towards Akihito’s middle section almost wishing to stab him now.It was best to keep his distance away from him.“To know that Asami is touching what belongs to me.”

 

“To you?Don’t make me laugh.”His throat was close to constricting in order to call out for a guard.“I never belonged to you.”

 

He nodded towards the door.“Surprised you aren’t calling attention to a guard to come in here.”

 

"I should.I won't.Not now at least."Akihito crossed his arms in some mark of smugness."I hate you and I am curious about seeing you run up there like the rat that you are."

 

Snickering softly he pulled out a knife.“You got your looks from your parents.I wonder if I should introduce myself as your boyfriend.”

 

Arms down Akihito wasn’t afraid of the knife.“Stay away from my parents.Do what you must to me but not to them.”

 

Opening his mouth to speak Jin was startled by a man with an accent.Turning quickly towards the door he ran quickly into the stall and up to the crawl space even as the blonde male stepped inside to examine the area. 

 

"I would have guessed more of a sewer rat."Clicking his tongue the blonde pulled out his phone."Yuri, a rat in the crawl space up on the second floor.It is the Jin rat.Want to flush it out with your nifty .45?"The man chuckled maniacally before grinning at Akihito."Mikhail Arbatrov.Asami assumed that Jin would be around you and he was correct.I hate that one."

 

“Another babysitter.Yeah I know who you are so I assume that Jin did some shit to you.”Hearing a muffled sound up in the vents Akihito stared at the ceiling until the blonde escorted him out of there.

 

Rubbing his chin Mikhail nodded at the guard as they walked out of the restroom."Oh, he did but not as bad as what he did to your family."He pointed towards Akihito's ribs."I heard about your injury and I must say that he is total shit mostly for what he did to your father.You don't mess with family.Ever."

 

Wandering down the hallway with a man that quite frankly stood out, Akihito asked, “He messed with your business.”

 

Pausing Mikhail lifted up his cell when he received a call from his brother."Well, naturally the rat escaped.I'm sure you'll locate the shit."Phone down he answered him."That but worse."He looked all around him."He decided to try and take someone that belonged to me."His eyes went up and down Akihito."Don't be surprised if Feilong ever sees you he'll most likely enjoy what he sees."

 

“One horny bastard is enough for me.Bad enough I have a rat after me.Don’t know why.” 

 

Mikhail scoffed.“You don’t know your worth then.I hear you have talent and you have Asami wishing to protect you.That man isn’t one to do this at all for a mere lover.”Entrapping the man against the wall he smiled.“Don’t even dare to think that you are nothing either.I can smell pride wafting from you even from your background.You are one who works hard and loves it too.You are even one to go to bat for someone else.That means something to us and most of all Asami.He may not say it but it’s there.”Stepping back he sniffed the air.“You also smell very pleasant.Like home.That isn’t something we are well acquainted with.”

 

Even though they have homes.Akihito looked down the hallway to see his mom standing there with something in her hand."Thanks for showing up when you did.I really don't look forward to seeing Jin's face at all.As for what they are planning."

 

"What they are planning is something obvious in the works for a long time.Your friend just kick-started it.So now we have to show them who is boss."His eyes strayed down to where Akihito's mother stood."Your mother is a very attractive woman.I know you'll take care of her." 

 

The man began to stroll away while speaking to his brother once more.Akihito took a deep breath in to calm himself before going back to see his mother.

 

XXX

 

Free and away of the hospital and the relentless pursuit of Yuri, Jin slid into the car cursing as Nakamura made one sly comment.It was foolish of him to do this but he didn’t dare to admit it. 

 

“Mikhail and Yuri are here.I’m certain that Feilong will be not far along.”Jin decided to shut the old man up.“Tell Sato to step up his game instead of being so silent.”

 

He risked the man for being so curt with him.Nakamura leaned forward to grab his leg harshly.“And as beautiful as this Takaba is, stop fucking around.It’ll get you killed.”

 

Kicking him Jin pushed away.“He is my affair and not yours.”Looking out the window he paused in his thoughts for a second before continuing.“I will go and agree there.I will pursue him at a later time.Let’s just end this.”

 

XXX

 

Barry listened to Hajun hum away while he went over the schedule for the club.Kuroda was kind enough to get what he required in order to try to get his mind off of things.Still, to know that a person is dead weighed heavily on him. 

 

Stepping closer Hajun’s lips thinned.“I can’t pretend to understand what you are going through.I don’t know how it is to find out that someone you may know is dead is troubling.I will say that I do care enough to listen to you if you want an ear.”

 

He was a sweet man.Even though he knew him through Akihito, Barry thought he was a kind person.“I appreciate it.”A lightbulb went off.“What about your boyfriend?Knowing his history.”

 

Those eyes became dark."I do know that he must have killed some people before.He has hinted at it but hasn't admitted to it forthrightly.I just know the man now and he'll kill out of necessity.Not out of joy."

 

This one required a bit more planning as Barry stood up.“What about Sudou?”

 

"I know that they had a history together and I'm not worried."Hajun stopped him from asking any other question."If he slips up and has sex with him then we'll have a long discussion.As for the rest, I have no clue."

 

Fair enough.Hearing the door open with Kuroda stepping in, Hajun sighed unhappily.It was obvious he wished it was Sakazaki."Rest assured Hajun, Sakazaki will see you soon,"Kuroda spoke up knowing what was on his mind.

 

“Thanks.”The man was clipped before he departed the room.

 

Smiling shyly, Barry stated, “Don’t think of him as rude.I asked him some rude questions so this is why he spoke to you that way.”

 

“That’s fine.”Stepping closer Kuroda put his hand up to touch his face.“How are you?”

 

Closing his eyes to lean into his touch Barry felt so lost instantly.“Hmm?I feel horrible.”

 

The man looked so endearing this way.“You know you weren’t given much of a choice that day.They could have done much worse to you.Soma is known for that.”

 

Eyes opening up Barry was truly afraid to ask but felt the need to.“And that is?”

 

"The man kept a teenager captive in a horrible ordeal for his personal pleasure.So in truth, you did the world a favor."

 

“What happened to the teenager?”

 

Kuroda smiled before kissing him on the temple.“He has safe passage elsewhere.Feilong secured it and to this day he is helping others out.”

 

That’s excellent to hear.Guess there is some brightness at the end of some peoples tunnels.“I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“You should.I told you that for a reason.To give you hope.” 

 

Tilting his head Barry could almost laugh at the man.“You don’t seem the type to want to do this.”

 

Wrapping his arm around the man Kuroda brought him close to his body."Guess who is quite different than the rest."

 

XXX

 

Hands went up in the air after Mikhail gave his report and Asami was grilling Akihito with his eyes.Landing on the sofa Akihito gave his explanation of Jin in his own watered down version.

 

“Jin is a master pussy with a gun and an attitude who thinks his dick can match the size of his ego.Pity for him that his ego can’t match the size of his dick.”He put his thumb and index finger together to indicate size.“Bug dick.He wishes his dick matched his ego.”Leaning back Akihito scoffed.“No, how’s your dad, Akihito?You are a caring man, Asami.”

 

Cackling at the firecracker on the sofa, Mikhail pointed at him.“I like him.He is full of something you lack;Personality.I hope you keep him.” 

 

Yuri moved towards the young man after he found something that dropped earlier.“This is yours, no?”

 

That was from his phone.“Yeah.I wasn’t aware it dropped.”Taking it he spotted Asami’s concerned face.“There’s a lot to deal with.I did have it in the restroom with me.Just not after.”

 

"Kirishima."Asami didn't need to say any more for Kirishima to go over to take the small silly character away from Akihito."And you found this Yuri.Where?"

 

“Outside the hospital.I did originally assume that Takaba just dropped it before he went in.”Yuri said before addressing Akihito.“Yes, we were spying on you beforehand.”

 

Frowning, Akihito shook his head.“I feel so warm and fuzzy all over.”Standing up he slowly placed his hands up in the air while recollecting himself.“I’m just going to head downstairs to be away from all of this.I’m certain you guys will want to discuss your stupid yakuza shit anyhow.” 

 

As Asami quietly observed his kitten storming out of the office, he could see Yuri posting himself where the observation window stood.“He is correct in this.”Dunhill out he started to light it.“Feilong is handling things from where he is and will join us soon enough.”He could see Mikhail light up.“I have nothing to add to that except that I could see that your brother is in need of keeping it in his pants, Yuri.”

 

Spotting the growing arousal from his brother, Yuri made a face.“You are incorrigible.”His eyes drifted back out to the observation window.“He’s gone.”

 

Asami stood up quickly to contact security.

 

XXX

 

Twenty-four hours later there was still no Akihito.His friends haven't seen him and he wasn't at his apartment.He wasn't at his parents.So that left the possibility of Jin having him.Something that displeased Asami greatly as he walked out to have his breakfast.Even in truth, he wasn't in the mood for it.

 

Sitting down for his meal Asami forced his eggs down before sipping his coffee.Something far easier to do even as he picked up the paper to find something jumping out at him.Now he knew what his kitten had been doing.He also knew why Kirishima was so quiet too.

 

“Kei?”The phone rang and Asami glanced at his screen before quickly picking it up.“Where are you?”Listening to where he stood up.“We are picking up a stray kitten.”

 

XXX

 

His kitten is very clever in using Barry's apartment for his hiding spot.So stepping into the apartment there was Akihito on the couch.There was no guilt on his face.None showed even in his body.Akihito just held confidence in him as he silently addressed him too. 

 

"You already knew I was a target of Jin's and in this I know I made myself a much larger target."Akihito chuckled while his eyes sparkled."The thing is this;I already am a much larger target.What with Sato treating my father and with some of my own stories out there about Nakamura."He smirked softly."I'm already a target in that way.Jin has this stupid obsession with me where he calls it love but I know he just wants my ass."Moving off the couch he slowly faced Asami."With me being involved with you, I'm a target."

 

Presenting the front page image of all three men announcing their names along with the crime they were doing at that moment, Asami sighed.“Sato may be a quiet person but he is truly a deadly one.I value my privacy greatly and I do get frustrated when it is impeded upon.As for Sato, he’ll come after you until he feels your blood in his hands.”

 

Just standing there he was resolute in his cause.“I know and I’m not frightened.” 

 

Such final words to be spoken with such determination even in such a soft voice.Though as Asami examined those fierce eyes he could see that there was no hesitation in them.He'll protect what belongs to him at all costs.Still, he'll admonish him in, however, he saw fit.

 

Coming forward Asami towered over him.“I will not have anything happen to you.”

 

“I’m not yours to control.”

 

His self-control was beginning to wane.“But you are someone I wish to protect.”

 

Those hazel eyes burned into him.“I didn’t ask you to protect me.”

 

“I always do what I like.Didn’t you figure this out already?”Asami asked while his eyes quickly went to the exposed neckline. 

 

He grinned while his eyes sparkled more.“Oh, I figured it out already.”Akihito stepped so close to him that they were barely a centimeter apart.“You fucking perverted bastard.”

 

Hand in Akihito’s waistband, Asami ripped the button off before forcing the pants down and bringing his lips down in for a kiss.Lifting his kitten up he said in between kisses, “Take it out.”

 

He didn’t need any other words.Akihito was undoing Asami’s pants but it was such an awkward position he began to growl when he couldn’t do much more.“Fuck!”Pushing the man away he stood there with his hand on Asami’s cock.“I had to touch you.”

 

XXX

 

They had walked in on Sato slicing into one of his own men.Nakamura immediately went to light a cigarette to quell his nausea.Jin surveyed the guts that were literally spilling out of the person almost calmly.The cuts were clean.Surgical.His eyes went to Sudou who tried very hard to fight his illness but the man had to leave.Their other partner remained silent as he just stood there in a good mood.

 

Akihito will certainly die now.Can he stop Sato from killing him?Jin met the flash of death in those eyes.“You know why he did it.”He spoke frankly.“He is upset for many reasons and the main reason is his father.Akihito is known for being emotional.”

 

Hand raised and with blood dripping down his forearm, Sato was breathing hard.“He is no longer yours.”Moving over towards the nearest person he wiped the blade off.“Clean the evidence out of here.” 

 

As the man stomped away Nakamura tapped the ash away from his cigarette.“What did he mean by that?”

 

“I have no idea exactly.”Jin shook his head slightly as he left also to get away from the carnage.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki tapped his finger over his inventory list till he heard an interruption.He will truly invest in triple the locks on the doors now.“Go away, Sudou.” 

 

Not listening Sudou approached.“Did you see the paper?”

 

“I did and I didn’t want to say a word about it.I know he is in trouble.”Smiling he decided to poke him.“Asami will protect him.He at least cares for him.Far better than you or anyone else for that matter.”

 

“I know he will and he will do a good job of it.”Sudou tried to swallow but it felt like he had all of Japan in his throat now.It was so hard to swallow now.“I just witness Sato slicing someone apart and there was nothing but guts spilling out.”Holding himself Sudou shivered.“I wish I hadn’t joined.I was a fool and I’m sorry.”

 

Turning away from the man Sakazaki went back to his list.“Not my problem.”Sitting back down he closed his eyes.“Just go away.Because of you.”He quit speaking when Sudou stood close to him and he turned back towards him.“Leave.”He said firmly.

 

Sudou kissed him.

 

XXX

 

Saturated in sweat and both laying against the couch Akihito couldn’t help himself as he got up to begin riding Asami again.This time slowly.Their kisses weren’t at all rushed.Their lovemaking was slow and felt more satisfying as they both enjoyed feeling the nuances of every detail of one another’s bodies. 

 

“Come back to the penthouse with me.” 

 

Fuck that baritone is so incredibly sexy.“Sure.”He answered and their lips met once more.

 

Outside the window after his search for the pest, Sato thought it was smart of the blonde to come here.So as he stood in an occupied apartment with its dying renter, he enjoyed the scene before him.Never was he into men but did occasionally lay with a man simply because they also had a hole that he could fill himself into.They were just mere substitutes until a woman came along. 

 

Jin came up to him a year back to act as a doctor for his boyfriend’s father.Nothing unusual for him to do.Act as a doctor.He did have knowledge of the human body.Loved dicing them up in more ways than an assassin could even imagine.So when he accepted he was told to just delay the job as long as possible.He did. 

 

He enjoyed the cancer diagnosis he gave to a pretty healthy man.Give him a death sentence and make others suffer along with him.It was beautiful.Akihito made it gorgeous in his own suffering.The man is simply too pure and too bright for this world.He looked so much like his mother and father combined that honestly, Sato felt sexually confused.Just not for long when he was alone with him and Akihito let him hold him. 

 

That was the beginning of his undoing.The second undoing was to know that he won’t see him so up close when he was discovered.But now with Akihito putting his image out there for the world to see.For his secluded life to be out in the open where even once Asami had probably feared him, was unforgivable.Sato Taro is an elite killer and an elite yakuza who never hesitated in killing his own. 

 

His anger melted away a little at watching such beautiful pink skin out on display as Akihito let Asami have his way with him.To watch him appear so fulfilled made Sato want to see that up close.Suddenly he chuckled as he picked up his phone. 

 

He wanted to ignore his phone to enjoy his high.Akihito felt so fucking good right now even as he hit his phone hard with his hand and picked it up.“What?”He asked harshly.

 

“Heh.”The laugh was amused.“I want to kill you but you look so good getting fucked by him right now.”

 

“Sato.”Was all that needed to be said for Asami to be called into action.Nude and all.


	14. Killing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sato has interrupted Asami and Akihito's private moment

“Sato.”

 

It was lightning fast with Asami grabbing his pants and departing the apartment with his weapon in hand.Akihito quickly inched back grabbing his own clothes to put them on with the phone still attached to his ear.

 

 _“What a pity.I made a mistake in calling you.”_ The man’s laugh was so eery before he hung up.

 

Fuck, oh, fuck.Akihito had a feeling where Sato could be and knew that Asami would head to that location as well.His heart was beating wildly even as the door opened up to reveal Kirishima.It seemed to show that the man seemed pleased to have him dressed. 

 

“He went after Sato himself?”

 

“He did.”

 

Akihito felt more frustrated than upset.“Why in the fuck?Why?”

 

The man spared a brief second to give him a glance.“Because he cares very much for you, Takaba.”

 

XXX

 

The building across the way was the only logical choice and as Asami made his way in there with Suoh by his side, he was struck by a strange stench.“Do you smell it?”He asked Suoh.

 

Years in the business had both Asami and Suoh turning around and rushing out of there.As they did they soon smelled gas in the air.The place was rigged to explode so that meant it might impact the building where Akihito and Kirishima are in.

 

Taking a chance he contacted Kirishima.“Get him out of there now.He has rigged this whole place to explode.”Asami warned quickly before hanging up.

 

As they ran Suoh could see dead bodies were strewn this way and that.Sato was certainly pissed and to know that his identity was now known to the world was damning. 

 

Running out of the building and noticing residents of Durand’s building were filing out and running out, Asami assumed Akihito refused to be the only one safe.So as Suoh and himself rushed along towards the vehicle the sound of a loud explosion occurred. 

 

XXX

 

“I’m not surprised you don’t want me.”Sudou moved away from him.“Was I really that bad to be with?”

 

Refusing to answer that, Sakazaki pointed to the exit.“Just leave, Sudou.Go back there.You know that you can’t escape from that place now.”

 

That he knew.“I still love you.I’m sorry if I ever hurt you.”Turning his back on his ex, Sudou began to walk out of there in hopes that the man would stop him.

 

He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.“I’m glad it ended.I wanted to commit more crimes in order to give you what you wanted.You even wanted that.I’m glad I’m with someone who will love me if we are dirt poor.”Sakazaki turned to regard him almost smugly.“You are not one to be like that.So I’m incredibly glad it ended.”

 

That stung.Sudou decided to leave after that blow.No more words.He just left.

 

Turning back he smiled to himself."Good riddance,"Sakazaki said as he went over his inventory list.

 

XXX

 

Covering the blonde over with his own body, Kirishima needed to keep himself aware of the explosion itself, the debris, his boss, Suoh, Takaba, and even Sato.So as the car rocked from the repercussions, Kirishima slowly lifted his head up to first examine his charge.

 

“I’m fine.”Akihito’s eyes went large.“Asami!”His voice was full of worry as he tried to get up.

 

Preventing him from doing so, Kirishima lifted his head up to see that Suoh and Asami were fine.He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them both brushed themselves off as they first surveyed around them before heading in their direction.

 

"They're coming,"Kirishima replied in his normal manner before the door opened and Asami slid in."Asami-sama?"

 

His first observation was to see that Akihito looked perfectly healthy in spite his worry and frustration written on his face.Kirishima will be more than fine once he adjusts himself.“Contacting Kuroda in regards to this is paramount.Sato is the one responsible for this.He is also responsible for murdering all the residents in the building before carrying out his mission.”Hearing an audible moan from his side, Asami took his kitten’s hand.“I can’t have myself tied to this.”

 

“Yes, Asami-sama.”Kirishima quickly departed the back of the car to head to the front. 

 

The waves of anger that rolled off Asami's body actually silenced Akihito but it didn't stop him from examining the man for any injuries.His eyes were wide and he knew that.He also felt the mist from before the top of his head rested on the man's stomach.

 

“This is all my fault.”He clutched at Asami’s jacket.“All those people in there.”

 

In this, he had to stop him.Asami slowly lifted Akihito's chin up very gently."Sato is a narcissistic killer.While he seems very quiet he has been seen bathing in the blood of his victims.He is angry and while it is a pity about those victims."He moved his kitten up more."You truly aren't at fault.He did the rest to cast a message mostly to me.The phone call was to alert you to his presence."

 

Needless to say."He'll still try to kill me in spite of all that,"Akihito mentioned in such finality that brought a gentle pair of lips to his forehead.

 

XXX

 

Love Hotels are such sad beasts.Alistair had been showered and refreshed for some time but wasn’t quite ready to dress.His eyes slowly drifted down to his hand and wondered what possessed him to accept such a stupid gift.He had a feeling it was fake.Large rings like this just appeared so unreal to him.

 

To bathroom door opened and his new lover stepped out.A lover he met at the club.An advertising executive who only had time to do these things on his lunch break.The man was older than him.About fort-seven and handsome.Not as handsome as Suoh but handsome enough.The man is kind and was gentle.The way he pursued him for the many months and talked to him at the club, Alistair wondered what was his deal.Wasn't he there for the girls?Then it all died down for a while until it picked back up.

 

Stepping behind him, Kin wrapped his arms around his torso."Giving everyone a great view of you?"A kiss here and there and Alistair was wanting something more."Oh, sweetie."Spotting the erection Kin wrapped his hand around it."I want to but I have to return to work.Don't be angry."Giving him a kiss Kin quickly grabbed his briefcase and ran out of there.

 

So he was sporting an erection and a frown even as the sound of a knock on the door was heard.Alistair smiled thinking that Kin changed his mind and he rushed to the peephole just to see Suoh out there looking like shit. 

 

Opening the door he let the man squeeze through and Alistair stood there scanning the singe marks on his clothes.“What happened?”

 

He had to trace Alistair’s phone here.He had to speed over as soon as he dropped off Asami and Akihito off.His chest raised and fell at the sight of the naked man before him.“You’ll truly hate me for this but the man you were with is not who you think he is.”His eyes went to the ring and immediately grabbed Alistair’s hand.“We never truly saw him in the club but seeing Takaba’s article we noticed him.”

 

At first fighting the man for being so rough with his hand, Alistair allowed him to take the ring.“What article?I didn’t see the paper.”

 

Ring in his hand Suoh brought his phone out that had tracing equipment inside of it.Hearing the tracer he dropped the ring on the ground and smashed it with his foot.“What name did he tell you?”

 

“Kin.”

 

The man was being half honest with him.Suoh took his hand to bring him closer."Sato Taro is an elusive killer that has avoided detection by many.No one else knew of his true identity except for a rare few outsides of those he dared to show himself to.Asami-sama already knew of it.Feilong did as well.So did the Arbatrovs.Takaba has taken a picture of his ex-lover, Nakamura, Sato, and another.He had his article published and now Sato's identity is revealed to the world.He is angry to the point of why I look like this now.He has placed an explosive device in the building across from Barry's apartment."

 

He gasped and Alistair immediately stepped closer to touch the man.“Are you alright?”

 

Touched by his kindness but needing to push on Suoh replied, "I'm fine.I'm used to this."He breathed sort of hard at the man's proximity knowing he needed to continue."The other man is also very secretive and values his privacy.He won't be extreme but he can be deadly."Placing his hands on Alistair's arms he broke the news to him."The other man in the photo is Adachi Kin.Alistair."

 

Stepping away from him Alistair knew the name.“I let a known killer fuck me?”He felt ill.

 

“Alistair, I came here because we have to take you into protective custody.”

 

“What about work?I have to work or else I’ll go nuts.”

 

“You are still working.Just under more protection.Durand and Takaba already know this.”

 

That means Kristen would know.“And Kristen?”

 

XXX

 

Thankfully the old man had a soft spot for her to allow her to hide in his apartment as she passed the time away.The man always informed her in a very long sweet story of how she reminded him of his wife that passed away.So as she patted his hand she waited till she heard her phone vibrate.

 

**Kei:I’m here.Go to the fire escape.**

 

No way to access the fire escape from this apartment so she bent to kiss the old man on his forehead.“I’ll visit as soon as I can.As always, you are lovely.”

 

A toothless smile greeted her as the man giggled in delight.“Not as lovely as you, my dear.Thank you for the chocolates.”

 

She smiled at him before she snuck out of there and went towards the passageway where the fire escape laid.As she walked towards it she felt something hard against the back of her head. 

 

“Jin knows it all started with you.”Pulling the hammer back the man was ordered to take this one out.“You witnessing Soma kill that man in the alley.”He stepped closer.“You should have minded your own business, Bitch.”

 

Fear took over her as she stood there.“I didn’t want to see.”She whimpered.

 

Enjoying the last seconds of the victim's life the man took one final check around him before looking at the beautiful woman ahead of him."Pity I can't play with you."

 

Eyes closed Kristen just waited for the inevitable until the sound of rustling mixed in with a loud crack behind her.Feeling an arm surround her she jumped to look at her enemy just to see Kei standing there.“Kei.”She then saw the man on the ground with a broken neck.“Is he truly dead?”

 

“If he isn’t then he’ll have horrible neck pains for the rest of his life.”Kei quipped as he glanced behind him at two other guards.“Clean this up while I take her out of here.”

 

“Hai, Kirishima-san.”They both bowed in respect prior to doing their job.

 

Being shown the way to the fire escape her legs couldn’t stop from trembling.“I really wish I have never seen that crime.”She complained as Kirishima helped her out.

 

He smiled at her softly as his hands squeezed her gently.“I don’t have the exact words to tell you to help calm you down.I will tell you that we will be around if you need us.”

 

Reassuring.“I can’t stay here knowing other people are in danger.” 

 

“You won’t.Also, I’ll be coming back to get some of your needs met.”Kissing her lightly he continued to help her down.“Right now we just need to get you to a safe spot.”

 

A crappy day that had her and Kei heading down a rickety fire escape.She hoped that everything else will get better soon.

 

XXX

 

The smoke was just as casual as its owner while he stood there by the window.Akihito had no idea what the man was thinking as he sat there on the couch.His own thoughts were stabbing him even as Asami finally moved.All of his friends were safe for now but this was just an annoying cunt to him.

 

“Barry believes this started with him.”Akihito had to adjust himself on the couch.“Kristen thinks the same.Alistair is just confused.Something I can understand.” 

 

With a slight wafting of smoke leaving his mouth, Asami stated firmly.“It all began with you.”His eyes met with Akihito’s own eyes.“It is all pointless to wonder all of this.”He put his cigarette out and shifted his stance.“Right?”

 

He’s right.“We go about our business and flush the bastards out.Is this what you want?”Akihito questioned in a point blank way.

 

Stepping towards the man Asami placed his hand under his chin.“I’ll still protect what belongs to me.”


	15. Let's Go Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ally enters the picture.

The return of his alter ego, Nari filled and delighted everyone as he continued to perform.He was slow and sensuous just lulling the others into submission.Or, this is what they thought it was.This was him just testing his ribs out but knowing he already had his stamina pushed by Asami he winked towards the man himself as a cowboy hat was tossed to him from the audience along with a lasso. 

 

Asami raised his eyebrow up to watch his kitten perform a very intense version with a lasso as he began to perform tricks.Where in the hell did he learned this brought urges and thoughts for them to bring this into the bedroom. 

 

Off to the side, Alistair stood simply scanning the crowd.It was the same as the others until a piece of rope attached around him and he found himself locking eyes with Akihito on stage.Smiling at his friend he went along with it and allowed Akihito to pull up. 

 

On stage, Akihito smiled with delight as he roped them around together.It was loose as they began to dance.“As if I was about to pull up a patron.”He whispered.

 

“What about Asami?”

 

“That’ll give me away.”Akihito turned him around as he lost the rope around them.“And I see a large blonde staring right at you.”Spanking his friend’s ass he bowed to the customers and skipped off stage.

 

In the back, Barry took the lasso away from him."Kinky.Get out of your costume and become normal, Sexy." 

 

Hearing the joking nature of Barry's voice he rushed off to his dressing room where two of the guards stood to flank it."Hey, guys."He greeted as he went inside to quickly get everything off.After so many shows he got this down by an art form.

 

Out in the hallway, Barry was trying to relax even as a dancer drifted past.His eyes heading down the hallway till he felt the need to go and contact Kuroda."Hi, I just called just to hear your voice."

 

Popping back out of his dressing room Akihito was now himself before facing the guards.“Am I looking like myself?”He winked knowing he got everything off.“Thanks for everything.” 

 

Instead of fighting it, Akihito felt it was better to have them here.Maybe it will help protect the others.To him that was important.Always so.So as he left to head out front he announced himself proudly to the other bartender.“I’m finally here!” 

 

Knowing the act, Yuu acted almost war-torn."Boss finally let you out.Good!I always need the extra hand."

 

Chuckling, Akihito went about immediately to help the people out at the bar.Something that always had numbers slapped down with money just to grab a date with him. 

 

At the hostess stand, Alistair stood there after Kristen stepped away from it.His eyes scanned the list when he felt the air change around them.It felt intoxicating.It felt welcoming.It was certainly a very alluring scent.So as his eyes lifted up he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping a bit at the Chinese man with the long hair and sensual smile on his lips.Alistair was almost smitten.

 

“Pardon me.”Even his voice was as silky as that hair.Alistair hoped he wasn’t drooling now.“Could you kindly escort me to where Asami is sitting.He knows who I am.”

 

Alistair turned his head and as if by magic Suoh looked directly towards him.The man nodded his head and gestured that it was fine.“Certainly, Sir.Come this way.” 

 

It felt like the whole club became electrified just with the man crossing the room towards Asami.The waitresses were as distracted as the dancer on stage.Yuu, messed up one order prompting the man to spit it out and having him to remake it.As for Akihito, he knew who the man is.So he watched in rapt attention before Liu Feilong settled down in the same booth as Asami. 

 

"Asami, quite a place to be."Feilong thought the place was wonderfully done.There was nothing garish about it.Settling his sights on the woman on stage he sent an almost disappointing sigh."Can't say much about the dancer.Don't they have a headliner?"His eyes became teasing."A headliner that you know very personally."

 

Silence.This wasn’t unexpected coming from Asami.Feilong smiled cunningly before reaching over to place his hand over Asami’s hand.No, Asami wasn’t enjoying it by his deathly stare.

 

“This anger is quite cute on you, Asami.”Feilong patted his hand.“What else can be cute?”

 

Leaning forward, Asami held a very haunting voice as he warned his ally.“It will be cute when I place a nice bullet in your head from all this teasing.”Hearing a glass slam on the table he diverted his attention to a seething Akihito. 

 

"Your drink, Sir."Akihito gritted out between his teeth.His eyes went down to both their hands that were connected."Have it in the pleasure of company."With that, another drink was produced.A glass that was placed down a bit more gently."Enjoy." 

 

Departing, Akihito knew who Feilong was already but didn’t know much more about Asami and Feilong’s history.Were they also lovers at some point?Are they still together in spite of him?Akihito didn’t know except in how those hands joined.

 

Feilong was impressed.“Quite attractive.He has more essence in him than your previous lovers.”

 

Heading back to the bar he heard a yelp on stage and turned to it to find Junko had fallen.Rushing up to her Akihito and Alistair surrounded the slim girl.“Lily?”Akihito asked her in her stage name.

 

Her squeaky voice was strained as she felt up her ankle.“I should have worn these a bit more before dancing.”She explained.

 

Looking down he could see the very high spiked heels not even designed to dance with.Akihito thought it was a foolish thing to do.So as Barry joined them along with one of their own bouncers they had picked the girl up and brought her backstage with Alistair standing there to address the crowd.

 

“We apologize everyone.The show shall continue.”Alistair smiled with his usual flair before Amaya stepped on stage to take over.“Amaya.”His voice was softer as he bowed to her prior to leaving the stage.

 

In the booth, Feilong smirked."Even he is quite cute.The blue hair is a nice touch." 

 

Backstage Akihito and Barry stood around Junko as Kristen decided to tend to the girl.Barry looked at his friend.“Can you?”

 

Nodding his head Akihito proceeded forth to do another set.A set that he didn’t plan to do but as he worked out the routine in his head a wicked smile formed. 

 

XXX

 

In the restroom, Alistair heard the click of the lock and he turned to see Suoh standing there.Ever since he had to be forced to be relocated he had to live with him for the time being.Though they haven't bothered to speak at all. 

 

His hand went up slightly.“I’m not in the mood.”Alistair pulled up his phone to show a message from Kin.“He sent a voicemail to me wanting to meet.”His eyes went down before putting the phone away.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“No, but was him meeting me the same ploy as Jin with Akihito?I don’t know.It was around the same time we met.”Hearing knocking at the door Alistair remembered their first time in here.“We have to leave.We can discuss this later.”

 

Watching the man walk past him Suoh took his arm.“I’ll be off on a private mission tonight.That’s why I’m in here now.”The blue was fading in that hair.“What will purple look like in that hair?”He wondered as he pushed the man gently towards the wall.“I made such a huge mistake with you before.I didn’t want them to know my weakness so I masked it by not letting me see you talk to you.Thing is this.”He touched his hair.“We can start things after this is over with.Only if you want.”

 

Alistair will consider it.“I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s all I can ask for.”Suoh moved away just so they can both leave the bathroom.Their discussion over with for now.

 

XXX

 

The stage was dark until the music started once more.There was no introduction done and Asami knew that it was Akihito up there.His presence was felt as a single light streamed down slowly while the lyrics began.

 

I knew a girl named Nikki

I guess you could say she was a sex fiend

 

On stage, Akihito moved his head around sensually while his finger went into his mouth teasingly.The men were already eating it up.

 

I met her in a hotel lobby

Masturbating with a magazine

 

His kitten’s hand went up to pretend he was doing such a thing but really Akihito was performing a small dance in the chair.Moving forward Akihito smirked as he said the next lyrics.

 

She said how’d you like to waste some time

And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind

 

The customers made sounds but not in a riotous fashion.Beside him, Feilong lifted his own drink up to his lips while observing Akihito perform.

 

Standing up, Akihito wasn't about to use this whole thing as a striptease.So grabbing the bouncer as he passed he coaxed him up onstage."Follow along."He whispered.

 

Strutting around the larger man Akihito would stop to feel him up before using him like a pole.It felt strange until he signaled for the music to change and he whispered once more, “Thanks.”Soon, the second song from Prince came on.Let’s Go Crazy.

 

While one was far more sexy in the more risqué way, this one was sexy in a wild way.An athletic way too.Feilong watched with utter fascination even as the man landed on their table.This one had more star quality than the others.“My.”He smiled in satisfaction.

 

The music changed once more just as Akihito slid into Asami's lap.His hazel eyes locked onto Asami's as he moves his hips and soon pushed him away to stand up.

 

Woke up the next morning

Nikki wasn’t there

I looked all over and all I found

Was a phone number on the stairs

It said thank you for a funky time

Call me up whenever you want to grind.

 

With an optimistic smirk, Akihito did a handstand off the table and hooked his arms through two bouncers that materialized out of nowhere to help him backstage.

 

There were some instances in which Feilong knew to step back from the situation.Seeing in which Asami gazed at the back of the retreating dancer was a sign to do such a thing. 

 

XXX

 

After the club and after discussing business briefly with Asami, Feilong retreated towards his temporary residence where he had Yoh and Tao by his side until he dismissed them. 

 

Taking a shower he then left the bathroom to find Mikhail in his room.He smiled as he indicated some wine that they both could have.Mikhail declined while he crossed the space to step in front of him.

 

"I'll first drink to you before having seconds in what you laid out,"Mikhail explained.His hand separated the fine silken robe from Feilong's body."How was business?"

 

The scent of Mikhail was filling his nostrils.Feilong knew that the man was waiting for him just as much as he waited for this as well.His hair fell forward as his head bent just so he could study his lover’s attire.“I’ll speak of that later.First.”His lips claimed Mikhail’s just as his robe fell to the ground.

 

XXX

 

Akihito slammed his fist down but stopped it before it connected to the counter.There was no need to be so jealous.No need at all. 

 

Opening up the fridge he stopped to find some of his favorite drinks sitting there.He now felt foolish.This man wouldn’t go to such lengths for just a fuck toy.So grabbing a soda he pulled it out and opened it.He really was an idiot but he was wishing to know. 

 

“I didn’t do that dance to make you angry.It is just art.”He turned around to face the older man who was now standing there.“I am curious to know if you both did it but now maybe I don’t want to.I do know that I don’t wish to do this forever.”

 

His hand rested on the counter.It felt so cool.So welcoming."You are extremely talented in your given choice.Those photographs are beautiful.They do include the ones that are the crime photographs.You have more talent than any other photojournalist I've seen."Asami stepped closer without losing touch with the counter."I know that you are mines."

 

He gritted his teeth.“I’m not a fucking possession like a car.I’m a human being.”

 

"A human that belongs only to me.You do feel how we connect even with how different our lives are."

 

To avoid the weakness in his knees he took a long swig of his soda.They did connect. “I was so tempted into ripping that wig off tonight.”

 

Coming closer Asami felt excited.“I felt the same feeling drifting from you tonight.I would have supported you.”

 

“Would everyone else?That club.”

 

"Those dancers do have the talent they just rely on you to carry them through."Asami put his hand on his cheek."Barry needs to make them understand this so you don't remain trapped there."

 

Placing his soda down Akihito placed his hands on the man’s stomach before moving them up.“I don’t want to remain trapped.”

 

“You won’t.”As those hands drifted up, Asami’s heart rate raced.“Even I want to see those photographs again.”Wrapping his own arms around the younger man, he added, “Soon.”

 

"Soon,"Akihito repeated softly.

 

XXX

 

Finally a visit from Sakazaki that had lasted the length of when Barry had been gone to work.Hajun was breathing hard from their last endeavor and still laughed giddily.He was happy to see his love. 

 

“I’m glad that you’re here finally.I’ve missed you.”Hajun felt himself being pulled more onto Sakazaki’s body.“What?Another round?”

 

Laughing happily himself at the thought, Sakazaki retreated from it.He was exhausted even though he wanted more of him.“Maybe.”Sudou’s face popped up on Hajun’s face.His expression changed from bliss to frustration.That was his first time thinking of that idiotic blonde.“I’m more interested in holding you.”

 

No, there was something just now that was happening.Hajun shook his head.“Not now you aren’t.What are you thinking about?”

 

There was no use in lying to him.“The whole time we made love I thought about us.I thought about how much I missed you.I thought about when this was over with how we can take a trip.I thought about our future.”Sakazaki brushed a long hair away from those eyes.“Just for a second, Sudou’s face popped up in place of yours.I know the reason why is due to him being irritating.”

 

Hajun studied his face.“What happened during the time I was gone?”His voice was serious. 

 

“He forced a kiss on me and I pushed him away.I told him that I never want to see his face again.”Those eyes didn’t seem convinced.“I’m serious, Hajun.”

 

Pushing away from him was a task given how tired he was.“I know.I also know how much you cared about him before.Are you sure you didn’t want more?”

 

Scooting closer to him Sakazaki’s eyes became soft while his smile reflected the same.His voice:Caring.“Hajun, there is nothing to worry about.My heart and body belong to you alone.No one is allowed to have me.”

 

Why wasn’t he convinced?Was it the history that existed way before them?“It’s fine to have some lingering feelings left.”

 

“Do you not love me enough to think this way or is it something else?”That is when Sakazaki spotted it.That fear.“Don’t think like you’ll die from this.You’ll be fine and we’ll be having kids like we always talked about.”

 

Wrapping his arms around his neck Hajun kissed him.“I’m sorry that I thought like that.”

 

"Don't be.You're allowed to be out of character once in a while."

 

XXX

 

Sitting up in bed Feilong studied the nuances of the city lights outside.His skin and that of Mikhail’s were now dry of sweat from earlier.His lover’s eyes were on him but he didn’t dare speak.A miracle honestly.The man was always prattling on about something. 

 

Tapping out the ash from his cigarette he felt the bed shift.“Too many working parts that are happening on both sides.”

 

His body wasn’t even covered.Mikhail’s eyes trailed the magnificent body next to him.“That Jin wants that pretty blonde.”He really had to force his eyes away from his lover’s penis.“Now I hear that Sato wants him too.Can’t blame them.He is a pleasant sight.Good genes in his family.Both mother and father are quite attractive.”

 

Dancing skill alone that Akihito held brought Feilong's cock to life."Seeing as I don't have the pleasure of seeing them I'll take your word for it."

 

Moving between the man’s legs Mikhail licked up the length of the shaft.“This time I’ll be the top.Can’t believe you took over knowing it was my turn.”

 

“Stop pouting and just do it.”Feilong sighed as the man continued to lick him.“We all need to discuss how to end all of this before they do what they plan to do against us again.”

 

Removing his penis out of his mouth Mikhail agreed, “True.I for one don’t wish for my trades to be headed off once more like last week.”

 

A moan escaped while a finger slipped inside of him.“Yes.We need you to be fruitful or else this might end for good.”His eyes twinkled teasingly. 

 

Two fingers quickly slipped inside that sweet ass surprising Feilong.“You will never end this.” 

 

XXX

 

3:13 am

 

Entering into his residence Suoh slipped his shoes off to spot Alistair sleeping on the couch in a robe.Was he waiting up for him? 

 

Taking his coat off and walking quietly over to his house guest he lifted him up gently.“You’ll catch a cold here.”He whispered before walking towards the spare bedroom. 

 

There were escaped moans and whimpers from Alistair as he walked with him.Slipping into his bedroom he went to the bed and expertly pulled the bedspread down to lay him out.Seeing the robe become undone, Suoh just gazed upon the beautiful naked skin below him.With one heavy breath, he took the robe completely off and covered him up with the blanket. 

 

Studying him some more he then turned to leave the room to hear Alistair speak in his sleep.“I dyed my hair purple.”

 

Closing his eyes at that Suoh had to depart the room or else he’ll force the man awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling Nikki and Let's go Crazy by Prince


	16. Former Manager Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sudou.. You can give people a major face palm.

A sharp blade was slammed into a coffee table in front of him.Sudou fought every instinct in order to jump at Sato's temper but found out that it was Jin's anger that he found in front of him.His eyes rolled.

 

“Two men fighting over one man who already has the one man no one will ever leave.”Grabbing the knife, Sudou leaned further forward to slam the blade in front of Jin.“Think about it.”

 

That was pretty ballsy.“You really think that this is all about Akihito.You are an idiot, Sudou.”

 

“I’m not.I know that this is partially about him and mostly about the power of taking over everything.Everything over Asami, Feilong, and Mikhail Arbatrov.”Sudou tapped his head.“You really think I’m an idiot?”

 

“No, maybe a fuck toy.”

 

That was supposed to be meant to anger him.Sudou stood up and went to the man."If I was then I would have flirted with you until we were in bed.The same goes with Nakamura and even Kin."

 

“I would bed you.” 

 

He nearly gagged at the thought of bedding Nakamura.“You aren’t my type, Nakamura.”Sudou informed him as he turned towards the man.“I do know my type is to finish some business that was set out for me and it is time for me to do so.”

 

As the man passed Nakamura grinned at Jin.“I have one of Arbatrovs’ cargo shipments.It is nice.”

 

XXX

 

Crossing his arms together he stood there in the empty cargo hold surveying it.Above there was blood everywhere.So much for anyone elite in their employ.Yuri turned to his employees and they all tensed up.Yes, he was angry.Just as angry as his brother to be insulted in this fashion. 

 

Turning on his heel he knew he would have to stick around to supervise them all.“Clean it up.Now.We cannot have any trace evidence.”

 

One guard was stupid enough to speak up.“But, Mr. Arbatrov, we wouldn’t be at fault.”

 

Quickly he shot right next to his feet.“Clean.It.Up.I will not repeat myself.”He emphasized.“You do know that we don’t run a charity here.”

 

The man bowed before rushing to do what he was told.It was all quite ignorant.Hearing his phone he picked it up."Yeah?"The grind of his teeth seemed audible."Nakamura, you really are a foolish one.Seeing as I don't wish to play cat and mouse with you I will say this."Where were his smokes?"We will win.Not you."He hung up."Rat."

 

XXX

 

Not his usual place to hang out but there he was.He was around the warehouse district.Nearer to the section where it housed the slightly more dilapidated warehouses.Why was he here?It was all just a hunch.A hunch that paid off as Sakazaki spotted people bold enough to steal what belonged to Asami.He lifted up his phone.

 

"Your guard is either dead or knocked out but either way Jin has made a move towards your belongings,"Sakazaki stated as he inched closer to the wall."I'm in the warehouse district."No more was said as the line clicked closed. 

 

Asami’s silence was enough to spell disaster.

 

XXX

 

Asami left the penthouse in a huff.Well, it was a quiet seething huff, but it was a huff.Akihito stood there feeling bored as he wished he had something to occupy his time with. 

 

Lifting his phone up to contact one of his friends he jumped when the phone rang.“Hello?”

 

“Akihito!I need your help desperately today.I’m sorry to call you last minute but our other photographer up and quit on us.”The man spoke in a very hurried desperate voice.

 

Knowing who this was and what this job was he asked where they were located and he’ll be there as soon as possible.Hanging up, he thought about what to say to Asami.“Fuck him.I know that even I’m in danger but I have to do this.It’s my career.”

 

Writing a note down he quickly gathered some decent clothes to wear and went to the door.He took a breath in and out before opening it up and smiling at the man outside the door.“Hey.”Stepping out he closed the door.“I’m heading down to see Barry.”He saluted them before turning away and rushed to the elevator door.

 

Listening to the elevator open and close, the guard lifted his comm up to speak to Kirishima.“Kirishima-san.Takaba-san has left the penthouse.”He listened to the man before hanging up.“There will be someone following him.”

 

XXX

 

Barry and Hajun looked out the window.They were both overcome with the feeling of unease even as Alistair quickly walked across the room to stand beside them.All of them were feeling it even as one of their phones lit up without making a sound.Barry glanced down at the phone before looking up at Alistair. 

 

“It is just that criminal calling me.”His voice wasn’t at all bitter.“I kinda feel like answering it but at the same time I know it’ll spell trouble.”Alistair lifted his phone up and pressed ignored before shutting his phone off.“It is best to cut off all communications.”

 

Very brave.Barry finally could see the fresh color in his friend’s hair and smiled at the almost sparkling purple color.“I love the purple.”

 

XXX

 

Still close against the wall Sakazaki felt another presence that had him turning his head to see Sudou standing there.His eyes narrowed.His hand raised as his gun aimed towards the blonde.Soon the sounds of gunfire commenced nearby and all he could do was grab the hapless blonde to use him as a shield if need be.

 

“To think that I once held feelings for you.”He muttered as a bullet ricochet near to them.Sakazaki grinned.“Seeing as you took up this side you might as well die for them too.”

 

“Nakamura is responsible for taking Arbatrovs’ shipment.”

 

Using this as leverage.“Idiot, I already know this.You think I’m that blind?”Feeling a hand on his groin Sakazaki stood his ground.Let the whore try to win out in this way.“Try it, Sudou.Try.”

 

Another bullet hit so close to his body that Sudou almost gave up.His eyes scanned in front of him as his hand dipped inside those tight pants of Sakazaki’s to feel for that large cock of his.“I won’t give up, Sakazaki.I won’t.”

 

Feeling that hand on him Sakazaki glared as he took the man and slammed him against the wall.“You’ll most likely die from either Asami or even one of your allies hands.Think about it.”

 

On the ground, Sudou snickered.“You may be right but I don’t care anymore.”

 

Rushed footsteps were nearing and Sakazaki could see that it was Suoh coming towards him.“You’ll be captured.”Looking back down he saw that Sudou managed to slip away quickly.“Suoh.”He looked at the taller man.“Sudou was just here.”

 

No words as the man quickly moved past him.Sakazaki felt that if the man managed to get him, Sudou will soon be dead anyhow.

 

XXX

 

Stepping closer to the only man captured Asami stood there cooly as he surveyed the situation.Eyes falling upon Sakazaki as the man joined them he nodded to him.This will mean that he’ll have to repay him for this entail.

 

"You'll be rewarded,"Asami mentioned."Kirishima." 

 

As he watched the captured man be hauled away Sakazaki just stared ahead of him."Protecting Hajun is all I ask for."He shrugged."Even people like me change, Asami."Turning around he moved away."But if something were to happen to me could you please see his life in one way or another."

 

It was the least he could do.“That won’t be an issue.”

 

Sakazaki nodded his head.“Than that is all I can want.” 

 

While the man moved away from them Asami already knew what was happening but didn’t mind sending a message to them by way of using one of their own.

 

XXX

 

The model, Emi, is still a true pain in the ass as ever.The reason why he got the job was due to the fact the other photographer quit amidst frustrations over the model’s annoying habit.Habits really of just delaying everything from getting to the shoot on time to being picky about the lighting and the fashion.Akihito had worked with her in the past and remembered standing around for hours as they tried to placate the woman until she finally did her job. 

 

He became pissed.He also needed to become clever as he wandered over to the clothes.He had to sound thoughtful along with insightful while viewing the clothes with the lighting.He then needed to examine the woman in that eureka moment.It all sounded melodramatic to him but the girl fell for it. 

 

Today he knew he had to come in with all guns blazing just to make Emi see the light.He could hear her complain from the other side of the wall.His eyes then fell on the guard that had been trailing him.That’s when he pointed at the one called, Kenji.The man wore a necktie that stood out amongst the other guards in Asami’s employ. 

 

“Yes, Takaba-san?”Kenji stood there like a statue.

 

Akihito was grateful that the man smelled really good or else this would fail.Poking his head into the studio he could already see the clothes Emi was complaining about.“I need your tie.The quicker I do this, the quicker I can get back.I just need to do this job or else I’ll crack up inside.”

 

The expression on Kenji’s face seemed to hurt the stoic man before he loosened up his tie and handed it over to Akihito.“If it’ll get this over with.”

 

Tie in hand, Akihito felt the fabric thinking it was true of high quality."It will.Thanks."He rushed in with a bit of a flair."Honestly, what it is all missing is a special piece."Giggling, he waved his hand to Emi."This is besides Emi-chan here.She is someone I am honored to photograph in hopes of hanging in a gallery one day."He pointed to the clothes."All of this is fine and will look great on her but what will make Emi extra beautiful.Extra sexy even is this."He showed the expensive tie with the diamond piece in the front."What do you think, Emi?Do you wish to be the envy of everyone else?"

 

Standing up she walked gracefully over towards him to place her hand under the tie to admire the diamond piece in front of it.Her eyes danced."I'd love to."Emi smiled flirtatiously at him."Do you really think I can be in an art gallery?"

 

He stepped closer.“I know you can be.”

 

It was a few hours later with Akihito going home with Kenji that he laughed at his own satisfaction.“That felt great.One day I’ll do more of that.”Stretching himself Akihito looked at the guard.“Thanks again for letting me borrow the tie.”

 

Nothing was said about that as the man thought of something to say.“Have you dated that model before?She was quite smitten with you.”

 

He giggled before answering, “No way!Emi just loves praise for someone who hasn’t achieved any real success.She isn’t a high fashioned model.She believes she is.That’s why that diva attitude of hers.She could be more but it is that attitude that keeps her down.”

 

Stopping at the car Kenji thought about it before coming to his own conclusion.“Aren’t all models divas?”

 

The big hulk actually sounded innocent.Akihito had to erase any thought of the man possibly breaking any skulls or killing anyone for Asami.“You would actually be surprised by my answer here.Some are pretty cool to work with.”

 

Opening the door up for him Kenji smiled.“Sounds good.”

 

“Yeah.”Smiling back he slid into the back seat of the car.

 

XXX

 

The battered and bruised up body of one of their own was a clear message from Asami.Jin, Nakamura, and Kin read it all too clear as they viewed the man in his entirety.It was a warning that none of them will pay attention to. 

 

“What now?”Questioned Nakamura as he continued to view the pitiful sight before them.

 

Entering the room Sato scoffed at the weakling.Was that old man seriously inquiring about this injured person before them?His footsteps echoed in the room as he soon crouched down in front of the doomed guard.He grinned in almost a maniacal manner as he plunged his blade into the man’s Adam’s apple. 

 

“We have no room for weaklings.They must all be disposed of.”Standing up, Sato loved the vision as the blood poured out of the man.“What a wonderful color.”

 

Maniac.Jin couldn’t believe the glee in his eyes even as the body began to spasm.“It is.” 

 

XXX

 

With due diligence, Akihito kept himself duty-bound to his club and forsaken his love completely of what he really wished to do for a living.He knew it was due to his own family duty and now that Akihito's father is on the mend it had to be due to him. 

 

“You went to do this job simply because you wanted to.It was the love of it.”Barry sat beside his friend.“I won’t stop you from pursuing your dream, Aki. 

 

“I know that.”He sat there on the couch knowing he wasn’t avoiding Asami.Akihito was here to speak to Barry.“You need to speak to those girls to let them know that soon I’ll be leaving.”

 

He knew that one day that Akihito would.“I will be.Each day we both inform them that you won’t be there forever.Perhaps it is time for you to make it final.”

 

Sitting there in silence Akihito nodded his head before standing up.“You’re right.”With his hand out he took his friend’s hand.“I’ll even hand in my resignation right in front of those girls to let them know that I’m serious.”

 

XXX

 

After his business with Barry was done with Akihito went upstairs to where Asami was.There he sat with scotch in his hand and he knew it was due to him.No words were even truly mentioned to how this man actually felt for him but it seemed that Asami’s actions screamed so loud to him. 

 

“Passion.I knew it was dangerous to go out there but you knew why.I can’t exactly apologize.”He stood there as the man nearly slammed his glass down.“I’ll be handing in my resignation at the club.Once this is all over with I’ll be out of there fully.”

 

“And to go back to your apartment?”

 

That panged him.Suddenly his life would feel empty if he went into that apartment.“I don’t know.I am wondering if I could see this one owner of this gallery.Kenji could accompany me.I just want to open a door so I can get out of that club lifestyle for good.”

 

“Kenji may accompany you.At least you aren’t fighting me on that.”

 

With quick steps, he went to him."I do fear one thing.Just like that apartment with all those people dead.I don't want the same thing to happen to her or any of the people in the gallery." 

 

Coldness melted from those eyes as Asami reached to cup Akihito’s chin.“Arrange the meeting at Sion.You’ll have every protection available.”He surprised his kitten by bringing him down to his lap.“I will see that nothing happens to you.”

 

Rearranging himself to straddle the man, Akihito cupped his face."Actions speak louder than words and normally there are so many people who must say what they mean."With his thumb, he brushed Asami's cheek gently."You are one of those that don't need to.I can hear you, Asami."

 

“Does that mean you’ll live with me after this?”

 

“It does.”

 

He smirked teasingly.“And what is my first name?”

 

Akihito brushed his lips against Asami’s mouth.“Ryuichi.Asami Ryuichi.”

 

Capturing the lower lip Asami sent him a highly smoldering gaze.“Say it one more time.”

 

“Perverted, Ryuichi.”

 

Easily getting up with him in his grasp, Asami enjoyed the bratty nature of this one.It was far too amusing now.“I wish to show you a gift.I placed it in a special closet of mine.” 

 

"What?"Akihito squeaked out as he did not enjoy that tone at all.

 

XXX

 

**Club Dracaena**

Fighting the urge to nurse the cut he had obtained from Sato earlier, Sudou stood there in front of his former job.The place was bustling as usual and his stomach knotted up at the upcoming death toll. 

 

“Sudou-san?” 

 

There was an urging in that guard's voice for him to give the order.It was an order he didn't wish to give but had to."I know another way in,"Sudou mentioned before moving his feet towards the south side of the building. 

 

No one knew what was coming.

 

XXX

 

Trussed up in bondage, Akihito’s head lulled forward from their overexertions.“This is a shitty gift.” 

 

Laughing at his kitten’s pitiful attempt Asami bent forward to kiss him.“I didn’t hear you complain once during your multiple orgasms.” 

 

 _‘Asshole,’_ Akihito thought while he glared tiredly at the man.

 

Moving to undo him so they can continue this on the bed, Asami heard the knocking of his bedroom door."One moment!"He called out in an irritated way as he quickly brought Akihito down and carried him to the bed.Covering Akihito up he then went to the bedroom door."What?"

 

Ever the professional Kirishima focused on Asami’s face.“Pardon the intrusion, Asami-sama.There was an attack at Club Dracaena.”His voice dropped into a more serious tone than before.“Many have been killed.”

 

Closing the door Asami moved swiftly to do a quick clean-up before dressing up.“I must be off.I…”. His eyes fell upon Akihito.“Yes?”

 

Akihito shook his head as he tried to force the tears from his eyes.“Be safe.”

 

Going to him Asami bent for a kiss.“I will.”One more kiss and he left his kitten behind. 

 

Alone and naked, Akihito just sat there as the whole place fell in silence.He could feel his heartbeat.He could feel time slowing.He could feel his eyes widen to such a painful length.Soon he could hear his heavy breathing fill the space.Those poor people.He wanted to help but he knew he couldn’t.He just prayed that most got out alive.

 

XXX

 

"I got here as soon as I heard,"Kuroda informed Asami as soon as the man stepped foot on the property."It is very bad in there."His fingers twitched as he wished for a cigarette right now."According to the tapes it was Sudou and his men that did it."

 

Quietly, Asami assessed the situation from where he stood.Inside, as an officer would come and go through the door, he could spot a body laying there.The pristine floor was covered in blood. 

 

“Even though he has joined them this isn’t Sudou’s interest.He is into doing more underhanded techniques than this.”Asami became thoughtful.“He was forced into this act.”

 

Slipping him a note he took from inside Kuroda quietly whispered, "Sudou wrote this out for you.I would pay attention to what is written on the back of it."

 

Taking it he flipped it around to read the rushed scribbled writing, _’Sato forced me or else I’ll be killed if I don’t cooperate.He’s really pissed.’_ Not Sudou’s usual grammar choices but it got the message across.“I would like to see the camera feed to determine what happened.I need to see his face.”

 

“I can do that.”Kuroda produced the disc for him.“I want you to head back home while I clean this end up.”The media was coming upon them now.“Now, before you are completely hounded.”

 

Turning around Asami, Suoh, and Kirishima went to the car to head back to Sion instead.He picked his phone up to contact Kenji to tell him to keep a very close watch on Akihito tonight.Hanging up his eyes went to his men who studied him closely.“We’ll be right down the street from the club in case things go south.”He assured them.

 

XXX

 

Barry watched everyone filter back towards the backstage area along with the remaining areas of the club as his eyes fell upon Akihito.He was the only one to remain there.The shooting at Club Dracaena made him even more down than anyone else. 

 

“We have Asami’s guards helping us out.We also have him down the block.Don’t worry, Aki.”He smiled at his friend in hopes of assuring him.

 

His hazel eyes flitted quickly towards the door which made Barry turn to see a tall blonde waltz in as if he owned the place.The man was certainly rough around the edges but attractive still. 

 

“Hi, Yuri.You’re here to protect and serve?”Akihito questioned softly as the man neared.“You thinking they will be coming our way?”

 

The man didn't even smile as he shook Akihito's hand."That was sent as a warning to Asami.It wasn't sent to you or to even Durand."Yuri stated."Though now you will be seen as Asami's weakness.He has been going through an extensive length to protect you and others so that must mean you mean a lot to him."Sitting down next to him Yuri sighed."Feelings in our line of business can be so bad even if they feel so good."

 

Akihito heard some sadness in his voice making him wish to ask him to question him after this is all done with.Did he have a past love that was taken away from him?Does he love someone now and they keep being separated?Is love just a bear to have in this life?He wanted to know.Will he be a burden to Asami?

 

“I don’t want to be seen as a weakness.”He thought to say.

 

The man seemed to just hold nothing but a serious expression on his face.“It isn’t a weakness.The ones who believe it is a weakness are the ones who are weak themselves.”

 

Not thinking he would say that Akihito’s mouth opened up but didn’t say a word.He was speechless.It was the truth but he didn’t expect it from this man. 

 

"You're right."Barry agreed with him.There was such a twinkle in his eyes."What about those who are afraid of their positions in this world?"

 

Yuri turned cold."Then they are the truest victims are a weakness."Getting up he looked towards the bar."I know how to tend bar.I do know how to blend in when the need arises.It'll help me read the room more."

 

Still caught off guard from his comment, Barry stuttered, “S-S-Sure.Go-Go ahead.”

 

The man nodded his head and turned on his heel to move towards the bar.Akihito smiled cunningly to Barry.“He’s right.You may have done the deed once with Kuroda but decided to back off again due to his position in this world.I still say to keep pursuing it and say, ‘Fuck it’ to the rest of the world.”

 

“You’re right, Aki.Maybe I’ll repeat what he said to me when the time comes.I found the man I love and once I survive this shit I want him.”Barry slapped his leg in finality. 

 

XXX

 

At Sion, Asami finished looking at the footage and there it was.Sudou absolutely didn’t wish to do this act at all.While he acted his ass off in front of his men he let go of his act to be himself.He was scared. 

 

“Guess I can’t kill him after all.”Asami sighed as he felt the weight of his weapon.“Doesn’t mean I won’t spare the rest.”


	17. Churning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Character death."

_‘You did a great job!Guess I won’t be killing you after all.’_

 

_‘You satisfied Sato and in this, you satisfied us all.Good job, Sudou.I wish I could see Asami’s face.’_

 

_‘Such a pretty killing face.How many did you kill yourself, Sudou?’_

 

The praise and even more questions after that sickened Sudou as he first walked towards his room before storming inside of it.As tears rolled down his cheeks he moved to find his burner phone to text someone who hated him right now.Someone he still couldn't help but love.

 

**Sakazaki:I didn’t want to do what I did tonight.I was forced.Forgive me.Kill me next time when you see me next time.Please.**

 

Phone down he slumped down on his bed wishing he never joined in with Jin.He hated himself.Grabbing his phone once more he texted the man again.

 

**Sorry to do this again but I need to add this;I’d rather be killed by someone I love than someone I hate.At least I’ll get to see your face one last time.Forgive me for saying that if you even hate me for that.**

 

He hit his pillow and jumped when the phone vibrated to life.

 

**Sakazaki:I knew you were coerced into it.Asami too.You better not be texting on your own phone or else.**

 

**Sudou:I’m not.Burner.**

 

**Sakazaki:Good.Now get rid of this burner or else you’ll die by their hands.I also won’t kill you.There won’t be any relief there.**

 

**Sudou:Then after this, I'll leave Japan forever.I promise.**

 

**Sakazaki:I hope so.You need a new life.**

 

**Sudou:If I leave forever than may I have one last kiss before then?**

 

**Sakazaki:You are really asking me to punch you now.Get rid of that burner.**

 

He went too far.Sudou sighed as he leaned back. 

 

**Sudou:I did but in all fairness, I do love you.I promise I'll get rid of this burner.**

 

Turning the burner off he reached for a screwdriver and began to dismantle it.He’ll have to slowly destroy it this way before getting another one.

 

XXX

 

It was quite strange not to have Asami there seeing that he has been such a fixture there now.He sighed during his performance and went through the motions as the crowd enjoyed themselves.Now it didn’t seem to mean a thing without the source of his seduction. 

 

Akihito almost stumbled at the thought.Seduction.He had performed just fine before without that asshole.So why did he need him so much now? 

 

Because it felt so fantastic to seduce that bastard.They knew one another so well.Akihito knew Asami’s body and Asami knew his.So to have those golden eyes on him felt like an extension of their intimacy. 

 

He turned from the crowd.He was now afraid of his own penis revealing itself to them.He was fully aroused and damn he wanted Asami inside of him.Turning back around he imagined that perverted asshole riding him so he did that song until the end.

 

Heading into the back he was met with astounded expressions on his face.Kristen fanned herself.“I thought you were about to pop a woody on stage.”She quipped.

 

“Almost.”He admitted as he walked past her.

 

“Hmm, glad you didn’t.” 

 

As he walked towards his dressing room he could have sworn he heard a gasping sound but ignored it as he continued on.He wanted nothing more but to get his makeup off in order to become himself again.As he did his task quickly he heard a scream in which it made him grab his street clothes.

 

Running out of there with the guards by his side he ran towards the girls who gathered around someone else.Seeing another guard down on the ground Akihito soon made out who it was.“Kristen!”He yelled out.

 

There was blood on the ground as the woman's eyes were wide with fear.

 

XXX

 

In the front, Yuri was the handler as he automatically went to search for the person responsible for the stabbing.His eyes spotted the man as the offender tried to blend into the crowd before rushing out of there. 

 

As the man did a quick sprint out Yuri stuck his arm straight out prompting the man to run straight into it right in his neck.The man made a strangled sound as Yuri watched him fall to the ground. 

 

“That’s enough for you.”Picking him right up he hauled him away.This one will indeed be questioned and tortured.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima was the first one in front of Asami as they went down the hallway towards where Kristen was.The man was quiet even as he suddenly stopped at the sound of multiple people crying.Recognizing them immediately he spotted Akihito as the man began to wander over to them in an almost stumbling way.

 

"Kirishima, we tried."Wiping his eyes Akihito then glanced over at Asami."I didn't see the guy before it happened.It was so quick."Shoulders falling foward he repeated, "We tried."As more tears fell."I'm sorry."

 

Turning on his heel Kirishima left the area.A woman that he barely even knew and was getting to know was immediately taken from him.Feeling Suoh’s hand on his arm as he passed he brushed it off.He didn’t wish to get into this feeling.Didn’t at all.

 

Watching the man walk away made him feel worse.Akihito felt Asami’s arm reach around him to guide him away.Most likely to talk.“Yuri caught him.”

 

“I know and we’ll question him.”Asami knew his kitten was hurting and he looked over his shoulder to see that Suoh was guiding Alistair away also.Looking up there was Kuroda coming down the hall.His friend was on a mission as he went past him and towards Barry. 

 

Sitting there among everyone else, Barry felt all of them hanging upon him.His head felt heavy before he stood up just to find himself facing Kuroda.“I can’t do this right now.”His hand waved him away as he tried to move past him. 

 

“You can’t walk away knowing that you are in danger yourself.”Kuroda took his hand.“You know this.” 

 

He knew."I was told something highly interesting before this all went down."Barry gazed into his eyes."I questioned someone about people who are afraid of their positions in this world.This is in regards to same-sex relationships.His answer struck hard with me because to me it is the truth.He said that they are the truest victims of weakness."He scanned Kuroda from head to toe."I love you and I'm not afraid.Please don't be afraid either if I do survive after all of this."Removing his hand from his he walked towards another guard.

 

Kuroda took a deep breath in and sighed.He then scanned each face of every employee of Barry's to see that they heard every word.There wasn't any judgment in them and he was sure it was due to the loss of a friend.He didn't have any words to say to them except for what he came here to say to them.

 

“I’m deeply sorry for your loss.”He truly didn’t know the woman but she was a friend of a man he truly loved.That meant for something as he moved away.

 

XXX

 

 

To think he almost lost his own father just to have him saved with the luck of Asami figuring out that the doctor was a fake.To think that this was all Jin’s fault for starting it all.His heart ached as he tried not to think but his head throbbed.He has lost his friend tonight.

 

"I wish I could tell you everything about what happened.I just wish I saw the guy beforehand.I just remember performing and then leaving the stage and saying a few words to her."Akihito almost hated the flooring in the hospital.It was an OCD nightmare."I could hear a gasping sound but I dismissed it thinking it was her gasping for someone else doing something.I do remember seeing the usual people around.I don't remember seeing him."He turned his head to look at Asami."It all happened while I was changing."

 

Asami took his hand.“No one is blaming you, Kitten.Just know that they’ll pay for this.”

 

He didn't say a word about this as he looked down the hallway."I called her parents and they were on their way down here.They couldn't even make in time to say goodbye to their own daughter."Akihito broke down."Ryuichi, I always give people chances but this time I have to say this."Through tear-laden eyes he was serious."Make them all pay."

 

XXX

 

Alone, Kirishima had to process the news still.Kristen is gone.Slumped over the railing he just thought about the woman and what might have been.He wasn't in love with her but he still cared about her very much. 

 

“Oh!I’m sorry to disturb you.I didn’t mean to.”

 

He turned to find a man with tied back blonde hair standing there wearing scrubs.Kirishima gave him an accusatory once over before returning back to his scanning."It's fine."

 

Coming out all the way on the balcony the blonde pulled out his carton of cigarettes.“Do you mind if I smoke?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Tapping the box the man was frowning.“Thanks.I don’t wish to offend you by doing it without your permission.”

 

There was a slight smattering of blood on his scrubs.Many might not notice it but he did even as his eyes fought hard not to study the man next to him.He was young and he wondered if he was a nurse.Maybe he was just an intern. 

 

“You have blood on your scrubs.”Kirishima dared to point it out to see how the blond will react.

 

The blonde was embarrassed at being caught.“Fuck.Sorry about that.I left surgery not too long ago and we lost a patient that I was assisting with.While the doctor in charge is used to this, I’m not.”Taking a drag of his cigarette he then exhaled.“It is the second time I’ve seen a patient die and It sucks.”Knife wounds such as that in that woman were a tricky area.“Poor lady.”

 

Kirishima turned to him.“Kristen Sloan?”The man turned ashen.“It was her you were trying to save.Are you a doctor or simply a nurse?”

 

"I'm actually a doctor.I was assisting the one in charge and there was too much internal bleeding.Whoever was responsible for doing this knew what they were doing.The blade was long and they twisted it as they plunged it in."His eyes stayed on him."Dr. Watanabe will deny that this is how it happened.He will only due to certain levels of this hospital."

 

"And that is?"This hospital wasn't at all backed by Asami.So it was strange that Kristen was sent to this hospital instead of to the one nearest to them. 

 

The doctor actually had greenish eyes for someone who was Japanese.At least half-Japanese.He put out his cigarette and sighed.“I gave you a huge hint already, Kirishima Kei.Yes, I know who you are.You are the secretary of Asami Ryuichi.”He bowed.“My name is Dr. Sorano Ash.I know.I am just half-Japanese.”

 

Stopping the man from speaking Kirishima stepped closer to him.“The benefactor of this hospital has the name of Jin, correct?”The man nodded his head prompting him to step away.“Are you made to diagnose someone to their specifications?”

 

“Fuck no!That is unethical!”Sorano nearly shouted.“Honestly I don’t care if I get killed for my honesty here but seriously.”Feeling the man’s hand on top of his mouth he shut up. 

 

“Enough.I’ll be in touch.”Placing his calling card in the man’s hand Kirishima left the balcony area to locate Asami and Suoh. 

 

On the balcony, Sorano looked at the number on the calling card to memorize it before burning it up.If they find out that he squealed he'll be killed.He wasn't stupid about how this hospital worked. 

 

Kirishima quickly located Asami and Suoh with Alistair and Akihito.“It’s best that we leave this hospital now.We should inform Kuroda to take Durand with him.”Stepping closer to Asami he whispered, “Either Nakamura or another is the benefactors of this hospital and allowed Kristen to die here.”Pulling away he could see that the security in the building was beginning to tighten up.“They are gathering.” 

 

Akihito sighed even as he felt his phone vibrate.Looking down at it he growled."Jin.He is sending his condolences."As he said this there was more security."Perverted bastard.Allow me to punch that bastard several times in the face before you end him."

 

“I can do that, Kitten.First, let’s get out of here.” 

 

XXX

 

Still waiting to question the man responsible for killing Kristen, Kirishima stood there almost like a statue.The man was warning him and yet he wasn't a danger.His parents were divorced and it was a nasty divorce too.While his mother was a very generous person in her charities.His father was another story.

 

“Kirishima?”Asami stood there with the others as he observed his secretary freeze up.

 

He placed the file under his arm just so he could speak."Adachi Kin was previously married to an American woman by the name of Natalie.He moved her here and she didn't know what she married into until afterward.They went through a terrible divorce and what was left was a hefty settlement along with a child.A child that is now a doctor at the same hospital.His name is, Dr. Sorano Ash.I spoke to him briefly and by his account, the blade was plunged in an expert manner before it was twisted.She died of extensive internal bleeding."

 

Akihito began to breathe hard at the information."Can you trust his information?"

 

“As much as I can trust that you won’t betray Asami-sama.”He handed the file over to Asami.“It is apparent that Adachi has him there for his own purpose.”

 

Immediately reading the file Asami turned away at seeing the photographs of a beautiful blonde woman covered in bruises.Even as she was pregnant, she was abused.While he read on as the others discussed Sorano’s personality, Asami looked over to Kenji.“See about this Dr. Ash.”

 

Kenji bowed before quickly departing.Kirishima seemed disappointed in not being the one to do this.Opening his mouth to speak he heard his phone before lifting it. 

 

**As you know, my father is Adachi Kin.I’m certain that you looked this up.I would do anything to see to my mother’s wellbeing.This is why I work for the bastard.Keep watch on this person named Alistair Fujita.I heard him cursing his name.**

 

Kirishima showed Suoh what was on his screen before moving.“I’ll be right back, Asami-sama.”He moved quickly before his boss could object. 

XXX

 

“Even you could dress like a woman and dance.”Mikhail presented Feilong with that option while they observed the questioning of the man who killed that woman.“I know that you would surpass every female out there.”

 

Fighting very hard not to sneer and losing, Feilong quickly twisted his lover’s hand to bring it behind his back.“Don’t you ever repeat that to me again.”He hissed into his ear.“Ever.”

 

Knowing how sensitive an issue this subject is Mikhail pushed him away.“I know what your brother did to you and I know how you hated it.How you hate it when people assume that about you always but what I’m doing is making you push past it.Past that issue of yours so you won’t allow it to be such a short fuse.That’s all.”

 

“Than chose another time to do it and not in front of this type of proceedings.It makes me appear weak.”Feilong hit him.

 

“No, you are the one who does this, Love.”Mikhail moved himself to stand by his side.“You know that they’ll use the same tactic on you in this warfare.It is a tactic that has put you off your game in the past.I don’t want to ever see you hurt.”

 

At the sound of his sincerity, Feilong understood why he chose to undertake this test now.The jaws in his muscle moved as his eyes turned to him."It is true that I have gone off the rails before and I'll handle myself when the time arises.Don't you worry, Mikhail."

 

“I hope not.Because I do love you so.”

 

XXX

 

In the locker area, Sorano felt his body turn cold as his eyes lifted up from his task to see his father standing there.He was being backed into a corner as the imposing man came closer to force him against his own locker.Adachi Kin’s eyes just stayed fixated on his. 

 

“You warned him.That’s why they left abruptly.”No question as the man quickly snatched Sorano’s phone away.“Let’s see what you’ve been up to.”

 

“Mr. Adachi, Sir.I wasn’t up to anything.”Sorano’s voice was obviously nervous as his eyes watched the man go through his phone before searching his messages.He hadn’t gotten as far as erasing his message to Kirishima yet. 

 

Slamming his hand on the locker next to his son’s own head, Kin’s eyes narrowed at the text he located.“I cursed out Alistair’s name simply due to the fact I hated that he was taken from me.As if I would hurt him.”

 

Liar.“You hurt mom.”Sorano’s eyes squinted as that hand punched the locker next to him.“I won’t lie!You hurt her and I won’t have you hurting someone else.”

 

Phone going down on the bench Kin grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck.“And I won’t lie either.Your mother was nothing but a vessel for me to merely have a child with.Anything else with her was my business alone to do with.We are divorced and she can do as she pleases now.As for you.”He let him go.“I still want you to marry seeing that you are my only heir.You are very useful to me.You will carry on my legacy.”

 

His mouth gaped open."I don't want it.If that legacy is to kick the living shit out of my wife and to kill innocent people then fuck you.I'd rather die."

 

It took so much strength in order not to kill his own son.His only son.Kin glared hard at him as he wondered about him.“Do you even like women?You have never dated or fucked anyone on the sly.Men are nice to bed but you still need to give me an heir to this empire.”

 

Moving down to grab his phone Sorano shook his head.“Fuck off.”Feeling a hard hit against his face he stumbled before moving to hit the man back.“Asshole.”He then ran out of the locker room. 

 

Hand on the side of his face Kin watched as his son ran away from him.“Sorano!”The door was slammed closed.“You have no place to go.”

 

Slowing down he began to walk in an almost calm manner down the hallway and to the elevator.Greeting others on the way by Sorano rang up the elevator.He sighed as he heard the chime and he climbed onto the lift before pressing the button to go down.After, when the elevator stopped he got off and strolled out of there just to take a deep breath.He knew that he couldn’t run exactly.Those goons will come after him.So he just stood there until a car stopped in front of him and he recognized the man in the front seat. 


	18. Finding Positivity Through the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The dark and the light, they exist side by side. Sometimes overlapping, one explaining the other. The darkened path is as illuminated as the lightened…” – Raven Davies
> 
> Even with the aftermath of their friend's passing, one would think that things could die down for one night.

Barry stood by the window as Kuroda came to stand behind him.He still had Kristen’s blood on him.He tried his best to stem of blood flow but alas it didn’t work.He could still smell it in his nose. 

 

“Is Hajun with Sakazaki tonight?”Kuroda asked as he noticed the other man was missing.

 

He nodded his head.“He is.”Feeling Kuroda’s hands on him he stiffened up.“What are you doing?”

 

His brown eyes looked into his softly.“I’m taking off your shirt so you may clean up.”

 

Feeling his nipples become erect Barry’s head rested against the glass after the shirt was slipped off.“Shinji.”Was it so wrong to feel this way now?His heart ached in two ways.The loss of a friend and the love of a man that is in front of him now.Feeling the older man’s hand brush up his back he turned to face him.“Don’t be weak.”He pleaded.

 

Moving to place himself on his knees Kuroda’s hands were still brushing down his body before settling on Barry’s buttons.“No more.Yuri is correct.Not that I would want to normally agree with him but I do agree this time.”Releasing that beautiful penis from its confines he held it in the palm of his hand.“Nevermore.”

 

XXX

 

“He really brought Adachi Kin’s son here.”Akihito’s hands played with his camera in his possession.“I can see that he is a nice guy but is it truly wise?”

 

The other man stood like a stone statue while he smoked his Dunhill.Was protecting him and his family along with his friends annoying him now?It was a little fine that the man stalked him at first when he thought he was his alter-ego but now it could always be too much.Even for a man of his caliber. 

 

Akihito decided to reach him feeling that there is more to save them than his past relationships."There is more commonality between us than you think.While I'm great at making relationships.You are great at making enemies.To me, we are equal in both parts."He grinned at his lover.

 

“Your heart is breaking while you mourn your friend and yet you can still find positivity in something else.”Asami’s voice sounded so dead as the man exhaled.Bending to put out his light he went to his lover.“You might not believe it but I can find positivity in things even in my dark life.”

 

Sounds promising.“Like what?”Akihito wanted to hear.

 

“You.”

 

XXX

 

Stepping into his place Suoh's heart thumped at watching Alistair walking into the kitchen naked.The man had his own apron on but it didn't cover up the backside that showed that sweet ass.While they were not lovers Alistair confessed to him that he always loved to walk around naked in his own apartment.So when he asked if it was alright to Suoh allowed him to.Now it was temptation each time he could see the man.

 

Coming back out of the kitchen Alistair stopped in his tracks.“Kazumi, great!You’ll actually have a hot dinner for a change.That is if you are hungry.I don’t know what it is but when I feel miserable I eat like a bandit.”

 

No, he couldn’t force his lust onto someone who is depressed about the loss of his friend.“I’m starving.”

 

A weak smile spread across his face.“Great.I actually made a lot.I’ll serve.”Turning back into the kitchen Alistair found the place instantly filled up with the larger man in there.“Kazumi?”

 

“You sit down and I’ll serve.You’ve done enough by making this delicious meal.”As Suoh moved towards the stove he watched as Alistair removed the apron off of himself and left the kitchen.Hand to the front of his pants he willed it to go away.It wasn’t proper to prey on someone who was mourning.

 

XXX

 

Sorano felt weird as he stood in the spare bedroom.This room was the very same bedroom the woman was staying in.He also felt weird due to the fact that now he was probably a pariah.He almost sighed as he turned around to go back out to see Kirishima end his phone call. 

 

“Your mother.Do you know where she is staying?”Kirishima questioned as he readied his phone.

 

Shaking his head he lifted his phone up."That call I made to her was her key to make another move away from where she was.Ever since the divorce, she has made it a habit to move constantly without a trace.I haven't seen her for a few years now."

 

“Does your father hurt her or threaten to do so if you don’t cooperate?”

 

“When my dad needs a punching bag he says that she is his favorite one.”Placing his hand up to his face Sorano sighed.“This is the first time he has ever hit me.”

 

Grabbing the pack Kirishima tossed it to him.“Put it back on you again.”

 

Taking it and putting it back to where the bruise was forming, Sorano lamented, “This war between you guys is such a foolish mission that they embarked on.My dad isn’t even properly armed.He is just insane.So is Sato.Nakamura is someone I don’t know of but there is something about him that makes me sneak out of the room faster.I really don’t know about Jin except he reminds me of my dad when he was younger.So that means that whoever his ex is they need to watch out.”

 

That ex is Akihito.“Jin’s ex is Takaba Akihito.You met him.He is with Asami.The problem will be;Jin should watch out for my boss.”

 

Sorano giggled.“Fantastic.Just as long as Asami treats him good.”

 

“He treats him very well.”Kirishima was reading his messages.“Are you gay?”

 

The man froze."I guess I am.I don't know really.I never kissed anyone before or had a relationship.I look at men more than women.Also, I never wanted a relationship knowing that they would have to be introduced to my damned dad one day.Why?"

 

Long explanation.Cute."I got that feeling about you,"Kirishima responded to him casually."There is nothing wrong with it."His eyes met his."Now about your father and Alistair Fujita."

 

“According to my dad he just really likes him.Doesn’t want to hurt him.Don’t believe everything you hear.” 

 

Nodding his head Kirishima didn’t believe it either.Alistair was just an in for the man.“Sorano.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Not to embarrass you but I have caught you studying me more than a few times.”Kirishima smiled slightly.“I don’t mind and I have dabbled in that myself.I will admit to you that in another day that I would have pursued it but for now, no.I just lost someone myself.We didn’t know one another well but Kristen was special.”

 

His eyes were far too obvious but he knew it was due to him being a doctor.“Then at least use me when the need arises.Seeing as I am a doctor.I would love to repay all of you.I must insist.”

 

Seeing that Asami’s personal physician was busy with Akihito’s father it truly couldn’t be helped.“Consider it done.” 

 

As soon as the words were said he heard his phone ring and he lifted it up to immediately place his hand on Sorano’s arm.He was needed now.

 

XXX

 

Now in an oversized shirt, Alistair was sitting to eat his dinner.He couldn't help the sighs that escaped him.Couldn't help but wish he could call the one person he always called whenever he felt at a crossroads.Couldn't help but wish to crack a joke on the one person who got his jokes. 

 

“We knew one another the longest.”He started out by saying to Suoh.“While Aki knew his friends, Kou and Takato the longest from growing up together, I grew up with her.She got me.”Tears began to fall.“I didn’t have to say a word and she knew what I was about to say.”

 

Knowing their basic backgrounds Suoh still wanted to know more.“Tell me more about your friendship with her.I would love to know.”

 

Shrugging he felt like he was this child shyly to explain his life."As you guessed we are both half-breeds.Her father an American and my mom is an American.We both lived in separate parts of the States and one day our dad's got job transfers here.So here we both are in a brand new school and didn't know anyone.We latched on and stayed together ever since."Alistair explained."Kristen was tough but she could be sensitive.She was also this person who could fight if she felt someone was being wronged."

 

Watching Alistair suddenly grow silent to the point of not moving, Suoh went to his side.“Alistair?”His voice soft with concern.

 

“She never allowed anyone to get the drop on her.She was similar to Aki in this.”Meeting Suoh’s eyes, Alistair’s voice grew weak.“She told me earlier in the day that maybe that sometimes it was best not to fight back.”He covered his eyes.“I wish she fought back.”

 

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man Suoh allowed him to cry against him.He will allow Alistair to do what he must in order to grieve.“Alistair, I…”Hearing a distinct gunshot, Suoh moved Alistair down to the ground quickly.“Stay here.”Grabbing his phone he was about to call Kirishima when his friend contacted him first.“Gunshots…”His friend interrupted him.“What?!”His eyes went to meet Alistair’s scared eyes.

 

XXX

 

Pants down and legs spread out.His eyes were half-lidded.Mouth open as satisfied pants escaped him along with moans as he felt Asami's mouth wrapped around his shaft.Grief was forgotten for a time even as he felt his hole being licked upon.

 

“Asa..”He gasped as two fingers entered him unexpectedly.“What the..?”

 

Pulling his mouth away slightly Asami responded in a low voice.“My name, Kitten.”

 

Still not used to it he said it softly, “Ryuichi.”

 

“Better.”Hand on the underside of his penis, Asami ran his tongue up the length of his shaft once more till he heard the sound of rampant knocking at the door.“This better be good.”Getting up he fastened he clothes back on while listening to Akihito do the same. 

 

Opening the door up once he could see that Akihito was covered up, Asami didn’t even say a word when Kenji blurted out.“There has been an attack.”

 

XXX

 

A Little Earlier 

 

Against the glass with his pants down, Barry was enjoying feeling Kuroda's lips surrounding his own cock.Moaning in delight he felt he was so close but didn't felt ready for coming just yet. 

 

His body had other plans as he let out his satisfaction before he fell away to the side.As he did he felt this searing pain that enveloped his body.Barry’s eyes widened before squeezing shut and soon he felt himself on the ground.What happened? 

 

That’s when he saw the glass.It was shattered.It also had blood.Blood?His blood obviously and he looked to find Kuroda reaching for a weapon and his phone.Barry reached out towards him but soon went back to try to hold himself. 

 

It wasn’t long before Kirishima entered with a blonde man he had never seen before.A man who introduced himself as they brought him behind the couch for protection.He tried to process what was happening as the blonde went about in examining him.

 

“He’s lucky that it’s his arm and not where his heart is.He’ll be fine.”The man issued out as he continued to help him out.

 

Someone sighed in relief in the room and it might have been him before Kuroda began to speak to Kirishima.It wasn’t long before Kirishima disappeared leaving Kuroda and the blonde behind.

 

The blonde smiled down at him in assurance."This wound will heal in no time."Spotting Barry's questioning expression he repeated his name."My name is, Dr. Sorano Ash.I'm sorry to meet you under such circumstances."

 

Understatement of the century as Asami entered the room.Hearing Akihito in the hallway wanting to be let in, Barry chuckled, “Tell him I’m fine.I’m not Swiss cheese yet.”

 

Kuroda was the one who departed to give the news leaving Sorano to continue to clean up while Asami examined the mess inside the place.As Kuroda returned the man spoke up.

 

“We’ll need to switch apartments.Even Hajun won’t be safe.I’ll let Sakazaki know.”Picking up the phone Asami spoke into it.

 

Helping the man up into a sitting position Sorano did more of an examination before speaking again.“Your nerves are in shock but you’ll be fine.I’m sorry you went through that.”

 

“You aren’t at fault.”Barry offered weakly.

 

Frowning, Sorano slowly slid over to the door.“You have no idea who my father is.” 

 

Spotting the sadness in those eyes Barry watched as the man left the apartment before Kuroda crouched down in front of him.“Who is his father?”

 

“Adachi Kin.As far as we can see, Sorano is nothing like him.He is to be trusted.”Leaning closer he whispered into his ear to add, “For now.”Pulling back Kuroda kissed his lips.“I’m glad you moved or you would have been…”Unable to finish that sentence he held him gently. 

 

Wrapping one arm up around the man Barry enjoyed his fragrance.“I have you to thank for that.If you didn’t make me feel so good I wouldn’t have moved.”

 

He smiled at his lover sounding so sincere.“There is no way that I am losing you.”

 

In the hallway, Akihito stood there with his back against the wall while he heard his friend speaking.As he eavesdropped on him he also eavesdropped on Asami just to find his ears erasing Barry out to focus on him. 

 

“So they were specifically targeting him.Anyone else?”Akihito asked.The man looked back down to his phone to speak into it once more.“Damn it!Talk to me.”

 

There was a long drawn out breath before the man approached to take his hand to move him away from the door.Asami walked until they were far enough away to speak."The only building that is across from us and has access is under construction.This building doesn't go up as far to my penthouse so we are both safe."Asami began to explain."Hajun and Barry will need to be moved elsewhere in this building.As for Alistair and Sorano, we don't see no worry for them now."

 

Akihito blinked at that information.“Excuse me?Why not them?”

 

"Adachi will not harm his only heir.True, he hit him but he still sees Sorano as an asset.As for Alistair, he still wants him as his lover.Same as how Jin and Sato see you." 

 

“There is something you aren’t telling me.”

 

Clever kitten.“They’ll still kill Barry but they won’t harm any others unless we hand over Sorano and Alistair.That’s their message.”Asami’s eyes turned hard.“They also want you and hell will freeze over for me to hand you over.”

 

XXX

 

The building was being heavily renovated in its construction.So as Kirishima and Suoh continued to do their sweep of the place Kirishima looked at his friend with curiosity. 

 

“How is Fujita doing after Kristen passed?”

 

His friend being so formal even though he was dating her.His flashlight panned up towards the ceiling to check it.“As well as to be expected from someone who lost his longtime friend, Kei.”Suoh’s face grimaced.“He’s depressed about it.What about you?”

 

Stepping back slightly in order to examine another section Kei opened up his mouth.“Some part of me wished I never got to know her.At least I was beginning to and now I’ll never know what type of woman she’ll truly be for me.It’s a loss.”

 

Not expecting him to be candid Suoh started to move down the hallway with his friend.“I know that you wished you were there to save her.Is that what you are hoping for with the doctor?”

 

It wasn’t the same thing.“No.Sorano is just an innocent.”

 

“We aren’t a protection service but we are seeing that our boss is with Takaba.Not that I raise any issues with this.”

 

Intriguing.“Is it due to the fact that it was how you met Fujita?”Kirishima countered softly.His lips were threatening to rise up in amusement. 

 

Pursing his lips, Suoh answered him almost crudely.“To see him in my place and in his state is something I can see for a lifetime.Something I can mold myself against.”

 

That gave him a visual.“Are you in love?” 

 

“Unsure.”Suoh glanced away just to make an excuse to look at something he had already examined before.“Skip that question again.”

 

"Sure, but it won't stop me from asking another type of question in the future."

 

XXX

 

Nervously he paced around Suoh's apartment.He had already heard from Akihito that Barry will be fine.Suoh was across the street to look at the building for any more assassins.He was here with guards stationed at the door just waiting. 

 

*Ring*

 

Examining his phone he recognized the number in spite of getting rid of the contact.He sighed before answering it.“How dare you or anyone else in your crew shoot at Barry.If this is a way to get me back then forget about it.I’d rather drink acid.”

 

_“I will never allow you to be harmed Alistair so please reconsider what you are saying to me for now.”_

 

“No.”He hung up quickly and sat his ass on the floor.Alistair was afraid of having a laser marking his presence in the apartment.

 

XXX

 

“What is it?” 

 

"This was Jin's doing.Soma was his cousin so it wouldn't make much sense for Adachi to do this attack."Akihito explained to the man.Oh, he knew that the man had a feeling about this but it felt nice to be at the same level. 

 

Asami pointed to his phone.“Has he bothered to contact you?”

 

“No.The last phone call I have received was from my mom saying that my dad wants to go hiking after all this is over with.”He smiled.“I think I want to do that with him.Would you like to join?That is if you still are serious about me.”

 

One hand on the wall to entrap him, Asami smiled in a predatory way."I have a perfect place to go for all of us."

 

Snickering he began to blush.“Either you are planning on asking for my hand or ripping my clothes off now with that expression.”

 

He leaned down further.“Can’t it be both?”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened.“What?”

 

XXX

 

The dead man's phone rang in the warehouse.Mikhail looked over to Feilong and the man just simply walked over to pick it up to speak into it.Naturally, the handsome bastard would be bold enough to answer the phone. 

 

“We won’t deliver him to you.We won’t deliver anything else to you.This is pathetic and this is why you have all failed.”Feilong turned to face Mikhail with his phone and gestured outside.“Tell me, Jin.Will you also be going after Akihito in the same fashion?”

 

Mikhail snuck out of the warehouse and went into the direction that was indicated while Yuri disappeared into the darkness.His fucking brother turned into some type of ninja overnight years ago. 

 

As the blonde duo left Feilong listened to the man titter on.“Do you honestly believe that Akihito will give himself up to you?”

 

There was a clang on the other end along in the air that pricked at Feilong’s ears.The man chuckled.“This is Akihito.All I need to do is go after his parents and he is all mines.” 

 

Yuri stood on top of a roof and spotted the man speaking into the phone.Beyond him was a shipment in the process of being lost.Producing his gun he aimed it towards the man and fired it.He enjoyed the surprise for a brief second but felt angry that he managed to miss him.Now it was a chase as the man dashed off and Jin’s men began the fight.

 

Feilong cursed knowing that the man escaped.He narrowed his eyes at the nearest guard till Yoh waited for his command.“Find him and bring him to me.”

 

Yoh simply nodded and silently ran off.It was his hope that his right-hand man will get the snake.

 

XXX

 

"No, I understand Asami.No, I don't want him harmed and yet I can't have him here now.Sudou does come to visit me from time to time and it is a matter of time that they will all come."Sakazaki looked back at the nervous Hajun."You have the perfect spot for him?Excellent.I'll be there soon to have him settled." 

 

Seeing how Sakazaki slowly put his phone down Hajun blinked a few times."This will be perfect only when it is all over with."Hajun forced a smile on his face.

 

“Yes.”

 

Opening his mouth to speak once more Hajun observed as something got tossed into the window before it was set off.Screaming out in pain he felt Sakazaki as the man picked him up and carried him out of there. 

 

XXX

 

Sudou gasped as he watched them throw Molotov cocktails into Sakazaki’s club.More specifically, the top floor.His eyes flew towards Nakamura as the man stood inches away from the vehicle while he stayed inside wishing he had time to warn his ex-lover. 

 

Outside the vehicle, Nakamura grinned at the sound of someone screaming before.After, he couldn’t hear anything else as it went dead.He imagined what this place would have been like if he would have waited when it was opened but they decided to strike tonight. 

 

Of course, the sudden pain to his side and chest was another person’s idea to strike as well as a barrage of bullets struck Nakamura down.He fell against the vehicle and his eyes fell upon Sakazaki and even Hajun behind the furious man. 

 

In the car, Sudou smiled at the man until he saw that Hajun was injured.Getting out of the vehicle he heard Nakamura's pleas for help and he made his move but it was to walk towards them.Raising his gun up he shot the man in the head.

 

“Before I say what I need to say;Where are the others?” 

 

"Sakazaki killed them already,"Hajun answered as he began to nurse his arm."Did you want to warn him?"

 

Removing his expensive scarf, Sudou handed it to Hajun.“Yes.”Looking towards Sakazaki the man just wasn’t moving at all.“Sakazaki?”

 

The man began to move slowly towards Hajun.His hands moved to secure the scarf around Hajun’s arm tenderly.What he did was something he hadn’t even done in a very long time.“Go back to them Sudou and make sure to tell them that even I won’t back away from a fight.” 

 

He actually wants him to return?“They’ll kill me.How do I explain about Nakamura?”Sudou argued.

 

"Simple.Tell them I killed him.Oh, and one more thing."As Sakazaki made his move to him it was Hajun who punched him in the mouth.Impressed after Sudou came back forward from his stumble, he said, "A present to make them believe that you didn't escape unscathed."

 

Hand to his lip he pulled it away to find blood on his fingers.“Seriously?”Sudou questioned but failed to get out any other words just as he laid his eyes on Hajun’s serious expression.“He told you.”

 

Stepping closer Hajun whispered, "You ever think about that again with my husband."He smiled."Yes, you heard me.I said, husband.We have kept it a secret but it won't be no longer."He pointed to his face."You ever try and touch my man again I will personally wipe your looks away." 

 

Sakazaki felt very proud of his wife as he took Hajun’s hand.“Good going.You heard him.Now for you, Sudou.Go back to them and make sure you stay safe.I know that Asami will want information.Can you help out with that?”

 

Fire above along with sirens approaching, Sudou knew he had to cooperate.“The bodies.Will you be fine?”

 

“Kuroda is on his way.I’ll be more than alright.I had to defend myself and Hajun.”Sakazaki answered.“Go.”

 

Nodding his head Sudou walked to the driver's side door.He just stared at Sakazaki as if it would be last time before he got into the car and disappeared. 

 

Hajun gazed down at the dead body below them.“If we told them that we had a child coming soon he would have died then and there.”

 

"Yes, he would have."Sakazaki agreed while he wrapped his arm around him.

 

XXX

 

 _‘I don’t want to do it,’_ thought, Akihito as he just stared at the screen of his phone. _‘I don’t want to call that shit hole.’_

 

“Akihito?” 

 

Asami’s baritone of a voice had his eyes lifting up before he dialed the piece of shit.“Let me tell you in advance, I hate you right now.”

 

“I know this, Kitten.Call him.”Asami urged.Feilong and Mikhail were searching for him now.He was certain that Jin will stop to answer Akihito’s call.

 

“Fine.”He bit out before hitting send.The phone line was ringing and there was Jin on the line.“Jin.Why?I know you called the hit out on Barry.This isn’t exactly a romantic gesture to get to me.”

 

There were obvious calming breaths on the line before Jin could speak. _“And the reason for your call is to tell me this.He did kill my cousin.”_

 

“A cousin you couldn’t stand yourself.You told me you had an overbearing cousin you wished would have died.”

 

 _"By my hands, Aki.Not by a stranger's hands."_ Jin stifled a cough on his end. _“I thought you of all people would get sarcasm.”_

 

Hearing gunshots near Jin before he cursed and began to fire back, Aki grinned.“Not as much as I enjoy justice.”The line went dead.He looked up at Asami.“You’ll have to see if they got the asshole or not.I’m hoping they did.”

 

Receiving a phone call himself Asami picked it up.The man didn’t say much before he hung up.“Sakazaki will also be staying here seeing that his club was attacked.Hajun was injured in the process.Kuroda is smoothing it all out but it seems that Sakazaki won’t be facing any charges since he was only defending himself.”The man appeared smug.“Nakamura is out of the game.Sudou killed the man himself.”


	19. After the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people deal with things in their own way. Some will dance.

One less cook in the pot.That’s the way Sato saw it from Sudou’s report.The man was injured and a coward not to fight back against Sakazaki but that was fine.Sato heard and received the information that he wanted to hear.

 

“You are quite the pretty one.I bet your mouth always looked pretty wrapped around either his or Asami’s cock.”As Sudou flinched at those words Sato grinned.“Even I enjoy torturing those with my words.Don’t worry, I won’t harm you unless you plan on betraying me.”

 

The blonde shook his head slightly.“I don’t plan to.Have you heard anything from Jin yet?”

 

The moment he questioned this there was Adachi and Jin coming in.Jin was warned out from running around the warehouse section away from three of the most predatory people.His blue eyes watched as Jin plopped himself down to grab the first thing available to begin drowning himself in it.The man was stressed.Adachi seemed to be taking things in stride.

 

“So Nakamura is dead.More for us.The prick was basically useless.”Adachi snidely spoke out as he hit Sudou in his back.“I hope you got to see his death first hand.Put some hair on those balls of yours.”

 

Fighting back the urge to grimace at those words, Sudou instead just smiled at the man.No need to fight.He was merely a lackey. 

 

“The report was that Barry was hit but the wound wasn’t fatal.My son fixed him up obviously.As for trying to reach the eagle in the roost.”Adachi Kin grabbed the bottle away from Jin.“That building we used doesn’t quite go that far up.”

 

His eyes fixed on the man and even Sato was giving him the same questioning look.“Who is your target up there besides Asami?”Jin questioned cautiously.

 

Adachi’s own eyes gazed out to the night sky.“Who else do you think?Takaba Akihito.”

 

XXX

 

"Oh, how nice!My ex-escaped!"Hands up in the air Akihito leaned back on the couch to place his hands back on his stomach."What a fucking great thing to hear."

 

The sarcasm that rolled out of this one’s lips was actually quite cute.Feilong scanned that body wondering how Akihito sounded as he came.With spunk like that he had a feeling it was gratifying. 

 

"Your ex is a slippery rat.Even in spite of us surrounding him, he was able to escape."Feilong offered."Don't worry, we'll get him."

 

Unconvinced, Akihito scoffed.“And here I am down one friend and almost lost another today.Excuse me if I’m not feeling very convinced here.”

 

Allowing for his lover to vent and to give Feilong a hard time Asami stepped closer."We'll get him, Akihito.For now, we'll concentrate on all our tasks at hand and this does include you doing your regular routine."His eyes met with Akihito's angry ones."Barry has been appraised of this and he knows that you are not to show fear to them."

 

XXX

 

Running into Kirishima, Sorano blushed as the man calmly wrapped his arm around him to stabilize him from falling over.His hands against the man’s strong body, Sorano could smell the expensive cologne wafting invitingly up to his olfactory nerves.He moved back quickly as soon as he felt his body react and found his body about to stumble again.This had Kirishima taking his hand and bringing him down to the couch. 

 

“Sorry.”Sorano blushed furiously while he stared downwards. 

 

Seeing the growing erection Kirishima didn't bother to call attention to it.The doctor has been through enough."That is quite alright.I do wish to express my gratitude for stepping in and helping Durand out when needed.It was quite invaluable."

 

Does this man have any clue how sexy he sounded?Sorano nearly gapped at him but decided to smile shyly a little more towards his midsection.“It is merely my duty that I’m happy to perform.”

 

Finding that suitable Kirishima did need to step away from the endearing young doctor.“You sound like me.”

 

Except he couldn’t stand like an impenetrable fortress.Standing up Sorano wished that he could touch him.“Except you aren’t.You aren’t someone who would hide his preferences from his father simply because he is a class A jerk.You are at least brave.”

 

“Did he always make you ashamed of your preferences?”

 

“No, but seeing how he enjoyed handing out abuse I wasn’t about to give him me to also hit.”Sorano felt such a rush of anger and shame.“First my mom and now everyone else in the world.”

 

His eyes never rested at all once he was awake.Kirishima was always researching.No matter if it was on the computer, book related, or biologic.No matter what it was he was researching and now he was researching the person in front of him.“So no relationships at all.”This statement was said before but still needed repeating.“Not even a kiss.”

 

Sorano stepped away from the man as he had a deep feeling Kirishima would do something he shouldn’t.The man just lost someone.“No.”

 

“No, what?”

 

His gaze met Kirishima’s own cool brown eyes.“Even I can see that you want to kiss me.I have to say no since you just lost someone recently.”

 

“Very true.”Kirishima stepped away from him.“We appreciate your help tonight.Have a pleasant night, Sorano.”

 

Observing the man turn on his heel, Sorano released a long breath he had no clue he was holding. 

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the spare bedroom the first thing Suoh noticed was the lack of lighting in there.Heading himself towards the bed he sat down gently before fully swinging his legs on top of the bed. 

 

“I know that you are awake.”Suoh smiled softly as the sheets rustled and Alistair’s face emerged.“All is fine for now.”

 

“Glad your calm.I prefer my heart to be racing like this only if I’m having sex.”

 

His eye twitched at that quip.Suoh wanted to already bury himself deep inside the man.Did he really need to put that inside his head?"While I'm used to such action I must agree with what you said."

 

Alistair blushed.“The asshole called me while you were gone.I didn’t bother to stay on the line to hear him out.I just said my peace and hung up.”

 

Now his eyes focused as he thought of what Adachi might want to say to Alistair.“Good call.”Was all Suoh could manage.“Now, do you always try to sleep like this?Do you wander around the house stark naked only to bury yourself deep into the covers later?”

 

“Not usually.I mean, not the burying myself under the covers part.Right now I keep picturing a gun pointing at me.”

 

Valid fear.Moving himself down in order to lay down on his side Suoh smiled serenely at the man.“We can sleep together so you can at least sleep.Will that be fine with you?”

 

Hitting him Alistair quickly flipped himself to his other side.“Now you are treating me like a child.”

 

Getting up Suoh got under the covers to spoon him.“You aren’t a child.”He purred into his ear. 

 

Eyes wide, Alistair felt the man’s groin against his rump.It felt so good.“I’m not.”He said weakly. 

 

Hearing the strain in his voice, Suoh reached around to feel that sweet penis was erect and leaking.“Alistair?”He kissed his ear.

 

Growling, Alistair gritted the words out.“Take your clothes off.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito was clawing at the sheets with each deep thrust Asami did.After everyone left they got into a disagreement to the point he had no idea when his clothes were found off.He knew that they fucked from the living room all the way to the bedroom.

 

“I better not have any rug burns.”He suddenly muttered out before another thrust sent an orgasm thundering throughout his body.As he cried out and came very hard, Akihito moved to his side to beg for more.“More.”Where in the hell did he get this energy from?”

 

Angry at the way Feilong was undressing his kitten, Asami continued to mark his prey.Continued to love the way how this body was molded for him.Even in this position, Akihito still matched him like a puzzle piece. 

 

“When you dance now you dance for me.”Asami enjoyed that blush on Akihito’s face before stubbornness played up again.“What’s the matter?Afraid you’ll come on stage?”

 

Kicking him away, Akihito got up on wobbly legs.“Ass.I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

 

Enjoying himself as he watched his kitten walk out of the bedroom, Asami just waited for a bit till he got up to follow him out.Something he enjoyed as he saw Akihito laying there with crossed arms.Fighting the urge to chuckle he went up to him and got on his knees to instantly place that delectable cock in his mouth.His kitten objected but couldn’t fight.

 

“Mmm….”Akihito moaned out.“I fucking hate you.”

 

Getting up on the couch it needed to be done efficiently seeing that Akihito wasn’t one to just settle down after being so angry.So moving between those legs Asami brought his face closer.“Go ahead and get angry at me.Just know that it turns me on if you are fixing your dances for me.”

 

His hand moved down Asami’s chest and down to his stomach.“Quite an ego you have there.Show me more of that ego.”Akihito challenged while his hand clasped that hard piece of meat.“I’m feeling dry all of a sudden inside of me.”

 

XXX

 

With the palm of his hand under Alistair's erect penis, he felt so much of the leakage in his hand while his finger felt along the upper part of it.Kissing his neck, Suoh listened to each breath from the smaller male.Each moan.His own cock rested between Alistair's butt cheeks as he felt those hips moved slowly.

 

"I."Alistair was unable to hardly say that first word out and it was one of the shortest in today's vocabulary. 

 

Forcing Alistair’s hips to stop moving right as his own dick tip touched those sweet balls, Suoh kissed him once more on the back of the neck.His eyes focused on Alistair’s pulse point just to gauge more of his reaction.Though, by his reaction in the palm of his hand was indication enough.

 

His mouth gasped and he uttered one more word out.“Need.”Alistair was now breathing really hard now.He was about to explode.

 

“Yes?”Suoh fought hard not to smile.How he loved Alistair’s reactions.

 

“You.”There was a long strained, “Ahhhhhhh.”From the man before Alistair could compose his complete sentence.“I need you.”

 

Suoh smiled.“That’s all you needed to tell me.”

 

XXX

 

The next day came and the hidden residents woke up as if they had been partying for decades when in fact they hadn’t.After informing them that they will still be heavily guarded, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh left to Sion.Barry was left alone after Kuroda had to leave to work and Sorano came down to check his dressing.As that occurred, Akihito came in to make himself useful in the kitchen. 

 

"I will not ask how they obtained painkillers but will ask how they helped you."Sorano sat back to smile at Barry."Did they help you at least sleep?"

 

Moving his other shoulder Barry felt sickened at the thought of having a wound on him.“They did.Thanks.”

 

“No need to thank me but I’ll be with you tonight in case I’m needed.”Putting his tools away he sighed.“My bastard of a father called me before I came in here.Kei already knows so he is up to speed.I doubt my dad will try to kill me.He will hit me but not kill me.”

 

Coming back into the room with breakfast Akihito scoffed.“Won’t stop the fuck from kidnapping you then.So are you sure you want to come to the club tonight?It’ll be so much fun.”

 

Sensing the sarcasm Sorano shrugged."If he kidnaps me than I know my own mom would come out of hiding to save me.She hates him even more than all of you combined.That'll be the time she will become invincible."

 

Eyebrow up, Akihito smiled even as Alistair came in with his hand on his backside.“I would love to see Wonder Woman beat up shit head any day.Now, let’s eat.”As Alistair passed him he whispered into his ear, “Need a cold pack for your ass?”

 

Twisting his head to answer his friend, Alistair responded in a soft voice, “That was the best fuck ever.”He groaned.“So yes.”

 

XXX

 

**Sion**

 

Asami examined Sakazaki who was still in deep thought.So while he was in deep thought, Asami couldn’t help but think of something.The man did know how to fight but he had no idea he knew how to fight so damn well against so many. 

 

“Sudou is taking a chance in communicating with me.”Sakazaki raised his phone up to show him his screen.“Some of this shit is unnecessary but I’ll relay some of it to you.”

 

**Sudou:Besides Barry Durand being the target, Adachi has mentioned Asami and Takaba.**

 

Hearing the information being relayed by Sakazaki, Asami decided to have Sakazaki send a question to him.“Not a surprise.Anything else?We do have his son after all.”

 

**Sakazaki:Asami isn’t surprised.What about Adachi’s son?**

 

**Sudou:Adachi wants him back.He is an heir.**

 

**Sakazaki:And that asshole Sato?**

 

**Sudou:Scary as all hell.**

 

Both Sakazaki and Asami had both deadpanned expressions on their faces."Sudou hasn't always been blessed with a backbone,"Sakazaki explained.

 

“You are informing me of something that I already have the information of?”Asami smirked as he shuffled his papers around.“As for your marriage to Hajun and keeping that secret to him;Why did you?”

 

“Because that bottled blonde has a horrible habit of trying to make your life go down in flames just to keep himself in the picture as your number one.I refused to have him ruin my happiness with Hajun.That’s why.”Sakazaki glanced back down at his phone.“Oh, balls.”

 

XXX

 

**Club Miya**

 

Later that night Akihito stepped on stage to notice that Asami was there in the audience.In his golden dress, he felt virtually naked as he extended his leg out.It was a move that all the men following that one limb.Following it in hopes of seeing even more.So after he extended it out he swung it around in a slow precise movement before bringing it up to rest his foot against his outer thigh.

 

His mind seemed to have drawn a blank in his own routine while his leg settled back to the ground.There were too many stresses that have piled up and now it was finally taking its own toll.He could hear the crowd in the back of his head and soon he felt someone’s touch that had him jumping. 

 

With his eyes meeting those of the confident gaze of his golden-eyed lover, Akihito began a new routine with the man.It'll be more like dry humping but without the humping. 

 

Placing his lips closer to his kitten’s ear, Asami whispered, “Use me but don’t embarrass me.”

 

Lifting his head up Akihito kissed the bottom of his chin.“Then.”Bending back he did a slow tumble around before moving back to place himself against the man. 

 

Offstage, Alistair's eyes enlarged at such boldness of his friend.Was he truly planning on using Asami as a stripper pole?His friend would have the gall to outlive any to oppose this person.

 

Moving around the imposing body Akihito had to keep in mind that they were in public.He couldn’t afford to be aroused.He could afford to twist around and move his back against Asami’s front to do a sweet dance against him.Tonight the man will obviously wreck his ass.Tonight he’ll need to use the ice to mend his swollen butt.Not that he minded now.

 

Slowly he moved his head back and whispered, “You can leave any time.”Akihito winked at him before he remembered his previous routine.He won’t mind thanking the man later for his help. 

 

Sensing that a debt will be paid later, Asami enjoyed how his kitten slinked away.Reveled in how everyone envied him as he moved off stage.This dancer was his alone.No other takers will not apply.

 

XXX

 

Since he has been in this club Sorano has been flirted with by the girls and even handled by them.Gently telling them he wasn’t interested he was told by Akihito that once they like someone they won’t stop.So even though he watched Akihito’s act as, ‘Nari’ on stage, he still decided to hide in Barry’s office.

 

The man was being ginger with his bad side as he got up from behind his desk.“You can remain here if you wish.Just as a warning;It won’t stop them.”Barry snickered his warning before departing his office.

 

Not panicking he sat there slowly becoming bored even as his phone rang.The familiar phone ring and he answered it."What is it now?I know you'll end up harming me or threaten to harm my mother in order for me to bend to your will.If you do this then you will be shown as weak."

 

His father sounded impressed with his words. _“I wasn’t about to go after my ex-wife.There is no need to.As for what you just said I must say that those are very true words.I commend you, Sorano.”_

 

“Then why are you calling me?” 

 

_“I’m calling you because there are others who will resort to those methods to benefit me.This is just a warning.Sato is not one to be trifled with.As for Jin.”_ Adachi sniffed the air. _“Jin is one sneaky ass bastard so you can’t trust what he could do.”_

 

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed in that information. Sorano needed to be brave."Than I'll face them and if I die it'll be on your head."Hanging up he stood up to leave the office.


	20. Flashbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky bastards in all sorts of forms.

Standing off to the side Alistair was often used to the patrons speaking to him in varying degrees as they passed by to and from the bathroom.As he stood there a man brushed past him with a flirtatious look and winked at him before he disappeared. 

 

Head to his temple, Alistair smiled at Barry as his friend approached.“How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like a walking sore thumb.”Barry stared at the wall hard almost deciding to lean against it but thought against it.He knew how much that shit hurt.Hearing a man pass him, he felt his ass get pinched.“Perverts.Aren’t they here for the women?”

 

“They are.”Alistair shook his head as someone was about to do the same thing once more to Barry.“They are equal opportunity butt snatchers.”

 

“Ass pirates.That’s what Aki has called them.”While he spoke the same man who sent him a flirtatious look stopped to speak to Barry.

 

Those eyes moved up and down Barry's form as his lips moved to get close to his ear."Monsieur Durand, in return for providing us such gorgeous entertainment I will offer you my undivided services."

 

Not in the least intrigued, Barry turned his head to look at the man.“I am grateful for such an offer but I do have someone who gives me such services.Thank you.”

 

“Pity.I guess I lost my chance.”

 

Watching the man move away once more Alistair made a face.“Yuck.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito allowed him to stay in his dressing room while he left to attend bar.Grateful to have this alone time away from the women, Sorano sat on the small loveseat in the room.His thoughts seemed to be drowned in feeling like his father will just pop out of nowhere.Door opening up he assumed it was Akihito returning but it was Kei.

 

“I heard you received a phone call from your father.” 

 

His eyes focused on how Kei stood before him.All business.All beautiful.“Sato or Jin may go after my own mother for my father’s benefit.My father really wants me there with him.”

 

Kei moved closer to him to find that Sorano seemed braver than before."Why them and not him?"

 

With a sparkle in his eyes, Sorano stated ruefully, "I told him that if he threatens me or harms me to bend me to his will he will be shown as weak.He agreed with me."

 

Bold.Sitting down Kei smelled perfume on the man.The women must have taken a liking to him.“Quite bold of you to say but very true.You truly don’t know your mother’s location?”

 

"No, and I never do unless she divulges it to me."Leaning back was a mistake.A huge mistake that had him squeaking out and moving quickly forward to cover his error.Did Kei see?

 

Seeing it Kei sighed.“Nothing to be shy about.It is quite nice looking in spite of me seeing with clothes still on.”

 

“Still.”Getting up he put his hands over the front of his pants.“Let me relieve myself in the bathroom.”

 

Grabbing his wrist before he could disappear Kei brought him back down on the loveseat.“Have you ever done that by yourself?”

 

“No.I was always afraid of getting caught.”Watching the man get down on his knees Sorano checked his pulse.It was racing. 

 

A handsome virgin.Unzipping the man’s pants he pulled them down to reveal for him to see a pale beautiful expanse.Slowly, he slipped his underwear down to find a sweet surprise.It was bigger than expected from such a smaller man.Blowing at the tip he could see that Sorano was exploding with pre-cum. 

 

“I told them to not let anyone disturb us.So don’t worry.”He assured the blonde as his lips neared the 9-inch penis. 

 

At first, he stared at Kei as that mouth approached him.Second, he closed his eyes in embarrassment.When that tongue touched him his body reacted while he still covered his face.He wanted to observe such a beautiful specimen down there be his first but he felt so beside himself that he couldn't."Ahh…"He moaned out.

 

XXX

 

 

When the hell did the bar turn into such a madhouse?Akihito was rushing around filling orders with his co-worker.He was panting in mid-pace praying that things will finally settle and when it did he went up to his next customer.

 

“What can I help you with?”His eyes down while he wiped down the counter of spilled residue.

 

A nervous looking man sat there sliding a note to him.“Read it.”

 

Ignoring the stutter in the man’s voice Akihito took the note and read it.It was from that bastard ex of his.Looking back up at the person sweating bullets he could see that this one wasn’t on Jin’s payroll. 

 

“What did he do to force you to do this?”Akihito asked as he held up the note.

 

Swallowing hard the man nervously looked at the stage where a scantily clad Amaya was dancing.“They threatened to kill my wife and children if I didn’t do this.Please just let me go.”

 

Nodding his head Akihito waved him off and signaled for either Suoh or Kenji to come over to the bar.As he waited he served more drinks till Suoh was standing almost in the bar area.

 

“A really scared man handed me this note just now.Show it to that perverted bastard.”Akihito said.As Suoh just stood there obviously wanting more info he continued.“He threatened to kill his wife and kids if he didn’t do this.I can see from the man he was telling the truth.”

 

Without a word, Suoh left his side and went back to his boss.He immediately gave the note to Asami."This note was given to Takaba-san by a man who was threatened.

 

Opening the note Asami almost did an eye roll.Something that he always never did physically.“That man is delusional.”His eyes went to meet with Akihito’s who were now looking directly towards him.

 

XXX

 

 

The man was straightening himself out as if nothing had happened between them.Perhaps in Kei's mind, nothing did.Sorano had already slid his pants on after wiping himself off.He had already waited until Kei left the bathroom after washing himself off.So now he stood up slowly to go in the direction of the bathroom himself. 

 

“You didn’t need to but I appreciate what you did for me, Kei.”He couldn’t look him in the eye before he launched himself into the sanctity of the washroom. 

 

Hands on the sink he slowly lifted his head up to see if he could look himself in the eye.He just received oral but not his first kiss.How fucking ass backward was that? 

 

Moving to clean himself up he ignored an incoming call on his phone.A call he knew was his stupid father.

 

XXX

 

Hearing the phone ringing off the hook Akihito went to the host stand quickly to answer it.“Club Miya.How can I help you?”

 

_“To think I lucked out in having you answer the phone, Aki.”_

 

Pleasantness gone, Akihito spat acid over the phone, “Where are you so I can remove your face asshole?”

 

No laughter.No sarcasm.Jin sounded almost neutral as he spoke. _“You didn’t care for my note?”_

 

“As much as a monkey enjoys getting experimented on.If you don’t have a clue about that than I mean;They don’t.”His eyes meeting the eyes of Kirishima as the man was walking away from the back he mouthed out the name of his ex before the secretary got on the phone to work his magic.

 

_"Tell me, Aki, have you seen your friend Barry in the last half-hour?Maybe Alistair?"_

 

That seemed to activate Kenji into leaving Asami’s side to search the club.That and another guard as Akihito’s heart beat like crazy even as Alistair came into view.It was true he hadn’t seen Barry in some time.“Even if I gave myself to you I know you wouldn’t stop.”

 

Jin began to hum that song he hated so much.The song he seemed so fond of. _“Feilong is a very intelligent man but yet is such a fool to be attached to Mikhail Arbatrov.It is true that beauty can’t be attributed along with brains.”_

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”Akihito watched as Kirishima leaned down to speak to Asami.Why was this asshole talking about Feilong in such a manner? 

 

_“He’ll see.As for yourself Aki, we’ll be together soon enough.”_

 

Hearing the phone hang up he immediately went to Asami he didn’t care if he interrupted them.“Barry?Also, he mentioned something about Feilong.”

 

Suoh pointed past his head.“Kenji has retrieved Barry.He is safe.”

 

That’s a relief but what about Feilong?As Akihito was about to question them Asami was already on the phone speaking to the man.Cursing, he sat down in the booth. 

 

XXX

 

Serving his tea Yoh observed how Feilong lounged.His eyes enjoying the smooth flesh of his boss that was exposed.The way the muscles in Feilong’s chest flexed just a little with each small movement.As his eyes left his boss for the safety of his duties he found a hand on his body.A part of his body in which he didn’t know he was reacting fully.

 

“Please forgive my pertinence, Feilong-sama.”Bowing to the man he found himself halted just as he was making a retreat.

 

"We are part-time lovers."Feilong's eyes danced."Are we not?"

 

They are.Just not as much as anyone would even think.“We are.It is just not wise to do it now when Mikhail is in the same city.”

 

Those lips curled up in good humor.“Mikhail is allowed to indulge me when I feel like curling up against the one that I fill up when he isn’t around.”

 

“But he is around.”

 

"True, but seeing as he will be away for business until tomorrow morning."Pulling Yoh close to him, Feilong purred against his lips."I do often miss you."

 

Opening his mouth to speak Yoh heard massive clattering in the hallway.Both of them stood up to hear a flashbang occur down the hallway."You must stay here."With his earlier arousal dismissed, Yoh quickly replaced it with his duties as he went out to protect his boss.

 

XXX

 

3:23 am

 

Sudou left his room to find bloody footprints on the floor.They weren't at all fresh but still, it wasn't at all welcoming.Heart rate going up he heard a sound behind him and turned to find Sato standing behind him naked and wet.Questions were on his own tongue and while he opened his mouth up, Sato moved towards him.

 

“You truly aren’t a bad looking man.”He pushed Sudou into his room.“I prefer women but seeing as you act more feminine I can erase my preferences.”

 

Should he stop this man from doing what he wanted?Sudou felt those nimble hands remove his clothes.“What happened tonight?”

 

Cold seductive eyes moved up along his body as fingers played with his opening.Sato refused to talk about his own mission tonight.He felt very horny and wanted to release his tension.“I want to hear your voice.I bet you cum very prettily, Sudou.”

 

It felt so uncomfortable as the man entered him and Sudou hoped that someone he cared about didn’t suffer tonight.

 

XXX

 

Asami didn’t allow Akihito to enter the establishment nor even, Alistair and Barry.Sorano was allowed to enter in case there were any survivors.So as Asami went in with his men and Mikhail and Yuri, Akihito felt sickened at the smell of blood.

 

"Did he really say, Sato?"Barry questioned quietly."One man did all of this against highly skilled people.I can't believe this."

 

“Sato is psychotic enough to do something like this alone.He mostly had men just for looks alone.At least this is what Asami told me.”Akihito said quietly even as a young teenager stepped out.“You must be Tao.”

 

There was blood on him but the boy didn’t seem at all phased by that.“I am.You must be Akihito.Feilong wasn’t injured but Yoh is protecting him.”He leaned back against the wall.“We lost so many good men.”

 

Alistair stepped closer.“I’m sorry you saw it.”

 

Shrugging, Tao’s eyes looked at the door.“I’m mostly concerned about Feilong-sama and Yoh.They are like my family.When I saw this demon, Feilong quickly protected me.He always protects me.”

 

Angry, Akihito stormed through the door and quickly stopped at seeing the bodies on the floor.He had to get a hold of himself.Had to be brave just like he had to remain strong when his father was so ill.He had to remain steadfast.He had to do this for even Asami.So moving forward he searched for the man and found him with Feilong and the Arbatrov brothers.

 

“They were so weak before and I can’t believe that even with that crazy fuck Sato that he got the upper hand here.”Akihito’s eyes met Feilong’s own eyes.“Do you believe you have a traitor in your midst?You must.I can’t even believe that they got the drop on you.”

 

Feilong still looked so pristine in his state in spite of earlier.His eyes were calm as he examined the blonde before he responded to him.“I do believe that I do and that is why they have been killed already.They tried to kill someone very near and dear to me.That person is Tao.When they spoke a phrase to me, I knew.I knew I was betrayed.”His eyes went down.“That’s why we always must look into our employees at all times.They aren’t all Yoh’s or Kirishima’s nor even Suoh’s at all times.”

 

He stepped closer but was stopped by Asami."Sorry to seem that I was on the attack but I just hate to see this happening,"Akihito told him sincerely.

 

“I know this.I can see and sense this quite well coming from you.”Feilong smiled at the man.“Sato believes that he has won this part of his war but he hasn’t.”

 

Feeling Asami’s hand on his Akihito looked up.“They strengthened up after Soma’s death.”Asami raised his eyebrow up.

 

“Meaning my jerk of an ex is the fucking strength of this unit?You’ve got to be fucking joking me.”Akihito shook his head even as he found his body brought closer to Asami’s.“Fuck him.I’m still glad I broke it off with the jerk.”

 

XXX

 

Deciding to help Sorano out, Kirishima found himself in the backseat instead of taking lead.The man was so shy earlier but now taking charge as he stitched up the guard below them.What surprised him was that Sorano spoke Chinese.

 

“The bullet didn’t go through and you were very lucky that it didn’t sever any arteries.Everything was very clean and you’ll recover nicely.”Sorano assured him while he stood up.“Just take it easy and do what I instructed in the healing process and your strength will return.”

 

Hand on the wound the man smiled with relief.“I appreciate it doc.I don’t wish to let down Feilong-sama down.”

 

Such loyalty.Sorano hated this life but it was also Kei’s life.“I’m certain he will want you to take care of yourself in order for a very speedy recovery.”Smiling at him he started to walk towards the next person.A person in which Kei was helping.“How is he doing?”

 

"Knife wound but doesn't appear fatal either,"Kei informed him as he watched Sorano begin his examination.They had already done a mass inspection before determining who were the ones they must take care of first before the others.This was their last batch.

 

“Thank you, Kirishima.”Keeping it strictly professional, Sorano inspected the wound more thoroughly.His eyes met the guard’s eyes.“Appears to be that it is all a very clean cut.Nothing severed and the bleeding has stopped.All good signs.”Making sure everything was sterilized he prepped the man for him to be stitched.“This won’t take long.”

 

After everyone was completed Sorano cleaned up his equipment before placing it back into his bag.He did an inventory even as Kirishima walked towards him.His brain was focused even as his eyes momentarily went to Kirishima for a second.Once he was complete he closed up his bag to look at the man.“All done, Kei.”

 

Back to this now.“Excellent.We are departing very soon.You did an exemplary job, Sorano.I’m glad that you are with us.”

 

Turning his back to him, Sorano picked his bag up.“Better than staying with my asshole father.”

 

As the man strolled off the guard that was injured looked to Kirishima.“Who is his father?”

 

“Adachi Kin.”

 

Sucking air between his teeth the man made a face.“Bad luck.Though not many fall into the same traps as their old men do.”

 

That was true.Kirishima knew that just by observing Sorano.

 

XXX

 

Sudou knew he had slept with many but he had never felt dirty like he had felt like now.Even after Sato left and he had washed and cleaned up his linens, Sudou wanted out.So as he heard the buzz of the machine and he took his linens out he quietly went back to his room.He was in a daze. 

 

“You’ll need a spare set if Sato uses you again.” 

 

Even Jin’s low laughter sickened him.“Did he give up on Takaba?Is that why you are so pleased?”

 

“I am.Sato is happy with his new playmate.”Stepping closer Jin patted his shoulder.“I’ll buy you some great sets to use, Sudou.” 

 

While the man laughed at his depression, Sudou continued to move along to his room.He wanted to talk to Sakazaki but knew that was risky.Wanted to see how Feilong and his men were doing.He collapsed in his room as soon as he got in.He needed a new plan.

 

Getting up once more he dressed up and left.He needed a drink away from there.Didn’t care what happened to him.Where he found himself was in front of Sion.This was risky.So stepping up the steps he was let in knowing that Asami would surely come to talk to him soon enough.

 

It was fifteen minutes since he entered there when Sakazaki approached him instead.“Asami is still busy.”The man looked his appearance over.“You actually look like shit, Sudou.”

 

Drowning a shot down, Sudou said, “That’s because shit fucked me after he went and attacked Feilong’s place.I fucking didn’t know that was going to happen.”Slamming the glass down a tear fell.“I want to disappear out of Japan.I can’t be there anymore.I can still smell the blood in my nose.”

 

Taking his hand Sakazaki led him away into the more secluded area so they could speak.“Asami will come when he can.Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

 

More tears falling from his eyes Sudou’s knees felt like rubber as he was about to collapse.Something that Sakazaki anticipated as the man picked him up and carried him off.

 

"Contact Asami and inform him that I think that Sudou has to leave Japan immediately,"Sakazaki told a guard on the way by.


	21. The Calm Before ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strong intuition from Aki comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'If you had my love' by Jennifer Lopez
> 
> Also, no pulling out the pitchforks.

Routines were always something that came off the top of his head.They were hardly ever rehearsed.Tonight was the exception.When Asami had to rush off again to attend to that ex-model Sudou, Akihito began to dance around. 

 

If you had my love, and I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me?

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me and call me “baby”?

If you had my love, and I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me?

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me and call me “baby”?

 

XXX

 

At the same time in Sion, Asami was sitting alone with Sudou as the man finished his water up.The bottled blonde was highly thirsty and nervous.Those blue eyes fixed on him.

 

“I am the biggest idiot around.I question myself in all my decisions.”Sudou began with.

 

XXX

 

Foot gliding along the floor smoothly, Akihito extended his leg out before parlaying his body back into a beautiful spinning dip. 

 

Now, if I give you me, this is how it’s got to be

First of all, I won’t take you cheatin’ on me

Tell me, who can I trust if I can’t trust in you?

And I refuse to let you play me for a fool

You said that we could possibly spend eternity

See, that’s what you told me (That’s what you said)

But if you want me, you have to be fulfilling all my dreams

(If you really want me, babe)

 

Landing on the ground and rolling in a silky fashion, Akihito rose up with his hips and straightened up.His eyes closed for a second and his hips slowly moved in a sensual fashion.

 

If you had my love, and I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me?

(Tell me, baby)

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me and call me “baby”?

 

XXX

 

Still feeling the pain in his lower section he also felt a pain in his heart as he looked upon Asami.“Sakazaki is my first love.A love that I did some horrible things with and lost.I deserved to lose him now.I see that.”It hurt to talk and he was glad to be alone with the great man.“While I will love him for the rest of my life still I will not take him from someone he truly loves.”

 

XXX

 

Turning to the side he did a teasing move with his body.Akihito didn’t even imagine the audience loving that move.He imagined the pervert enjoying it.He hoped he would enjoy it as he dressed in something highly provocative to fit this dance.A dance that will make Asami nut up in his seat.

 

You said you want my love and you’ve got to have it all

But first, there are some things you need to know

If you want to live with all I have to give

I need to feel true love or it’s got to end, yeah

I don’t want you trying to get with me

And I end up unhappy

(Don’t need the hurt and I don’t need the pain)

So before I do give myself to you

I have to know the truth

(If I spend my life with you)

 

XXX

 

“I lied to him about something.”Sudou sighed.“I even lied to you.I shouldn’t have been something I wasn’t.I should have been me and maybe, just maybe, you would like me much better.I know that I can’t stop feeling the way I do about you.”

 

Asami finally spoke since Sudou had explained he had first gotten there.His voice was almost too quiet when he opened his mouth up.“I only spared you knowing that you aren’t them.”

 

His heart fluttered while he came even closer. 

 

XXX

 

If you had my love, and I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me?

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me and call me “baby”?

If you had my love, and I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me?

And if you somehow you knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me and call me “baby”?

 

Standing there in the middle of the room a feeling of dread overcame him.Tears fell from his face and all he could do was head to the bedroom.

 

XXX

 

 

The great man was kissing him back.He wasn’t imagining it.He confessed his love and he was sure that soon Asami will realize he was also in love with him.There will be no Takaba.Not that he wished the other blonde harm.He just wanted Asami.

 

“I love you so much, Asami.”

 

Pushing him away Asami's eyes didn't register any warmth while he began to straighten up his suit."There is someone in my life."

 

"But you kissed me back,"Sudou argued.

 

“True, but there are reasons for it.”

 

XXX

 

Want to know how hard it is to sneak out of a secure building full of guards?It is a bitch to do so.Still, as Akihito did, he landed to safety and quickly made his way out of there.He'll have to hide away from even the bastard.

 

XXX

 

Hours later Asami stepped through his door and almost through death decaying silence.Moving towards the bedroom he found a bed that wasn’t slept in.So he went to the spare bedroom to find the same issue.Heading into the kitchen he was almost impressed by the use of the knife stabbing a note into the wall.His kitten was pissed.

 

_It takes a sixth sense to know when you fucked up._

_And you fucked up by being with that model._

_I’m staying where I am so fuck off._

_We are no longer together._

_So thanks for taking care of my dad._

 

_Akihito_

 

Taking the note down Asami immediately called for the guards attention. 

 

XXX

 

He first paid his rent to his landlord before leaving the area entirely.Akihito was highly careful in keeping watch if anyone was following him.He had to think about that and now a place to stay knowing he couldn’t stay with any of his friends. 

 

Where he ended up staying was the last place anyone will suspect.He remembered what Kristen’s parents said.They said that they didn’t have the heart to clear her place out just yet so they will pay her rent until they could do so. 

 

So here he was in an apartment of his dead friend.A friend that has helped him out before and seems to be doing so still.He sat on the couch and rolled over to try to fall asleep.His thoughts on how he knew Asami could betray him.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki scoffed at the man as he still rubbed his cheek.“Man up.I didn’t fucking slap you that damn hard.”Standing away from him he continued to examine his phone.“Do you have to be in heat all the fucking time?Was this another fucking ploy of yours?”

 

“No!Asami kissed me back.He let me touch him.This time it’s for real.I’m sure he is breaking it off with that Takaba of his.”Hearing another scoff, Sudou stood up.“I love him, Sakazaki.”

 

“Both of you need your heads examined.There had to be a reason why he allowed you to do that.”His eyes met Sudou’s puppy dog eyes.“Leave.The deal is off.This is from Asami.”Showing the message from Kirishima, Sakazaki smirked.“Asami would never be off searching for just a lay if he wasn’t important to him.”

 

“He also wouldn’t be just kissing another man.Think about it.”

 

“True, but Asami will explain the reasons when he can.”With that, Sakazaki lett the room.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima and Suoh had to both glance up at their boss through the pass-through window in the car.Both of them wishing to say it and both of them willing to get flogged for it. 

 

“Sir, if you don’t have feelings for Sudou than why allow such foolishness ruin things between you and Takaba?I don’t know how he found out but whatever the case, Sudou Shuu isn’t worth it.”Kirishima pointed out first.

 

Suoh decided to have a united front with his friend.“Takaba has been good for you.We were surprised to walk in to find such a scene occurring.So why?Do you wish to end things with him?”

 

There was fury in his features suddenly but he didn’t wish to unleash them now even as they searched for his kitten.So far his kitten has turned elusive but he will be found. 

 

“I will speak of such matters with Akihito alone.”Asami’s tone was flat as he told them to basically shut up about what they were saying to him.

 

XXX

 

Hearing the door open up and the light turn on Akihito launched up from the couch to find Kristen’s mom there.The woman had her hand to her heart before she laughed out her nervousness. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Sloan.I had no place to go for the moment and I was just escaping from my partner.My ex-partner.”He explained quickly.

 

Waving him off she hugged him.“That is quite alright, Aki.You could have called me and asked if you could stay here.Kristen wouldn’t have minded.”

 

Great!More tears.Akihito held her.“Thank you.Did you need any help?”

 

“No, I just come here from time to time just to be close to her in some way.I’m just being a mother.”Stepping away she sat down.“A mother who would love to hear what is happening to my daughter’s closest friend.”

 

XXX

 

Sudou lit up with excitement believing that Asami was returning but soon it all faded away when it was Hajun coming in.“Here to lecture me too?”

 

“The man only did it to placate you.Even I heard Asami’s own words.”He stepped forward.“You know that you can’t hide here forever, Sudou.Sato, Jin, and Adachi will either know why you left or never forgive.All I know is that the deal is off the table.”

 

Getting up quickly he grabbed the smaller man and slammed him into the cushions.“Who do you think you are?Just because you stole one man away from me you honestly believe you are on this pedestal to speak to me about Asami?About deals?”

 

He chuckled before quickly flipping Sudou over and down to the ground.Hajun brought his spiked heels down to pin the man's ankles down while he held his arms down."And who do you think I am?You think I'm this weakling who dresses in drag.A man married to your ex."He simply smiled down at him."Sudou, Asami is in love with Akihito.I can see it with my own two eyes.Everyone can."Hearing someone enter he knew it was Sakazaki."Tell me, Sudou:Have you ever laid eyes on the inside of Asami's building let alone his penthouse?Think about it."

 

Impressed by his wife Sakazaki brushed his hand down Hajun’s spine.“Sudou, do you want to hide from Sato or not?”

 

XXX

 

There was a dim light from Kristen’s apartment.A light that almost sent a stark pang in Kirishima’s heart.He knew her parents weren’t giving up that apartment just yet so were they there right now?Was Akihito there?He didn’t know if he should call attention to it.He didn’t want to disturb their world and he also didn’t want to disturb Akihito.He just hoped that Asami didn’t see it.

 

“Stop the car, Suoh,” ordered Asami.His hand was already on the handle.He was ready to depart the car.

 

It was too late and he apologized to Kristen’s parents for having to disturb them. 

 

XXX

 

Leaving from the back door of Sion and into the alley, Sudou frowned.He was foolish to think that he could win any type of prize.No Sakazaki.No Asami.He was the truest of losers.Though that kiss was very much reciprocated to the fullest extent.This went along with them holding the other. 

 

Turning his attention back to the alley Sudou felt a punch in the face.“Ow!”Stars in his eyes he couldn’t see his attacker until he blinked it all away. 

 

XXX

 

Feeling a hard slap to his face from Mrs. Sloan, Asami just stood there like a statue taking it.The woman muffled out an angry sound even as she held her fists to her sides.“You should be ashamed of yourself.Aki is a darling boy.To think that you could do such a thing to someone like him is preposterous.”Her eyes went to Kirishima.“Kei, how are you?”

 

Bowing to her, Kirishima answered her, “I’m doing fine considering.”Moving forward he took her hand.“How are you?Do you need anything?”

 

Placing her hand on top of his she smiled serenely at him.“It is a day by day process.I want to hurt the ones who took my little girl away but I know that she wouldn’t want me to.”

 

 _‘We’ll be doing it for her instead.Rest assured,’_ Kirishima thought to himself.“I know.I do understand this feeling quite well.”

 

He had to interrupt them before they got too deep into this conversation.“Where is Akihito?”Asami inquired as politely as possible.

 

Serene expression turned serious as she turned her face towards the man.“Gone.We talked for some time before he decided to leave.”She waved her hand.“Oh I tried to get him to stay but he insisted.”

 

“What did he say to you?”

 

“He knew that you cheated on him.I didn’t ask him how he knew seeing as Aki has always had great instincts.”Shaking her head she first frowned before speaking once more.“Fix your mistake if you wish to have him back.I’m not sure if you love him or not but seeing as you did that I can only assume you don’t.”

 

Asami quelled any frustration down.“Where did he go?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.He said he just had to leave and left.” 

 

XXX

 

He stared at his attacker for some time and his opponent was obviously not a happy camper.Sudou grinned.“Asami left to break it off with you.We had come to a conclusion and the conclusion is…”.

 

He was hit again and knocked against the wall.Sudou felt dazed from that hit as he gazed up at the man.Why was he truly daring to be such a shit right now?Did Sato’s sperm turn him crazy?He began chuckling at how absurd he felt. 

 

“I’ll be honest with you, we kissed.Actually, I forced the kiss and I was surprised that it was returned.So I did dare to touch the man more and he let me.”Sudou wiped his mouth to notice blood.“I’m now unsure if he returned any touches back.I just know I was upset when Sato basically made me into his fucking lover.I was so fucking disgusted that I ran away.”

 

Akihito stood there listening to the man before passing judgment on him."Yeah, I'd be disgusted to."Turning his back to him he walked away."I still am."


	22. Two Timer and a Hide-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bad decisions bite you in the ass still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, this separation will not be forever. Posting might be for a bit.

"So you managed to separate them and now Takaba is off somewhere."Sato rubbed Sudou's ass.He was pleased."Does that please you, Jin?"

 

The man had a hand held against his face processing the information.So Akihito was out there and Asami was out there searching for him.Jin snickered before he began to clap.“Bravo, Sudou.Maybe you should give him a proper gift, Sato.A gift that Sudou could feel for hours on end.”

 

Arm around the man’s waist Sato couldn’t help but agree as he pulled the blonde along.Sudou’s helpless expression as he went along with it.Adachi just tapped the table next to him.

 

“That is just temporary.You still need to find him so we can get the upper hand.”Adachi suggested.“Perhaps it will be better to put this Takaba on the butcher’s block in order to placate Asami.”

 

Jin’s eyes twitched.“I doubt that will.That would anger him.Asami has never protected anyone before.At least someone like Akihito.He means something more to him.This would only make your demise quicker if you kill him.”

 

“Who says I’ll kill him?I might sell Takaba instead.That pink flesh would look perfect all naked and on an auction block.”

 

His finger brushed his gun with the allure of wishing to kill Adachi for wanting to auction his own Akihito off.

 

XXX

 

Leaning his head back Barry made a deep sound in his throat.A laugh that was both amused and aroused.The feeling of Kuroda’s fingers caressing his neck felt so good.Relaxing.That he almost forgot himself.

 

“Akihito has many friends.If Asami has made that file visible than Akihito would avoid the people he already knows.”Barry loved the plying smile of Kuroda’s own on that handsome face.“You figured this out yourself.”

 

“We all did.We thought to ask anyhow.”

 

Moving his head up Barry pushed away with his good arm.“Akihito will show up when he is ready to.Rest assured.He will also hide away very well too.”

 

Examining that backside Kuroda felt it would be a shame to let that go to waste.“Than shall we enjoy our afternoon together?Just us?”

 

Turning around to face him Barry agreed.

 

XXX

 

Curling his fingers along the top of the railing Mikhail felt amused by their charge.The firecracker that decided to fly the nest and roost here for the time being.The other blonde was so upset that Mikhail and Yuri thought he would implode soon. 

 

 _“Let me stay here but don’t tell Asami.I don’t want to see him or have him know I’m here,”_ Akihito said after he arrived.

 

Sure they allowed him to stay.Mikhail thought he was cute and Yuri was quietly looking at the blonde as if he were a new prize.A prize he hoped to unwrap but was too busy with his own gifts.

 

Mikhail chuckled at what Akihito just said.“You actually said, ‘Ass pirate,’ didn’t you?”

 

"Yeah?So?It's true.Is your brother also an ass pirate?If he is then forget all of this."Akihito's eyes continued to register hatred.

 

“As if.Yuri does think of you as attractive but he won’t pursue it.”His eyes focused on Akihito’s ass.“You have a very round ass for a man.It is very beautiful.”

 

Making an impolite sound, Akihito growled, “Ass pirates.”

 

XXX

 

Business as usual.Asami knew where Akihito will be tonight even as he was with Feilong and the Arbatrov brothers.Feilong had his own vendetta now to contend with.

 

“Do you believe it is that wise to do that?I know they went into your own territory.”Asami stopped himself as Feilong seemed to ready himself to pounce.“Tao was there.Forgive me there.”That boy was someone he held more value for above any other.

 

His body relaxed even as his eyes fixed on Sakazaki.“Do you believe that Sudou did a one-eighty turn since last night?”Feilong inquired as the man had a prideful glint in his eyes.

 

“Hajun did an amazing job of frightening him last night.He had no idea that Hajun could attack like that.”Clearing his throat Sakazaki knew he had to mention it to Asami.“Plus he was attacked in the alley last night by Akihito before your lover disappeared.”He shrugged.“He lost me.”

 

Tapping his finger lightly Asami decided to proceed with business.He’ll catch up with Akihito.All he needs is a box for him.All kittens love to get into boxes.

 

XXX

 

Stopping by his apartment for a short time, Kirishima went to the kitchen to observe Sorano cleaning his hands up.In the sink was chicken brining.He wondered if Sorano took it out to keep up with his skills. 

 

"The asshole called me.Called to gloat on how Asami can't even keep a man."Sorano wiped his hands off."I told him that it is interesting for him to say such shit when he can't keep anyone in his life.If he does he beats them up."Hand cloth away he sighed."I'm certain you access my phone records and that's fine with me.I want to know that I am one boring person."With that smile, he walked towards him."As for Akihito, I know he'll show up.He really cares for Asami."

 

There was something bothering Sorano that night.“Why were you upset?”

 

Not good with lying and good with telling the truth he told him.“I appreciate the oral but I realized that I will never have a first kiss.”Blushing, Sorano looked down.“I’m an idiot.”

 

“I wanted to.I was on the clock and I knew if I kissed you I would want even more.I’m not avoiding my feelings.I still care for Kristen but I found myself caring about you very much in a short amount of time.”Kirishima pressed him closer to the counter.“You are such a sweet, honest, loving, intelligent.”Pressing his lips against his, Kirishima refused to head back now.He wanted to devour this one for hours.Pulling back slightly he added, “Beauty.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Kei, Sorano sighed happily into another kiss as the man lifted him up.

 

XXX

 

**Club Miya**

 

Barry looked at the music selection before examining Akihito’s dress selection.His eyebrow raised up from the choice.It was different.The music was, Sylar ‘Two-Timer.’

Akihito’s wardrobe was something that would appear from a dominatrix closet. 

 

“What?”Akihito’s legs were bouncing back and forth to keep loose.

 

“Nothing.You sure about this?”Barry asked even as they heard Alistair begin the introductions.

 

Taking a deep breath in an out Akihito nodded his head.“Fuck yeah.The bastard is out there and this is completely directed at him.”He headed out there.

 

**I’m still here**

**(I’m still here)**

 

**I’m still here**

**I’m still here**

**I’m still here**

**& I never left**

 

**What, what**

 

**& just for once stab my chest  & not my back**

**I’ve been dragged through the dirt and I made it back**

**So just for once stab my chest & not my fucking back**

**I’ve been dragged through the dirt and I made it back**.

 

From the backstage area, Barry could see entrancement, arousal, entertainment, and love from many of the patrons.There was all of it from one person but also anger and that was from Asami.Barry looked back to Akihito and honestly, he was imagining his own friend naked doing this dance.It was raw, emotional, sexy, and something so unexpected:Love. 

 

Akihito grabbed a man by his tie and dragged him between his legs and kissed him deeply.The man enjoyed it before Akihito pushed him away.Barry could see tears in Akihito’s eyes. 

 

**Just come & show your face at least from time to time**

**I’ve been here standing & I never left**

**Just come & show your face at least from time to time**

**I’ve been here standing & I never left**

**Never left**

 

**So now you know**

**The meaning of being selfish**

**Do you feel like you’re alive**

**& now you breathe on top of the world**

**Not even looking back**

 

Suoh and Kirishima stood there observing this act and actually wished that Akihito would stop this.They weren’t ones to get emotional themselves but now they wanted to go up there to halt this.Especially when they witnessed the tears beginning to surface.Suoh turned his head to his friend and even Kirishima couldn’t help but look over to where Alistair stood.Even he was trying to edge himself to the stage.

 

It was at the end of the song and Akihito quickly welcomed the dark stage as he escaped and ran to the back.Barry had his coat for him and his stuff.This was his plan to leave as soon as he performed.He ignored the crazy applause as he left the club.

 

Outside he was breathing heavily but it didn’t stop him as he kept running towards his destination.A destination that placed him in another alley as he dipped himself into a limo that quickly left.His eyes met with Yuri’s own as the man shook his head.

 

“Cameras all over the city.Asami will locate you soon enough.Pretty things like you can’t go far.”Yuri warned as he lifted a book up.

 

“Then it will your asses on the line with him and not me.”He gritted his teeth as the car rolled along.“Look, I do appreciate this.I will speak to the ass once I’m ready.”

 

XXX

 

Storming out of the club and deciding to head to his own club, Asami had Kirishima locate Akihito.As he waited for any news he called his kitten’s number only to receive that infernal voicemail once again.

 

"Akihito, you know that it's me."At a loss for words, he gripped the handle of the phone."I miss you, Kitten.I would like to speak to you in person."

 

Hanging up he placed his hand to his mouth.His thoughts on his firecracker.

 

XXX

 

Where they were staying was considerably farther than where Asami or Feilong were staying.Something that had these red walls within and some Russian decorations here and there.This was obviously their home away from home. 

 

Now cleaned up and dressed up in his regular street clothes, Akihito sat on the chair just browsing the internet under a different name.He missed the bastard in spite of what he did.He also hated him too.Hearing the door he told them to come in.

 

“Kitten.”

 

Fucking traffic cameras."Traffic cameras.I should have hidden myself more carefully but I was in a rush."Shutting the borrowed computer down he placed the laptop aside to look at the man with contempt."I hope you don't punish them when I'm the one who asked to be hidden here."

 

Stepping closer Asami studied him to see if he was close to bolting.“I don’t wish to talk to you here about what occurred.”

 

“Why not?They know the gist of it.”Standing up he felt so hurt.“Just kill the bastards to end this and I can just leave.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave.You belong to me.”

 

Refusing to get closer to a man who will pull him closer, Akihito said in a contemptuous voice, “I’m yours?Fuck off, Asami.The only one who wants you is Sudou.A man who bragged to me about you kissing him and getting felt up.”He waved his hand in the air at him.“And no I can’t believe Sudou’s regret when the man is back with them.He was given his opportunity.He had you kissing him back.Had you feeling him up.”Angry he lashed out at the both of them.“Ugh!You are making me sound like a maniac.”

 

“Akihito…”

 

Hand flying up to prevent the man from speaking Akihito’s eyes were fiercer than ever.“No!We weren’t really a couple in the first place.We were just two people fucking around so I guess it doesn’t matter that you fucked him.”

 

Grabbing his hand and bringing that body close to his always caused such a reaction to him physically and mentally.Asami kept Akihito close to him to prevent the young man from leaving him.

 

His eyes remained on Akihito until the man calmed down long enough so he could speak.“It is true that when he kissed me I kissed him back.Not out of desire but out of the basic need of telling him non-verbally to kiss off.”Akihito scoffed at him.“I didn’t enjoy it, Kitten.As for the touching, he was the one doing all the touching while I was not.I wouldn’t do that knowing that I’m satisfied with you.”

 

Hitting him, Akihito wanted to punch him in that handsome face."It shouldn't have happened in the first place if you were satisfied with me.If you were then it wouldn't have happened.You would have stopped it.Think about it asshole."

 

“Akihito, you’ve had relationships.”Asami bent his head forward more.“You are my first for a man my age.I have different ways of doing things.Ways that will be deemed as wrong by you.”

 

“So what am I to say when you fuck another person?Well, Asami doesn’t know because I’m his first guy.That’s cool!That’s all sunshine and bunny tails.”Stomping on his foot Akihito managed to wrangle free of him.“Use common sense asshole.You have that, right?”

 

XXX

 

Stepping into his bedroom, Sato said, “Do I truly turn you off?”That eye twitch from Sudou was so obvious.

 

“You aren’t my first choice.So I guess yes is my answer.”Sudou answered boldly while the man enjoyed studying him. 

 

Finally some honesty from someone he bedded.Sato reached out to touch that smooth face.“I can admire honesty.I can admit you aren’t my first choice either.Now you are.”

 

He took a deep breath in and out and Sudou found himself close to the man.“I don’t wish to do it again.”

 

“Get naked.I want to be in the same bed as you.”

 

XXX

 

Feilong reached out to take Yoh’s hand.“He won’t be here for some time, Yoh.”

 

Removing his hand from Feilong’s own he began to remove his clothes.Mikhail knew that they were about to do the other day.Could plainly see before Feilong admitted it.So as Mikhail left for business while telling Feilong he won’t be seeing him personally for some time, Yoh knew he had his role as lover back.

 

On Feilong's bed, Yoh was on his knees removing his clothes even as an elegant hand caressed him.Hearing a door open the man quickly turned to react and to find Mikhail there. 

 

“I know what I said to you, Fei.”Mikhail’s voice was slow as he approached both of them.“And while I don’t appreciate a beautiful view.”He indicated both of their bodies.“I wasn’t missing forever so could you hold off on your gorgeous, Yoh?”

 

Unashamed, Feilong moved his hand around to touch Yoh’s ass.“I’m stressed.”

 

Rolling his eyes Mikhail felt almost amused by how cute he seemed.“Sexually so but I wonder if you love me.I don’t mind if you don’t just as long as we continue our previous arrangement.Just let me know.”

 

Yoh was still surprisingly aroused in front of him.Feilong placed his other hand on that beautiful penis to watch the man enjoy himself.“I do.I just don’t love you to the point of moving in with you ever,” admitted Feilong as his face turned to Mikhail.“Do I love fucking you?Yes.”

 

The slight moans from the other man in the room were highly distracting."Do you love, Yoh?"

 

With the largest desire to lick Yoh, Feilong looked up to Yoh’s face.He wanted to make love to him.“I could have stopped this at any time if I didn’t love him.”

 

“You love me?”Yoh finally spoke up.

 

XXX

 

He wanted to mock him so badly right now but this felt so pitiful.“You don’t because you are, Asami Ryuichi.The rules don’t apply to you.I get it.We have to follow them but not you.”

 

“It is not easy to admit a mistake and this is a mistake I can’t turn back time and rectify.”Asami had to get his kitten back.To see that fierceness in spite of the pain he has caused him was still admirable.Akihito was one to continue to fight.“The point is that I want to keep moving forward with you.I want to gain your trust.I want you to know that nothing like that will happen again.I guarantee you this.”

 

Guess the man isn’t one for pinky promises.Akihito sighed slightly.“I can’t just go back right now.Allow me some time to think and I’ll let you know.”

 

Stepping closer Asami decided to give him no room to breathe as he brought that smaller body against him for a passionate kiss.There was resistance but not for long as Akihito gave in as his protests turned into moans.His hands pushing against Asami's body in which turned into something else as they slid around him.Asami relished this small victory as his tongue wrapped around his kitten's.

 

True, he didn't yet forgive the bastard for betraying him but he could enjoy this moment for a little while longer.So as he felt how sweetly firm his own body as he allowed the jerk to touch him freely.Let Asami enjoy the goods until he snatched it away.

 

“Akihito.”Asami breathed out. 

 

Pulling away Akihito felt that was good enough.He held his hand out to prevent the man from touching him.“Give me time to process this and I’ll get back to you.I promise.”

 

Guess he’ll have to accept it.Asami agreed to his terms before leaving. 

 

XXX

 

With a pair of binoculars in his hand, Sorano went to the window to where his father indicated.His knees went almost and his breath caught before he growled into the phone."You are a monster."

 

 _“And all I want is to speak to my son in person.Come and speak to me and I won’t release the first rocket launcher.”_ Adachi warned in almost in an amused voice.

 

“How do I know that you still won’t do it when I leave?”

 

His father grunted over the line. _“Because I want you in my life.You are my heir.You are very valuable to me.I won’t hurt that.”_

 

“And mom?”

 

_“She won’t be hurt.I swear this.All I wish is to speak to you.Nothing more.”_

 

Closing his eyes he moved away.“I’ll tell you where we will meet and meet alone.”

 

XXX

 

 

Too needy but still so cute.Feilong wanted to forget this tension now between all three of them.He wanted to finish making love with Yoh.“I do.”His eyes went to Mikhail briefly.“I am sorry, Mikhail.”

 

Very quickly Mikhail rushed over to him not to give Feilong a kiss but Yoh.Pushing the man away he admired the subordinates body.“Convenience won out.”Moving away from him his eyes fell back to Feilong.“I do understand, Fei.Just know that I won’t stop you if you wish to have fun with me again.”

 

He knew that.They will always have a pull towards one another always.Feilong wrapped one arm around Yoh’s body to bring him closer.“I understand.”

 

XXX

 

On a park bench within a small park, Sorano almost hit his own father the moment he sat down.Seeing an envelope placed on his lap he picked it up and opened it.His lips pursed while his long hair caught the breeze.Putting the report back along with the pictures he hated this song and dance.

 

“Not surprised.”He stated just by mentioning the report.“Don’t know why you are showing me those pictures.Not that it matters.”

 

Kin smiled at his son to see how mature he became just by him running away.“You are still my heir.I did raise you while that other person abandoned you.Ask your mother about it.”He scanned all around them.“Of course, on a much secure line as usual.”

 

“As usual.”He repeated before he began to chuckle.“You are a moron.”Pulling out the report he grabbed his mini flashlight to show him the markers.“You read this wrong and I really wish I wasn’t related to you.I always wished we weren’t related but you tried to make my dreams come true but it won’t.”He showed Kin all the matches in their blood.“The person who gave you this report is an imbecile.Though mistakes do happen when a strong influx occurs.”He pointed up to the company name.“This company is one of the top places to get DNA results.So they will mess up two times out of ten.”Grabbing the folder he stood up.“Is this the reason why you brought me down here?”

 

“Yes.That and to tell you that they won’t win.”Standing up himself Kin wanted to take his son’s arm but he pulled away.“I won’t harm you but I can’t guarantee you that Kirishima won’t be harmed in the process.”

 

Standing there emotionless was a hard thing to do.“Kirishima is stronger than you.”

 

"Your feelings for the man will lead to heartbreak.That man only cares about duty."

 

Moving past him Sorano sighed, “And you only care about death and destruction.”

 

“If I die, Sorano.”Kin paused to make sure he was listening.“There will be men to make sure to drag you away from there and to make sure you take over for me.You are to take over for me no matter what.”

 

Not looking back Sorano smirked."Oh, my.That doesn't sound surgical at all.That just sounds downright desperate."


	23. Fire and Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scandal and bullets to a rose blush dress

“Did you break it off with Asami?” 

 

“Did you break it off with Feilong?”Akihito countered Mikhail who looked broken.“To answer your question:No.With Asami, he needs me to push him away for a bit.I’ll go back to him.”

 

“Why?Do you love him?”

 

His eyes betrayed him but Akihito won’t answer that.“That is between us, Mikhail.I just know that you and Feilong are fools.”His eyes went to the door to find Feilong standing there.“I’ll leave you both alone.”

 

As that imp left, Mikhail faced Feilong.“Why are you here?”That man in a suit always took his breath away. 

 

“Yoh and I decided that while we do love one another it isn’t as strong as we may like.”Feilong approached smoothly.“We both may live separately but we both love strongly.When we meet, Mikhail.”His hand reached around the back of Mikhail’s neck.“It feels like no time has passed.To me, that is important.”

 

Reaching up to begin to unbutton Feilong's buttons, Mikhail couldn't agree more."We know there are ways of binding us together.Ways that don't feel so constricting."

 

“I agree.”Allowing his clothes to fall to the ground Feilong undid the man’s pants.“We’ll need to discuss this at length.”

 

“I agree.”

 

XXX

 

“You met with Adachi by yourself.”Kirishima’s eyes went to the envelope.“And what is that?”

 

“This?”Handing it to him, Sorano answered him, “He gave me stupid DNA results that are incorrect about me and him.He also gave me these photos.”

 

Opening it up he viewed the contents.It was pictures of himself and Adachi a long time ago.“Something I didn’t wish to confess to due to how I hated it.”Putting the pictures away Kirishima could see that Sorano wasn’t pleased.“There were one too many drinks beside us so that’s the reason why I laid with him that night.I was stressed and that occurred.”

 

That’s the past.“So no feelings for my dad?”

 

"None.I never had any true feelings for anyone.I cared for Kristen and I'm still unhappy she is gone."There is that cloud in front of Sorano's face.Kirishima got down on his knee in front of him."I care more about you Sorano.While I was fine with her in the other bedroom I want to share my bedroom with you."

 

Feeling that hand caress his face lovingly Sorano needed to tell him what his father told him.“There is something more.I hate to mention it seeing as I would hate to remove this hand.”He smiled sweetly at him.“He told me that if he dies that there will be men to drag me away from here.To make sure that I take over for him.No matter what.”Placing his hand over Kei’s, Sorano knew his eyes looked desperate.“I don’t want that happening.I just want to be a doctor.That’s it, Kei.”

 

Cupping his face Kei kissed him.“I promise that is what you will be.I want you to remain happy, Sorano.”

 

XXX

 

In the morning Jin was at the table tapping the paper.Even with the shake-up between Asami and Akihito, his Akihito was busy.Eyes meeting Adachi’s while the man came in he pointed to the paper.So while Adachi read it, Jin continued to drink his coffee even as Sato stepped into the room.

 

“Your ex is either dangerous or stupid,” mentioned Adachi while he casually flung the paper to Sato.“He did this just to fuck us up.”

 

Sato chuckled at the article before placing it down.“He is truly calling attention to both of your dealings.Now let me have a bit of fun with someone of their own.”Turning his back to them he left the room even as Sudou came in.

 

Sudou didn't have to read the paper to know what Sato was about to do."He is planning to put a crutch in Asami's world,"Sudou told them.

 

XXX

 

“Heh.”Yuri laughed caustically as Akihito stepped into the kitchen.“I enjoy your balls but they will strike back in some way.”

 

Hoping that Yuri meant that he liked his guts, Akihito continued to walk in.“I know that.I just was told to test the waters a bit.I received word from Kirishima that the article impressed Asami.”

 

Eyebrows quirking, Yuri made a face.“Why couldn’t Asami say this himself?”

 

“Because he is honoring his word in not disturbing me.That’s why.” 

 

“Hmm.”Checking his phone Yuri stopped drinking his coffee.“They are striking back.”He showed Akihito the blog article.

 

Reading it, Akihito was about to state how false these can be when Yuri’s finger scanned down to show a picture.“Fuck.”The other shoe dropped.

 

XXX

 

His office door was shoved open before his secretary scuttled in quickly.No words.Just her harried expression as she rushed over to his desk and basically pushed him out of the way to use his computer.

 

"I say, what is the meaning of this?"Kuroda felt his frustration mount before he spotted his image with Barry in a compromising position.He scoffed at it."This?This is nothing more than a photoshopped image of myself and that club owner."

 

Moving away, his secretary blinked down at him.“That may be so but it isn’t what your partners are saying.”

 

Getting up, Kuroda straightened up his jacket.“Then I’ll have to speak to them now.”

 

XXX

 

Hanging up, Asami spoke to his trusted men.“Kuroda managed to speak to his partners and they did believe him for now.”His eyes went to Kirishima.“Is there a way you could make that image appear to be doctored?”

 

The door burst open at that moment and Akihito rushed in with a smile on his face."No need."Going to Asami's computer he went to pull up the image."As you can see I have already done this for him."Moving away he shrugged."Anything for my friend."

 

Asami grinned at his kitten’s ingenuity.“Excellent work, Akihito.Kuroda will need to present this to his partners.”

 

“No need.I have already sent this to him.”Akihito thought to show him a flash drive.“They were about to publish something more but I managed to halt that as well.”

 

“And what was that, Kitten?”

 

His face had a serious expression on it.“You really should have taken all my photographs out of my home when you brought me to your penthouse.”

 

XXX

 

Cursing, Jin waited for his chance as his ex finally emerged from Sion.Eyes narrowing as the silvery-blonde approached the other vehicle he gave the order.

 

XXX

 

The sounds of gunfire outside had everyone on high alert and while Asami was told to stay, he didn’t.Asami could only think of Akihito as he went to protect what belonged to him.

 

XXX

 

Blood on his shirt from the guard that was trying to protect him. 

 

*Thump*

 

*Thump*

 

*Thump*

 

Akihito’s heartbeat was beating heavily as weapons continued to fire.His eyes went to the gun before him and he went for it.He looked at the amount of blood around him and he knew he couldn’t erase it as he picked up the weapon.

 

“Aki!” 

 

He knew that voice.Anger and bile rose.He bit the inside of his cheek as he pushed the corpse off of him.Akihito raised up his weapon and shot at a man who was about to kill him.Tears left him as he watched that body go down.How can people do this freely?No!He was doing this to protect himself.His parents needed him still.

 

“Aki!” 

 

Akihito moved around and saw Jin.The man smirked as he shot the gun out of his own hands.Fucking asshole.Knew he would ruin it.“I’m not coming with you.”

 

"It'll make it easier,"Jin told him as he came closer.

 

Someone shoot him.Akihito was begging the universe to do so.He was outside Sion and not even Asami was coming out.He gritted his teeth and then laughed as he witnessed Jin get grazed by a bullet.He turned his head to watch fire and brimstone coming out of Asami's eyes. 

 

Hand on his leg, Jin cursed but didn’t let it bother him too much.“Another time.”He promised as he rushed off like the Penguin from Batman. 

 

Still hearing the protective gunfire, Akihito kept himself down.Asami got close before shielding him with his body.He didn't move as he now smelled the gunpowder and Asami's cologne permeating his nose. 

 

“How can you get away with this?”He asked as Asami dipped lower towards him.“I don’t want you to go to jail.”

 

No words.Asami just placed his hand on Akihito’s cheek before he rose up to witness Jin and his men speed off.“With luck.”Was all Asami could explain before he helped him up.“Were you hurt?”

 

“No.”Hearing a car tear into the scene he was afraid it was another of Jin’s men.Thankfully it was Yuri as the man got out to tell his men to take off with their car.“Ryu?”

 

“Go.I need you far from here.It’s better this way, Akihito.”Touching him one more time, Asami stepped back.“I’ll be fine.Go with Yuri.”

 

Hesitating, Akihito stepped into the vehicle while watching Asami from the rear window.“Yuri?”

 

The older man was serious even as he avoided the police already coming on the scene."We are professionals in this.If Asami tells you he can handle this, he can handle it."

 

How he wished he had that confidence.

 

XXX

 

So there was a small battle in front of Sion.How stupid of Jin to do such a thing.All this to get that dancer. 

 

As Sudou observed Sato mending Jin up he couldn’t help but process his own situation.It was a situation that had him heading back to another section of this location.A section where he stuffed his latest burner phone. 

 

Going to a wall where he took the loose piece of brick out, Sudou took the phone out.He sighed as he activated it to contact Sakazaki.He was constantly viewing all around him before he typed his message out.

 

 **Sudou:F.Y.I. There is more information that Sato has on Kuroda.Information that will impede all of you.Since Jin made a huge stink in front of Sion I know that Kuroda needs to clean it up.So if Sato comes out with more info it might place Kuroda in jail.**

 

There was no answer for some time until he heard a buzz.

 

**Sakazaki:We already figured that much.Now was Jin trying to kidnap Akihito for his own purpose?Or did he know that he could halt this stuff as well?**

 

Maybe he should have stuck around to hear out Jin on why he did what he did. 

 

**Sudou:I’m sorry but I left the room while Sato was mending Jin.I just wanted to send this message out while I could.Sato is always around me now.**

 

**Sakazaki:Don’t know what to say.**

 

“Don’t you care a little?”Sudou whispered unhappily.

 

XXX

 

Stepping into his office, Kuroda could sense the cloud even before he got up into the second floor.His eyes drifted towards his friend’s desk before going to Asami.“I’m fairly certain that they will have questions for you.If they do.”

 

“I’ll handle them.Thank you, Shinji.”Taking a long drag of his Dunhill, Asami released it before exhaling. 

 

Kuroda frowned.“Ryuichi, for him to do what he did for us in that amount of time was quite appreciated.”

 

Asami was more focused on his plans.“He did it all for Durand.You know this.”

 

“I do.I just appreciate it all the same.”He examined his friend closely.“He’s that special.Isn’t he?”

 

There were no words from Asami but Kuroda knew the answer.

 

XXX

 

At night, Akihito stood there in a beautiful rose blush dress.He began to calm his breathing down even as Barry stood beside him.He picked this entire outfit out with something on his mind.

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you backed out of this.You were attacked today.” 

 

His breathing was almost hesitated while in thought.“I am more than fine.I just have someone on my mind.”Closing his eyes, Akihito could swear he could hear everyone speaking. 

 

Placing his hand on his friend's back, Barry leaned into him."I know.I just want you to dance how you normally do."

 

With a nod of his head, Akihito opened his eyes up."Than I'm ready."

 

Stepping away from his friend, Barry watched as his friend moved out on stage in lieu of a romantic song.His eyes immediately teared up as he watched Akihito moved and he now understood magic.

 

Akihito was only thinking of someone while he moved.He didn’t know how he was moving but he understood that everyone was enjoying themselves.So as slowly focused his eyes he spotted Asami in his usual seat. 

 

Did flowers bloom?Are birds singing?This is what Alistair was thinking as he looked at his friend.It was a glorious and beautiful dance that he felt a tear stray.He soon also looked to where Suoh stood and the man seemed choked up.Alistair knew that deep down that Suoh was this softy. 

 

Lifting up his phone Kirishima texted Sorano about wishing to hold him once he arrived home.He didn’t mind if Sorano fell asleep.He’ll just lay against him and hold him. 

 

No one could read Asami as the man just sat there drinking his scotch.He was silent while his eyes surveyed Akihito while he performed. 

 

His eyes met with Asami’s and he was met with happy sounds.Akihito knew that Asami wouldn’t be like the rest.So as he ended his routine he quickly exited. 

 

"We're leaving,"Asami announced.Getting up he left the booth with both of his men behind him.

 

As for Akihito, he continued to walk even past his dressing room.He ignored the praise as he quickly exited the back door and left through to the alley.His footsteps rushed as he continued out towards the sidewalk to find Asami's vehicle with its taillights on.Observing Kirishima with the back door open as Asami stood there still looking back at the club, he made a run for it.

 

Slipping past them and into the backseat, Akihito said, “Take me home.”

 

Asami smirked before sliding into the backseat.He kissed his kitten.“Are you sure?”

 

“Asshole, that routine was for you.Of course, I’m sure.”

 

XXX

 

In his bedroom, Sudou’s eyes went to Sato as the man seemed to smile lovingly at him.It creeped him out.As the man slowly laid down on top of him to give him a gentle kiss, Sudou’s feelings ebbed out strangely.He felt at ease around the dangerous person.He knew it was foolish even as their kisses deepened. 

 

His eyes opened up and he could see his burner phone in Sato's hand.The man looked at him in a teasing fashion.Actually, it was the same appearance he gave before he killed one of his own men.His stomach flipped.

 

“Sato.”

 

Tapping his nose very gently with the edge of the phone the man placed the phone aside.“I don’t even care.”His eyes were completely unreadable now.“I should.”

 

Licking his lips Sudou decided to speak in spite of his death sentence."You know how I loved Sakazaki still.How I'm still trying to gain the favor of a man that doesn't care about me.So I gave him what little information I could give."

 

The chuckle came from so deep inside of Sato that Sudou could have sworn it was an aftershock.“I know and I frankly hate myself for hating it.”His hands touched those beautiful thighs.“I hate fucking men unless it is necessary for me to do.”Ripping those pants, Sato growled.“For a time I did want Takaba but now that has shifted.” 

 

Sudou felt frozen as the man leaned forward to bring his head down to sniff his neck.His penis stiffened at the proximity and he wondered if his own feelings shifted for the man.As he felt teeth against his neck, Sudou stopped breathing.His cock leaked as pressure increased and he felt marked.

 

Letting go of the man, Sato was breathing hard.“Be careful in what you do around here, Sudou.Jin and Adachi aren’t so forgiving.Neither am I but I seem to care for what belongs to me.”Finger teasing that opening he smiled.“When did I begin to care for someone so vapid?”

 

His neck throbbed but he swore his cock throbbed more.“When did I start to care for a murderous psycho?”

 

Sato laughed at that question.“It goes both ways then.”

 

XXX

 

Barry was very quiet even as Kuroda came in to pick him up.This was quite a chance for his lover to take.His career could be over just for dating him.He downed his shot before placing the glass in the dishwasher.Going over to Kuroda he was greeted with a kiss.

 

"We'll tackle this together,"Kuroda assured him as his hand took his."I know that I can't go on without you."

 

His breath caught and with his other hand, Barry pulled him against him.“I love you, Shinji.”

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile, in a penthouse, a man still dressed as a woman and another man entered.Turning his kitten to face him, Asami kissed him with every intention of showing Akihito that he will never run away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry. There is more to their reunion.


	24. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice stuff before some things occur.

Akihito placed his hand on Asami’s chest.“Don’t tear the dress and bra but go ahead with the rest.”

 

His bra?Asami smiled secretly as he lifted his dress up.The lingerie underneath that held that sweet nectar of a penis confined.The bra was the same as the dress.They were both top of the line.So as he contemplated the bra he ripped apart his kitten’s panties, thus freeing Akihito.

 

Wrapping his arms around Asami, Akihito moaned while his cock was grasped by that strong hand before he was captured in a heated kiss.Their tongues were entwined as he felt his appendage released and then he was picked up to lay on the couch.He supposed that the older man couldn't wait.Not that he couldn't blame him.Akihito wanted him too.

 

“Yes, oh yes.”

 

“Tell me, Kitten.”Asami captured his lower lip to begin sucking it.“Are you willing to not rest?”

 

Like their first time?“You never let me rest, Bastard.”

 

Hovering over him Asami thought to remind him.“Untrue.I did allow you to rest while you thought about us.”

 

“True and thanks.Still, I believe you also did that knowing how tight my ass will get when I was ready.”

 

Kissing him, Asami chuckled.“You are quite adorable, Kitten.Now.”

 

He squeaked at the surprise Asami dealt him.

 

XXX

 

Against the wall, Alistair had his legs wrapped around Suoh's torso while the man pumped inside of him.Breathing hard, he just couldn't form any words.Just moans and pants.His eyes did go to the window with some worry.

 

“Kazumi.”His words escaped him in little more than a croak.

 

Sensing his worry the older man moved them away.A bit unhappy about having to hide, Suoh went to the remote to hit the button."There."As the blinds fell down the man went and placed them where they were before."Now back to where we were."

 

XXX

 

Slipping into bed Kirishima kissed Sorano’s neck.Not expecting him to wake he was met with those sleepy eyes.“Go back to sleep.”

 

Shaking his head Sorano kissed him on the lips.“I can’t.You just came home.I want to be with you.”

 

Kicking the blankets off of him Kirishima covered over the smaller male with his body.

 

XXX

 

The couch was made a mess by them.They had sex on the cushions of the couch.On the armrest of it.On the back of it and still, they didn't seem done with it as they toppled it over after doing it on the top of it.Laughing tiredly at the loud mess they just created, Akihito didn't care.

 

“We broke it.”Akihito pointed to the corner of the couch with a huge rip in it.

 

Uncaring, Asami lifted him up in his arms.“I’ll get another.”

 

Now on the chair, Akihito placed one hand on the back of the chair.“Sounds good.”He moaned when that penis entered him again.“Feels good.Ah.”

 

Feeling those legs hook over his shoulders, Asami pressed his hips against his lover.This felt more than good.

 

XXX

 

Removing his glasses off of Kirishima, Sorano placed them on himself with a cute smile.“How do I look?”

 

More endearing than anyone else who has ever done this before.Bending down, Kirishima licked his nipples.“Absolutely adorable.”With a slight tease of the other nipple, Sorano’s body arched up a bit.His body was so sensitive.Was it due to him never being touched or Sorano’s feelings for him?“Feeling this?”

 

He was leaking more than he could imagine.Embarrassingly so.“I’m about to.”Unable to finish his sentence, Sorano climaxed.

 

His eyes trailed down Sorano’s body to where he could see how much he came from his cock and ass.Kirishima smiled happily as he moved up to kiss him.“You are the first that has ever released from your ass.”

 

Red-faced, Sorano covered his face over with his hands."Oh god."He squeaked.

 

XXX

 

Now on top of his own dress, Akihito almost laughed.It may not be ripped but cum stains will be an embarrassing thing to remove.So as he was on all fours with his head against the bodice section, Akihito just felt wetness against his cheek.

 

“This dress is officially ruined.”He snickered even as he felt himself flipped over.“Fuck!Be more gentle.”

 

“Things couldn’t be helped kitten when you look so good.” 

 

His ass was a slave to Asami’s cock.His hips were now the property of the bastard’s too.Even as the feeling of those strong hands continued to place pressure on him without the pain, Akihito felt his penis weep.“Bastard.”He cursed out.Damn, the man felt so good to him. 

 

So as his fingers curled into the flooring while Asami thrust into him, Akihito glanced down to enjoy the terrible mess of the dress now. 

 

XXX

 

Adachi surveyed Jin while he sat behind the desk drinking.Closing the door behind him, Adachi approached.“I want to broach a deal with you, Jin.”

 

Smelling his fucking desperate heat in the air, Jin chucked his glass at him.“Only one man will be for me.”

 

Sidestepping the glass, Adachi scoffed at him.“This is just a one time deal.A deal to get rid of our frustrations until we get what we want.I want Alistair and you want Takaba.”

 

His eyebrows knitted in the worst of anything he has ever done before.“I have never wanted this ever.I will never look at you in the face again if we did that.So this is a firm no.”

 

With a half shrug, Adachi grabbed another bottle and another glass."Guess we'll have to wait until we get them.I say this since Sato has grabbed our resident whore for his own use."

 

XXX

 

Laying to the other side of Sato, Sudou pouted, “They think I’m a whore here.”

 

"If you were then you would have done them all."Sato wrapped his hand around the man's now flaccid cock."Correct?"

 

“Not correct.Well.”Sudou enjoyed how it felt to have himself held but he wanted to talk.“I did what I did before to get ahead and maybe that was considered in that way but I did love Sakazaki.I even loved Asami.”

 

Angry eyes looked up at him.“Yes?”His voice growled.

 

“I didn’t whore myself to them.I didn’t whore myself to you.”Feeling more pressure to his most sensitive spot he gasped.It felt exciting.“I was scared of you and sickened but now I want to be around you.I guess I want to know as much as you’ll allow me to.”He moaned.“Please let me. Sato.”

 

Releasing him, Sato entrapped him."I didn't know you were masochistic, Sudou.Would you like the extra large dildo?"

 

“No, I want yours.I don’t want something fake up my ass.”He moved himself up to kiss the man.“I’ve had enough of that just by looking in the mirror.”

 

XXX

 

Now dressed and being brought up to the roof, Akihito gasped at the helicopter.Asami’s hand held his as he guided him to it and he wondered things as he wondered if his men were around. 

 

“Are you gonna have sex with me in front of your men in that?”

 

The man laughed at his question as he opened up the door.“You are for my viewing pleasure only.So that will be a no to that question.Also, I’ll be flying this and it’ll be best if I keep my hands on the controls.”Sitting on the edge of the opening he put Akihito between his legs.“I will admit that it will be hard to do.”

 

This was intoxicating.Can the man fly this thing?Akihito almost wanted to hit him for his smugness."Well, do it.I don't feel like dying now.I want to die an old man with some of my life goals fulfilled."

 

Separating them in order to get on the helicopter, Asami stated calmly, “I’ll see to that.Come with me and yes.”Helping him on board he enjoyed the squeak from his kitten.“You are the only one I have done this for.”

 

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly while he was shown to where he was supposed to sit.Akihito was in awe as he was given his instructions while the imposing man begins checking the machine.As he was told to place the heavy duty headphones in place he moved himself to kiss him.

 

“If I forget to say this:Thanks.”Smiling with an exuberant amount of joy already, Akihito put his headphones on before hearing Asami’s voice in his ears.

 

“Your expressions tell me enough, Kitten.”

 

Akihito guessed their communication was actually simple if he didn't bother to make it so complicated.Sure, Asami was unreadable, but his actions with him told him a lot.He now knew he wasn't a plaything to the powerful man.

 

XXX

 

Alistair stood above Suoh with the man between his legs.Having sex in the standing position before finally ending up on the floor with himself on top felt so fucking great.Now after being spent and resting he was on his feet.Standing above his lover. 

 

“I don’t want to know how I appear right now.”Alistair giggled before he began to wander away.“I know my balls are shriveled up from so much fun.”

 

Reaching up before Alistair was fully away, Suoh touched those wonderful balls.“They are still cute.”

 

Cute?“You make me feel so insignificant.Cute?I’m not a hamster.”

 

"Compared to me you are smaller.So, therefore, you are cute."

 

Opening up the blinds Alistair could have sworn he spotted something flying past the window.It was small and wasn’t completely soundless.

 

XXX

 

Sorano and Kirishima were lost in the sea of their own bliss while they made love.Neither one noticing a spy flying outside their window.So even as Kirishima slid out of bed to retrieve some drinks, Sorano stayed behind with his eyes shut.He sighed before touching the button to open the window to allow air in.When the first fragments of a breeze hit him, he moaned in delight.

 

Quietly the drone flew in and the extension of what appeared to be an arm came out.The camera panned down his body while the hand gently touched Sorano.

 

XXX

 

“What the hell are you doing to my son, Jin?”Adachi wanted to spy on his son and Alistair.He didn’t want this.So as Jin sat there with a gun pointed at his head he knew why.“It’s because of that, isn’t it?”

 

No words as Jin enjoyed the quiet moans coming from Sorano. 

 

XXX

 

This was too much.Sorano felt like he was melting already from before so opening up his eyes he yelled, “Kei!”

 

Hastened footsteps before the door burst open and Kirishima was there with his gun out.Angry at seeing his lover being handled by a machine he quickly grabbed it and dislodged the arm from Sorano's dick.Bringing the drone up to him he spoke into it.

 

"Death is too good for you but I'll see that the devil enjoys playing with you all,"Kirishima swore as he dropped the drone on the ground and stomped on the ground and stomped on the machine.Going to Sorano he held him."Are you all right?"

 

“I think so.”

 

XXX

 

Asami was good enough to bring him to his dad and now as they flew over Tokyo he wondered what he could do to repay the man.“You have so much.”

 

“Don’t.You have plenty of what I need and want, Kitten.I also know that you can do plenty more in the future that will never require funds.You were taught differently than myself.”Asami sounded very poignant.“In fact, you have given me a lot already.”

 

His eyes went forward for a bit before refocusing inside the cabin.Moving his hands he did something he knew would have to wait but the man could see it.“So?”

 

His golden eyes went to his kitten’s exposed penis wishing he could touch it now.“That’s it?”

 

So he wanted more of a show.Moving his pants down Akihito started to stroke himself.“I just hope we don’t get into an accident.”

 

“If we do then at least I’ll have a pleasant memory.”

 

That smirk.That fucking infuriatingly sexy smirk.His hand moved up along his shaft and he still wanted to put something in his ass.“When we get back home I want you to take me.”

 

In the cabin, they were interrupted making Asami answer the line."That'll have to wait."

 

Cock deflating, Akihito cursed, “Fucking Jin piece of shit.I’m gonna kill him.”

 

XXX

 

“So, what does Jin have over you?” 

 

Adachi really didn’t wish to discuss this in front of Sato and his snake-like smile right now.Raising his gun up he pointed it towards Jin prompting a discharge from another weapon.As Adachi viewed his own gun falling to the ground his teeth gnashed together as he glared at Jin. 

 

“Once this is over with….” 

 

Jin immediately cut him off."You should know better.Idle threats out in the open are nothing but a fool's errand.You do know that I didn't do what I did to Sorano out of pleasure."His lips curled up as pleasure leaked out."But now I feel it.Look at you."

 

They thought that Soma was dangerous.The man’s own cousin was the smoking gun.Adachi didn’t back down as he neared Jin.“We are partners and I will uphold my end of the bargain.Just never involve my son anymore.”

 

Cracking his neck, Jin couldn’t help but agree.“Fine.I’ll just fuck with Alistair until we complete our goals.”

 

XXX

 

He was being held by Kirishima even as the man examined the dismantled drone.There were no recording devices on it and no weapons.There was a camera on it but it was just used to view people but not to record them.So grabbing his phone he did the ballsy thing and dialed up his father.

 

“I don’t know what you or any of you were trying to accomplish but it will never work.I was once very scared of you but now I will do something I never thought I would do.”Sorano’s eyes remained focused ahead of him as Kirishima’s hand held him softly. 

 

 _“We just wanted to see what was happening up close.I did want to see Alistair and you.It was Jin who did that.”_ Adachi stated.

 

His lips closed before he almost laughed at the audacity of this man.“Pathetic to let another man do this to your own son.That isn’t even love but what do I expect.”His hands didn’t even tremble.“I hope you enjoy getting your dick stitched together to the corpse of Jin’s then before you get buried alive.”Hanging up he sighed.“I apologize for that but having that happen to me set me off.”

 

Giving him a kiss while holding him, Kirishima whispered into his ear, “You are justified in your anger, Sorano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I honestly forgot some portions to this chapter. We did write this out last month so I'm sorry if we disturbed you folks.


	25. Bad Ass So Called Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See our new updated notes at the end of the chapter

When he first spotted Akihito, Jin found himself breathless.As the blonde walked down the street surrounded by all his friends he could see such light that surrounded the man.His cousin tried to snap him out of it and he refused to be taken out of his trance.So for days, he followed the blonde to find that Akihito was also into men as well as women.The man was cheeky as well as smart so it was hard to make others pull one over on him.Akihito would even fight for the little man and that wasn't surprising given how he tapped that camera of his.

 

Jin found so many strengths in Akihito that even in his poor circumstances, the man knew how to outshine any other.He was nothing but special and something he needed to possess.So he had to think of a means to do so.Of course, it all needed to be gradual.So as his stupid cousin did all the dirty work, he did things on his own end.

 

He already had business contacts with Sato so with that man owing him a large favor, Jin had to bide his time there.A time that came to be when Akihito's father was going to doctor's visits every week due to an old job injury.An injury that was acting up.An injury that had Sato coming in and playing up the cancer card eventually. 

 

That was something that you can't immediately just announce.It had to be tested after the test until it was announced.So while they were coming to the doctors for his exams, Jin would show up for his own fake job and meet Akihito that way.Oh to meet someone vulnerable was perfect.He had his in and to finally have such a beautiful person in bed with him was a gift.A gift he paid greatly after each session of theirs. 

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that given the fact he was no longer with him.He did do that because Akihito was using his own money for the hospital.He even did that because Akihito was now dressing like a woman to dance in front of other men.A job he was incredibly fantastic at given his cousin’s description.A job that would eventually have Akihito meet Asami one day. 

 

Jin stabbed the desk at that thought.“I love him.Not you.”

 

Sure he was the one who really forced Akihito’s hand into getting that job and ending his love of photography but who cares?It gave him an in into those pants. 

 

XXX

 

Out on a job, Sudou was nervous while he sat next to Sato.If he was with this man it will surely turn very violent.As they stopped in front of a hospital he gasped before turning his attention to his now lover.This was one of Asami’s hospitals. 

 

Guns now fastened on Sato’s person it was as secure as his gloves.“I didn’t want you with me.They made you come along so you are staying in here.”Turning his head he looked into those large blue eyes.“I know how you get sickened at the sight of me killing.”

 

Licking his lips Sudou pointed at the building.“There are innocent people in there.None of them that work for Asami.The patients.”

 

Valid point."If you aren't in the vehicle when I come back then I won't be angry.Just leave far away so they won't harm you."Pressing his lips against Sudou's he pushed him away."I enjoy killing as much as I enjoy making love to you."

 

“Than don’t kill these people and kill someone else.We can go elsewhere so we can fuck all you want.That’s what I want to, Sato.”He had to bargain as he watched a pregnant woman walk into the hospital.“Please.”

 

Pulling him closer he whispered into his ear, “I hate that you still love them.”

 

Watching the man leave the car, Sudou watched as he walked into the building with several other men.He left the car and he knocked down the nearest person to retrieve their phone.“This is an emergency.”

 

XXX

 

Alone in the penthouse just going through his works, Akihito blindly answered his phone.“Hello?”His tone was heavily distracted with his portfolio.

 

There was a long sigh on the other end coupled with relief. _“I’m happy you answered.Are you busy?You sound it.”_

 

If he had quills like a porcupine he would raise them.So as he went back to rest on his feet, Akihito gritted his teeth.“What do you want?” 

 

_“You, Alistair, and Sorano in exchange for the upcoming victims of one of Asami’s businesses.”_

 

Raising himself to his full stature, Akihito felt a chill in his spine.“How can I trust your word that if we do that you’ll keep these people safe?”

 

On his end, Jin stared at a picture of him and Akihito together. _“I can see your distrust in me but in my desire to obtain you;You can trust me.”_

 

He closed his eyes in thought even as he heard the door to the penthouse open up to allow Sorano and Alistair to enter.He can't just let this be decided like this.

 

XXX

 

He and the rest of the men spread out around the hospital to make like they were visiting someone there.As he went to sit down and waited for any word, Sato smirked.He knew that bringing Sudou along will come in handy. 

 

Outside, Sudou cursed himself when no one at Sion would take his call.Of course, Asami wouldn’t want to speak to him after what he did.So that left him with Sakazaki once more.

 

 _“Who is this?”_ Sakazaki questioned in a surly voice.

 

At least happy that the man answered Sudou released a breath.“Oh thank god you answered.You have to contact Asami.It’s an emergency.”

 

The man cuts him off. _“So you can throw yourself at him?Get a life, Sudou.”_

 

Sudou stomped on the ground while yelling into the phone.“FUCK!No!I get why you would say that but it isn’t true.Right now I’ve been made to go on another job.”Sensing that he was about to be interrupted again he cut to the chase.“If Asami doesn’t want what happened at Draceana to be repeated at his hospital than he must get here now!Please, Sakazaki.At least tell him to look into the camera feeds.”

 

There was silence before he spoke again. _“Why are you left alone to call me and not in there with them?This is a fucking trap.”_

 

His eyes went wide as he turned to the building.“It might be.I’ll tell you something Sakazaki I wasn’t thinking about that part.I was thinking about innocent people perishing.I’m not that much of a prick.”

 

More silence before Sakazaki said one thing before cutting off the line. _"No, you aren't."_

 

Giving the stranger back his phone Sudou felt helpless.“Please Sakazaki.Talk to him.”

 

The man next to him squeaked after hearing the conversation.“What did you say?My sister is in there.”

 

Sudou took his hand.“Than you best hope that help arrives quickly.These people are better than the police.”

 

XXX

 

Feilong came over for a visit to see how everything was when he was informed about Jin and what he wanted.Nodding his head he opened his mouth to surprise everyone in the room.

 

“Allow him to get what he desires.”His voice was smooth and calm as usual.It irritated Akihito.

 

Closing his mouth before objecting, Akihito soon found himself agreeing to this man.He’ll wonder what Asami will do to Asami once he found out. 

 

So there stood Feilong while he watched Akihito, Alistair, Sorano go to the limo before going inside.He will have to see what will happen now. 

 

“Insane plan.Are you sure it will work?”Mikhail wondered as he wrapped his arms around Feilong’s waist. 

 

“It’ll work.”The man didn’t hesitate in his response. 

 

The blonde loosened up his hold of his lover.“Did you at all inform Asami of this?”

 

Now there was a pause.“I have not.”

 

XXX

 

Pulling out his pocket watch, Sato smiled.The air has changed but not to what he had hoped it would be as he glanced down the hall to find Feilong standing there.He wondered if Asami would be with Akihito but the way Feilong came to him made him more curious.

 

"You wanted Sudou to contact us.Was this to lure Asami into a trap or to distract?I do know that currently, a package of three are heading to Jin and Adachi as we speak."Feilong was talking low enough for only they can hear."Tell me this about this hospital."

 

Laughing lowly he watched as a man was wheeled past them both.“I have hit hospitals before and avoided certain sections.”

 

Knowing this, Feilong couldn’t help but understand how this was one of the sections Sato will avoid in his hits.“Pain is an illusion.”

 

“Only fools can believe that.”He turned his head just in time to see Sudou in the hallway.Why now?Lips twitching he began to laugh sardonically.“Jin will be on a tirade once he finds out.”Rising up he was being met with Feilong as the man was readying himself up in his relaxed state.“I won’t ask how.Skilled assassins are simply the best if need be.”

 

“True.” 

 

Seeing Sudou get closer he grabbed for his lover and did what he never did as he quickly ran."You shouldn't have come up,"Sato warned.

 

XXX

 

“Sirs!We put them in their respective rooms.”The guard told them.

 

Excited but not willing to show it, Jin and Adachi separated to greet both their lovers.As they wandered down to their rooms Jin looked to Adachi.“What about your son?”

 

“My son needs to learn so he can spend time under that mask for a bit longer.”Removing his belt he was quickly heading to his bedroom to see his Alistair. 

 

Understanding his need to fulfill that lust, Jin went to his room to find his own prize tied up to the bed.Removing his shirt and losing his own pants he approached Akihito who was thankfully being quiet.

 

“I’ve missed you.”Bending down to kiss that stomach he reached for his knife to rip the shirt off.“I’m sorry but I can’t have this between us anymore, Aki.”The breathing was heavy underneath him.“You excited?”

 

Shirt removed he moved his lips down to the flesh he missed so dearly.He kissed it hungrily while unbuttoning his beloved’s jeans.His own erection was threatening him even as his hearing heard other sounds that he dismissed. 

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you.”He pledged.

 

“And I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

 

Jin’s eyes went from arousal to frustration as a different voice from Akihito spoke.While he looked up he found himself wrapped up in a rope that was made to tie up the man that was supposed to be his ex.Choking and struggling, Jin took his finger and jabbed the man in the eye before moving away to punch the man. 

 

“Who in the fuck are you?”Jin was fooled and his guards will be dead for being fooled themselves. 

 

No longer speaking the man went on the attack again but didn’t go so far as a bullet found itself lodged between his eyes.Staring at the hole and mess on his bedroom walls, Jin turned to Adachi. 

 

“Alistair was a fake also.Tried to find the one who was called my son but he left his damage by leaving waste to most of our guards.We have to leave here.Tell Sato to kill everyone at that hospital.”Angry, Adachi shot at the wall.

 

“You figured that out quickly.How?”

 

No words as Adachi continued to walk.He didn’t wish to divulge any personal secrets about his past lover.

 

As for the fake Sorano, he removed his blonde hair and continued to wander down the passageway till he found himself laughing at the ancient boiler room.“What a treat.”He lamented to himself.”

 

XXX

 

“That was Feilong’s plan?Where is he now?Do you know?” 

 

Did Asami manage to become taller?As Akihito stood there as the man towered over him, he answered him surprised, “He didn’t tell you?”

 

“He didn’t.So tell me now.”

 

So Akihito did telling him that Feilong had three assassins go in the place of him, Alistair, and Sorano.Three that matched their bodies perfectly.After he told him he said, “What about the hospital?Is everyone safe?”

 

Another thing that he wasn’t at all told about.“What is happening there?”

 

"Well, that was part of the deal.We give ourselves up in exchange for people being safe."

 

Things like that don’t often work and as he heard his phone ring he got Sakazaki on the other end.“Yes?”

 

 _“Some shit went down and obviously it meant that Sato has been unleashed.Feilong and Mikhail are already here but I recommend you to get here too.People are already dying.”_ Sakazaki warned in a rushed voice.

 

Hand on his kitten, Asami warned him to stay there as he went to handle business.

 

XXX

 

Fighting Feilong was tiring.Telling Sudou to run off so he didn't need to bother to become so cumbersome, Sato felt renewed.That is until Feilong made his arms feel like noodles. 

 

So while he heard his guards kill and even defend themselves, Sato defended himself.Though, Feilong laying a strike near to his artery vein brought reality to a startling conclusion for him.It was a conclusion as he heard that Asami was on his way. 

 

Down below in a stairwell, Mikhail shot one of those men between the eyes.His weapon was about to aim once more when he raised it up once he saw Kenji.“Fei is fighting Sato.”

 

“How many patients perished?Do you know?”Kenji questioned as he met him around the same steps.

 

“Unknown.”

 

“Shit.Sakazaki is doing a good job of defending the children.We have to stop this now.”Moving past him, Kenji heard Mikhail behind him.“Yes?”

 

“Fei can handle them.”Mikhail grinned in confidence.“He always can.”

 

XXX

 

Tmp

 

Tmp

 

Tmp

 

Tmp

 

The foot slowly descended the last step into the dark dank room.Eyes cautiously moved around as the lone guard went about in trying to locate the man.His gun was at the ready.His nerves were tense.

 

Then his body locked into position as a wave of regrets washed all over him.Raising his comm up he quickly warned his boss.Will he be able to get out of here alive, himself?His body turned quickly and he ran to the metal stairs.

 

Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp.

 

He felt like he was running sluggishly.He actually felt tears in his eyes.He should have told his mother he loved her. 

 

Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp.

 

When the explosion happened, Blade snickered to himself even as Neko and Peter joined him.All three of them did a good job in spite not actually killing their targets.They did cripple them a little. 

 

As he overloaded the boiler while putting explosives in the room, Neko and Peter did the same to the building while everyone was confused. 

 

Peter, who was posing as Akihito, murmured, “Pity we didn’t kill the rats.” 

 

"Next time,"Neko told him happy enough. 

 

XXX

 

 

Down in the section of Sion where guests would be entertained and having their fun, Sorano sat with Alistair silently.The others left on their mission.While he felt lost without something to do.His eyes drifted to Alistair to notice the man was drawing something.

 

“Gorgeous drawing.You have quite the talent.Why do you host at the club?”Sorano questioned as he noticed more details in the drawing.It was a landscape but within was a drawing of a woman.

 

Mouth opening up a bit, Alistair shut it for a second.He drew a breath deep in and out.“I just do this to relax my mind.I never planned to do it for money.”Pointing to where the hidden woman is he said, “This is Kristen.I draw my friend a lot.”

 

“Oh.”Moving his attention away as if he invaded Alistair’s privacy, Sorano almost teared up.While he had his first time with Kei, he still felt like that he will never be with the man truly. 

 

Alistair wanted to say something but they were interrupted by a person entering from the side.His eyes were wide as he then looked for the guards.His hand went to Sorano hoping the doctor had his scalpel handy.As he thought of this another person entered dressed in a red kimono.He wanted to tell Hajun to leave quickly but the man continued forward.

 

The stranger struck fast in spite the guards now beginning to advance but out of nowhere a chain wrapped around the man’s arm.Knocking the gun away from his intended targets, Hajun snapped the chain down.Then with the use of his foot on the chain before angling his body to position, he used the sickle of his Kusarigama to strike.

 

Sorano and Alistair watched the display as both men fought.A man in a sexy kimono.A man to whom they had no idea who could fight was kicking ass.A man that just shrieked. 

 

"Uh-uh."Waggling his sickle at his opponent, Hajun smiled cutely, "Didn't your mother tell you never to peek at a ladies underwear?"With that, he hit the man in the head knocking him out.Bowing to the guards he told them, "Sorry I didn't kill him."

 

Alistair was laughing nervously as the man traipsed himself over.“I didn’t know that you could fight like that.”

 

“No one does except for Sakazaki.I prefer to use it for self-defense.”Raising up his weapon, Hajun examined the ancient weapon.“This has been with my family for years.I simply learned it in honor of heritage.”

 

Up above in Asami’s office, Akihito viewed the whole thing in awe when his phone rang.Shaking his head he answered it almost glumly.“Did you really think I was giving myself over to you?”

 

There was rage rolling through the phone line.There was nothing but heavy breathing until Jin spoke up. _“I will never give you up.I will also kill all you hold dear until you come back to me.That means I’ll start with your parents.”_

 

Hearing the phone close, Akihito sat down.

 

XXX

 

Back at the hospital, he was being guarded.Sudou was being kept in a darkened area for his own safety.As his eyes went up towards the stoic man in front of him he raised his weapon.

 

When he walked away from his darkened corner, Sudou left nothing but bloody footsteps.Seeing another guard with the same size feet as him along with stylish shoes;Sudou shot him as well.

 

After the exchange was done he tussled up his hair and pretended he was running away from the fray.Others ignored him even as Asami’s men were already inside.Police sirens were finally heard and Sudou used it to his advantage in case of more cameras. 

 

He always did know how to act like a coward.

 

XXX

 

Regrouping himself next to his favorite spot, Jin looked over to where he and Akihito had shared their first kiss.Will it be prudent of him to kill his future in-laws to get the blonde?No, probably not.Though he did try.

 

As he raised a bottle up to his lips, Jin knew that they had another hide-out.A place he wasn’t going to just yet even as he felt white searing pain bloom in his arm.Grabbing his arm to stem the blood he looked to find that it was Akihito that shot him. 

 

“Aki.”He breathed out. 

 

As Akihito readied another shot, Jin decided to turn on the engine and speed out of there.He could have got him back.Jin could have even kidnapped Akihito, but he knew his ex would use this wound as another weapon.

 

Driving away like a maniac he couldn’t help his comment.“Did living with Asami make you like this, Aki?”

 

Standing there as he handed the weapon back to the guard, Akihito sighed.“No, it doesn’t do any good to follow him when Jin drives the way he does.”

 

Clocking how fast the enemy drove away, the guard had to agree.“If Kirishima-san were here he would have no trouble keeping up with him.As for myself, I do have a difficult time keeping up.”

 

That was fine with him as long as he sent a message to that asshole, Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might have been some confusion here. Sato is still alive. This is also the same with the men that Feilong sent in to masquerade as Akihito, Alistair, and Sorano. Sorry if we confused you.


	26. It's in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only chapter update folks while we catch up.

Now back at Sion after cleaning up the mess at the hospital, Kirishima went to where Sorano was.Where he was staying in one of the private rooms.Entering the room he pressed the lock close and crossed the small space to his lover.He was grateful to see him there.

 

XXX

 

Ignoring his lover’s objections, Asami took Junichi aside to speak to him in private.After dealing with everything at the hospital.After a close call with the possibility of Akihito being taken by Jin then having the attack at the hospital;Asami didn’t want to come back to this.Didn’t want to come back to hear about his kitten going out on a personal vendetta. 

 

“Sir.”Junichi stood there in wait for his boss to speak.His nerves were all a jumble.Should he be in trouble for what the bosses own lover wanted him to do?

 

His golden eyes just screwed into the other man.He scrutinized him.Tore him apart before he could speak.“I do realize how stubborn Akihito is.So why didn’t you just refuse him?”

 

“Due to how stubborn he was being.He was already running out the door when I already refused to take him.”

 

“You should have locked him in my office.”

 

Junichi’s eyes were wide at that suggestion.“Forgive me here but I believe that seeing how he escaped your penthouse he could escape Sion.”

 

True.“Than why didn’t you follow Jin after he was shot?”

 

“In this shows my shortcomings.I am a very poor driver in such a way.Jin was driving like such a madman that he was so far away.If it were Kirishima he could have caught up to him.”Junichi explained easily.

 

Nodding his head, Asami dismissed him in order to return to Akihito.Something in which where his kitten had taken residence behind his desk.“Comfortable?”

 

“You didn’t fire him over something that I wanted?If you did, I’ll de-nut you.” 

 

Chuckling at his feisty attitude, Asami stated with a smirk, "No.I also wasn't at all happy to hear about the events of tonight.You were placed in harm's way just to have others still harmed."

 

Letting his earlier frustration go Akihito stood up.The man cared in spite of never showing it.“Jin is not one to keep his word.Never will be.”

 

“I do realize this.”He grinned.“You shot him in the arm.When did you learn such a skill?”

 

Shrugging, Akihito walked around the desk to stroll towards him."Just like dancing, you must be steady on your feet.I'm not a skill shot but I'm alright."Running his hands around the man's waist he buried his head in his chest."I'm sorry for tonight."

 

XXX

 

His back arched further than ever before.His mouth opened up wide but no sound came.Meanwhile, tears ebbed the corners of his eyes.Certainly not from pain but from the astounding pleasure he was feeling.A pleasure where Kei had him deep inside his mouth as the feeling of suckling, some suction, and how it seemed so impossible for that tongue to wrap around his shaft while suckling. 

 

His fingers raked the cushion before digging in.His curled up while he heard a slight sound to the side.His eyes went to where it was coming from and was amazed to find a pleasure device.

 

“Kei.”He squeaked out.

 

Moving slightly, Kei brought the cock ring closer.The man smiled almost devilishly even as he instructed Sorano with two words.“Please relax.” 

 

He gasped at that slender device surrounding his shaft.

 

XXX

 

Underground physicians were horrible.Shifty too.So as Sato laid on his side as his own Physician stitched him up he looked over to the doorway.“So you found my address.”

 

Blood on the floor before from when Sato killed for sport almost seemed like nothing.His body trembled at seeing the blood that he knew was Sato’s in a bowl full of gauze.Stepping closer he actually wondered when he began to care for this ruthless killer.Reaching out, he took Sato’s hand and kissed it.

 

“I loved the maze in which I had to find it but I’m glad I did.”Kissing his hand again, Sudou said, “Taro, I’m sorry if I distracted you any.”

 

Regrets?How weird.Clearing his throat the man heard the doctor give the all clear to move.Gingerly getting up in a sitting position, Sato kissed the blonde.“You didn’t.Feilong is a highly skilled fighter.Just know that I’m glad that you left with your head attached.”

 

“They destroyed our hide-out so we have to move.”

 

“I know.We can stay here but I don’t wish for Jin or Adachi to be here.So, we’ll head away very soon.Just go down the hallway to where I placed a pink card on the door.I want you to grab what you wish to grab in there.”

 

Curious, Sudou left him and went down the hallway.Heading towards the door with the pink card he entered to find a pink balloon on the closet door.Striding towards the door he opened it and gasped. 

 

“I had my own secretary buy them for you.I told him to buy the latest in high fashion for a beautiful man.Just pick what you want to bring with you.”

 

Sudou just gazed at the clothes.“I do have something special for us that I picked up.Will we share a room together in this new place?”

 

Leaning against the wall the man felt so tired from his earlier fight.“Yes.”

 

Smiling, Sudou turned around to walk to his deadly lover.“I can’t wait to show you.”

 

XXX

 

Licking up the underside of Sorano’s shaft, Kei felt the man trying to push his hand away.Taking Sorano’s hand gently he moved it aside while he continued to play with his cock and balls.This was possibly torture for Sorano but Kei just wanted this feeling to last for a long time. 

 

“I don’t know when I’ll have this time with you again.”Moving up to kiss those now plump lips, Kei continued, “This war is escalating and I might not have more private time with you.”

 

So the man was having this feeling last until they can have more private time.Sorano relaxed the best he could until he felt that suckling action.He wanted to cum so badly.He gasped as he felt something enter inside of him.It vibrated and he felt so lonely without Kei’s finger.As it went deeper and Kei’s tongue continued to wrap around him he begged in a whimpering voice.

 

"I want to cum so much."Some tears escaped his eyes and the older man shook his head while he moved his head up and down.Fuck!This felt so good in spite of that thing acting as a barrier between his dick and Kei's mouth. 

 

With his other hand, Kei moved the small vibrator in and out of Sorano.At first, his lover complained but then he begged for it.His hips moved in time making Kei want his own cock inside him but he had to delay it.He wanted Sorano so wet and loud that he will cling to him.He wanted to feel Sorano dig himself into his skin.It may seem weird but this is what he wanted.

 

Reaching out, Sorano raked his hand into Kei's flesh before pushing him away.He began to cry out with such carnal desire that he got on all fours and put his head down to look at Kei.It was effective.Kei came to him and took the vibrator out of him and replaced it with his mouth.He cried out at the feeling of that tongue inside of him.He smiled and moaned as that vibrator touched his cock at a low speed. 

 

“Kei.”He moaned in a very long low tone as Kei continued to taste him.“Imprint yourself inside of me.”

 

That seemed to be the magic words as he bit into the cushion of the seat.He smiled as that large penis dug into his anus deep and stayed there.Sorano loved it.He also loved how Kei moved over his body to whisper into his ear.

 

"I don't like you, Sorano,"Kei confessed as Sorano squeaked as his heart suddenly sank."I love you.Just know, that I'll do anything to keep you safe and by my side."

 

Such a sweet confession and Sorano teared up in a different way.“I love you too, Kei.Please continue marking me.”

 

With one thrust he then kept himself frozen in place to enjoy that sound Sorano made.“In the future, I’ll mark us in a different way.” 

 

Another thrust and Sorano cried out with pleasure.It was a pleasure he knew he couldn’t release from given the cock ring around him.He just enjoyed the feeling of his lover who now confessed his love for him.Now he had to confess something to him.

 

“I remember seeing you when I was much younger.I thought you were the most handsome man alive.”He blushed.

 

Reaching around his much smaller body, Kei kissed him."I've seen you before that's why I knew who you were."He relished how Sorano sounded below him.He was close to release."I didn't have such thoughts of you given how young you are."

 

It was so painful now but so pleasurable.You want to cum but you aren’t allowed to.“That’s fine. “

 

Untying the cock ring from Sorano, Kei turned him around to lay on his back.“Cum for me.I want to see your face.”Bending down he kissed Sorano.

 

Moving his legs to wrap around Kei’s shoulders, Sorano felt his own hot thick liquid hit them.As Kei broke the kiss and he watched his older lover climax, he moved his hand to feel his six-pack.When it was all done, Kei separated to lick off his sperm off his own stomach.He sighed lovingly as he watched this.

 

“Can we do this again?” 

 

XXX

 

It's a good thing he had a private room attached to his office.It's also a good thing that with each moment of their lovemaking, Akihito never felt anything else attached to this room.Didn't feel like that Asami brought anyone else in there.It seemed like it was treated like his penthouse.It was his private domain. 

 

Before he captured his lips, Asami confirmed his thoughts.“You are the only one I brought in here.”

 

Feeling Asami deep inside of him, Akihito smiled in bliss.“I know.Now fuck me good.”

 

Pulling out of him, Asami repositioned himself as he sat on his knees.With this, he brought his kitten and placed him on top of his knees while he sat back.With one instruction he said, "Now, sit down."

 

It was easy for that cock to enter inside of him now with all this natural lubrication.Also easier in this position.As the man entered inside of him, Akihito turned his head back to kiss him.Their hips moved slower now while Asami had one arm wrapped around his waist.With each slippery pump, he felt closer to the edge and Akihito moved forward just to be brought back.

 

“I’m gonna.”Unable to finish that sentence, Akihito felt his lips captured.

 

“Do so, Kitten.Then we’ll repeat it once more.”Asami requested.

 

Such a simple request which had Akihito squirting into Asami’s hand and sheets.It seemed those golden eyes gleamed from such an erotic display.A display in which put Akihito on his back and Asami with his mouth around that penis.To suck anything more out of it. 

 

XXX

 

Adachi sighed at the man’s injury before putting his foot down.“It is time to give up on these feelings.The man shot you.You know that he won’t come to you willingly.It will be rape if you take him now.”

 

“As if that shit concerns you.You used your own ex-wife as a vessel even after she gave you a son.So fuck off on this crap.” 

 

His jaw clenched and he knew that Jin was correct.“Sato will need to regroup himself before he gets back in the game.”

 

That is true.“Level yourself back up, Adachi.You also have a fucking reputation, don’t you?”Jin questioned angrily as he stood up.“Perhaps see about Durand and Kuroda.We haven’t fucked with them tonight.”

 

XXX

 

Laying down on his bed, Sato smiled at Sudou as he entered their bedroom.There was the model.Sudou was wearing some white lingerie with some white stockings.It was sexy.

 

“Is this my gift?”

 

Smiling, Sudou presented a knife to him.“Do you wish to cut it off of me?I know how that would turn you on.”

 

Bringing him closer, Sato kissed him.“I need a sponge bath.Maybe a little more attention down there.Are you up for it?”

 

“I am.I want to make you feel good, Taro.”Kissing him, Sudou hummed as he felt his front touched. 

 

“I’ll protect you even when I’m injured.”

 

The man loved him.Sudou pulled back and smiled.“Come with me so I can wash you, my sweet.”

 

XXX

 

Barry gasped at witnessing a man with a hole in his head now.Following Kuroda silently as his lover instructed him to follow his lead, Barry did.He felt Kuroda’s hand guide him as close to the wall, and he did so as a gun was now used. 

 

“We should have stayed in Ryuichi’s building.” 

 

They were in Kuroda’s building where their own guard was removed and killed.His heartbeat was beating wildly as he tapped his shoulder and Kuroda aimed to get them too.

 

Reaching down to take Barry’s hand, Kuroda whispered, “I have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

XXX

 

Lounging around as Suoh took stock of everything, Alistair made a face.A snicker escaped his lips and Suoh looked away from his duties to question him silently.

 

“Sex is in the air.You can smell it.”Taking a leap off from the desk, Alistair stretched.“I wonder how many people are doing it?”

 

At seeing the exposed midsection of his partner, Suoh was tempted.“I’ll wait till when we are more private.”

 

Unbuttoning his pants, Alistair exposed himself.“It never stopped you in the bathroom.”

 

Grabbing him, Suoh placed him on his desk.“Kirishima is occupied with Dr. Ash.Asami is with Takaba.”Pressing his front against Alistair’s groin, he almost stopped himself.“I’m in charge while they are away.So I need to focus.When they are done I will half dominate you.”

 

His eyebrow arched up.“Half?”

 

“Exactly.I also enjoy it when you dominate me too.”

 

Giggling very happily, Alistair wrapped his arms around him.“I love that.”

 

Hearing the phone he looked at the caller identification and quickly answered it.“Kuroda-san?”Suoh listened as he pulled away from Alistair to gather himself.“We’ll meet you half-way here.”Hanging up he kissed Alistair.“I apologize but they were attacked.”

 

"Don't apologize.Go."Watching him rush away, Alistair couldn't breathe.

 

Running to Asami's office he contacted Kirishima to inform him that they must get going.It's an emergency.First knocking on the door and informing Asami that he must speak to him he then rushed in and went to the speaker. 

 

XXX

 

Laying down with his head on Shinji's lap, Barry felt himself panicking constantly as he heard the man cursing.There were men chasing them down and all to get to him.Shinji contacted Asami but there had been nothing.

 

“What if they don’t get to us in time?” 

 

Gritting his teeth as he avoided another car, Shinji answered him, “Not to worry.They are professionals.” 

 

Sounded strange with the way he told him not to worry until he spotted a smile resting on his face.Hearing a gunshot that wasn't Shinji's, Barry couldn't help himself to poke his head up to see that it was Kirishima.They arrived.

 

“I guess explaining this to the Authorities will be hard.”

 

While he dodged a car from careening into them, Kuroda growled as he turned the car, “It’s an art form.”


	27. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are building up

“Do you believe this will all be over with before our child arrives?” 

 

Stroking Hajun’s leg, Sakazaki’s voice was low from his bliss.“Yes.Even Asami wants this to be done with.”Pulling up his phone he saw that Kuroda arrived at the building.“We should leave here.”Meaning, Sion.“Wait right here and I’ll return shortly.”

 

XXX

 

In the underground parking garage, Barry collapsed against Kuroda.His legs felt as weak as Bambi's heading across the ice.He smiled shakily up to Kuroda while he laughed nervously. 

 

“Sorry.If my parents knew what’s happening with my life they would demand my return.”As he moved away from Kuroda he was pulled back into his arms.“What?”

 

“I would drag you back if that happened.”

 

Caught in that romantic moment and also caught in the crosshairs of the men observing them, Barry pulled away.“I love you too.”The second those words left him he screamed as a man dropped from the ceiling.

 

“Relax, it’s just Blade.”Hand extended, Asami looked at the man.“Feilong sent you.What is it?”

 

The smallish man smiled playfully.“Oh, they think they are just so clever.”Pulling out his iPad he handed it to the taller man.“Feilong-sama thought you would enjoy this.”Bowing to Kuroda and Barry he added, “A gift.”

 

Asami viewed it with Kirishima and Suoh beside him.As he did he could see that it was Jin inside but as the man walked back out to a car that left Adachi.His eyebrows almost twitched as he watched that building begin to falter and fall. 

 

“While it would have been best if they were inside, it did make them run away like rats.”Blade grinned.

 

XXX

 

Being driven home, Akihito and Sorano sat there in silence as they processed their nights.One still felt his lovemaking from Kei so acutely given the fact he wasn't quite so used to having sex.As for the other, Akihito couldn't help the fact that something was wrong even as he watched Alistair stir in his seat.That's when he grabbed his friend to bring him closer to his body.

 

Sorano felt that hand grab him but all he could see was blood splatter in the front of the car.His eyes went outside to find his father's men coming towards them.So Akihito and he looked back to find no one back there and they all scrambled. 

 

XXX

 

With his hair tied elegantly to the side, Feilong studied the elements.He felt the change in the air and as his hand signaled to Mikhail, the man nodded to his brother.Yuri was the one who launched the grenade launcher towards where the men were.To hear it detonate, Mikhail became excited.Feilong, on the other hand, was not.

 

"There has been a shift in the air,"Feilong mentioned.

 

XXX

 

Sato and Sudou were the first ones out.So that meant they were the first to recover from their second headquarters from being destroyed.Sato shook it off quickly as he entered the next room and chuckled with malicious glee even as Sudou’s mouth dropped.

 

There was Sakazaki.The man was completely tied up and wounded.How was it possible to get this man?A man that always made it impossible for anyone to capture him. 

 

He was speaking but he was being ignored.So turning his head he could see how Sudou was looking at Sakazaki.Stepping forward more he enjoyed kicking the man in the side before glancing at Sudou. 

 

“Sudou.Leave,” his voice was firm.

 

Reaching out to Sato he was denied as his lover placed him against the wall.“He’s expecting a child on the way.”

 

Still angry, Sato glared.“I don’t care about that with the way you view him.”

 

“That’s in the past.”

 

“Not in the way you are viewing him now.”

 

Bitter jealousy.Sudou kissed him.“It’s true that I do still love him but that’s in the past.My future is with you, Sato.Please.”

 

Taking him by the hand as gently as possible, Sato led him away out of the room.“Leave.Even I want my future with you.”Shutting the door he faced the unconscious form on the ground.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima’s phone rang just as they began to walk over to the elevator.Answering it he could normally walk and talk at the same time but he stopped instead.His blood drained as he thought about his, Sorano.

 

Stopping in his tracks, Asami could see the distress in his secretary.“Kei?”

 

He was dialing the driver who was transporting Sorano and the other two.No answer.Calling the other guard there was also no response so that left Sorano.Still no response.In appearance, he looked calm but he wasn't as he dialed Takaba just to find the same results.He finally responded to his boss.

 

"Sakazaki has been kidnapped.Hajun says there was blood in the alley and from the surveillance tape he was surprised."Kirishima now had to tell Asami something that will bring Japan to its knees."When I tried to contact the transport that is driving Sorano and the rest, there is no response.I even tried Sorano, Takaba, and even Fujita.There is no response at all."A cell phone's ringer blared in the underground parking.

 

Kuroda answered it, "Kuroda Shinji speaking."He listened to the person while he spoke to them."I see.Anyone else there besides the driver and the guard that was killed?"He listened some more."I'll have you know that I've been with Asami Ryuichi at the time of the shooting."At seeing Asami get close to him, Kuroda asked, "Was there anything else that was seen?"Listening to the conversation some more while talking back he finally hung up. 

 

His feet carried him past his friend."You won't stop me, Shinji,"Asami told him as he went back to his vehicle."Kirishima, tell everyone to stand by and be ready to strike at my command."

 

"Hai."Kirishima got on the phone as he quickly went to the car as Suoh outpaced them both.

 

Turning to kiss Barry, Kuroda whispered, “Go upstairs with the guard and stay away from the doors and don’t answer it unless it is one of us.”

 

“I will and please be careful.”Barry bided him as he stared helplessly at his boyfriend. 

 

“I will.”

 

In the backseat of the car, Asami decided to communicate with his kitten in a different way.It was a way he never did ever feeling it was beneath him.Now, would be a good time.

 

**Asami:Are you safe?If so, where are you?**

 

Such a dead silence that was filled with nothing but the car’s movements and sounds till he heard his phone.

 

**Akihito:Chsd by goons.Where am I?Running thru dwntwn.**

 

Wishing to ask where downtown he got another response.

 

**Akihito:We’re being chased!I’ll call u & u trace me.Fuck!**

 

 _’Spunky kitten in spite of his circumstances,’_ thought Asami before he gave an order as his phone line rang.Answering it he told Kirishima, “Trace the call on this phone.It’s Akihito.”

 

XXX

 

Placing a hand on his stomach Alistair felt like he was about to hurl.Marathon sex sessions should prepare you for this crap.Right?His eyes went to Sorano as the blonde stood there breathing hard but his anger was seething. 

 

Akihito could see from a distance that the goons were still on the lookout for them.So as he made sure the phone was still on he even looked at Sorano.He wanted to question the doctor but it was so risky even in this loud environment.

 

Pulling out his phone Sorano hit a series of numbers before speaking into it.“Mom, I am being chased with a couple of new friends of mines.It is dad’s men.Dad wants an old lover of his and there is another here that dad’s partner wants.I have to do what I do.”Hanging up he erased his call history before quickly running away from them.He had to give Akihito and Alistair a fighting chance.

 

Blinking at the improbable action, Alistair asked, “Did he just give himself up for us?”

 

Having no choice but to say something into the phone he also took Alistair’s hand.“Asami, Sorano is giving himself up so we can escape.It was his plan.”Akihito dropped the phone back down to his side and they both ran off again.

 

XXX

 

Closing his eyes as if to meditate, Asami didn’t wish to tell Kirishima the news.Duty.The man had a right to know.So he opened his mouth up to speak.“Sorano has decided to give himself up in order for Akihito and Alistair a fighting chance.So I know you’ll pick up the pace.”

 

The car was already speeding but this time, Suoh pressed his foot down harder.Kirishima won’t lose another partner.“Are we close?”He questioned his friend.

 

Even distracted, Kirishima answered, “Yes.” 

 

XXX

 

Sorano stood there.He was defiant as all those men descended upon him.He glowered at them and he shook his head.“They are with Asami now.I’ll be coming with you.” 

 

He acted as if he wanted this choice but as the men tried to grab him he stopped one by slashing at his arm.“Don’t you dare touch me again or else I’ll cut you in the femoral artery next time.”Presenting his scalpel he had hidden, Sorano hid it away once more.“Take me to my father now.”

 

XXX

 

Asami’s vehicle.Akihito took Alistair’s hand and led him to it as the door opened up and they both ran inside.“Ryu.”The older man halted him as the car sped off.“We have time to catch up to Sorano.”

 

XXX

 

In a separate car, Sorano sat there even before it stopped again and his father slipped inside.“Give up on Alistair and find yourself another.”He spoke up firmly to his old man.

 

Adachi laughed at his son’s gall.“I see that Kei breaking your virginity has given you some balls.I’m glad.I will give up on that pretty man for now.I have my son so now I’m pleased.” 

 

“Hmm.”Sorano then snorted in decided derision.“You are never pleased.”

 

XXX

 

Now trussed up, Sato enjoyed how Sakazaki appeared.The man was still not awake.So this didn’t make it fun for him to beat up the man.Flipping the man off he left to do some business elsewhere.As he did that, he was replaced by a blonde who came in to view his former lover.

 

He took some tentative steps towards the man before he reached up to touch his face.“Sakazaki.”He whispered out.

 

“So much in wanting your future with me.”

 

Sudou closed his eyes.“I do.”Opening his eyes he addressed him.“You just can’t expect me to be fine with this. 

 

Stepping behind him Sato ran his hands around Sudou’s waist before moving up into his shirt.“I’ll leave him alone if you allow me this.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Of course, to wake up with a nagging headache while wet moaning sounds were occurring in the same room just served to increase his ache.His eyes opened to see Sudou and Sato in that way.This was obviously to show dominance.It was pathetic.

 

The killer smirked.“Does this make you miss him?”

 

Sakazaki felt something in his hand.How it remained there was a mystery?How it got there was less so as he looked into Sudou’s eyes.He took a chance once more.“It doesn’t.Sudou is quite attractive but I’m a happily married man.I have no interest in Sudou anymore.”

 

That could be true but Sato didn’t mind flipping his lover on his back.Sudou showing all his pleasure will certainly arouse the other man.

 

XXX

 

Asami was silent though it wasn’t much of a surprise.As they traveled to chase after the other vehicle he knew that there was something more.“Talk to me, Ryu.What is going to happen to Sorano?”He whispered into his ear.As the man didn’t speak, Aki gripped his arm.“Talk to me.I’m not an idiot.Those doctored DNA results are even my first clue.”

 

Golden eyes scanned the cabin of the back of the vehicle and how he wished they were truly alone.Even though he knew that Kirishima, Suoh, and Kuroda knew Adachi’s family business, the others didn’t truly.“Kitten.”He didn’t wish to say it in the company of others.

 

Brushing his purple hair back, Alistair spoke up, “I’m not a virgin here and I have heard it all, Asami-san.Sorano is our friend.”

 

“Tell us, Ryu.That bastard doctored those results to sleep with Sorano.Am I correct?”Just to say it had Akihito’s blood draining.“Is it some type of sick family practice to say, ‘Welcome to family business!Now let me fuck you to death.’Is that what it is?”

 

Leave it to his kitten to be so direct.Asami turned his head to respond to him.“You are correct in this but I’m assuming that Sorano doesn’t.Is that correct, Kirishima?”

 

"You are, Sir.Sorano has no clue other than his father is a cold-blooded murderer."Kirishima has been keeping a sharp eye on the car ahead."We are on top of the vehicle.Everyone should hold tight." 

 

XXX

 

Feeling his father’s hands getting a bit too intimate on him, Sorano hit him.This sent too many bells and whistles off in his head.Pulling out his scalpel he slashed his hand before opening up the sunroof. 

 

"This is our families right to do this, Son,"Kin argued as he grabbed for his son just to get slashed again."Shit."

 

Sunroof fully open, Sorano quickly jumped through it and out the top.His eyes went everywhere even as a hand reached out to grab for him but as he ignored it he looked at the car gaining behind them.“Kei.”He smiled.

 

XXX

 

“Shit!I thought I was the only crazy one.”Akihito cursed as he could see Sorano on the roof.“Did having sex with Kirishima give him bold germs?”

 

No words as Asami ordered Suoh to drive faster.It will be Kirishima to grab for Sorano.He was betting money that Adachi will not harm his son or even his own secretary.So as they finally leveled out with the other limo another one of Adachi’s limo’s came leveled with them.That’s when Asami ordered Alistair and Akihito to go down while he reached for his gun.

 

 _‘Where are his other men?’_ Akihito inquired inside his head.As each shot was squeezed out, he tried to stop himself. _‘The bastard is even sexy doing this too.’_

 

The other man waited for his chance and there it was.Kuroda knew that there was yet another vehicle lying in wait for them so he aimed his own weapon at them.More specifically, the driver.

 

With his son outside the car and bullets flying, Adachi began to panic.“You’ll harm my son!Stop it, you fools!”He barked into the phone.As those vehicles pulled back he went for his son again just to find him already jumping.“Sorano!!!”He screamed out.

 

It was such a leap of faith.Sorano believed in Kei when he told him he will catch him.So when he leaped, he did so.So as he was being pulled into that limo he kissed Kei."I'm sorry.I had to do it to save them.I also had to leave that fucking car in that way."

 

Saving his kisses for later, Kei assured him, “I understand.I’m just happy that you are safe.”

 

Akihito was close to Asami once more.Close so he can whisper into his ear again."If there is a time I want you to take me."

 

There really wasn’t time due to another issue that happened.Still, Asami did languish in that thought even as he continued to form his own thoughts other than that.“Kenji was drugged but by whom?There were many on the kitchen staff at the moment before it happened.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Sakazaki has been kidnapped.”Asami could see Akihito not enjoy that thought at all.“We’ll really have to see where Sudou’s loyalty is.Sakazaki or Sato.”


	28. Rising Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plan all coming from Asami's side.

Their lovemaking was long before Sato tired and had to leave.Sudou’s breathing was calming even as he slowly got up.Sakazaki noticed that the gathering of his clothes was almost done in a dizzying manner.

 

He scoffed and laughed.As Sudou narrowed his eyes at him, Sakazaki landed on the ground."Fucking pathetic to show such a display even after you told him how you felt about him.You love him now.You do know that this is beneath you.You act dumb but I know you truly aren't."

 

Extending his hand out, Sudou sighed tiredly.“That way is your best bet out of here.None of their guards go down there.It is only reserved for us.Go out the window that belongs to me.It will be the fourth door down to the left.”

 

Tilting his head, Sakazaki thought the man was cute now.“No.Not now.”

 

Alarmed, Sudou grabbed his arm.“You can’t.Leave.Don’t confront him or any of them.Go back home to Hajun.”

 

XXX

 

Asami was smoking as soon as he was in the penthouse.Everyone was in there.Everyone was waiting for what the man would say.Akihito seemed to be acting like a housewife almost to his dismay while he served people.It was mostly an act.It was him also waiting nervously for Asami to speak. 

 

The door opened up and Feilong and Mikhail entered.There was no Yuri so that could mean the man was out there performing reconnaissance.Akihito’s mouth thinned.His nerves tightened even as Asami finally opened up his mouth.

 

XXX

 

He was trying to block him from confronting Sato.“You don’t understand how truly terrifying he is, Sakazaki.Please don’t do this and go back to Hajun now.”

 

The man was doing this with all honesty.He truly cared for his safety."You do understand who I am."Sakazaki didn't pose this as a question."I know Sato's weaknesses."

 

“The injury to his side.”Sudou looked down.

 

Lifting his head up by the chin, Sakazaki grinned, “That and you.That man has never loved before.”

 

“And you love Hajun more than you have ever loved me.Go to him and fight this war from a distance.I want you to raise that child together.”He was now pushing him away.

 

Stopping him, Sakazaki spoke softly, “I truly did love you very deeply once, Sudou.This was once a long time ago.I will not harm you unless you harmed my Hajun.So with you wanting to go to my wife.”No words.His eyes refocused as he pushed the man away from him.“I know how to handle the man.”

 

So he watched the man march away but in silence.Sudou formulated his plan.His many plans even before he heard the sudden fighting.He gasped.

 

XXX

 

Everyone left the penthouse.Akihito went to Asami. “I do know that you’ll win against him but I can’t help but still be scared.”He swallowed.“I also wish that I could shoot the asshole myself.I want to cause him the same amount of pain that he caused my family.”

 

Placing his hand on the side of his face Asami studied that face in great detail."You do but you won't live with yourself if that happened.You are not like me, Kitten.I've done this for a great many years to learn how to handle emotions such as this."He let out a slow breath."We are different creatures.Creatures that need to coexist together.I chased after you not only due to how attractive you are but you are this light in my life."

 

“You’ve told me this before.”

 

“It’s still true.I don’t want my kitten to leave my side.”

 

“I won’t.I’m just curious if I’ll ever get another helicopter ride from you.” 

 

Cheeky brat.Pressing him against him, Asami promised him, “You will, Kitten.Next time I want you to show me every lovely detail of that body up there.”

 

Hitting him, Akihito kissed him.“Pervert.”

 

XXX

 

Energy should be obtained by resting but he had decided to eat a simple banana first.Normally he couldn’t smell sex rolling off his own body but this time he could.Sudou always produced something sweet from his glands.He also produced something a bit like perfume.It was so oddly intoxicating to him that he wanted to delve into the man but decided he should sit down.Something that would have to wait as he caught the reflection of a familiar sight.

 

He ducked rather lazily away.It was something he wasn’t prone to do so that showed how tired he was.His eyes met those of Sakazaki’s and could see how much bigger he is.Not that it mattered by much.

 

“Good.”Sakazaki chuckled.“I don’t blindly attack anyone anymore.So this helps me out.”

 

No weapon on his person, Sato will have to improvise.“Sudou helped you.”

 

Those eyes didn’t betray anything as Sakazaki struck.Sato was highly surprised at the strength in this man after such a beating earlier.

 

XXX

 

One corner of Feilong’s lips lifted up just as his own safe house was attacked once more.This was pre-planned by them.They knew that this was arriving.So as he skillfully strode out of his room, Feilong did enjoy hearing shocked sounds ahead. 

 

“Heh.”His eye went to Yoh as the man silently stepped in front of him.There was the cock of the pistol and Feilong congratulated his best man in killing the obstacle.These pests will send a message to all those who dare cross their paths.

 

XXX

 

He went to Club Miya.He sat there on stage with one foot dangling down.Akihito was playing some music that he couldn’t stand himself.He had already contacted his parents in case everything went south. 

 

*Tmp*

 

*Tmp*

 

*Tmp*

 

Figures that he would arrive behind him.Standing up, Akihito brushed himself off to face his ex.The man was hiding his previous wound expertly.Jin stepped closer with his lazy footsteps. 

 

“Perform for me.”Jin requested before he quickly blew a substance into Akihito’s face.While the blonde coughed he continued.“Dance for me.Dance.Dance.”

 

His body reacted to the command before his mind could stop himself. 

 

XXX

 

On the phone, Asami listened to the details while speaking back.His eyes went outside to where Sorano stood outside alone.But he wasn't.While they sat in a vehicle that appeared unassuming, it was still protected. 

 

Kirishima and Sorano went out in the regular vehicle on the pretense of going out on a date.After they did, Kirishima left to get something at the corner market.They spotted someone following them but soon it went quiet. 

 

In the market, Kirishima kept tabs on Sorano in his own way.He did it through his phone.So as he did this he noticed the reflection behind him and waited.Waited for the man to press the gun against his kidney area. 

 

“Adachi requests your presence and then his son’s company.”The man needed to get on his toes to speak in his ear.He was clearly shorter than him.“Go out the door and if you cause an ounce of trouble we will kill Fujita.I doubt that Suoh will enjoy that.”

 

Both Suoh and Asami could hear everything.As Suoh went to contact Alistair, Asami could see that someone was approaching Sorano. 

 

"It's time,"Asami announced.

 

XXX

 

His hands were clasped over his heart in a criss-cross fashion.Listening to both Sato and Sakazaki fight made his heart pound nearly out of his chest cavity.It also felt like his blood was pouring away from his body.He can smell the copper in the air.Sudou was deeply afraid to see who it belonged to primarily. 

 

He ducked and hid in case Sato brought his anger out on him.As the men came into view his eyes widened to the point of being the size of Tokyo itself.It was Sato who had more blood on his person.Sakazaki was magnificent while he fought him. 

 

The hiding spot he was in was soon revealed and Sato seemed more worried than anything.Sakazaki growled.This had Sudou running away.

 

Spotting something unusual in Sudou’s behavior, Sato thought the man wouldn’t fear his former lover.Wasn’t he used to this side of Sakazaki?Concern washed over him as he brought his hand up to slash the other man.He had to run after Sudou.Get him to a better hiding spot. 

 

His footsteps were not at all quiet as he ran to where he has seen Sudou disappear to.Sato ran to it and congratulated himself for his stamina in spite of his injuries.When he got into the room he quickly looked all around.There was no Sudou and the window hadn't been open recently.So as he looked ahead he clutched his stomach as pain ricochet into his body. 

 

*Slash*

 

Sato’s eyes flew open and his mouth gaped.The pain that radiated through his body felt substantial.Felt so final even as he watched a hand take his weapon away.It was Sudou’s hand. 

 

“Sudou.”

 

The man laid down on the bed."I did love you but my love for Sakazaki is infinite.I still won't interfere anymore with his marriage."Sudou allowed Sato to fall on him.There was so much dead weight now."I'm sorry."With one last kiss, he watched as Sakazaki stepped into the room and came towards them."One day we'll meet again."

 

Sakazaki twisted the knife in and soon Sato was gone.Helping the man off of Sudou, Sakazaki had to ask, “You planned on killing him from the start.Am I correct?”

 

“You are.I also did love him.”His eyes teared up.“Only one of us is supposed to get what they want.So, Sakazaki, get Hajun and raise that child together.” 

 

“Come with me.Asami will understand.”

 

Shaking his head, Sudou denied him.“No, I’m fine.Just go.”

 

Bringing the man in for an embrace Sakazaki soon parted away from him.He truly had no clue if he would see Sudou again.

 

XXX

 

To watch Akihito dance even in this hypnotized state was still dazzling.Jin knew he should take him away now but all he wanted was a bit more time.So when he turned on some music that harkened back to their dating days, he laughed.He laughed at Akihito’s sour expression. 

 

“Is my choice of music truly that horrible?”He moved closer to touch him and remembered to place in a command, “You are not to hit or bite your master.”Jin brought his hand closer and touched that silky skin.“I really missed you, Aki.”

 

He bared his teeth at the man and growled.Akihito seriously wondered where everyone went.He felt let down.So as he fought against this strange control he felt Jin’s hand try to remove his shirt.That’s when control took over but it wasn’t enough.So as he found himself with his back on the stage and a gun in his mouth he still glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's why you see Akihito back at Club Miya. He was told to go back there. He has guards there.


	29. Rising Conclusion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorano and Kirishma are in the same situation.
> 
> Akihito is still with Jin at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with us as we play catch up with our writing. We only have one chapter fully typed out after this one. Fights are a bitch to do at times.

The shadow was quick as it came behind Sorano.The hand that wrapped around his neck before another secured around his midsection.It also secured his arms to the young doctor.Sorano struggled against the man.He knew even as he felt sucked into the darkness.

 

Suoh’s eyes spotted how Sorano just seemed to disappear.Even Kuroda was struggling to get a bead on any bodies on the infrared.He cursed and hoped that Kirishima didn’t end up the same way.

 

The secretary was quickly escorted into a vehicle that seemed darker than even black.As his eyes studied it quickly he understood why.It was nothing but this flat color.No lights didn’t even reflect on the surface.Not even on the windows.How did they manage to get even this?He watched as the driver turned the car on and it didn’t make a sound.Even as the car was in motion it didn’t feel like it was.He knew he wasn’t helpless.He just had to figure another way of getting the others to him.

 

XXX

 

Mikhail struggled sometimes with this lunacy while he rode on with three assassins.His lunacy was only due to the fact of hearing the attack on Feilong's quarters here.Though the man was fine due to the fact that Feilong knew how to be clever, Mikhail still hated it.

 

Blade took out his knife to present it.“Exploding daggers would be fun.Don’t you think?”

 

Speaking of insane or possibly brilliant.Mikhail didn’t wish to respond to that.He wished to wait and see what the others would say.

 

Neko was the first to bite.“A little stupid.What if you forget about it and bam!It blows up in your face.Fun, but dumb.”

 

“I have to agree with him.”Peter snickered.“But if you are willing to put one out I’ll enjoy playing with it.”

 

Enjoyment went into his body as he grabbed Neko to kiss him.Blade grinned at him and Mikhail.“I’m going to produce explosive blades.”

 

Nodding his head, Mikhail raised his brows.“Brilliant.”

 

XXX

 

How many have died by this gun that was in his mouth?Akihito waited for the prick to give off another command or to force himself on him.His eyes squinted even as his leg finally kicked the fucker from behind.It was such a chance to take.A big one that might end up with him dead but he wanted to fight.

 

So with the gun finally out of his mouth, Akihito thought he could fight Jin.That was until the man blew that shit in his face again.He cursed internally.He listened to the command that had him gagging.

 

“It isn’t that horrible.We did that for such a long time until you broke it off.”Jin chided him

 

Yes, he kissed the man but that was then.Now he was in a completely different relationship he was happy with.So as he fought for control again he could see Jin’s face changing.He watched as the man grabbed him and Akihito did struggle.

 

Jin whispered into his ear, “You cooperate or else I’ll kill all that you hold dear.I promise you this.”

 

His eyes fell on the only area that someone could come in besides the front door.Akihito felt the fabric of his own shirt start to tear from him straining.Jin’s grip tightened while he pulled his body towards him and he felt almost useless.He felt like a rag doll.

 

The, usually not heavy, Akihito was making it hard for Jin to get away.As he tried to give commands to get his ex to leave, Akihito wavered before sitting.Mostly he just hit or struggled.

 

“Akihito, I want you to be yourself.”

 

Jin opened his mouth to speak to counter that command from that baritone voice.As he did he felt an elbow connecting to his face instead.He looked to Akihito to find the man with a feisty look on his face as he hit him again.He had to recover quickly.

 

Asami stepped into the club further with his weapon raised.Akihito was wise enough to move swiftly away.As much as he wanted to hurt Jin, he wanted to see his family again.So as he moved behind Asami, Akihito placed his hand on the older man’s back.

 

Golden eyes remained on Jin even as one of Jin’s guard’s moved in.“Stick close to me, Akihito.”He whispered.

 

No, Akihito wasn’t leaving.He was staying in there.Jin had to make his own move and his move was to pat his guard on the back before he ran.

 

The first shot was squeezed off and it was from Asami as the man hit the other man right in the heart.Akihito didn’t say a word.Didn’t even say anything out in shock.He did hear footsteps behind him and before he could utter a warning out it was Asami who wrapped his arm around him to whip him about before squeezing out another shot.

 

He closed his eyes as the light above them was hit by that guard.Asami shielded him while he fought against their attacker.Akihito began to pant from his adrenaline pumping.He needed to ask, “Where are your men?”

 

XXX

 

Sorano gasped for air.Handcuffs were immediately placed on his wrists the moment he was captured.His eyes were focused on his own father.The man had his hand around his neck currently.

 

“I didn’t wish to do this, Sorano.I didn’t.You gave me no choice.”Adachi made sure to immediately disarm him of that pesky scalpel.“You will be taking over this business.Mark my words.”

 

It was so hard to breathe."Kei?"His voice was more like a frog now.

 

Perhaps he was about to kill his son if he kept up with this pressure.Adachi let him go.“He’s in another car.You’ll be seeing him very soon.”

 

“Don’t kill him.”

 

He laughed happily."Oh, my boy I most assuredly won't.Even I have a soft spot for him.In the past, I could have ruined the lad but he is too special."

 

Huh?“Why?”Sorano was so confused.

 

“Because he was my first love.He was so young when we first were together and I knew he didn’t care for me like I cared for him.I did see something though.”Adachi waited for his son to say something but when his face pressed for more instead he spoke.“You don’t remember him at all?He was once in the mansion growing up.He visited to help close a deal but things occurred.He ended up going outside and seeing you drowning in the pool.Don’t you remember?”

 

There was a flashback of him wandering around the pool trying to memorize his studies when he tripped and fell.He felt the cold of the water hitting him but instead of it reviving him it stunned him more.He felt so much pain in his head and could see red before his eyes as they closed.When they opened he was on a hard surface coughing.He caught a glimpse of a handsome face till his mother gathered him in her arms.

 

“Kei saved me,” whispered out Sorano.

 

"So I owe him.He deserves his life.He can have my son but on one condition:He must agree to give up his life with Asami to be loyal only to you.This also means marriage."Adachi felt proud of his plan.Kirishima is a major backbone to Asami's business. "If he truly loves you then he'll do it."

 

As the car came to a stop and they heard the driver get out to come open the door, Sorano's head was working overtime.Stepping out of the car he could see Kei and with the hope, he felt sadness.

 

“What will happen if he doesn’t agree to those terms?”Sorano needed to know.

 

Adachi’s eyes went up and down Kei’s form.He truly did have a soft spot for the man but not as soft as Alistair.The man was the past in which he knew he couldn’t have but always wanted to achieve.A man he wished that his own wife could be.Guess it was truly love and Sorano is the one who had it.

 

“I’ll let him go as a gift for you.”He promised.

 

So as he was being pushed into the new headquarters Sorano made a decision for the safety of the man he loves.He also knew that Kei will kick their asses if his father decides to keep the man locked up inside.

 

"I have already decided,"Sorano announced."I will take over the organization."He turned to look his father in the eye."But I will not be doing it with Kei as my partner.Let him go or else I'll either terminate this decision."His voice became even more final."Or I'll terminate myself."

 

While some of that was great to hear it was the remaining rest he hated.This had Adachi stepping forward to whisper into his son’s ear.His men seemed taken aback and that left Kirishima open to do what he may if he wished it.

 

"Get Sato out here,"Adachi ordered with some anger.

 

Both their cars seemed more futuristic than Asami-sama’s own fleet.The building in front of him was obviously from the eighties.He could detect each of the stylized Art Deco of the building.As the men were distracted his eyes were constantly everywhere.Kirishima knew that Sorano only said what he said as a distraction.He knew that Sorano truly didn’t wish to take over.His lover was purely interested in medicine.

 

There was a blonde that came out of the building with blood on his clothing.Sudou appeared absolutely miserable.Tear stained face with a very puffy appearance.For once the model didn’t appear like himself.“Adachi, Taro is…”The words were failing him as fresh tears fell from his eyes.“Dead.Sakazaki was here but now he’s gone.”The man was having a hard time saying anything now.“He killed him.”

 

Impossible.Adachi’s eyes went to one of his men and he indeed confirmed it.He thought that Sato could never be killed.His right eye twitched prior to him grabbing his son by the arm.How much he wanted to savor Kirishima but the man will now be unstoppable if he truly loved Sorano.

 

Pulling his son towards to where the car stayed he quickly saw the true nature of the man many believed who was so mild mannered.Kirishima’s body exploded with such beautiful orchestrated grace, Adachi had a hard time looking away. His men hadn’t a chance.

 

XXX

 

The hissed out whisper from Asami, “I’m alone,” had Akihito’s eyes almost widening.The man left his men to come to his side.His knees weakened at the thought of this powerful man coming to his side in a rush.Akihito wanted to hold him.He wanted to kiss him.

 

There were two extra bodies that showed up in the club and soon the stupid music in his head halted.Akihito could see that Yuri and Mikhail were there.He felt that all will be fine now.

 

A cocoon seemed to be wrapped around him.They were protecting him with Asami being the main protector.With the many guards that were Jin’s, it didn’t seem to matter with the expertise of Asami, Mikhail, and Yuri.They knew how to fight like a thousand men.

 

The thing is that he wanted to stop Jin.He knew that the man wanted to do something incredibly dark to him.

 

Quiet entered their world and soon he could see why.There were dead men around.Akihito could feel his body moved around once more and he was inspected by Asami.The man needed to know if he was harmed.

 

“I’m fine.Jin just wanted to do something shitty to my body.”Akihito could see those golden eyes turn a different shade.This man was nothing but territorial over him.He would normally argue and say that his boyfriend or girlfriend is being ridiculous.Right now, Asami was welcomed to this emotion.Just like he was when he felt Sudou encroach on his own territory.Still, saying what he did released something.Jin will be dead quickly.

 

Even Mikhail and Yuri could see it and sense it.They knew the man well enough to stand further back.An angry Asami is not a good thing.“I should contact Fei.”Mikhail hissed to his brother.

 

_‘Sure, leave me here with the Black Plague,’_ thought Yuri as he examined all the bodies.They’ll have to call in their clean up crew for this now.

 

XXX

 

Tapping the table was becoming a mess.Hajun’s mind felt like a mess as he waited on news about Sakazaki.Hearing footsteps he turned his head and squeaked before getting up to rush his husband.Feeling those large arms around him, Hajun sighed.He was in heaven.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Taking in Hajun’s scent felt satisfactory.Felt perfect.“I’m fine.Sato is dead.Sudou actually killed him.”

 

Pulling away from the shock of that craziness, Hajun asked, “Say what?Sudou did what?”

 

XXX

 

With his hands now chained up high on one of those clothes hooks in the car, Sorano gasped.He gasped and grunted each time the car did something to make his body thump around.His fucking father was trying to slow down Kirishima but it prompted the driver to get worse.This was just plain shitty.

 

His eyes watched as his father pulled out a different weapon.A weapon in which he had no clue how it fit in the back seat of this car.It was huge.He tried to kick his father away from the weapon but his father was having none of that as he put one hand on his crotch.

 

The man is insane.To put it mildly.He is also very deranged to think he would say yes to any initiation.“Get your hand off of me!!!”Sorano screamed aloud.His own eyes were wild as he kicked at the man once more.

 

Weapon down, Adachi decided to try to calm him;With a kiss.There was bile against his mouth and as he moved away to slap him, he heard something on the car.

 

It was too late.

 

XXX

 

Suoh and Kuroda had seen a great many things.They both knew that Kirishima could be deadly if he wished to be.They just didn’t know he could be this one man army.When they finally caught up to him they immediately had to take off.As they did they found themselves under fire.Nothing surprising.They could handle that.They just didn’t expect Kirishima to suddenly get up on top of the vehicle to land on the other.

 

“He is really counting on Adachi not killing him, isn’t he?”Kuroda questioned as he witnessed the man pull out a club out of nowhere to smash down into the cab of the other vehicle.

 

The cropped hair of Suoh seemed to stand up more.He felt chills up and down his spine as he watched his own friend pull up someone from the cab and snap their neck.“Adachi will harm him but he won’t kill him.”He cursed under his breath.“I have never seen Kei get this brutal.”

 

It was all to get to Sorano.Kirishima didn’t want to lose another.“He doesn’t want to lose the man he loves.I can’t blame him.”As he said that, Kuroda cursed, “Fuck!Suoh!”

 

He served in time just as another car went to try to T-bone them.His eyes narrowed and he knew what he must do.They have to go and eliminate their enemies.They can’t watch the show.

 

XXX

 

In the quiet of the building that was normally safe, Barry heard the command.He also heard the gunfire.He looked at what was given to him by Feilong and to the door.

 

Trust.

 

The enemy barged into the room to find the redhead on the ground.He was sprawled out.His eyes were wide with surprise.He had one hand to his heart.There was no rise and fall to Barry’s chest.

 

The enemy came over to check him out.They examined him and found he was truly dead.There were no punctures.No poisons injected or swallowed, it seemed.So they called it in and left.

 

One of Asami’s guards came in fifteen minutes later after doing a sweep.Coming in he gave Barry an injection to the heart.As Barry gasped and began to cough.The guard contacted Asami to give his report.Well, at least on his boss’s voicemail.

 

“You are to come with me.Asami-sama wants you to go to the panic room until this blows over.”Raising up he held out his hand.“The war will soon be over.”

 

Taking his hand Barry didn’t say a word as he followed the man out.He just wanted it all to be over with.

 

XXX

 

Arriving at the hideout, Jin had no clue what occurred a while ago.Stepping inside he felt it.He looked to one of Adachi's guards that were there.Why was he here and not the man?

 

“He left with his son and Kirishima on his tail.”

 

This isn’t good.Adachi was a complete fool in not waiting until this was over with.Jin then felt another feeling.He also smelled it.“Copper.”

 

The guard didn't seem relieved or sad to say it."Sato has been killed by Sakazaki."

 

His footsteps quickly marched down the hallway.He had a feeling where Sato laid still.That smell was getting stronger.So as he neared the bedroom he waited until he opened up the door to find Sudou holding the dead body in his lap.Is this an act?

 

“He is really dead?”Jin followed that up with, “You aren’t in love with him.”

 

Sudou stroked Sato’s hair.“He’s dead and I did fall in love with him.”Sudou sniffled.“Adachi will be next.He is an idiot if he thinks little of Kirishima.”

 

Jin simply had no words even as he saw the hideout go completely dark.“Asami is here.”

 

He was unconcerned.“He won’t kill me.Asami feels pity for me.”From tears to dryness, Sudou smiled through the darkness.“You pissed him off, didn’t you?You shouldn’t have done that.You touched what belonged to him.”

 

Those words were followed by multiple cries out of pain.


	30. Rising Conclusion Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the battle will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Kirishima and Adachi finish up their fight.

Sorano’s eyes squeezed shut while his body tried to flatten.His father was now showing his true nature again and there was Kirishima showing his true fighting prowess.Though if you want to think about it, he was stuck in the middle. 

 

“Kei!”Perhaps he shouldn’t say his name.It might distract him.

 

Neither paid him any mind while they fought in the tight confines of the cabin.Finally taking his hands off that coat hook, Sorano ducked down just as his father’s blade almost hit him.He spotted keys coming out of his father’s suit jacket and that had him scrambling.

 

XXX

 

Grabbing Sakazaki’s hand he tried to stop him.“You were just there and now you are going back.Why?Didn’t you have enough earlier?” 

 

Taking his hands and bringing them up for a kiss, Sakazaki spoke to him gently, “I’m only doing this to help stop it.If we don’t then us raising our child will be constantly interrupted.This is something I can’t have for us.”

 

Even as the guard seemed impatient while waiting for Sakazaki, Hajun brought him down for a kiss.When they were done he pressed his forehead against his.“Please be careful.I want to spend the night with you tonight.”

 

“I will come back to you.I want nothing more than to have you wrapped up in my arms.”With one more final kiss, Sakazaki separated from him and left the room. 

 

Hajun watched knowing it was an all hands on deck mission. 

 

XXX

 

Before Asami left him behind.Before he dropped him off at Sion.Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami.He wished that he could go with him but at Club Miya, it showed he couldn’t go into battle.He knew he would be in the way. 

 

So as he wrapped his arms around Asami he kissed the older man’s neck.He breathed in his cologne.He was doing this due to the fact that he just wanted to feel and smell the man all over him.He knew he was coming back.

 

“I’ll see you when you return.”Akihito smiled warmly at the feeling of those strong hands on his spinal column.“We’ll celebrate all of this in however way you want.”

 

Asami kissed him on his neck only to pull away.“There are several ways I wish to celebrate and one of them is you starting your new life.You wish to go back to your first career choice.I would love to see you accomplish that.”

 

Akihito wrapped his legs around him now.“And I wish to keep spending every night with you.So kick his ass and come back to me.” 

 

“I will.My kitten always needs pleasuring.” 

 

Knowing that it was time for Asami to go, Akihito got down.“I already know that you’ll do it.”He smiled with confidence.“They won’t know what’ll hit them.”

 

As if the smug bastard needed more confidence to inflate that head.Still, Asami kissed him deeply before leaving there.Now Akihito was left with that desire of wanting to see Jin get his ass beat up.

 

XXX

 

Managing to get off his handcuffs in this madness, Sorano’s eyes connected with Kei’s own.There was a signal for him to head up through the sunroof.He didn’t bother to think this is crazy.What was crazy was his own father.So he went through the sunroof quickly.His hands quickly went out like a cat as he spotted one car hit another making it roll over.His eyes followed that car as it straightened out to come towards them.

 

Feeling this car swerve underneath him, Sorano gasped.His eyes then saw Kuroda coming up from the sunroof of the other vehicle.He swallowed hard.Much harder than previous when he did this.At least the car was a bit more stable before.Now it was insane. 

 

“When you get the chance;Jump!I’ll catch you!”Kuroda assured him.

 

His eyebrows shot up even as he heard a gun from the inside of the vehicle.He lost his grip and slid towards the back.He scrambled to catch anything and managed to get the trunk crevice.His ears perked up and that’s when he heard the rumbling of an engine very close behind him.Very close.He turned his head and there was Suoh in the driver’s side urging him to get on the hood. 

 

Sorano scoffed, “Right.”Though, what choice did he have?

 

So he did it.He went to the other car's hood where he reached up to Kuroda's hand.Was he truly safe?He felt pulled up and towards the other man.

 

"I got you,"Kuroda told him as he went inside first.Of course, he didn't let go of his hand as he guided him inside."Kirishima will be here shortly.He's good at his job."

 

Thanking him for his words, Sorano just waited in abject anticipation.

 

XXX

 

Sweating from their cramped space and fighting so hard, Kin stared hard at Kirishima.He was strong in his younger days but even stronger now.The man is just deadly to the point he didn't care that he just shot the driver. 

 

“Kei, please.You’ll kill us both.”

 

The co-driver was handling the car now so in an effort to prove how much he didn’t care, Kirishima shot him too.His eyes hardly left Kin while he did so.He has so much disdain for this person already that it didn’t have any true definition.So with not much time left, Kirishima quickly stabbed the man. 

 

“I don’t give a care about any of your words.All I could say to you is at least you did something correct in this world.You married a woman who gave birth to a beautiful son.”The car will not remain safe much longer.Kirishima continued, “A son that will follow his own path.” 

 

Kin reached up to the man only to get his hand lobbed off.“Kei.”His words were dying away.“I loved you.”

 

His glasses held a glare on them so that no one could see his expression.Not that it mattered anyhow.Kirishima quickly severed the man’s juggler.“Your wife wished for me to send you that as a gift.”Promptly he went through the sunroof just so he could join his lover and friends in the other car. 

 

It was a reunion he desired as Sorano melted into his arms just as he sunk himself into the back of the car.Both lovers looked ahead as the car before them soon went head-on into the side of a building.Kirishima knew that the man is dead. 

 

"Time to join up with Asami-sama,"Kirishima ordered even as Adachi's men soon surrounded them. 

 

Sorano sighed as he looked at each vehicle.It was his father’s orders to have them gather him if he died.It was his responsibility to take over for that odious man.“Stop the vehicle and let me speak to them.” 

 

XXX

 

Raising his phone up to his ear Jin had this last minute thought, _‘I’m insane to do this.’_ As the phone rang, Jin’s eyes roved around him.That’s when he believed he spotted Nakamura.That man is dead but there he was roaming the hall. _‘I am insane,’_ Jin thoughts felt untethered. 

 

Soon, Nakamura was replaced by Sato.Jin’s throat felt dry before he saw Sudou.At least, he thought he did.He blinked before he heard a familiar voice on the phone.

 

 _“You’re gonna pay for everything.”_ Akihito is such a kind-hearted person and yet these words happened. _“Death is too good for you but perhaps hell will be a great spot for your punishment.”_

 

Licking his lips he finally spoke up.Just not that loud.“Your lover will join me then.”

 

Akihito cackled on his end. _“If he goes to hell he’ll end up taking over.Just imagine that.”_

 

There were strange creaking sounds from afar and this had Jin stepping back further.“I’ll be the one in charge there.”

 

 _“What an idiot.”_ Akihito fell silent till he began chiming off some horror movie music from his lips. _“E, E, E, E, E!Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn!You’re dead.”_

 

The sounds now were all around him and Jin realized he just fell for a trap once more.“I’m coming back for you.”

 

That laughter was so lighthearted that Jin didn’t know if he should be creeped out or happy. _"Oh, you poor dick.You have no idea how Ryuichi feels about me."_

 

Every light in the place disappeared.There were rumors about Asami and what he knew.He already knew what Feilong did in his fighting skills.He didn’t quite know of all of the Arbatrovs’ skills.Now he will know.Though he won’t back down.

 

XXX

 

There were men out there and even as darkness fell so did every light in the building and outside.As everything went dead, Jin's guard noticed how every one of Asami's men just vanished.A sound escaped his own mouth as a smattering of light hit a small section.This is where Feilong appeared with his men.Then they were gone.Just like the light after.Then to his left on a pole held Mikhail.The blonde held a smug smile on his face and even he vanished. 

 

How?Projection? 

 

*Click*

 

There was a flash and soon a small flame.His eyes fell upon the lighting of a cigarette.His eyes trailed up and that’s when he gazed upon a very deadly pair of golden eyes.The man grinned as he flicked the lit cigarette forward.

 

The explosion was deafening.That’s what he remembered even as he spotted his arm ten feet away from his body and Asami walking past him.The man was unconcerned about him.It was insulting. 

 

His head shifted and he now knew why.His hand was also gone.He couldn’t do a thing if he wanted to.He died shortly before the main fighting occurred. 


	31. Battle Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends and Jin and Asami square off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have either a two or three part epilogue depending on what is happening with our brains lol.
> 
> The fight between Jin and Asami was written by A.L. He normally doesn't write fight scenes but I guess yay to bad days at work. We apologize for our delays.
> 
> The song in the beginning is by "Southside Johnny & the Asbury Jukes - I don't want to go home."

 

 

**I know that it’s getting late**

**But I don’t want to go home**

**I am in no hurry baby time can wait**

**I don’t want to go home**

**Listen to the man sing his song**

**I don’t want to go home**

**I don’t mind baby to stay all night long**

**Cause I don’t want to go home**

 

Jin heard the singing voice from afar.It felt confusing to where it was coming from.His eyes went this way and that with no success. 

 

**Listen baby**

**I know we had to try**

**To reach up and touch the sky baby**

**Whatever happened to you and I**

**That I don’t want to go home**

 

**Look at all the people staying**

**Saying I don’t want to go home**

**In the night**

**I don’t want to go home**

**I know the words to the song I feel**

**I don’t want to go home**

**I know it’s talking about the way I feel**

**I don’t want to go home**

 

Sudou snickered at the song even as he went deeper into the shadows.He didn’t wish to be caught in this bloodbath.He hoped that it would be seen in the cameras.He wouldn’t mind seeing Jin slain.Egotistical dick.

 

There was no need to have a mic attached from his ear.He just sang and attacked as he went.Sakazaki quickly explained the layout of the place to everyone.It was quite a simple place until you went below.That's where it became a complex maze of walls.Well, the place was built in the eighties and there was still even a ton of decorations from that decade.It was something that he could imagine Sudou thumbing his nose up at.While he thought of this, Neko used his shoulders as a springboard to launch himself up to the second floor.

 

A voice hissed beside him, “I should punish him for using another man.”

 

It was Blade.The man held such a wicked smile.A smile that Sakazaki knew was more perverted.“Punish him well.”

 

“You know it.”He winked before running away.

 

Sakazaki continued to sing to allow for the distraction to continue. 

 

XXX

 

Striking the man right in the heart wasn’t satisfying.No, not at all.So as Feilong moved his blade out he quickly had to wave it around at yet another opponent.His eyes quickly went on the search for Asami, but the man had vanished.He was most likely searching for Jin. 

 

Suddenly his eyes fell upon Mikhail's own.Feilong knew he was faster than the blonde so when his lover quickly appeared he almost showed his shock on his face.One of those blue eyes closed in a cute wink and soon Mikhail dipped away.As he did, Feilong could see Yuri follow along.Naturally, the brothers would be together.It made him feel a bit better about.Though he knew how the brothers can both defend themselves.Still, he didn't wish for anything to happen to Mikhail.

 

A bullet hole appeared next to his head and this he knew irritated him.His thoughts had distracted him for too long and that was dangerous.So he struck out at his attacker.An attacker that regretted his actions soon enough.

 

XXX

 

Mikhail heard the sound but needed to be herded away by Yuri.Feilong will be fine.This was soon evidenced by the sound of a man’s scream.That meant that his lover paid the man a lesson.He smiled wickedly. 

 

“I’m giving him flowers after.”He promised.

 

Yuri hit his brother on the arm.“Shut it.”He hissed.“Quit being ruled by your penis and continue this now.” 

 

He nearly chuckled until he quickly jumped over his own brother just to land and throw a couple of blades at two men.They were shocked and he loved it.Mikhail sighed at the lack of fight as he pulled the knives out of the men and wiped them off. 

 

“This isn’t even a challenge.”

 

The moment it was mentioned from his younger brother's mouth, Yuri wished to hit him.This is when the place exploded with more of their guards.

 

XXX

 

Now he had been transferred to Sion.He had company.He had even more close-knit protection.He was no longer alone in that room in Asami’s penthouse.He was with Akihito, Alistair, and Hajun.Barry fought hard to keep his knee from bouncing.Though each time it bounced, Akihito or Alistair placed their hand on top of his knee gently to stop him.

 

“Sorry.I’m just nervous.”Barry smiled shyly at Hajun.

 

Busy braiding his hair, Hajun just smiled warmly.“We all are.”

 

Nodding his head in agreement, Akihito said, “Asami told me to tell you that he’ll fix the damage that Jin caused to the club.You won’t know it got hit by bullets.”As his friend’s mouth opened up he added, “Also, I’ll be quitting soon as this is done.So we better whip those girls into shape.”

 

He couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped him.“I’m fine with the repairs.As for you leaving, I knew it would happen.”Barry wrapped his arm around his friend.“I can’t wait to see what you have in store for your final act.You also know how I will support you in your actual career.”

 

“I know.I also know how good of a friend you are, Barry.”Akihito sighed as he examined Hajun.“Wanna dance in the club?”

 

“No.My hands will be full with the baby and a jealous husband if I’m dancing in front of other men.”Hajun shrugged as he felt the table shake again.“I should teach a few moves to keep you occupied.Get up, please Barry.”

 

XXX

 

The mind was racing even as he fought.His head turned this way and that thinking that Asami will soon be looming over him.After all, that man was much taller than himself.Jin wasn't afraid of him.He was just being overly cautious of his surroundings.His feet froze even as his men circled him to keep him protected.Asami is in love with Akihito.That man only loved his empire.This was a first. 

 

There was laughter and he recognized it.His head turned and he could see his dead cousin.The man with vomit on his shirt.Still not clean from shortly after death.That's what that poison did to him.It didn't give him dignity.Not like Soma had any, to begin with. 

 

Soma held a toothpick in his teeth.He cackled.He preened himself.Not that it made any difference. _“You should have fucked him when you had the chance.At least I got the redhead once before I was offed.A nice sweet fucking.”_

 

“You fool!You were iced after!”Jin screamed out.Did anyone else hear him?He looked around and no one did.This was inside his own head.

 

His cousin grinned. _“So?I still went out happily.Who doesn’t want to have one nice fuck before dying?I bet you do.”_

 

_“I know I wish I did.”_

 

It was another voice.Jin jerked his head to find that it was Nakamura.He didn’t give a shit about him.“Fuck off.”

 

There were blood and a hole from where the man was shot.Nakamura didn't look at all pretty. _“Wanna know who killed me really?”_

 

“No!You were useless.”Jin returned back to him as he raised his gun to discharge it.After he did he noticed that Sato was sitting there silently.The man appeared as if he wanted to slice into someone.He only wished that the man were alive to do so.“I wish you were alive, Sato.”

 

The man remained silent.He was in deep thought.He did look over to meet Jin’s gaze but say anything until he felt the need to. _“See you soon.”_

 

‘What?’ Jin thought as he soon realized that a tornado was occurring in front of him.

 

XXX

 

Before the influx of Jin’s men and the combination of Sato’s own men flooded the interior of the hideout, Suoh pulled up with ten more vehicles in his wake.Suoh, Kuroda, Kirishima, and Sorano stepped out first.As every man got out of each vehicle around them, Sorano prepared himself. 

 

"As the new head of this empire I, Sorano Ash, command you to go in there.I command you to follow the orders of, Liu Feilong, Mikhail Arbatrov, Yuri Arbatrov, and above all, Asami Ryuichi."Sorano peered into the eyes of each man."I command you to lay waste to all before you that are the enemy.Just leave Jin to Asami.Did you get that?If you don't then you know what will happen to you."

 

Every man bowed to him and while it felt powerful it also felt daunting.Sorano won’t do this for long.He’ll relinquish control to Asami soon as this is done.All he wanted was to practice medicine. 

 

“Than go forth and follow Kirishima and Suoh at once.”He ordered as his hand pointed towards the building.

 

As everyone ran into the building, Sorano was left with the feeling of wanting to pass out.He looked to Kuroda as the man guided him to the car.Kuroda agreed to protect him in case someone came to harm him. 

 

“How do they do this?”He leaned further into the cushions of the seat.

 

Kuroda kept his eyes in front of him and his weapon ready.“They are honed for this.”

 

XXX

 

His blue eyes widened at his own lover’s backside.He felt his pants tighten from his impending arousal.Almost to his ultimate climax at the way Feilong seemed to float along as he fought.He could hear someone dying behind him and he knew he was distracted. 

 

Mikhail wanted nothing more than to fuck his lover senseless in the middle of this hallway.He didn’t care if they had an audience now.He wanted to fill himself inside that small hole. 

 

Feeling a smack against his head, Mikhail grunted, “Fuck!I know!”

 

“Do you?You’re so busy wagging your cock in Feilong’s direction that you almost lost your life twenty times over.”Yuri yelled at him before kicking up his leg to nail someone in the head.“One more time and I’ll fucking allow it.”

 

His brother would never do that.“Do that and I’ll come back as a ghost haunting your butthole.”

 

Yuri stopped in the middle of his own fight that he stood there disgusted at the implied incest.That was until Mikhail killed the man over his shoulder.“Not like that idiot.I’m not that perverted.”Mikhail stabbed one in the eyes before twisting the blade.“Ass.”

 

XXX

 

There was a clicking sound before the sound of a scrape was heard.Soon the scrape became a much longer one as it ran along something.Sudou shut his eyes as if that could shield him.The owner of the footsteps didn’t bother to mask himself even as the door opened up. 

 

“Idiot.I can smell your cologne, Sudou.”Sakazaki chided him as he pulled him by the arm after reaching deep inside his hiding spot.“You really didn’t want to be that far from Sato’s body.You shouldn’t have killed him.”

 

Against the taller man, Sudou felt weak.“He would still try to kill you.I had to, Sakazaki.As much I loved him.”He put his head on Sakazaki’s chest.“I had to.”

 

Darkened eyes went over the dead body.“He would come for me again.Is this correct?”

 

“Yes.”His words passed by his lips softly.“He hated you that much.”

 

At the sound of an approaching person, Sakazaki readied himself.“The feeling is mutual.”The door opened up and he fired his gun.Watching the man fall he shook Sudou.“You have to leave now.You know what we’ll do to this place.Get out before you are killed.”

 

The building will be torched.Sudou glanced over at Sato's body and whimpered."But."

 

Fucking love of an asshole.Pushing the blonde away, Sakazaki went over to the body.He cursed as he lifted it up over his shoulders.His eyes met Sudou’s hating himself for any lingering feelings for the fool.“Come on.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

XXX

 

They blended together in a whirl even before separating to cause such a disruption.It felt like the time he was back in the States and he experienced his first tornado.The mass destruction that Mother Nature could cause felt extraordinary.It almost made him feel small but not quite.It didn’t make him feel small until he reached back to Japan and caught sight of Asami’s picture in the paper. 

 

His vexation reached its boiling point at the man's success.The man held success by the balls.Not only in business but in his underworld empire.While his own empire coagulated long ago.Especially with Soma acting as the head.He knew he had to act but first, he was struck by love.A love that his own enemy had now.

 

Even through his fog of displeasure was ridden, Jin failed to be aware.Didn't know that retribution was now at hand.So as the fog cleared in his mind, Jin jumped.The surge that came from his legs as he flew in the air at the sight of Asami before him.Seething anger was really not the proper definition coming from those golden eyes.In fact, those eyes weren't golden anymore.They appeared to be redder.

 

The feet on Jin's collapse nearly as they landed.Asami was actually impressed he recovered.He needed him to recover so they can do this.Observation is key while he watched the idiot pick up dropped weapons to use against him.It wasn't an even fight yet.Of course, it will take a bit of time before it would be as Jin began to drop them.

 

Standing there in a very calm visage, Asami chided, “Go on.I’ll wait until you find your bearings.”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek Jin couldn't take in that sentence.He felt that it was just this prod just hotly poking at him in his open wound.He wielded his weapon without even taking any measure of it and hoisted it.It was an atrocious mistake that resulted in the most embarrassing of outcomes.His ass on the ground.For his reward, he could see that Asami was waiting for him once more. 

 

Here came the smirk.It seemed to be Asami’s trademark.“I’m claiming all that is rightfully mines,” declared Jin. 

 

This time he chose his weapon.A weapon he remembered how to properly use.So as he stood up to his task, he could see everyone else making a wide berth.Asami was the exception before he made his aim to bring down his nunchucks. 

 

This was quickly parlayed as Asami took Jin’s own weapon to use it against him.It was something a seasoned professional could do and not an amateur.Though, Jin wasn’t at all one.He did have abilities with the weapon.That and any other.He just wasn’t as skilled as Asami. 

 

In other words;While Jin would laze around, Asami did not.Asami did keep up with his teachings.Knew he had to keep his body up to the task.Knew that there would be always someone around to try to take him down.So he had to stay on top.Only this time, the bug decided to take a precious possession away from him.

 

Jin forced his chin to remain where it was before he grabbed onto his next weapon but that was quickly kicked away.Now, Asami was merely just insulting him.Toying with him.His eyes met his and those golden orbs just remained calm. 

 

On the sidelines, Suoh and Kirishima’s heads almost tilted to the side.The fool has decided to enact hand-to-hand combat now.None could match Asami there.Jin will certainly perish.So this will be an easy fight now.

 

Jin is the type to strike first.So as the man brought his hand up to hit Asami, the man raised up his arm to deflect it.With his other arm, Asami flipped him over.A leg lifted up and connected to Asami.This nearly made him fall but the man recovered.Jin was a rat with a few moves after all.

 

They both watched as the rat quickly flew up like a whore in an angry heat.They witnessed at how Jin launched himself at the much taller and buffer male.Suoh could see how they twisted and turned until Asami used that momentum to toss Jin through a wall.Kirishima's head went back slightly as he felt impressed. 

 

The smaller man decided to take off his shirt.No one knew the logic there.Jin wasn’t being hindered there.His body had some sculpting to it but it didn’t warrant this amount of machismo.As for Asami, the man did remove his suit jacket off but only to use as a weapon.Jin’s eyes widened in shock.The man looked to the side just to find something jutting out.Grabbing it, he slashed at Asami thus loosening up the man’s hold.Just not for long as he felt he needed a way out.

 

“Akihito is not yours.Never was yours if you dare use cheap tricks to have him.”Removing the jacket Asami kicked the fool away.This is where he’ll stalk him slowly.“To make his own father ill just for your own gain.He would get wise eventually to your lies.” 

 

Lifting up a long blade, Jin threw it at Asami’s neck.It missed.Asami’s fist did not as it connected squarely on his nose.He heard and felt a crunch.His eyes teared up but he still attacked back.Not like Asami cared.The man crushed his left hand from a hammer he had no idea was around.No, it wasn’t a hammer.As his eyes cleared he could see the man releasing his hand with his own bare fist. 

 

Those golden eyes remained dark and dangerous.“You even tried to hypnotize him.”The man’s teeth were showing as he grabbed a hold of him by his throat.“Rape him.”

 

“I-I w-wasn’t.”He was thrown harshly into a chair.A foot connected to his Adam’s apple.He began to choke. 

 

A slow death.Kirishima anticipated his bosses orders before they were said.Coming forward he opened up the briefcase to display everything Asami could want.Jin’s eyes widened. 

 

Asami considered his options.“They are all too good for him.”Picking up a vial he smirked.“This one is incurable.”His eyes met with his weak opponent.“You wanted Akihito’s father to die a slow death.How would you like the same fate?”

 

Observing how the man was putting on safety gloves Jin began to beg for his life as Kirishima forced his mouth open and Suoh steadied him.Asami didn’t smile as he put the liquid down his throat.It was something he could already feel burning his insides out.He gagged.He convulsed.He begged.

 

His death was still so long as Asami watched him die.“If there are any other in your family willing to do the same, they’ll meet with the same fate.”He promised. 

 

Eyes meeting with all of his men but mostly with his trustworthy subordinates and friends, Asami nodded his head.Now it was time for clean-up.He then could see Feilong, Mikhail, and Yuri.Mikhail waved his hand over his face to comment over the Swiss cheese looking man in the chair. 

 

Outside, Asami looked at Sorano as the young doctor stopped his grateful speech to those men for helping out.The blonde turned to him with a hopeful smile.“I just want to remain a doctor.I hope they can remain loyal to you.Please accept them as a thank you for everything.” 

 

Watching the young man bow wasn’t necessary.So Asami stopped him.“It has been a long night.”His eyes met with every man there.“I assume the only place you had to stay was where Adachi had you stay.”They all nodded their heads.“Fine.Suoh will set you up and we’ll speak tomorrow.Rest well.”As he began to wander off to his vehicle he added, “I appreciate your help.”All he wanted was to see his kitten.

 

XXX

 

The job was rushed, to say the least, but there he had in his hands was the cremated remains of Sato.Sudou had been placed in a cab and he was heading to the airport.This was his promise to himself and to even the others.He wanted to make a life for himself elsewhere. 

 

So as his eyes drifted out towards the horizon as they neared the airport he couldn’t help but feel his sadness.He sniffed knowing that he will never see Sakazaki again. 

 

“Hey!Do you mind me asking?Is that your family member?If so, I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

That was actually quite rude of the cab driver to say it like that.Sudou caressed the urn.“No.”Not wishing to be rude back, he answered, “This is someone I loved very much.They died during an accident.”He hoped that the guy wouldn’t ask anymore questions and it seemed to help.Soon, he was at the airport. 

 

XXX

 

Asami enjoyed having his kitten leap into his arms the moment he arrived.He must have been told already.His eyes looked over to see others being reunited and he began to wander away with his prize.He was tired but he still wanted Akihito.

 

Akihito had his legs wrapped around him as he felt his lover walk back out.“Shouldn’t we wait for Suoh and Kirishima?”

 

“I’m going home with you now.I’m not waiting anymore.” 

 

Feeling like he should be let down Akihito knew that Asami wasn't about to let that happen.What happened tonight that might be different from any other war?In the car, he asked him.

 

“What happened that was different than any other war?”Akihito questioned out of concern.

 

The car was on and the man answered him.“Territory is something to win back easily enough.Still, it is just territory.The same with a business.”Reaching out, Asami ran his hand through that silky hair.“You’re different.I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on you.I couldn’t let him try to take you away.That meant even with him laying his hands on your body again.If he succeeded there.”

 

He stopped him with a kiss.“You stopped him.We are safe from him.He won’t bother you again.”Seeing that the car wasn’t in gear, Akihito straddled him.“And I’ll continue to live with you as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“I will just as long as you quit that club and do what you love again.”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Akihito giggled.“Agreed.Let’s go home.”

 

Lifting him off of him, Asami placed the car into gear.“But of course.”

 

XXX

 

Barry’s eyes were closing.He tried to fight the tiredness he was feeling from the stress.Tried to fight it knowing that Kuroda was out there still.Felt guilty about it.Even as he felt something soft brush against his cheek he opened his eyes up to see who it was.

 

“Is it over with?”That was his first question as his eyes moved over Kuroda’s body.“Are you alright?”

 

He smiled with good humor at how Barry asked that through a yawn.It was sweet sounding.“I’m good.I wasn’t involved with the fight.”Holding out his hand he needed to ask, “Do you wish to spend a night at my place?”

 

“Yes.”Taking his lover’s hand, Barry stumbled up and into his body.“Sorry.”

 

Reddened cheeks against that backdrop of red hair appeared to make him cuter.Sexier even."Nothing to apologize over.Let's head out."

 

XXX

 

Many heads turned at the sound quickly clacking heels on the floor as Hajun rushed Sakazaki.Soon they turned away as kissing sounded close to sexual.It was Kenji who decided to tell them that he’ll drive them back.This was mostly to keep them from screwing on the ground.

 

In the back of the car as Hajun straddled Sakazaki’s waist he decided to question his husband.“And what about Sudou?”

 

"He killed Sato but still refused to leave his body.So I took his body so he could leave.Sato is cremated and Sudou has taken his remains and himself to America."With Hajun's skeptical expression, Sakazaki assured him, "Sudou has nothing left here.He just wants to build himself again and for that, he needs to go elsewhere.He sacrificed his own happiness for us, Hajun.He is the one who killed Sato."

 

Resting his head against him, Hahun sighed, “I did get word that they can begin construction on the club on Monday.”

 

Letting the other matter rest, Sakazaki smiled.“That will be good.For now, Asami will allow me to work for him until our club is complete.”

 

Closing his eyes, Hajun smiled with content."In the meantime, we'll be raising a child.Our baby is arriving Sunday."

 

His heart pounded at the thought of it.“You should have led with that, my love.”

 

Raising his head up, Hajun swished his hips to entice him.“I wanted to have a fun celebration.”

 

XXX

 

Hanging up, Sorano let out a deep breath as he smiled widely.Hearing Kei behind him he spoke.“My mom wants to meet you.Do you think that’s possible?”Now his heart stopped with his anxiousness. 

 

Tie off, Kei moved closer.“It’s possible.Is it possible for you to live here for now on?”As Sorano turned around in shock he continued, “I wouldn’t go through all this trouble forsomeone I didn’t love.”

 

“I would love that, Kei.”

 

XXX

 

It all seemed different for Alistair.He was driven back by another guard while Suoh attended to Adachi’s ex-guards that Sorano gifted to Asami.He stared at his phone with all the unhappiness in the world even as his partner stepped in through the door.He tiredly smiled at him before rising up to head over to give him a hug.He knew that Kazumi had a much longer night than himself. 

 

With his arms around Alistair’s body, Suoh inquired of his mood, “What is it?”

 

“The asshole sent me a video file.He obviously taped us having sex.”Pulling back he clasped the lapels of Suoh’s jacket.“What if he sent it out so everyone could see it?”

 

That will be a concern.Picking up his phone he dialed the one person he can trust above all else:Kirishima.As his friend picked up he quickly told him and his friend assured him that he’ll get right on it.Hanging up, Suoh lifted Alistair in his arms.“Kei is swift.Don’t worry.”

 

“Sorry.I just want you to be the only one to see this for now on.” 

 

It was cute how Alistair can act so cute and shy suddenly.“I will be.Always count on that.”

 

XXX

 

Drenched in sweat, Akihito found himself incapable of speech.He didn't find himself incapable of slapping Asami away as the man tried to tease his hole again.He was tired of the rapid-fire sex sessions already.His tongue rolled around and soon he was finally able to speak.

 

“I’m.”He swallowed as best as he can.“Crazy.”Akihito knew he needed water soon.“About.”He cursed loudly in his head as his hand slapped against the sheets.“You!”He looked to the bathroom and considered drinking from the faucet there.“But.”Was his tongue carpet now?“Thirsty.”He choked.“Dying.”

 

There was some pause from Asami before he got up and left the bedroom.When he returned he held a couple of glasses along with some bottles of water.He poured one for Akihito and observed with some amusement at how his kitten downed it. 

 

“So, you are crazy about me.”Asami’s brow lifted casually as he drank his water very leisurely.

 

Drinking some more, Akihito's eyes appeared to be coyer as he glanced slightly away.Bringing the glass away a bit he murmured, "I didn't say that."

 

Placing the glass down he got down on the bed to corner Akihito.Kissing him on the ear, Asami purred out, “You said you are crazy about me.Don’t deny it.”

 

He had to.Asami didn't say it verbally to him but he didn't have to.Akihito moved to place his glass aside."I know you don't need to say it to me due to the fact in how your actions have spoken volumes.I know that one day I will hear it but for now;I know."He smiled sheepishly mostly in the embarrassment of being cornered."For me, I want to tell you that I'm glad that we are together.You've made me happy."

 

In a way, Akihito didn’t need to either.The very proud young man did things to show how he cared for him.Not like he would tell him now.He will inform him of these things in the future.So he did place him flat back on the bed so he can enact his possessive need once more.

 

“You’ve made me more than pleased as well, Kitten.”Moving his head down he kissed his neck.“Now quit that job.”

 

"Not after I go out with some flair,"Akihito promised."It will be extremely soon."


	32. Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki meets up with an Art Gallery owner for the first time in his life.
> 
> Sorano has to shut someone down.
> 
> Hajun and Sakazaki share a sweet moment.
> 
> While Asami gets a bit frustrated.

It was later on during the week when Akihito finally accepted a meeting with the Art gallery owner that had been hounding him.He had decided to go to Sion instead of her coming to the penthouse to see his photographs.While the penthouse had fantastic lighting, Sion did have the lighting to set the mood for the majority of his works. 

 

He wiped his hands with caution in case they were sweaty.He tilted his head up to where Asami’s office laid.Hearing the sounds of heels he turned to see the gallery owner in front of him.A petite blonde woman who was dressed in a coral dress.A dress that didn’t scream professional. 

 

“Natalie?Are you alright?”The woman appeared to look so disturbed.

 

She shook her head as if shaking off her bad day.“Akihito, first of all, I apologize for this ugly dress.I just left a wedding where I was one of the bridesmaids.It was bad.Bad, bad, bad.”While she spoke her eyes scanned the photographs.“Are you still dancing?”

 

“I am.I’m quitting that as soon as the girls get their acts in order.They are close.”Akihito noticed how she went from one photograph from the other.“As I’m doing that I’m also working with the newspaper as well.”

 

She nodded her head."Always a great thing to have that job to do too.Having these in a gallery plus taking photographs of celebrities or criminals doing their things is a great second pay."Stopping what she was doing she pointed at one photo."I love this one." 

 

A misty rainbow glistening type of day.It was where there is a mist during the dawn hours.Akihito began to raise his camera and as he did, Sorano stepped into the frame.Sorano in his scrubs as he was heading off to work.During this time, Akihito could see what appeared to be a rainbow forming in the mist.So he photographed it. 

 

Natalie reached out to trace the picture with her hand without quite touching it.The male in the picture wasn't fully shown.It was mostly his back with a three-quarter profile of his face.His blonde hair flew in the breeze.The mist.The rainbow.The stance.It was all very romantic.

 

“This one is my favorite.”

 

While he liked it himself it still wasn’t a strong photograph.“Why is that?”Akihito questioned.

 

Turning to face him she smiled with pride.“While my name is Natalie Asbury-White in the art word.My true last name is Ash.”She waved her hand towards the photo.“He is my son.”

 

This wasn’t a setup.She had been interested in his stuff long before Asami or even him knowing Sorano.“Did….” 

 

She shook her head.“Negative.When I first spotted your photograph in the paper I just had to contact you.I knew you had secret photographs out there.Why?”She smiled with glee.“A person with your amount of talent will always have a treasure trove.”She points to the photos next to them.“And I’m correct.”

 

“But.”He didn’t want any favors from his friends.He stepped back not even trusting himself. 

 

Seeing that she was losing him she felt dissatisfied with showing her motherly pride too early.This one has always been talented.Far too talented just for Photojournalism alone.So she quickly took his hand.“I’m not here on anyone’s behalf, Akihito.I’m here simply due to you.”She placed a gentle hand to his chest.“Your love screams out for more than just putting thinks in ink.You want to tell another story too.”Her hand went out to all of his work.“I want to help you.Can I?”

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the large Art Gallery for the first time in a long time, Sorano sighed.Even after his father's death, he couldn't do it.He wanted to just to see her but there was no way he would harm her. 

 

So as he walked in deeper he studied everything and felt silly.He was still in his scrubs.People questioned him silently even as he spotted his mother readying an area.

 

“Readying a spot for someone?”He tilted his head with a cute smile on his face.

 

His mother handed her clipboard down and rushed her son.It felt like forever since she held him.She grinned from ear-to-ear.“My sweet boy.Oh, it feels good to see you.How are you and Kei?”

 

"We're doing good."His eyes went to an azure wall."I heard from Aki that he will be showing his photos here."

 

Pulling away she nodded.“Yes, indeed.He was skeptical of me at first but he soon agreed.”Clapping, Natalie turned towards the space.“He’ll come in tomorrow to look the place over but before then he has unfinished business to attend to.

 

XXX

 

“Feilong-sama?”

 

Even with Tao’s tentative voice, Feilong wasn’t paying attention.He was growing frustrated with Mikhail always deciding to be fashionably late.What gave him such rights to be like this all the time?

 

Another set of footsteps entered and this he can tell was Yoh."Sir?"

 

At the gentle urging, Feilong turned to consider being with Yoh instead.“Mikhail, leave.”The blonde fool was on one knee with flowers in one hand.“No more excuses.I wish for you to excuse yourself from my sight.”

 

Removing himself from the floor, Mikhail sniffed just from soundless laughter.“I should have contacted you from my plane once it had a problem.”He showed his other hand.“Some delays aren’t usually mechanical.The jeweler was having technical issues of their own.”He presented Feilong a magnificent ring.“The previous engraving was horrifically horrible on it so I demanded it to be redone.”

 

Beside the ring was a timed receipt.Something that could be faked but it was a beautiful ring nonetheless."What was the engraving before?"

 

So Mikhail showed him.It was an engraving of a serpent with a cat head on it.Feilong expertly placed his hand on his head to stifle any laugh.It was stupidly adorable.Hand down he quickly became composed.“I see.”

 

Mikhail’s eyes faltered unhappily as if he would be rejected soon.Normally he would remain confident but with Feilong, the tides can shift.“Fei?I did this to offer as my undying commitment to you.To us.”

 

Showing his profile, Feilong refused to be weakened.“You have been late before.”

 

"Due to me having dealt with untrustworthy morons who can't hold a timeline.Those fools have been brought down by Yuri for the most part.All I know is that I do try to get to you on time but it shouldn't only be me coming to meet."

 

Turning to face him, Feilong picked up the ring from his hand to examine it.“That is true.I am the one making you jump through hoops when I should meet you as well.”Slipping the ring on he found it a very comfortable fit.“I have an idea that we’ll both be pleased with.”Reaching out he brushed Mikhail’s cheek.

 

XXX

 

His fingertip massaged his eyebrow before it landed on his temple.All of their acts were proving to be more comical than smooth.One act became more like an act of porn from Amaya.That one he cut off quickly.Were they doing this on purpose knowing that Akihito is leaving?Without turning his head he addressed the person who entered.

 

“They are either not ready or are just pulling this shit on purpose.”Now Barry guided his hand up and through his hair.“I don’t want to be here right now.The stress is killing me.”

 

Head bowing down, he saw the girls dance.They are good but now they danced like beginners.With him leaving, Barry needed someone to step up and become a headliner.He also needed the others to become better than what they are.He placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder.

 

“Go and visit Kuroda.He is at Sion right now.See him to make yourself feel better.”Akihito suggested as he could hear the girls laughing in the back.“I’ll speak to them myself.” 

 

Standing up, Barry studied his friend.“Are you certain?”

 

“I am.Just go.”Smiling with encouragement, Akihito helped escort him out.“Go.It’ll be fine.” 

 

His friend threw one unsure expression before slowly exiting his club.He trusted his friend but right now he didn't trust those girls.If this was all in an effort to keep Akihito here, then they are fooling themselves.

 

Hands to his sides he turned his heel and leaped up onto the stage.Akihito's eyes showed he was taking no prisoners as he marched backstage past Alistair.His friend whispered something in his ear as he walked and that prompted an uncharacteristic sneer to develop. 

 

Marching to the girls dressing room he opened it without a care to find them all in different states of undress.It didn’t matter to him and he had seen it all as he stepped into the middle of the room.

 

“All of you claim that you are our friends and yet you are doing things that show otherwise.”Akihito did a slow scan so his eyes can gaze into every girl’s face.“It is true that Barry is our employer first but he has always looked out for us first.Always!So this is how you repay him.You shit all over him.You shit all over me.”He hated to talk like this to his friends but this is how it has to be.

 

Alistair cleared his throat.“Aki has a dream and his dream has always been Photojournalism followed by having his works admired in a gallery.Does it make you happy to squash his dreams by forcing him to stay here longer?”His voice was low while he spoke but he could see the shame in their faces. 

 

That was needed to be said."I already had to do so before only due to my father being in the hospital.It was something necessary.Now I'm allowed to follow my dreams but my supposed friends don't want me to.Are you afraid of failing?Well, you won't.You have talent."Shrugging his shoulders Akihito looked at Alistair."Perhaps you never cared."

 

The women were silent as guilt overwhelmed them.Barry has done a lot for them and even Akihito has too.They all looked over to their spokeswoman to speak up. 

 

Playing with her cheap costume she felt bad for her behavior.She cared for Akihito more than just a friend and she treated him badly for her own selfish needs.The man was in a happy relationship now.Amaya stepped forward.“We do.We are just afraid.We know how they all love you and want you only.We are afraid of failing not only us but Barry.”

 

"If that is the truth then let's all work together to kick ass.You know that I believe in all of you."Akihito beamed at them with hope."What do you say?"

 

XXX

 

The month wore on with Akihito helping those girls that Asami wondered if he was truly leaving that club.He tapped the desk for each day of the month and it didn't amount to much.Now, this was just wearing on his nerves.

 

Kirishima entered with the papers in hand.“Asami-sama, here are the papers that needed signing.”

 

Taking the papers he reached for his pen and began to sign them.“In your opinion, do you believe that Akihito will leave the club soon?”

 

The boy didn’t converse much about what was happening to his boss.“He will.He is just helping them until they are ready.According to Sorano, Akihito knows that this is wearing on you.He just wants to feel as comfortable as Durand before he leaves fully.”

 

Handing the papers back, Asami leaned back.Akihito is just babying them.It’s useless to baby them.

 

XXX

 

Singing filled the room.It was light singing and it was sweet as Hajun entered to find Sakazaki holding their child.Shinjuku was still in the process of being built so, for now, they were still staying in Asami's building while they worked for the man. 

 

Their daughter was of mixed race.She was both Japanese/Chinese descent with the parents giving up their parental rights altogether due to this.She was also given up due to the fact that she was a girl. 

 

Raising his daughter up Sakazaki declared, "You are everything to us, Emica.You make us very proud every day."Bringing her back down he held her close."Your dad will protect you."

 

Stepping into the room, Hajun smiled at his family.He came closer to kiss them both.“We are lucky to have her.”

 

“We are.”Sakazaki agreed even as he can see his phone screen light up to display Sudou’s name on it.It had been since that night since he last spoke to the blonde.Giving Hajun, Emica he picked up the phone.“Yes?”

 

XXX

 

On the other end, Sudou looked out towards the ocean from his balcony.In the background, he can hear the baby in Sakazaki's home.He closed his eyes even as his hand touched the urn next to him on the table.

 

“How are you and the family?Your baby sounds happy.” 

 

 _“Her name is Emica and she is.She is amazing.”_ Sakazaki seemed to stutter but that had to be his imagination. _“Where are you now?”_

 

Could he be a parent himself?He had a lover briefly after he landed here but it was useless to him.He wanted something more."Maui.I already have a job here."He scoffed."You know you fucking can't escape the Yakuza here either."

 

_“Don’t you dare get into trouble. Sudou.”_

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.I want what you have.I work at a good place and keep my nose out of trouble.I just know that one day I want a business of my own.Maybe not here but I do wish it.”His eyes drifted towards the beach.“I just wanted to hear your voice Sakazaki.”

 

 _“Don’t hang up.I still have questions.”_ Sakazaki pushed urgently.

 

And I’m still in love with you but you don’t feel the same.“Happy fatherhood, Sakazaki.”Hanging up, Sudou decided to block his number in case he called him.Looking to Sato’s urn he spoke to it.“I can’t see you wanting that life.I still love you too.”

 

Hearing the crashing waves was something that accompanied the beats of his heart.

 

XXX

 

Hajun bounced the baby on his knee as he examined his husband.“What did Sudou want?”

 

He knew and there was no other choice but to really let him go.“To say his goodbye.” 

 

Placing his phone aside, Sakazaki came closer to rejoin his family.He knew that Sudou will get a life that he wanted now that he discovered what made him happy.He wasn’t that much of a fool.

 

XXX

 

On the balcony at work, Sorano’s head bowed.It truly was tiresome to see one of his father’s ex-guards suddenly around.He was tired of informing them that he wasn’t taking over.So after a phone call to Kei, he went down to see the man.

 

“You know this is truly annoying.I told all of you that I won’t be in my father’s business.So go and continue working for Asami.”His voice didn’t betray his tiredness nor his frustration. 

 

This one man is called Sierra.He never gave any other name saying it was his birth name.They all knew it was bullshit but even Sorano knew how his father operated.Some of his father's most elite guards were under different names.Sierra was one of them.Was he a piece of shit in disguise?It was still Asami's place to distinguish that one.

 

Those dark brown eyes surveyed him and even he couldn’t help feel prickly.“You really want this business to fall by the wayside just so you can play doctor.”Sierra ignored the stares from the passerby’s in favor of keeping his eyes on Sorano.“As much as we enjoy working for Asami, it isn’t the business we are required to be in.”

 

He chortled at that."It's the same fucking business, Sierra.I'm just not running it and I refuse to do so.Also!"Sorano's voice seemed to pick up there."Honestly, Asami's business is far more sophisticated than my fucked up father was."He enjoyed watching Sierra get taken aback at that insult."Oh yeah, I said it.My father was a piece of shit who wanted to fuck his own son in the asshole.Now, what kind of sick shit is that?Tell me.Would you do that with your own son?"

 

So the rumors were actually true.His eyes shifted from left to right rapidly till he seemed to find them resting on Kirishima now.That man was faster than anyone else he had ever worked with.“Kirishima-san.”He bowed.

 

Hearing the tail end of that question from Sorano, Kirishima stepped in.“Sierra, I would like for you to answer Sorano’s question.”

 

Inside his body, his spine froze up."I would never do such a thing to my son ever."Sierra finally answered."It is monstrous."

 

"It is."Crossing his arms over his body Sorano continued, "It isn't the reason why I'm not doing this.You see, me being a doctor makes me feel happy and fulfilled.It's where I belong.I never want to be a head of some organization."He grinned happily at Kei."I will, however, remain by his side for as long as he'll have me."

 

Arms by his sides, Kirishima addressed the man formally.“You will report to Asami-sama at once.We will be having a meeting regarding any of you continually visiting Sorano with the same quest.He has expressed himself but you have disrespected him repeatedly.These actions will not be tolerated.Leave.”

 

With Sierra leaving to report to Asami, Sorano turned to Kei.“Hey!An excuse to see you earlier.”He smiled impishly up at his lover.

 

A chuckle escaped Kirishima while he wished to kiss him publicly."It is but sadly you know I need to be off."Bending down he whispered, "I hope to be off early so we can enjoy our special nightcap."

 

Blushing, Sorano giggled.Their night caps never involved alcohol.“Wake me up if you arrive home late anyhow.I still want to spend time with you.”

 

“Promise.”Straightening up, Kirishima turned around to head back to his vehicle. 

 

Sorano placed his hand over his heart to feel his heart beat wildly. 

 

XXX

 

It was too rare that Akihito got home later than Asami.So as he did, Akihito knew what would come.As Asami stood there at the threshold silently, Akihito clicked his tongue.He removed his coat and shook his head at the man.

 

“I fucking expect you there at my final performance tomorrow.”Akihito simply waved one finger in the air.“Yes, you heard me, Bastard.Tomorrow.You know what fucking little orphan Annie sings.That sort of crap.”

 

His own eyes now traced Akihito’s lines to detect the tiredness in them.“I hope so for your sake.”

 

Yawning while stretching out the aches and strains of his body, Akihito breezed past him.“I’m looking forward to the next portion of my life.So fuck yeah, Asshole.”

 

Smirking, Asami followed him into the bedroom to wrap his arms around him.“Than wash up and join me in the bed.I’ll hold you tonight and we’ll celebrate tomorrow.”

 

“No fucking?”

 

“None.I want you to save your strength for tomorrow.”Kissing the side of his face, Asami stepped back.“Take your bath and join me soon.”

 

Liking the sound of that Akihito removed his clothes and went to the bathroom.Of course, Asami had to retrieve him as the older man came in to drain the tub and remove him.The younger man’s lips moved soundlessly while Asami toweled him down.As the man picked him up to carry him off to the bedroom it was then Akihito murmured something out loud.

 

“I love you, Asami.”Akihito’s head rolled heavily against his shoulder as the man placed him on the bed. 

 

Smiling, Asami moved in beside Akihito to nestle his kitten against him.There was no way Akihito would say that out loud now first.So it was his sleep-deprived state talking. 

 

So while he drifted off to sleep, Asami enjoyed the feeling of the only being on this planet to ever get this close to him as he slept. 


	33. Epilogue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finishes with Club Miya with a final performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song list:
> 
> Chick Habit - April March
> 
> Crazy in Love - Beyonce
> 
> True Love - Pink. We thought that sounded more like Akihito's style lol. Sorry for the three part finale but sickness and all has dragged this out.

His head was bowed down.His hand was resting against his forehead to show his stress.His leg bounced from sheer nervousness.His dressing room was cleared of his own personal belongings.His eyes lifted up towards what will be his last costume ever.He sighed while reaching out towards a makeup brush to continue applying his foundation. 

 

The sound of the door opening alerted him that someone entered but his mind wasn’t at all registering.It wasn’t until Alistair was behind him that Akihito reacted.“They might kill me out there.”

 

To hear his normally confident friend like this was certainly weird.“Doubt it.They hit on both sexes.When you man the bar they are on you instantly.Think about it.”Alistair’s smile radiated with such confident good humor.“Think about how much they want your ass but they won’t get it because Asami will kill them if they touch it.”

 

His heart dropped.“I don’t need a bloodbath out there.”Rubbing only one of his temples, Akihito felt cautious.“But it would be a distraction.”

 

He blinked his eyes knowing that Akihito didn’t mean that at all.It just sounded odd coming from him.“You’ll do great out there.Every one of the girls will be out there with you.So you won’t be alone.”

 

“Thanks, Alistair.”

 

Transcendence.Suddenly his friend slowly began to transform just with a simple adjustment of his shoulders.Akihito was now shaking off his edginess from just a second before.Were it from his words or was it due to his friend being able to bring it out of himself without his aid?Alistair didn’t know. 

 

As his thoughts were sifting through, Akihito finished his makeup.He was just a third of the way there with appearing as a woman.So as he placed on the wig and did his typical test to see if it would stay in place, Alistair got excited.He also got agitated.He was close to Barry and Akihito here.While he got along with the girls, they weren’t his friends.He felt alone.He wished that Kristen was here. 

 

Standing up, Akihito had no idea what was going through his friend's mind.He slipped on his outfit.Calf length black boots, black gothic vintage Victorian asymmetry skirt that showed plenty of leg in the front.This was something that Akihito hardly ever did.On his top, it consisted of him in a corset that was also vintage looking and also very easy to take off.He turned to Alistair.

 

“Well?”

 

Alistair's response was to cover his front."Does that tell you?"His cheeks were inflamed.

 

He laughed with glee.“Great reaction.Hope Asami raises his table tonight.”

 

Placing his hands carefully over his groin area, Alistair spoke in almost a stutter, “Just as long as you don’t remove the bottom half, you’re fine.”

 

“Bah!As if.”Studying himself in the mirror was always a lengthy process.Gotta make sure he wasn’t exactly bulging out there.It was always tricky in certain costumes.“Asami gets the goods there or it will be a bloodbath.You know this.”

 

“I do.Just tell him my reaction is innocent.”

 

Now scoffing, Akihito shook his head.“He won’t pay it any mind.He knows that you don’t see me that way at all.”

 

“Good.”Removing his hands Alistair could see he was now safe to show himself out there.“It’s time to introduce you.You ready?”

 

“Yep.Introduce away.” 

 

“You’ll do great.”With an encouraging smile, Alistair soon stepped out of the dressing room. 

 

He breathed in and out as he stared at himself in the mirror.“Well, it’s now or never.”Nodding his head he turned to leave.

 

XXX

 

The club was a bustling sea of people.From when he walked into the club to when he sat down, Asami could hear them speak about Akihito.More like, his stage persona.No acts happened as far as the dancers.Right now, it was some hired singers before the main event. 

 

Beside him, he was joined by Feilong and Mikhail while Yuri attended to business elsewhere.Yoh was standing behind them.As were, Kirishima and Suoh too.Barry also sat down when Kuroda came in and Asami could tell that the redhead was a bundle full of nerves.Mikhail was the first to remark on this.

 

“Oh, come on Durand.You act like you haven’t seen them dance before.” 

 

With a gentle scratch to the side of his face, Barry responded to that, “Because I don’t know what they’ll do.Akihito has been working with them all this time.So I’m both scared and just plain shit terrified.”

 

Kuroda’s eyes glanced down towards his derrière.“Those are the same definitions with two varying different degrees of emotions.”

 

“Exactly.”Running his hands through his hair, Barry’s mouth was moving but not making a sound.Soon he did say, “If this doesn’t work I might have to hire more dancers or just quit altogether.It’ll be a waste of money.”

 

Holding his hand, Kuroda squeezed it.“You have nothing to worry about.”

 

His kitten wouldn't guarantee this performance if they weren't ready.Asami spoke up."If this doesn't work out then we'll talk.I can use a man like you around."

 

That dried out his throat even as Alistair was stepping out on stage.“Really?Well, I’m still hoping this works.”

 

"I do as well.I'm just informing you of your options."With a smirk, he turned to the stage as Alistair geared himself up.

 

On stage with one leg extended out and his body angled in a slight dip.One finger was positioned on the tip of his black Fedora.His suit jacket was a muted purple and black design.The men in the audience immediately flirted with him and his response was simply to ignore them all.He brought the mic to him and he spoke into it.His voice was slightly different.Still very commanding.

 

“I see that there are some ladies here tonight.So welcome, my lovelies, to Club Miya.A club that never strips to your suit but never strips you of your fun.”He winked at them and the girls swooned.Chuckling he continued.“Now onto our other lovelies.The ones that are not only talented.”He moved while twisting his hips.“But beautiful.”He smiled.“They are also my great friends.”He moved once more to remove his hat to place over his heart.“And with them is Nari in her last performance.”There were sounds of displeasure that he cut off.“Nari has been happy but she has been given a chance of a lifetime she must pursue.So wish her well.We will all miss her.”He felt his routine die within himself knowing that this will be the last.“Now, please welcome, Nari and our gorgeous dancers of Club Miya!”He quickly dispersed off the stage.

 

From all around all the dancers showed up except for, Nari.The dance was fast pace but interesting.Far more interesting than any previous times before.His Kitten has truly been busy with them.

 

**Hang up the chick habit**

**Hang it up, daddy**

**Or you’ll be alone in a quick**

**Hang up the chick habit**

**Hang it up, daddy**

**Or you’ll never get another fix**

**I’m telling you it’s not a trick**

**Pay attention, don’t be thick**

**Or you’re liable to get licked**

 

An eyebrow raised as one girl was using the smallest table tops to dance off of.She wasn’t at all gentle so Yoh glanced down to Barry if he had any concern.The man just seemed stunned. 

 

“I knew they were good but I had no idea.”Barry was truly stunned. 

 

Asami smirked at how his kitten pulled this off.No wonder why he had been so exhausted.These dances weren’t easy to pull off.So it made him curious about Akihito’s part as the music faded towards another song.

 

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 

That’s when Akihito walked out very powerfully in an outfit Asami hoped he would keep.He didn’t pay attention to how the audience reacted to his entrance.He did pay attention to how his kitten’s eyes burned into him even as he posed at the end of the stage. 

 

**It's history in the making**

**Part two, it's so crazy right now**

 

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes**

**I touch on you more and more every time**

**When you leave I'm begging you not to go**

**Call your name two or three times in a row**

**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**

**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**

**Cause I know I don't understand**

**Just how your love can do what no one else can**

 

The girls were doing fantastically.His nerves weren't as he kept himself together in what felt like a band-aid typesetting.When his eyes met with Asami's he did feel better but he knew that tonight will be the night for the big reveal.Will everyone rebel and rush him for his deception?Will there be a backlash against, Barry?This was a gamble.It was a gamble for him to stop performing here.

 

**Got me looking so crazy right now**

**Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (your love)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now**

 

He and the rest of the dancers gathered as one to the front of the stage to stop the music with just a very strong flick of the hand.He moved down slowly while another moved up against him.It was the same with the rest as it appeared to everyone like they were snakes till the music began once more.The fucking smirk on Akihito was unbelievable.

 

Brushing his fingertip over his glass, Mikhail snickered, “Oh my.”His voice was practically purring.“You truly do have a cheeky one there, Asami.”

 

He certainly did as his kitten and the dancers became better than before that, Asami had no doubts now about this place.Even Barry appeared to be more comfortable, but his kitten will be punished for this choice of song.

 

 ****[Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say](https://genius.com/P-nk-true-love-lyrics#note-2480791)  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

 

Akihito threw a wink in Asami's general direction as he attempted his next move.He had to time this correctly.When it was time to reveal himself.His stomach began to knot up.One of his friend's sensing this came close and she took his hand and broke her routine to comfort him.He took a breath out and he smiled at her as he continued. 

 

[](https://genius.com/P-nk-true-love-lyrics#note-2568248) **At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be**

 

As the chorus began to sing out, “True love,” Akihito danced away before coming back with a vengeance.He swung out semi-elegantly on a rope before landing on one table away from Asami.A table in which he knew would make a safe place for him as he got up. 

 

[ **Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean** ](https://genius.com/P-nk-true-love-lyrics#note-14571349)

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**

**Come on, I'll say it slowly (romance)**

**You can do it babe!**

 

The crowd was forgotten for a moment as he looked fierce as ever to remove his wig before quickly zipping down his top.The crowd quieted up as they witnessed their ‘Nari’ now reveal herself to be a man.A man who is the bartender here.As Akihito’s eyes began to settle down to Barry he then focused on Asami.The crowd began to clap once more.Grinning, he turned back towards the stage to finish his set before taking the mic.

 

“A huge round of applause for Miya’s wonderful and talented dancers here!”Akihito called out.The men clapped hard.“All of them deserve your love and respect so give it to them.They are such amazing people.”He smiled.“In fact, they are great friends of mines.” 

 

As the clapping died down he continued once more, "I came here not with the intention to deceive you, fine folks.I came here due to the deeply personal reasons that I cannot get into.While my time here was long but also brief I did meet amazing people.People I will carry on through for the rest of my life.So I thank you for helping me.I also am happy for the love you have given my onstage persona.So once more, thank you, everyone." 

 

A man stood up.“Is it still possible to take you out?I still am very interested in you.”

 

Even as other men chimed in Akihito shook his head.“As flattered as I am I will have to say no.I will currently be unavailable to anyone for a long time since I’m with someone right now.So thanks.”Akihito watched as the man frowned.Bowing to the crowd he thanked them once more and exited to the back. 

 

Kirishima was back there holding what he tossed aside.“Asami-sama requests your presence right away.We’ll pack up what is yours and bring it to the penthouse.”

 

Kinky bastard.Taking his top he grabbed his coat and proceeded to the backstage door.He walked through the alley where the car waited for him.He slipped into the back seat where he was immediately taken by Asami.

 

“Ass.”He hit him whereas Asami chuckled at his attempt. 

 

“To the airport, Suoh,” ordered Asami.He refused to release his hold as he moved his kitten down into the cushions.“Don’t think I don’t know who you dedicated those songs to.”

 

Akihito hit him again.Not like it did much when the man was built like a building.“As if.I just thought they were perfect for tonight.”True, that the first song was for all of his friends.The other two were for Asami.“Where are we going?”

 

XXX

 

It wasn’t long with him standing in a beautiful retreat as he stared at where they will be staying.The fucker seriously had him traipsing around in this get-up before reaching this area.So as he stared at the beautiful pool from their bedroom at this luxurious onsen, Akihito nearly forgot his frustration. 

 

“Well?”

 

Cocky bastard.“I wish I could have changed before coming here.This shit was embarrassing.”Turning around he almost forgot his anger again when he looked at Asami.The man had his shirt off.“You should wear a dress to make it up to me.”Of course, he had to be stubborn.

 

Asami chuckled as he walked towards him."That's not my style."Bending down he whispered into his ear."Your parents will arrive in a weeks time.We should enjoy ourselves beforehand."

 

“Why are my parents coming?”His parents have already met Asami and loved him so he wondered what was happening.“It’s nice you’re doing this, but why?”

 

Nothing from the man as he took his hand to lead him towards the bed.“Enough talk.Time to celebrate.”

 

His penis throbbed at what will occur next.

 

XXX

 

This was the very definition of coming up for air.At least, when it came to closing everything up regarding the matters of the war.Legal affairs and all.Normally, Kuroda was quick in settling out such matters.Not this time. 

 

So as he settled in his office chair, Kuroda laughed lowly when Yuri decided to visit him.“And now?”

 

He waved his hand out in front of him."Nothing,"Yuri smirked at the man in front of him."Matters settled?"

 

“Finally.”He pointed his finger quickly at him.“And why this visit?”Kuroda noted a bit of rusted splatter on Yuri’s shirt.“What did you do now?”

 

That smile just seemed to become wolfish.“Business is such a tiresome affair only when you are dealing with double-dealers.You do know what I mean, right?”

 

In layman’s terms:Expect a body to turn up in the harbor. 

 

Kuroda sighed.“Isn’t your girl missing you?You do have one, don’t you?”

 

"I do.At least for now, I do.They get so tired of waiting for me to get home."Very slowly his smile disappeared."For some reason, it won't happen with my brother nor even Asami.Now about you."He pointed to his forehead."You are in the position where people see you most often.Aren't you afraid of them knowing about Durand?"

 

While he has Asami’s back his friend has his.When pictures were about to be leaked all over it was Akihito that stepped up to cover for him.It was his turn to smirk now.“Even if they eventually find out about Barry I’ll still be with him.Before, I was afraid, but now it will be different.”

 

The man will leave what he knows for his partner.How noble.“I don’t know this type of life.”

 

His eyes met with the blonde’s blue eyes.“One day you will.”

 

XXX

 

Leaning back against the wall, Sorano studied the amount of sperm he needed to clean up.His phone still propped up against his ear as he panted away into the phone.His bottoms were at least elsewhere away from him.They were safe from a mess. 

 

“I wish I was there with you.”He swallowed what he could in his throat.Fuck, he needed a drink.“I took so much time away from work due to that shit that I need to work.”

 

_“I understand.I just wish I could have seen you now.”_

 

Sensing that his boyfriend was smiling away, Sorano responded, “You will when you get back.Promise.So tell me how it is there?”

 

_“Beautiful.I just wish you were here.”_

 

“You’re working.We wouldn’t have time together.”He had heard that the beaches are pristine. 

 

There was a sound before Kei issued out a sound of displeasure. _“Very true.We had already had to deter a couple of people.”_

 

The imagination was about to take flight in what type of people they might be.Were they dangerous?Were they of the female persuasion that spotted Asami or Akihito and thought they were fair game?Who knew?For that matter, Suoh and even Kei are extremely attractive.

 

 _“Just a couple of admirers that wanted to get close to the couple.One male and one female.You can determine which sex wanted to whom in the coupling.”_ Kei decided to answer his unspoken questions.

 

He giggled with delight.Of course, Kei could read his thoughts from this far away.“The woman went for Asami while the male went for Akihito.Am I correct?”

 

_“You are.”_

 

Making sure the door was truly locked, Sorano questioned him, “And what about you both?”

 

A pause and Kei replied to him, _“There was, but I quickly quieted her down when she knew she had no way to get any closer to me.Seeing as I am not available for this moment and eternity.”_

 

His throat tightened up but he spoke up.“And Suoh?”

 

_“His admirer is still here.You have noticed that your friend isn’t around, correct?”_

 

XXX

 

In a pair of swim trunks, Alistair lounged in front of the gate as a man neared.He chuckled while he sipped his fancy umbrella drink.He observed as Kazumi began to draw near to the hapless individual.He should spare the poor sucker.

 

"Are you here for the sweet looking blonde inside or the incredibly handsome raven-haired one?"He inquired with a slight flick of his foot.The man stuttered his answer at being caught."Oh, dearie."He took another sip of his daiquiri."That sweet blonde is not available for a very long time.So move along."

 

The man straightened up to pursue other options.Options that had him settling his eyes on Alistair instead.“And, what about you?”

 

“He will never be available either.”That was Suoh.As the man turned to face the much taller and built man, he trembled.“Move along or else you’ll be breathing out another hole.”

 

Alistair chortled with delight as the man ran out of there.As he laughed he found himself caught by Kazumi’s lips.Daiquiri down.Arms around Kazumi’s strong shoulders, Alistair moaned as his boyfriend took advantage of the situation by reaching into his trunks.

 

“Yes.”He breathed out past kisses.“Keep touching me.”

 

They were exposed and he was still on duty.“I’m still working.”

 

He was close anyhow but still, he wanted more."Fill me up,"Alistair demanded.

 

Unzipping his pants, Suoh did just that in front of the villa.Their lovemaking was done at a frantic pace.He felt eyes on him for a moment and he knew it was Kirishima from the direction it was in.So as he thrust into his lover, Alistair grew louder.

 

As this happened, Akihito stepped next to Kirishima just in time to see the festivities.He murmured something softly while he slowly let out a laugh.“Not the angle I expected to see my friend in.”

 

To hear Akihito comment that brought a small smile to Kirishima’s face.“Nor I.”Sighing he glanced at the blonde.“He is still on his call, I presume.”

 

“Of course.Feilong is talking his ear off like he has developed a sense of being a teenager.”Hearing his stomach grumble, Akihito rubbed his belly.“I think I’m close to dying of hunger now.”

 

So now came the part to ease his mind.“Dining with your parents is Asami-sama’s top priority.He will be off that call in time.”The second he said it, Kirishima noted that Suoh was done.

 

“I know.I’m nervous even though they met Ryu already.”Rocking back and forth on his feet, Akihito questioned him curiously, “What are your plans with Sorano?”

 

His lips twitched up.“My plans with Sorano are highly promising.That I assure you.”

 

“What Sakazaki and Hajun have?”That would be nice.“I can see you both with that future.”Smiling he could sense that Asami was behind him.“Are you finally done with your girl talk?”

 

Coming forward, Asami bent down.“You know what I like to do with that sarcastic mouth of yours.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Than let’s go and pick up your parents so we may eat.”Asami looked over to Kirishima.“Kirishima, tell Suoh to put his dick into his pants and come.Alistair will also be joining.”Sliding his arm around Akihito’s waist he brought him closer.“I know you’re ready.”

 

Was he?Akihito felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.He knew he shouldn’t but he did.

 

XXX

 

He pulled his own father away just to speak to him alone.It was a very pleasant meal and as they spoke, Alistair finally came alive.Akihito knew it was mostly to take his own mind off of what Asami was talking about.He just had to give up his nerves or they would tear his body apart. 

 

So he enjoyed his dinner with his parents, Asami and Alistair.Later they decided to tour around the area before they settled back into their separate villas for the night.That’s when Akihito turned to Asami to speak.

 

“It’s too soon for us to get married.We moved in together really quickly.I would still like to have this time before we do that.You get me?” 

 

Hearing his kitten lay it all out there was very cute.Asami neared him like he was an animal going after his prey.He reached out with both his eyes and his hand.So as his hand caressed Akihito’s chin his voice lowered to the point he knew his kitten had no choice in listening. 

 

"Akihito."How he enjoyed saying his kitten's name.How he loved how it felt coming off his tongue.So he made love to that name the same way he had his way with Akihito.He let his kitten know that there were no questions left when it came to his intentions.Especially here."I did ask for permission in which he granted me it."As those hazel eyes enlarged before narrowing, Asami continued, "He granted it to me in the future.He knows that there will be time for us until then but until now."He bent down to press his forehead against the blonde's own."We will be remaining sinful lovers until wedlock."

 

Pushing him down, Akihito straddled him.Removing his shirt he then leaned forward to press a heated kiss against Asami’s lips.“Fuck.”He breathed out as he dry humped his lover.“Take your clothes off.”

 

Buttons.Everyone had a button.Whether it was to make them angry or to make them sad.Whether it was to make them happy.People had buttons to make them sexual and Asami found another Akihito's button.He knew that his kitten wanted that life one day.A life filled with children but for now, he was content with this.In fact, he was more than content.He was ripping off his highly expensive clothes off.It didn't bother him.He allowed it as he felt himself sink deep inside the hot insides of the fiery blonde.

 

Outside, Alistair was stopping by just to at least bid his friend a wave goodbye.It was just a brief affair here before he had to return back.So as he stopped short to find his friend in the throes of passion, Alistair’s mouth dropped open.It was all very hot.So hot that he didn’t pay attention to a hand being slapped over his mouth as he was dragged away.

 

On patrol, Kirishima stopped to release a long sigh.There was his friend screwing his boyfriend on the side of the villa.Hearing their moans and the moans from inside, he turned away.Lifting his phone up he grumbled about how he’ll do this to Suoh next time.

 

Picking his kitten up, Asami brought him to the bedroom.“Tired?”

 

“Asshole.”He slapped him lazily.“It’s you that’s tired.”

 

“Sure.”Tossing him on the bed, Asami got between his legs.“Want to repeat that?”

 

He wore himself out but still.“I want more.Give me more, Ryu.”Akihito wiggled one leg to entice him.“Do it.”

 

Laughing lowly, Asami granted him his desire."Sure, Kitten.Anything you wish."

 

XXX

 

“You have such a handsome man elsewhere and yet you are stuck here.What is wrong with this picture, Sorano?”

 

There was no cause for alarm seeing as his mother wasn’t saying this to be a bitch.His mom loved Kei already and only wanted him to be happy.He afforded his mother a side glance to note that most of his colleagues were flirting with her silently with their eyes.He ignored that for now.

 

His teeth grazed against his lower lip before he responded to her.“With dad and his cronies taking up most of my time, I think this my priority over my sex drive.”

 

Natalie smiled sweetly with his statement.Her son certainly matured.“Your father was a piece of work.Prick.”Her smile turned to glee.“How I wish I was there to see that asshole meet his end.”

 

“Kei did a great job of that.”The moment that sentence left his lips he observed his mother break out in that jovial glee of hers.The one that was more menacing than sweet.

 

“You should have taken a video of it and sent it to me.I would be watching it over and over again.”

 

Her laughter and her statement were completely justified from the years she spent under that man's terrible hand.Sorano stepped closer to his mother to embrace her.He understood her.He truly did. 

 

“I wish I could have done that for you, Mother.”He closed his eyes as he felt her patting his back.

 

Calming herself she whispered, “I know that, Sorano.It’s the thought that counts.Now you best hope that man of yours marries you because he’ll treat you accordingly.”

 

Pulling back he raised his eyebrows.“Accordingly?”

 

Shrugging she answered him impishly.“This is Kei, right?Accordingly sounds like a proper answer that he would give.”

 

Highly true.Sorano giggled at that very detailed truth.

 

XXX

 

During the night, Akihito wandered outside towards the pool.He smiled at the way the moon reflected off the surface of the water while he slowly lowered himself down.His feet and up to his knees were submerged in kind warm waters.His mind seemed filled till he felt like just slowly placing his entire body into the pool.

 

He dove in deeper enjoying the peacefulness until he swore he spotted a figurehead towards him from the deep end.His eyes tried to fathom what it could truly be until he could see Jin's face.

 

A hand felt around the left side of the bed to find it empty.Looking all around he didn’t find Akihito in the bathroom.His nerves tightened as his eyes went to the pool.That’s when he went to it quickly.Spotted the trouble and dove in to get his kitten at the bottom of the pool. 

 

Carrying him up he checked his pulse and began CPR.In the background, he could hear his men approach but he paid no mind to them.What was important was right in front of him.So as he heard the first signs of Akihito coughing and spitting out water, Asami breathed out.What happened in that pool? 

 

After the long bout of coughing and sputtering occurred, Akihito wiped his mouth and looked at Asami.His mouth fell open before he went scattering inside.He didn't need an audience for this humiliation. 

 

Waving his men off, Asami went inside to find Akihito sitting on the bed.“What happened?”

 

He shook his head.“I really don’t know what happened.I went out there all content.I just went into the pool to swim a little and.”He cut himself off unable to finish.

 

“Akihito, you can speak to me.”

 

What do you say?“I know that he’s dead but while I was in that pool I saw Jin.Before I could piece it all in my mind I felt like his hands were dragging me deeper into that pool.”He felt like he was drowning again.“I hate him for all that he did.I just know that I did something against my own character.”

 

Asami understood.“You wished for his death.”

 

“I did.”He felt unclean.Unnatural about it.“I want people to pay for their sins but that isn’t normally the way.That was new to me.When he wanted my own father to die just to have me it made me so angry.When he did those things to my friends it made me pissed.When Kristen was killed it made me feel like I lost my sister.”His eyes glistened with tears.“If he managed to hurt you.”His eyes twitched.His hand reached out to touch his face.“I want to marry you.I just didn’t feel right inside my own head because of this.I’m sorry about what happened out there.That shit wasn’t intentional.I don’t want to kill myself.I want to die an old man.”

 

The truest reason why his kitten didn't wish to marry him right now.Asami didn't wish to press it as he placed him in his arms."I know that, Kitten.I do also know that you have been wrestling with things.I just didn't wish to pressure you.As for the whole marriage thing, I will approach you on that in the future."

 

In his arms, Akihito always felt small but it didn’t matter now.It felt nice.“That’s fine.Could you just keep me warm right now.”

 

“Anything you want, Akihito.”


	34. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Photo Exhibit at an Art Gallery with some drama

It will be a few weeks later when his show happened at the Art Gallery.People were there admiring his photos.Akihito would stand with one person or another exchanging a few words but he felt like he was suffering from an out of body experience.He felt Natalie’s presence beside him as she guided him along.So, this he knew he wasn’t making a fool of himself.His eyes guided themselves to Asami and felt an ire as women gathered around him. 

 

Turning his body away to ignore all those manicured hands from touching what belonged to him, Akihito smiled at Feilong.“Hi there.Where is Mikhail?” 

 

The man was admiring the sunset off from his own headquarters.Not that anyone else would know but the man himself.“Indisposed at the moment.”Feilong pointed to the print.“No one else is allowed to have this so I bought it with exclusive rights.”

 

His eyes widened.“Did I…”

 

With one elegant hand, Feilong quieted him up."You didn't do no such thing.You just managed to do something that no one has been able to do."Turning to him he raised his wine glass."You made our sunrise as beautiful as I see it.Bravo."

 

That was incredibly honest from the man.Bowing, Akihito said, “I appreciate it, Feilong.Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you.You have quite the talent.”Spotting Mikhail on his way back with female escorts, Feilong scoffed.“I see that you and I have something in common in the way of our lovers.”

 

Trying not to whip his head around, Akihito could see that two women latched onto Mikhail.“Makes me wonder why they haven’t bothered with you.You are far more beautiful than your partner.” 

 

Appreciative of those words, Feilong whispered, “Oh they have tried.I told them that I’m not interested in lackluster welts.” 

 

Harsh.Seeing his friends, Akihito excused himself to speak with them.As he did he noticed that Sorano was with Kirishima while Alistair was with Suoh.Spotting Hajun come in with Sakazaki, he waved to them before he saw an unannounced visitor.Not that he’ll worry about him.Akihito knew who can handle that visitor. 

 

“Akihito!” 

 

Even Kristen's parents were here.Akihito smiled at them and went over to give Kristen's mother a hug.He didn't need to introduce them to Takato and Kou seeing as they already knew one another.He would have liked to have introduced them formally to Asami but the man was still busy.Too busy.

 

Sorano sighed longingly while the took Kei’s hand to guide him to the other side of the wall.He wanted to surprise Kei but the man did it instead.The man presented him with a kiss along with something else.Raising it up in his hand Sorano giggled at how Kei wrapped it up. 

 

“We’re going on a trip together.”Hugging him, Sorano grinned.“I love you, Kei.”

 

"I love you too,"Kei responded softly.He wanted to do something else now but to ask Sorano for his hand in marriage while Kristen's parents were standing not to far from them was not right.Also, this was Akihito's night.He'll have his time with Sorano on their trip.

 

Kuroda entered the area just to find Barry telling a man he wasn’t interested in him.Finding it amusing that he couldn’t leave his lover alone for a second he made a beeline over to him. 

 

Placing his hand on Barry’s hip, Kuroda greeted him, “Sorry I’m late.”

 

This was a bit bold of him to do in public.“It’s fine.I’m not dying here.”He smiled at the man still standing there.“Excuse us.”Moving away with Shinji, Barry did tease him.“For being late I do expect sweets later and a good fucking in the kitchen tonight.I mean a really good fucking.Not a legal brief type of fucking.”

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Kuroda smiled at that thought.“A legal brief fucking?You do know that those briefs get quite thick?”

 

“I know.”Removing himself from Shinji’s grasp, Barry began to walk backward.“I don’t want to have thick cum coming out of me from waiting so long for you.So give it to me good.”

 

Almost losing it in the middle of all these people, Kuroda maintained his decorum marvelously.Still, he did announce another feeling from deep within himself.“Marry me.”

 

He stopped before he could trip over his own feet.“You’re kidding me?”

 

“When have I ever teased you about such things?” 

 

Seeing Shinji just standing there with that serious expression on his face had Barry look down.“Where’s the ring?” 

 

His eyes twitched.“I don’t have one yet.”

 

Shaking his head, Barry decided that this was safe then.“Sure then.I’ll marry you.”

 

“Now you’re joking with me.”

 

His hand was on his stomach.“I’m teasing right now.Why?Because my heart leaped up to my mouth before it went down into my stomach.It is on this trip, Shinji.”Barry exhaled and inhaled lightly.“I want to be with you for a very long time.No jokes attached.I’m just very lightheaded the second you said that.”

 

With the same self-confidence he exuded inside of a courtroom, Kuroda cornered Barry.“Nothing will make you as lightheaded as much as what I’ll do with you when I get you home.”

 

Below his waist, he trembled in excitement.Barry moaned with anticipated delight even as he observed Shinji quickly walk off.The man’s back was to him as Shinji was working on something.Seeing Shinji turn back around to come back, Barry almost fainted from his joy as the man presented a handmade woven twig-like ring.It wasn’t bad looking.It was cute. 

 

Presenting his hand to Shinji, Barry answered him breathlessly, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”As the handmade ring slipped on he brought it close to his heart.“This is what I call a perfect ring.”

 

Kuroda smiled at that earnest sweetness even as he accessed their surroundings.They should pay their respects to this exhibit but he wanted to celebrate as well.Still, as he did, he spotted something.Spotted a photograph that had him taking Barry’s hand to guide him towards it.Normally he wouldn’t be so transfixed with such things but this called to his mind. 

 

Barry could see his wheels turning and knew why.This photograph represented justice so well and so beautifully.“You want this.Let’s buy this together.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”How much he hated to be so subtle now in a room full of people.“Shinji, I love you.”

 

Kuroda raised his finger up to call the attention of Natalie.“I can’t be here a second longer after this.I must take you home at once.”

 

Breaking away from his friends and to see that bastard still in the company of more females, Akihito spoke to other patrons.He was becoming more tired of a smile that was getting faker now.So as he tried to move on, the man next to him gently grasped his arm.He simply questioned him with a look as the man tried to smile hypnotically. 

 

“You are as beautiful as your photographs.May I take you out for a quick bite so we may discuss some business?”The man pulled out a business card and with Akihito knowing people in this industry he knew this man was legit.“It is not at my place nor at a hotel.It is at a place I can’t help but adore.It is only a few places down from here.”

 

Knowing the place, Akihito had to consider it.“This is my exhibit.It would be bad if I left it.”

 

Nodding his head the man raised his hand up to get Natalie’s attention.As the woman made her way quickly over there he greeted her.“Natalie, dear.Do you mind if I borrow your office?”

 

She hugged Akihito."Ian is a very trustworthy person in the business."

 

As the woman moved away Akihito had a feeling she meant another thing with her words as he walked off with the tall handsome man called, Ian.He looked back to find that Asami wasn’t even paying attention to him so he decided to keep going. 

 

Suoh, on the other hand, left Alistair's side to head over to Asami to whisper into his ear.That's when Asami casually brushed his admirers aside."He appeared hurt." 

 

As if they could parade their feelings all over this exhibit.Akihito knew this very well.Asami glanced back to where Natalie was and walked over to her to question her about the other man.

 

XXX

 

The office they were using was Natalie’s and while most he was in was normally either plain or with some evidence of artwork, her’s was really decked out.The woman didn’t wish to be bored while she worked.She also wanted to remain inspired.So as he listened to Ian, Akihito saw that the man was more serious than he was downstairs.

 

Ian Clemmons is an Agent who was interested in managing him.He already laid out a magnificent everything but Akihito wasn’t biting.It was something that even Ian could detect.“What I said downstairs wasn’t meant to put you off.I wasn’t flirting with you.I know it sounds like that but I’m not.I’ve met some talented people who aren’t as beautiful as you.”

 

"Who isn't as marketable as me," countered Akihito sarcastically."I'm not interested in how I look."

 

"What about Asami?"His lips twitched up."Oh, I know about you both.Seen you both together.Asami does love beautiful things."

 

Enough with this meeting.Standing up, Akihito pushed the papers back towards the man.“I’ll do better without you.”

 

Back turned he headed to the door.He was two steps to it when he found himself against the wall.His tongue seemed caught in his throat as the man pressed him there.He was whispering something but Akihito’s ears were pounding from the pressure.Hearing the door slam open and loud shuffling he turned to see that it was Asami pressing the man into the desk. 

 

His body was still trembling even as he spoke.Stepping forward he went to the man to give him one swift punch in the face.“No, means no.”Was all Akihito said before he gave Asami one cold look himself before departing. 

 

Kirishima stood there stiffly.“Asami-sama.”He said his name firmly in order to say it all.They can’t do what they normally do to the others that cross them.This man before them is a prominent member in these circles. 

 

Even Asami knew this as he brought the man’s face closer to him.“You ever contact Akihito again I promise you will never have a business to return to again.”Releasing him roughly, the man knew to go to his kitten.He had spent his company around too many useless women to raise Akihito’s hackles. 

 

Downstairs, Alistair gave him an unhappy stare."He left.He said that you did your duty now you can fuck whatever woman you were with previously."Kicking away from the wall, the man sighed with a dramatic beautiful flare."You should have pushed them away like Feilong did but seriously."

 

This felt like it will be like the Sudou incident all over again.So Asami quickly strolled out of there. 

 

XXX

 

At least finding a chance to give Akihito one last compliment on his show before the blonde left, Feilong also did his own departure with Yoh in tow.Not informing Mikhail of this, the man decided to let that blonde think on his own. 

 

Yoh seemed to think to ask a question on this.“Why aren’t you informing Mikhail of this?”

 

"You should know me by now, Yoh."Feilong smiled gently at the man as they approached the car."This is his last chance."

 

Grabbing the car handle to open the door, Yoh waited until his boss was inside before closing it.He was heading to the driver’s door when Mikhail ran through the door and up to the car.Watching as the blonde slipped inside, Yoh got in as well.

 

The smell of flowery nauseous perfume filled the cabin.It prompted Feilong’s delicate nose.His disdain rose as he smelled something more on the man.Something that brought about his frustration.He knew that this wouldn’t work out. 

 

“Get.Out.”He bit out those words and even before Mikhail objected, Feilong quickly pulled out a small knife to press under his chin.“You heard me.”That smell was strong.“All I can smell is betrayal from you.Leave before I call off our business dealings as well.”

 

Mikhail chuckled in spite of the sharp blade cutting into his skin.“Long distance is such a shit.I love you but it does get to me.”

 

“Than you should have called it off.You shouldn’t have fucked another person tonight after giving me this ring.”Pulling back, Feilong slid the ring off his finger and gave it back.“Just go.”

 

In spite of knick under his chin, Mikhail felt turned on by this.Should he fight for someone who already made up their mind?No.He knew what he was doing when he fucked that woman tonight. 

 

“I hurt you when I should have broken it off before this affair.”

 

“Hurt is such a strong word, Mikhail.It implies that I have strong feelings for us.”Feilong did have feelings for him but not for too much longer.“I’ll drop you off at your hotel.”

 

To not be with this man any longer in that aspect really was such a disappointing blow.Feilong is magnificent with or without clothes.“One more time?”

 

Meeting Yoh’s gaze, Feilong scorned him, “There will never be one more time again.There will be only business.”

 

He should have timed this better."Yoh will be very lucky to have you."Those words made Feilong's eyes twitch.Mikhail sighed softly knowing that the only thing that got in their way was the distance."Even though Russia and China aren't that far apart it felt like centuries before I got to see you again."

 

Their businesses were strong in their respective countries.There was no way Feilong would tear Mikhail from it.Mikhail was the brains of that operation while Yuri was mostly the muscle.Yes, Yuri knew how to think beyond any measure but Mikhail formulated everything. 

 

“I do know that one day you’ll find someone to fall in love with.Someone, to whom, won’t be a long distance affair.Someone just as worthy.”Moving forward, Feilong placed one soft kiss on Mikhail’s cheek.“I will always love you but it isn’t enough for another try.”

 

There was such a temptation to pull him against his body again.Mikhail hated this finality but also welcomed it."You have already found your someone.I know.Yoh is a good man."

 

Having no words for this, Feilong waited for when they pulled up to Mikhail’s hotel.He exchanged a few words with his ex-lover before departing once more.Once they reached his second headquarters here, he studied Yoh as the man silently held the door open for him.Love?He still loved him very much.

 

His hand extended out to Yoh to touch his face.“How do you feel about me?”

 

No words as the man boldly came closer to give him a kiss.He pulled back.“I still feel the same but much stronger.”His eyes felt like crystals from the emotions he was feeling.“But you just broke it off with Mikhail so there’s no need to rush anything.”

 

Leave it to Yoh to be prudent.Feilong took the man’s hand to begin guiding him away.“As much as I appreciate your candor.I will tell you that I’m not rushing something that I have already been feeling something for you long before.”

 

Yoh’s heart pounded at the thought of finally being with the man he loved.So as he was being led away, Yoh hoped that Feilong wouldn’t change his mind.

 

XXX

 

Things to expect once he reached the penthouse:A temper tantrum from Akihito.His kitten has already moved out.Things to be thrown at him, or worse yet, the silent treatment.So as he stepped out of the elevator and took long strides to his door, Asami was highly tempted into questioning the guards if his kitten was still in there. 

 

Imagine his surprise when he walked in to find his living room transformed into one of Akihito’s art pieces.He glanced over to both of his men just to find knowing expressions on their faces.They knew about this. 

 

“Have a pleasant evening, Asami-sama.”Both Kirishima and Suoh bowed before they departed to be with their own loved ones.

 

The art piece in front of him spelled it out for him.It was a series of both their lives together.It was also about the places they both enjoyed.Most of all it spelled out a very important message. 

 

_‘Will you marry me?’_

 

He grinned even as his kitten finally presented himself.“I thought you would be mad at me.”

 

Sucking air through his teeth, Akihito answered in a clipped tone, “I am.You spent so much time with those women that I did end up calling Ian to take him up on his offer.”Bringing up his hand he presented his artwork.“What do you think?”

 

Asami couldn’t ignore what he just said.“You signed with someone who tried to molest you earlier?”When Akihito let out a tiny chuckle he knew he was pranked.“When?”

 

“Oh, you were so busy with those girls that I had enough time to speak to Ian.We did speak previously.”Scratching the back of his neck, Akihito giggled.“Like a couple of weeks ago when he visited the paper.He’s actually a good guy so tonight was a setup to see if it can bug the crap out of you.You were such an asshole tonight.”

 

His mischievous kitten will indeed get punished for that.“In my position…”

 

“I do realize this but didn’t you once think about leaving their side to come to me?Tonight was extremely important.You know it.You even helped encourage it.” 

 

Hating how the interruption spoiled what he was about to say, Asami stepped closer to present his kitten some proposals.“A few of them are wedding planners.A couple of them are cake decorators.”Pulling a small box from his suit jacket he went down on one knee.“And yes I will marry you.”

 

Eyeing the proposals along with the photographic evidence of to whom these women are, Akihito went down on his knees.“Yes, I will accept even your proposal from before.” 

 

Sliding the ring on Akihito’s finger, Asami brought that svelte body against him.“I will punish you for that ruse but for now.” 

 

Kissing his kitten deeply, Asami spotted a familiar fabric beyond Akihito's shoulders.It was the same one he had originally taken Akihito home with for the first time.He chuckled at Akihito's sentimentality. 

 

“Doubt you can wear that outfit any longer.”

 

Turning his head to look at it himself, Akihito got up to get it.“Tailors, Bastard.”Winking at him he began to waltz away.“Give me a few seconds and you can either rip it off me or fuck me with it on.Your choice.” 

 

His growl was more due to him being turned on.Asami picked up his phone to call Kirishima.“He said yes.We’ll be making adjustments to my schedule as soon as we agreed on the date.”Hanging up he watched as Akihito came out sans a wig.It was highly tempting to request for him to wear a dress for their wedding but decided not to. 

 

Angling his hip, Akihito winked at him.“Oh, I knew you fell in love with me at first sight.So come here you cocky bastard.”

 

XXX

 

He’ll have rug burns on his knees but it didn’t seem to matter as he felt Kazumi press himself deeper inside his body.Alistair greeted him at the door.So now it didn’t matter where they were doing it.He was naked and ready for him.So as he felt the give of their bodies while they went to the ground, Alistair allowed it to happen.He wanted to feel it all.

 

“Ha.”His breathing felt labored.Excited.Alistair loved feeling Kazumi press himself deeper inside.“Keep fucking me.Harder.”

 

Willing to do just that, Kazumi instead separated from him before picking that slim body up.He will do that in the bedroom instead.His sweet little show master.That club turned out to be such good news to produce such a sweet treasure inside. 

 

Seeing their bed with petals on top of it Alistair didn’t peg Kazumi with this strong degree of romanticism in him.So as he was laid on top of them he wrapped his arms around Kazumi’s body. 

 

“Are you proposing to me?”

 

Fuck!That is such a mixture of innocence and prankster in those eyes.Kazumi chuckled.“You know that I already did and you accepted.This is still our celebration.”

 

He knew that.He just enjoyed hearing the words out of Kazumi’s mouth.“Than let’s celebrate hard.”

 

"Little scamp."Spreading Alistair wide, Kazumi decided on doing it slow instead of that at first.His eyes stayed on that small well-structured face below him as a thought came across his mind."I'm glad you took me back."

 

Stopping mid-pump, Alistair knew it was when he was with Kin briefly.His heart swelled as he remembered the day as Kazumi came to the door to warn him.Thought of their every day since then."I was right to take you back."Lifting his head up he kissed him.Everything was better after he sealed it with a kiss.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima spotted the fabric in Sorano’s hands and his body halted.How did he even miss that?His attention to detail was always impeccable.Though, here was Kristen’s own silky pink shawl in Sorano’s hands.The blonde was touching it slowly.He was touching as if there was so much regret wrapping around his subconscious. 

 

“I didn’t see that.”It felt so lame coming from his own lips.

 

Turning to face him, Sorano was still looking down at the delicate thing.“Sorrow does this to you.So it is understandable that not everything can be seen.”

 

“Are you angry?”

 

Lifting his head up Sorano shook his head.“How can I be?It does feel like a sign though.A sign that we should hold off on our future.”

 

No.Kirishima stepped forward as all his frozen parts melted away.“Even I know that Kristen wouldn’t wish this upon me.Her own friends accepted and love you, Sorano.Her own parents have wished for my happiness.I’m not holding off my future with you.”

 

His hands continued to touch the fabric as a thought formed.“Then we should ask her closest friends what we should do with this.To find this suddenly in a drawer that I’ve been opening and closing all this time is not a coincidence.”

 

Reaching out to touch the fabric himself, Kirishima accepted that.“Alistair will be the best person to question.He knew her the longest.”

 

XXX

 

The next day Alistair stared at the pink fabric in awe.“I haven’t seen that since Middle school.She loved this thing.”Grabbing it he laughed.“She didn’t just wear it she also made shapes with it.She made it her own personal art projects before returning it to her shoulders.People found her strange.When we finally met Akihito, he even admired it and put it against his photos.Kristen said….”He paused as he looked over to Akihito.“Aki?”

 

Just examining the fabric from afar, Akihito stepped closer to take it.“I have something in mind that she’ll love.”He looked at Kirishima and Sorano.“You aren’t thinking about delaying your future are you?”

 

Snapping out from his reverie, Alistair got up to grab Sorano by his shoulders.“Don’t you fucking dare.I loved Kristen like a sister and I know her.Kristen would want you to be with this man.So be with him.”His eyes shifted to Kirishima.“That goes for you too.Kristen was always a selfless person.So make yourself happy.Always.Do that.”

 

Spotting a perfect scenic shot Akihito whipped out his camera as he slammed the shawl against Alistair’s chest.“Take this.”

 

Watching the photographer lose himself, Sorano smiled up to Kei.“Kei?”

 

He thought about what Alistair just said to them.It was true.Kristen wasn’t the type to be selfish.She would want him to keep moving forward.So he took Sorano’s hand.“No holding back.”Was Kirishima’s answer.

 

XXX

 

Two months later and there was Mikhail in the company of a couple of ladies while waiting for Feilong to arrive.His hands were placed on each of their legs while he playfully flirted.Their giggles were light but Yuri’s eyes were not as the man rolled them heavily.Yes, he has returned back to his playboy days.So as Feilong entered with Yoh by his side, Mikhail felt the tug of his heart just by the sight of his former love.A love that was now with Yoh. 

 

He smiled and greeted Feilong as the women swooned just at the beauty that is Feilong.Mikhail reviled them silently for this but didn’t change his pleasant demeanor at all.So as he stepped forth to speak to him, Yuri busied himself with Yoh.It was something he was grateful for his brother for. 

 

“You look beautiful as always.”Mikhail’s eyes were obviously sparkling.He won’t deny this if it was pointed out.“How are you, Fei?”

 

Uncaring about to how the women played in Mikhail’s life, Feilong responded to him.“I’m in a place where now I’m more happy with everything.”Was this a sting to him?Perhaps.He was not known to be beating around the bush. 

 

So he wasn’t at all comfortable with their own relationship.Mikhail’s heart jumped to a place in his body he couldn’t detect.“You always knew then.”

 

"Always,"Feilong spoke with no hesitation and with no malice."I just know that I can never hold any hate for you.So rest assured, Mikhail.You are my first love and you do hold a special place for me."

 

Turning his head to glance back at the women he kept company with, Mikhail felt empty.Those words felt like something he needed to hear.After seeing proof that Feilong and Yoh were together it truly stung him.It felt like it didn’t truly matter to him at all.It probably felt like how Feilong felt when he betrayed him at Akihito’s exhibit. 

 

“I’ve been broken since the exhibit and have kept poor company since then.”Looking back to Feilong he smiled.“I needed to hear those words.”Meeting Yoh’s eyes he nodded his head to him.“Shall we conduct our business so we can keep moving forward?”Extending his arm out he watched as Feilong and Yoh moved past him.As Yuri stepped closer he whispered, “Can you pay them so they can disappear?I’m moving on to better things.”

 

Smirking, Yuri was thankful of that as he went over to the women to give them the news.Naturally, he’ll have to keep his brother in line just so he can have as good as a relationship he has as well.

 

XXX

 

His thoughts have reverted back to their original form as he went to think about the man he was marrying.A man of many means.A man who is very prominent in both words.A man who didn’t give a fuck if the people knew that he was marrying a man. 

 

Hand on the fabric he looked at himself in the full-length mirror before he squeaked out in surprise."Ryu!"Akihito cried out as he tried to dash off but knew it was useless. 

 

Seeing Akihito in a wedding gown was quite a stunning sight to see.Was it the right choice for them?“Use this for our honeymoon.Be yourself.I don’t care if the whole world sees to whom I’m marrying.”

 

Curling his fingers in towards him, the blonde sighed.“I just don’t want to be the one who ruined you.” 

 

Stepping closer Asami placed a finger under his chin.“You could never ruin me.”

 

Smiling up towards his fiancée, Akihito wrapped his arms around him.“I’ll bring it with me for the honeymoon.”

 

XXX

 

On a private island off in a very undisclosed location, Akihito nestled against Asami.They watched the fire burn in the pit as they stayed there skin against skin.His hazel eyes drifted down once he caught his ring out of the corner of his eye.His own wedding ring. 

 

Their wedding wasn't large and that suited him just fine.It was his family and his closest friends.He greeted Barry with a wedding gift of his own after finding out that his friend rushed off to marry too.Barry apologized to him for doing it without announcing it but he pushed it aside.It was his friend's happiness that he wanted.So after the wedding and at the reception, he spotted Kuroda and Barry speaking to Hajun and Sakazaki about the place they adopted their child at. 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

Brushing his hand up his kitten’s arm, Asami whispered into his ear, “Yes?”

 

He wasn’t aware he said anything.“I was just thinking of Barry and Kuroda now wanting to adopt.I bet Kirishima and Suoh will be next wanting the same thing with Sorano and Alistair.”

 

“What about you?Do you want children?”

 

His entire body heated up.“I do, but it can wait a bit.I want to concentrate on my career some more until then.”Turning around to face him, Akihito asked, “Is that fine?”

 

That was reasonable.He just began to start as a photographer full time.He was taking off with full recognition.Pulling him closer, Asami continued to speak in a low voice.“More than fine.”He kissed his chin.“My kitten wife.”

 

Hitting him, Akihito was stopped as Asami brought him down by making him lay down on his back.Protesting, Akihito found himself at the mercy of those lips before that groin took over. 

 

Asami once chased after a dancer that called herself, ’Nari,’ to end up with a feisty blonde kitten by the name of, Akihito.A blonde who transformed a former playboy into someone who can only desire one.A man who would fight another while protecting his kitten’s family and friend’s while mostly protecting what belonged to him. 

 

As he hovered over Akihito, his hands now holding his kitten's hands, he thrust into his body with such fervor.The moment he caught sight of Akihito the blonde captured him. 

 

“Do I bore you now, Kitten?”

 

Fucking condescending smirk above him.Can’t he hear all the loud sounds he’s making below him?Akihito answered with a loud cry out from pleasure.His words were lost. 

 

“Guess not.”Asami laughed softly while he continued making love to him. 

 

Feeling the larger man's body lower down Akihito felt those lips against his ear.He stopped moving as he heard the words from Asami's lips.Words he never has spoken out loud but Akihito knew how the man felt about him. 

 

Not returning it back to him, Akihito stated instead, “I’m glad I finally let my guard down for you.”

 

It was enough for Asami.He knew what Akihito was saying too.Always did.Always will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and enjoying the story. We are sorry that we delayed the ending. We are sure we forgot some people but we do know that we didn't forget the two most important ones.


End file.
